Never Let Me Go
by mario mm
Summary: Lillian Petrova the middle sister. Oppressed by her mother and father. And always an outcast. She had big dreams but wasn't able carry them out. Her life was simple and boring until the arrival of a new family in town. She had no clue how much her life was going to be turned upside down because of one man. Lillian was about to go on an adventure of a lifetime but can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett locks blew in the wind, a petite figure leant against an oak tree she was sitting in nature. Her deep green eyes dropped down on to her sketch pad, she grimaced seeing the coal stains on her fingertips, and mother would not be please but at the moment she didn't care.

At the moment she was in complete and utter peace, which was something hard to find, especially since she lived with her four sisters, and her mother and father.

"Lily" she couldn't help but smile seeing her six year old sister running towards her, like the older girl she also had red hair.

"Clara watch your step" she warned, her voice was gentle but slightly stern.

"Why?" the bubbly girl exclaimed. She bit her plump bottom lip when the child fell.

"That is why" she murmured and stood up, "Now, now no need to cry." She knelt down in front of her younger sister.

"It hurts" Clara sniffed holding on to the older girl's shoulders.

"As it should" she hummed and pulled the skirt of the dress up revealing a skinned knee "It is merely a graze. So stop those tears" she tilted the small girl's chin up using the soft pads of her fingers and wiped her tears. "Fore you are strong Clara, and there is no need to cry"

Clara swallowed and nodded, "What would ease your pain?" she stared into her sister's bright green eyes, she loved her eyes. They were so bright and colourful, not like Isabella her other sister who had dark, dark eyes.

"A kiss" Clara nodded causing the other girl to laugh.

"Is that all?" she quirked an eyebrow

"Maybe some-"she paused and giggled seeing the other girl shaking her head "of that special bread-"

"Ah you mean the one Mary slaved over? She would have my head it is for guests"

"Oww" Clara pouted,

"Oh don't do that" she made a show of covering her large green orbs so she wouldn't be privy to the adorable look that her younger sister was giving her.

"Why can't I do that?" she countered, she was still on her knees so she could look at the child

"Because I can't resist that little look" she grinned and pinched her cheeks causing the younger girl to smile

"So can I-"

The scarlet haired teen hummed and bit her lower lip, "Well father won't be happy nor would mother-"she internally groaned seeing Clara's lip tremble "but what they don't won't hurt." She finished off and couldn't help but smile seeing the utter look of delight on the six year old child's face "we have to keep it a secret though do we not?"

Clara nodded and even raised her finger to her thin lips to prove her point. "Let's go" her elder sister stood up onto her feet and gathered her sketch pad as well as the worn out piece of coal and held her hand out.

"Oh you did your drawings again?" Clara said excitedly it was no secret that in their household, the red head teen was very talented in art, but it was a pity that neither her mother nor her father thought it was 'lady like'

"Yes and if you're a good girl I will give you one" she smiled down at her. Clara nodded, and the two made their way back to the Manor, where the rest of the family resided.

* * *

"Remember ssh ok?" she whispered to Clara, the little girl nodded "and keep watch." She watched as her older sister snuck into the kitchens and made sure to look back to check that they weren't being watched, Lily ushered Clara into the kitchen and followed closely behind.

"There it is" Clara pointed to a tray of scrumptious looking bread that was placed on the wooden table.

"I can see that" Lily whispered and hurried forward with Clara close on her heels, the six year old eagerly grab a roll, and inhaled it.

"You look like Jack when you do that" Lily grinned and tapped her sister on her nose when she scrunched it up.

"Jack our dog-"

"Yes"

"Mean Lily, mean-"the red head giggled and patted her on the head, she opened her mouth about to speak but the kitchen door opened causing both sisters to jump.

They spun around and Lily sagged in relief seeing who was there. "Lady Lily, Lady Clara you should not be-"

"Really Mary?" Lily quirked a plucked eyebrow "I managed to convince you to shorten my name and yet you still use 'Lady'? And Clara she is hardly a Lady-"

"I am a girl-"

"A child" she spoke over the little girl.

The portly dark haired woman sighed and shook her head "What are you two doing here? Haven't you already been scolded before for lurking around kitchens-"

"Lurking? I hardly lurk-"

"Lady-"Lily cleared her throat causing the cook to roll her eyes "Lily you always lurk and als-"the blond haired woman narrowed her eyes on the tray that was behind the sisters. Her brows furrowed together and she walked forward.

Lily rested her hands on Clara's shoulders and step by step the pair backed away from the table. "Have you stolen some of the cinnamon bread?" Mary asked not at all surprised by the pair this wasn't the first time they've done this.

"Why? No I do not think so" Lily murmured. Mary chuckled

"You are cheeky-"

"And that's why I'm your favourite" she winked causing the cook to laugh.

"Well you should-"the trio of females froze when the kitchen door creaked open. Lily saw Mary paling and closed her eyes knowing that there may be trouble. She closed her eyes and steeled her resolve to face the woman at the door. The woman had dark brown hair that piled atop her head in an intricate up-do and she was already dressed up in one of her evening gowns.

Mary's eyes darted between the pair nervously; she fiddled with the hem of her apron and bowed her hair when the older woman glared at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Beatrice snarled narrowing her eyes on her two daughters. "Clara are you spoiling your meal?" she demanded "put that back"

Clara dropped the bread on the tray and hid behind Lily's legs "Mother-"she started

"How many times have I told you" the brunette haired woman uttered "do not consult with those who are of lower status. It is not to be done."

"Sorry Lady Beatrice I-"

"It is not her fault mother" Lily said strongly, "I spoke to her and-"

"Ah you" Beatrice sneered "always causing trouble, why can't you be more like your sisters? They are the epitome of upper class ladies."

Lily swallowed and bowed her head; she felt a surge of hurt hearing her mother. The woman constantly brags about her other daughters and yet always finds fault with her. Lily did not know what to do anymore to appease her mother. So nowadays she didn't bother that much, she would put effort in of letting her mother's snide comments slide off of her back.

"Go get dress and make yourself presentable we have guests arriving soon" Beatrice said curtly, when neither red heads move her eyes hardened "Now" she ordered.

Lily hurriedly nodded and ushered her younger sister out of the kitchen,

"Is Mary going to get in trouble?" Clara whispered as Lily shut the door behind them, the elder girl licked her lips and felt a well of guilt rising in her hearing her mother scolding Mary. She would have to apologise later

"Nothing for you to worry about" Lily assured her grasping her hand and taking her up the grand staircase "Natty, should be in your room" she was referring to Clara's nanny "she will help you get ready"

"Ok" Clara said forlornly and was about to walk off but Lily caught her hand

"I believe this is for you" she smiled holding out some bread that she had snuck out of the kitchens. "Oh Lily thank you" Clara squealed but the older girl quickly hushed her "Ssh just eat it quickly" Clara nodded and scampered to her room.

* * *

Lily sighed and headed into her own room which was at the end of the corridor. She opened the door and smiled seeing Beth her personal maid already there with a dressed all prepped for her.

"Beth-"

"Lady-"the blond haired girl giggled seeing the look that her mistress was sending her "I mean Lily" she corrected herself

"Thank you. So shall we get ready for a night of fun?"

"Am I sensing sarcasm?" Beth asked.

"Why yes you are" Lily declared dramatically and slipped off of her shoes, "have you set me a bath?" she asked walking behind the changing screen.

"Yes" Beth replied curtly,

"Thank you-"

"You needn't thank me Lily-"

"You're my friend. You always thank those" the red head smiled kindly at her as she stepped out of the screen. The petite woman was now only in a silk robe "Come on" she called over her shoulder. She shed her robe and stepped into the warm water and sighed as her muscles relaxed.

"So are you excited?" Beth asked eagerly as she knelt down besides the tub with a coarse wash cloth and some lavender soap. She lathered the material in it and set to work on her work

"Excited?" Lily quirked an eyebrow holding her arm out to her maid, she disliked the rough material against her skin.

"Yes. According to the locals, the new family in town have eligible bachelors and-"

"I am well aware Beth" the red head chuckled and held out her other arm "that's the point of this lavish meal is it not? To set up the ladies of this household up with these rich men-"she spat the last bit out.

"You do not approve? Ladies, Elizabeth, Henrietta and Isabella all seem so pleased" Beth commented as she handed the wash cloth over to her mistress, knowing that she would prefer to do the rest on her own. Beth picked up the small bucket and poured it over Lily's skin.

"Am I like my sisters?" Lily asked and leant back in the tub, the water obscured her so she kept her modesty.

"No-"Beth giggled causing the other girl to laugh.

The maid was about two years older than her mistress, she was grateful that she had been assigned to be the red head's personal maid, since she was the most pleasant out of all the sisters. Even little Clara at times would be rude and cruel unintentionally of course. "So you do not wish to wed?"

"Of course I do. It's every woman's dream is it not?" Lily murmured as the maid set about to wash the long red locks.

"But you are not every woman" Beth countered.

"I want to marry for love not convenience" the red confided in her long-time friend. Beth smiled

"Out of all your sisters I think you can achieve that" the maid murmured.

Lily hummed and closed her eyes feeling the other woman massaging her head, she sighed and once she was fully bathed she stood up dripping. She stepped out from the claw foot bath tub and dried herself off before slipping her silk robe on again.

"Hair first?" Beth suggested

"You know best" the red head quipped and sat at her vanity table. Beth giggled and set to work on brushing her mistress's fiery locks "So truth be told are you not excited to be meeting these men?"

Lily licked her lips and opened her jewellery box she rummaged through it pulling out several jewelled combs for Beth to select from.

"Well it is interesting to have new people around here" she nodded as Beth continued working on her hair. "Odd though isn't it? Father said that they were eagerly awaiting their visit here"

"Not at all, you are one of the most well-known families in this town." Beth murmured concentrating; she managed to dry Lily's hair and was envious when they went back to their smooth curls "up or down?"

"Hmm…down" Lily instructed, she preferred having her hair down. Out of the sisters Lily was the shyest of all, especially when it came to new people. She would tend to use her locks to block her face if she could help it.

"I don't think Lady Beatrice-"

"She wouldn't like anything I would do Beth. Just put it down please" Beth bit her lip and nodded. She combed her hair and picked up one of the jewelled clips that would match her dress.

"Done" Beth declared

"Thank you" she smiled at the maid and walked over to her four poster bed. "Now the horrendous task of getting this gown on"

Beth laughed as Lily stepped behind the screen, so she could out her chemise on. When she done that she walked out from behind the thin screen and pouted seeing Beth holding up the corset. She hated that device

"I don't get why I have to wear it" Lily said grumpily as Beth helped her put it on over the chemise

"Fashion" Beth said gesturing for her to turn around

"Lovely fashion isn't it?" the red head murmured and gripped onto the wooden canopy feeling Beth grabbing the laces. She gasped and clutched her chest when the maid pulled "Fashion that causes you to barely breath" she cleared her throat and dug her nails into the wood. She had no clue how her three sisters could wear this contraption constantly, Lily would usually wear it when there was an event or a special occasion not like the other three who wore it every day.

Beth laughed "I don't see the need for you to wear it-"

"According to mother men like this. Women who have impossibly small waist" Lily grouched and licked her lips when Beth knotted the laces.

"Done" the maid smiled

"Wonderful" Lily drawled, and smoothed down her skirt "Enter" she called hearing a knock at her door. She smiled seeing Ruth, she was the head maid of their household "Ruth-"

"Milady" Lilly couldn't help but roll her eyes, she was of the only people in the household she couldn't convince to use her much preferred nickname. "The guests have pulled up. Your mother requires your presence"

"Ok, I will be down in a minute" Ruth nodded "tell her that please"

"Of course Lady Lillian" Ruth bobbed her head and shut the door softly behind her.

Lily shook her head as Beth held out her dress "Do you think she calls me by my whole name to irk me?"

"Yes" Beth snickered causing Lily to elbow her. Lily slipped into the dress and waited patiently as the maid buttoned the back of her dress.

"Do I look ok?" Lily asked smoothing down her dress; she felt as if her chest was being compressed which it was. She gave herself a once over in the full length mirror, Beth stood behind her.

"You look gorgeous" the maid uttered sincerely.

Lily smiled "Well you did do a fantastic job" she complimented the other woman. Her red hair was pulled back with a jewelled comb, and she was wearing a emerald green coloured gown.

She bid her maid goodbye and exited the room. Lily was only half way down the corridor when she heard her name being called; she looked back and saw Clara scurrying after her.

"Lily you should see their carriage. It's so big" the little girl exclaimed as they walked carefully down the stairs. "And they got these horses" she added "Do you think that I would be allowed to pet one?"

Lily chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm "I'm sure if we ask politely enough then perhaps. Now hush, don't want mother to get mad do we?"

* * *

Lily and Clara walked down the rest of the staircase; she guided her younger sister over to the small line that had formed in the foyer.

"Finally made it?" Henrietta sniped; she was two years older than Lily.

"Yes" Lily murmured she was at the end of the line; she peered round and saw two men and a blond haired woman.

"Just barely" Elizabeth shook her head "I thought mother was going to have a break down for a minute"

"Nothing unusual then" Lilly commented casing Elizabeth's lips to twitch in amusement.

"Shush. These are Lords if you must know so try and behave" Henrietta hissed. "You too" she glowered at the youngest girl. Clara huffed and looked away. Lily stifled her giggle hearing Clara muttering something about 'mean' she listened as her sisters were introduced to the new people and felt and nerves rise within her when it was her turn.

Her gaze had been set on the floor, and she froze when a pair of shiny shoes appears in front of her. She never knew of a man to keep his shoes so pristine. A sharp elbow from Henrietta brought her out of her musings. Her head snapped up. Her bright green orbs met a pair of dark brown orbs. They were alluring and she felt so drawn to them.

"This is Lord Niklaus, Lady Rebekah and Lord Elijah" Beatrice introduced her to them. Lily didn't know where to curtsy or not, she should've paid attention to what her sisters have done.

"Oh erm…good?" she felt the stares on her and couldn't help but shift in embarrassment.

"Don't' embarrass me" Beatrice hissed into her ear. Lily's smile faltered slightly, she swore she saw something pass between all three siblings.

The dark haired man took pity on her and gently took her hand. She felt a shot of warmth go through her when his skin made contact with hers. She wondered if he felt it to.

"Elijah Mikealson" he introduced himself, his other two siblings were making small talk with her father. Her breath hitched when he kissed the back of her knuckles something that he hadn't done to her other sisters, she could have swoon on the spot.

"Lillian Petrova" she said softly blushing when he smirked at her.

"A pleasure to meet you" Elijah brushed his thumb across her knuckles. Lily swallowed and nodded politely, she went to pull her hand back, but for a millisecond she felt him holding on. And then he let her go.

There was the sound of the bell ringing. "Dinner is ready to be served" a servant announced.

"So shall we?" Elijah offered the red head his arm much to Lily's surprise.

"We shall" she smiled politely leading him into the grand dining hall.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**First Chap-We're introduced to Lily and her family. And the Originals are also around. **

**So I know a new fic. This idea has been swimming around in my head, and I just wanted to get it out since there's scarecely any Elijah fics out there. Its just the beginning, and if you guys think i should continue with it please...REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sipped her wine, the room was filled with smatter of chatter, she was sitting beside Clara at the end of the table and had been staring at the oak table since a certain dark haired man was there he was sitting next to his sister Rebekah who was currently chatting to Henrietta. Lily could feel the man's gaze on her. On Clara's other side was their sister Isabella whilst opposite her was their mother. The red head was confused when at the head of the table instead of her father it was Lord Niklaus. She thought nothing of it and went back to her soup, which was rich and creamy.

"Lily" Clara tugged her dress. Causing the older girl to glance over to her.

"What? I-oh Clara" she saw the napkin that was being held on to by the six year old was hiding the mince pies

"I don't like them" the little girl hissed

"I can see that" she said just as quietly "well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Something magical-"

"Oh you're lucky that you're cute" Lily hissed back wondering how she would get out of this, a napkin laden with mince pies.

"I know-"Clara quipped causing the red head to giggle, she knew that neither of them could leave the table as it would be considered very, very rude. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Troy one of the servers standing against the wall. And discreetly gestured for him to come over. "Troy-"

"Lady Lily-"

"Don't" she warned, the server nodded and cocked an eyebrow "We kind of need your assistance" she muttered. She saw the look of confusion on his face and so pointed towards the napkin that Clara was still holding.

"Oh wait you don't like Mary's pies?" Troy frowned "they are delicious-"

"We are seriously not having a discussion about mince pies. Talk later, take them but be discreet about it" Lily murmured

"Right" Troy grabbed the napkin and shoved it into his pocket. She cringed when he dropped one and bent down to pick it up at the same time as the server making them bump heads

"Oww-"

"Shush Troy. Cry in the kitchen and-"Lily frowned as did Troy noticing that there was a silence that filled the dining room. "Is everyone watching us?" she whispered

Troy pressed his lips together and nodded. "Go-"the server nodded and quickly left. Lily swallowed and turned to face the table and blushed when she saw all eyes were on her.

"Erm…hello?" she waved awkwardly causing her mother to narrow her eyes and Clara to giggle

"Are you fond of mince pies Lady Petrova? You seem to polish them off quickly" an accented voice uttered, her she licked her lips and looked over to the man that spoke, it was Elijah and he had the look of amusement on his face.

"I…they well-"

"Seems like the server ran away with most of them" she recognised that it was Lord Niklaus who had made that comment.

"Which brings up the question don't you feed your staff Lady Beatrice?" now it was Lady Rebekah who asked that question.

"Of course we do" Beatrice replied stiffly, "I'm sure Lillian had a good reason to do what she did. Lillian?"

Lily could feel everyone gazes on her and swallowed "Erm…well-"she looked to her sisters for help but them all merely quirked an eyebrow "The-"

"I wanted the horses to be fed" Clara piped up "they must be hungry"

Lily felt a whoosh of relief go through her "Right Clara wanted to feed the horses so-"

"Sent mince pies?" Elijah quirked an eyebrow a brindle of amusement passing through his facial expression "Brother do horses eat meat?"

"Not that I'm aware of" the blond haired man smirked.

"Oh well we know that now do we not Clara?" Lily cleared her throat. The little girl nodded

"Why don't they eat meat-"the red head didn't miss the withering glare that their mother was sending the six year old child, she knew it was best to get Clara out before the little girl could be scolded. All Lily had to do was be discreet about this.

But the red head wasn't well known for that in her household, so she edged forward and accidentally knocked the red wine off of the table right on top of Clara. The little girl shrieked

"My dress-"

"Lillian-"

"It's late. Clara you are tired right?" the red head questioned

"No-Yes I am" she nodded seeing the look her sister was sending her.

"Excuse me" Lily smiled politely and grabbed Clara's hand and dragged the little girl out.

* * *

"Lily my dress" Clara whined

"Oh shush" Lily shook her head and gently pushed her forward "mother is going to give you a lashing" she teased and giggled seeing the look on Clara's face.

"Oh but I didn't do anything wrong. Mince pies are disgusting" the smaller girl pouted.

"Here, here" Lily nodded, like her sister she wasn't a big fan of them. "So that's what you came up with? Feeding horses-"

"Hey" Clara sniffed and held her chin up, they were walking down the long corridor heading towards the grand staircase that led to the bedrooms. "At lease I came up with something. You big sis went all quiet"

"Brat-"Lily gently nudged her forward causing the small girl to trip "Oops-"

"Lily" Clara yelled, the elder sister grinned and leapt up the staircase picking up her skirts as she ran, she looked over her shoulder and saw that the six year old was right on her heels. "Lily-"

"Can't catch me Clara" the red head taunted and looked forward just managing to avoid running in to Natty, she grinned and side stepped as Clara barrelled into the Nanny.

"Oh Lily-"

"We'll play tomorrow" Lily scooped her up and handed her over to the blond haired woman.

"Promise?"

"Promise" she pecked her on the cheek and watched as Natty carried Clara off to her bedroom. She sighed and leant against the banister and gazed down at the foyer. She groaned quietly feeling her corseted laces were incredibly tight. She gripped onto the banister and leant against it. Lily was glad to be out of that stuffy dining room.

She tapped her nails against the banister and took in a deep breath.

"Hiding already?"

"Hardly hiding" Lily murmured "you know as well as I do that I can be a much better hider"

"Well they have moved into the parlour and your mother wants you there" Beth informed her.

Lily closed her eyes and sighed she was finding it hard to catch her breath in this bloody corset.

"Lily you ok?" Beth asked concern brimming from her. The red head pressed her lips together and held her ribs "Did I do the corset laces too tight? I am so sorry-"

"No, you haven't had much practise. But they are just a tad bit too tight" Lily murmured, "Could you loosen them?"

"Yes of course-"

"Lillian" both of them snapped their heads over to where the hard voice came from and she saw her mother striding towards her. "What do you think you are doing?" she grabbed her daughter's arm and dragged her down the staircase, the younger woman wince feeling Beatrice's nails cutting into her creamy skin

"Oh Lady Beatrice, Lady Lillian needs assistance-"Beth scurried after them

"We have guests" Beatrice snarled dragging the red head down the corridor "Go away" she ordered the maid. Lily looked over her shoulder and lightly shook her head silently telling the maid to leave her

"I know that mother-"they were just outside the parlour door.

"Don't take that tone with me" Beatrice snapped "Your sister could get a union out of this. Do not mess it up…-"

"I wouldn't-"

"Just don't be a disappointment like you usually are" Beatrice hissed. A flash of hurt shot through Lily, but she steeled her resolve and nodded. "Good now use those looks and see if anyone is interested" she plastered a wide smile on to her face and opened the parlour door.

* * *

Lily swallowed and followed her mother into the room, she took in the scene and resisted the urge to roll her eyes seeing, Isabella and Henrietta fawning over Lord Niklaus, but the blond haired man seems to be enjoying it.

"Oh finally found her then?" her father drawled, they were sitting on the lush sofas that surrounded the fireplace.

"Yes" Beatrice smiled and waltzed over to her husband "she was consulting with the maid-"she spat the last part out.

Lily swallowed and soon enough the room was once again filled with chatter.

The red head internally groaned wondering if she could make a brief run for it so she could sort out her corset. But knew not to try since her mother was shooting her dirty looks every chance she could get. Lily moved over to the large bay windows and sat down on the seat gazing out the starry sky.

"Consulting with maids?" she jumped when a goblet of wine appeared in front of her. She followed the sturdy looking hand and saw that it was Lord Elijah

"Oh erm…she's more of a friend than anything" Lily stammered out, wondering why wasn't he fawning over her other sisters.

"You mind if I join you?"

"Oh er…yes" Elijah cocked an eyebrow, huh Lily thought why does everyone seem to be able to do that but she couldn't

"Yes you mind if I join you?"

Lily's eyes bugged out "No…no I don't mind. Come sit…please Lord Elijah-"her face was flushed and she mentally slapped herself. She had to attempt to be at least somewhat sociable.

The red head wasn't going to deny that the man next to her was handsome, that was an understatement, he just seems to exhume class.

"So horses and mince pies?" he smiled.

Lily shook her head "My little sister…just a long story" she murmured tucking in a stray curl behind her ear. "So what brings you into town?" she asked sipping her wine.

"Hmm" Elijah hummed "well I and my family were travelling and since we heard so much about the little town, we thought we will stop by. And since your family was so hospitable we decided to stay for a while longer"

Lily looked at him in confusion not understanding what he was saying. He smiled at her "Let's talk about something else for now"

"As in what?" she asked licking her lips

"Family" Elijah said simply, "I'm fascinated of how the name Petrova came to be in England"

Lily nodded, it was true Petrova wasn't a traditional English name "And I'm also curious as to how you and your siblings are nothing alike."

Lily chuckled and ran her slim finger around the rim of her wine glass, "We don't share interests-"she admitted

"I can see that" Elijah's lips stretched into a smile. It was true, he noted that her other two sister Isabella and Henrietta seem to be rather flirty, Elizabeth was nice enough but rather strict. Lily however caught his eyes since she was…different. He didn't know how to describe it. But when he raised her knuckles to his lips he had the sudden urge to sink his fangs into her throat. Her scent seems to call to him. "So what are your interest may I ask?"

"Nothing you would be interested my Lord. If you excuse me-"she went to get up but his hand clamped around her wrist causing her to stiffen, her heart was thudding in her chest and this corset wasn't helping at all.

"You do not know what I may be interested in" he countered with a smirk on his lips. She found it annoying yet gorgeous at the same time.

"Shouldn't you be over there?" she asked nodding towards where her sisters were sitting. She could see that they were literally throwing themselves at Niklaus, except Elizabeth of course since her elder sister was engaged.

"I find their company-"

"A nuisance" Lily blurted out and blushed, ok that definitely wasn't lady like behaviour. "Hmm…I didn't say that-"

"I witnessed the words coming out of your mouth." Elijah teased causing the red head to shake her head. "So family-"

"Oh that lovely topic" she hummed "Can't live with them and…you can't live with them" he chuckled and shook his head.

"Occasionally I feel the same" he admitted. "So the Petrova name how did it end up in Europe?"

Lily finished the rest of her wine

"Hmm you best be off asking my father about that" she murmured

"I'm asking you" Elijah stated and stiffened slightly when he inhaled her scent, he was curious about her.

The Original wondered how a girl like Lily could writhe in this type of household. He and his siblings immediately could tell that Lillian Petrova was the black sheep of the family.

"Well" Lily licked her plump lips "According to some of our family journals, my mother's grandmother fled from Bulgaria. I think her name was Katerina" she informed him. Elijah discreetly glanced over to his younger brother and saw that even though Niklaus was being occupied by Isabella and Henrietta he was also paying attention to the red head's tale. "I believe she was exiled" she murmured

"For what?"

Lily bit her bottom lip, causing the Original's eyes to darken he had the sudden image of him biting her lip, "I shouldn't tell you-"

"I am curious Lillian-"

"Lily please" she cut him off and glanced over to her parents "Well according to one of the journals I found Katerina had a baby out of wedlock. The baby was sent over to Europe and that is it"

"Thank you" Elijah murmured.

Lily nodded and was about to say something but her father called the attention of the room. He explained to them that the Mikealson family would be staying within their household for however long they wished. Lily was quiet miffed by that, she didn't know why they were so eager to remain here.

"I believe I should retire for the night Elijah-"she smiled politely "It's been-"

"A pleasure" he finished off and surprised her by catching her hand with his. Elijah could feel her soft palms in his callous grasp. Her heart pumped even faster when he pressed a kiss on her knuckles. She bowed her head and hurriedly left the room.

* * *

Lily sighed as Beth pulled the covers down of her bed the maid took a step back whilst Lily slipped off her robe. Leaving her in her nightgown she climbed into the bed and rested her head.

"So Lily what do you think of the Lords?" Beth whispered

Lily opened one eye and smiled seeing the eager look on the other woman's face. "Nice enough-"

"Jasper says that Lord Elijah has taken a liking to you" she whispered conspiratorially causing the red head to scoff. "Lily-"

"Sorry but no" Lily snickered "Elijah and I have just talked that's all so-"

"So-"the petite woman wasn't surprised when Beth toed off her shoes and climbed into the bed. So she was lying down beside her mistress. "He didn't speak to the others.-"

"Beth he was just interested in finding out about the Petrova name." the red head scoffed "anyway forget my non-existence love life. What about yours?" she shifted so she was on her side facing Beth. She grinned seeing her friend's face turning scarlet

"Nothing-"she stuttered and yelped when Lily slapped her on the shoulder

"Liar. So tell me are you and Austin meeting tonight?" she was talking about the stable boy. The red head wasn't completely oblivious to the notion of her maid and the stable boy fancying each other. Whenever Lily would go down to the stables to acquire a horse Beth would tag along and make googly eyes at the dashing stable boy.

"Well…he wants to- but-"

"But I've given you the time off. So you must" Lily smiled. Beth shook her head

"No Ruth will catch us and Austin still have duties to carry out-"

"Such as?" Lily questioned pushing herself up so she was resting against her headboard

"No-"

"Tell me" she demanded

"Feeding and brushing the horses" Beth sighed. And didn't like the look on her mistress's face.

"Sounds easy enough" Lily swung her legs out of her bed.

Beth frowned and hurriedly got on to her feet "Lily you can't-"

"I can help you. Plus I have a feeling that Austin wants to ask you something special tonight" she had a knowing smile on her face

"Lil-"

"Beth you knew me since we were young girls and you also know how stubborn I am. You are going to meet your lover boy tonight. And I promise you won't get into trouble" she laughed when Beth hugged her fiercely, the maid had really wanted to see Austin and now she can.

"Great so let's go-"Beth exclaimed excitedly and was about to rush off but the red head grabbed the back of her dress forcing her to stop. "What?"

"You're going to meet the man you love wearing that?" Lily snickered and shook her head, "no way" she ushered the pouting maid towards her vanity table. "Now you sit and relax whilst I work my magic" she instructed. Beth shook her head as the red head began to brush her hair. Lily would occasionally do Clara's hair when Natty was too busy with other housework.

"So Lily you and the lord-"

"Nothing will happen" her voice came out muffled as she had several pins in her mouth. She took one out so she could pluck it into Beth's raven locks.

"You say that now but-"

"But nothing. His brother is a ladies man. You should have seen the way Isabella and Henrietta fawning over him. I wouldn't be surprised if Henrietta bent over so he could undo her corset laces-"Beth laughed at that.

"You are rather bad-"

"I prefer the term blunt" Lily hummed and smiled when she was done. "Ta da…done have a look"

Beth peered into the large mirror and saw that her hair was in a delicate up-do with a few stray hairs out to frame her face.

"Thank you Lily-"she went to get up but Lily placed her hand out on her shoulder forcing the maid to stop.

"You can't have hair like that and wear that-"she scrunched up her nose seeing Beth's drab dress.

"Oh damn-"the maid muttered, knowing that the red head was about to get payback.

* * *

Lily sighed and wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. Once she had assured Austin that she'll do his duties for him. The loved up couple had left, Beth had suggested getting another maid or someone to do it.

But Lily knew that the couple didn't want anyone else to know about their rendezvous. Plus she found it peaceful in the stables. And she had wanted to visit the horses.

"Done" she muttered throwing the shovel aside. She went to brush the horses and ran her fingers through their silky hair.

"Hello boy" she patted the horse's nose and giggled when it nudged her back, the horse was a black stallion.

She had brushed several horses before she noticed the feeling of someone watching her. She paused and spun around and nearly jumped out of her skin when Elijah appeared in front of her.

"Apologies I didn't meant to startle you" he murmured

"Now that's a lie" she countered, causing him to frown "you obviously did mean to startle me otherwise you would have made much more noise"

"You caught me out" he declared. She was once again showed his lovely, lovely yet oh so annoying smirk.

"Right. Well goodnight" she pushed pass him and felt her breath hitch when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him in confusion

"Why are you up so late?" he asked curiously. She frowned, for some reason this man was getting under her skin

"I couldn't sleep" she lied "so came to see the horses. Now if you excuse me-"

"Care for a stroll?" he asked. Lily narrowed her eyes but nodded, she couldn't exactly put her finger on it but she got the feeling that there was something different about these newcomers.

"Of course" she nodded. He offered her his arm, like a true gentleman would, they stroll through the gardens and the red head looked up at the starry sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she said softly

"Quiet so" Elijah nodded

"So what are you really doing here in this town?" she asked boldly,

"Travelling" he stated.

Lily shook her head as they strolled down the dirt covered path "You my Lord are a liar" she murmured.

This surprised the Original, he had been around for decades and this was a first. People would either fear him or bow down to him. But this little Petrova didn't at all seem to be fazed by him

"That's rather a bold accusation-"

"Yet you are not denying it" Lily smirked "I won't push you, this is your business"

Elijah nodded; he looked away and could hear her heart beating. He was fascinated by the sound; he was once again reminded of how human she was.

"I am not" he admitted, a smile played on his lips. "So your hopes and dreams? I assume you don't want to be wedded yet-"

Lily frowned, now this was out of the blue. She licked her lips "My hopes and dreams?"

"Tell me them"

"And why would I divulge something so personal to you my Lord?" she asked and came to a stop at the stone fountain that was there. She sat down on the edge, and the Original mimicked her movements.

"Well I get to know you if you do so" Lily faced him, she got lost in his dark brown orbs "So do you have them? Hopes and dreams?"

"Tons" Lily smiled she dipped her fingers into the fountain and felt the cold water wash over her "I would love to travel. See the world…and have a profession where I can help people. But…I don't think that will happen"

Elijah frowned "Why ever not? You are ambitious enough" she blushed at that

"I just think maybe in another lifetime that would happen. But for now?" she shrugged her shoulders. And looked away from him. There was the distant sound of an owl hooting. "What about you Elijah? Any hopes and dreams?" the moon shone down on the pair.

The Original plucked a flower from the ground and smiled at the irony he had picked up a lily. "Hopes and dreams?" her eyes caught sight of the flower and she watched as he rubbed the stem between his fingers "they faded a long time ago my dear" Lily's head snapped up. He sounded so sad.

"That sounds…so tragic." She murmured meeting his gaze "I believe that you still have them. Possibly buried deep inside-"

"And what do you know about me?" his tone was harsh and hard. He immediately regretted it seeing the brief flash of hurt across her face. But then it vanished and in place was a mask

"You are right. I know nothing about you. So if you don't mind I'll be leaving" she snapped and stood up. Lily went to storm away but once again he grabbed her hand.

"Lillian have I disappointed you?"

She looked at from over her shoulder "I don't know Elijah why would I? Let's not speak I know one thing about you. And that is you are hiding something-"

"And I know one thing about you" Elijah took a step forward, he was being bold and he knew it. There was something about her that just brought it out in him. His chest brushed against hers

"And what is that?" she breathed, her eyes darted down to his lips she swallowed and forced herself to look away. Elijah smirked and leant forward so that his lips brushed against her ear her eyes closed on their own accord.

"You Lillian Petrova are also a liar" he whispered. "You helped your maid sneak out to meet a stable boy. You also have a few hidden agendas." Her eyes narrowed, she had to tilt her head up to see his face. For a second Lily thought he was going to kiss her instead his tucked the flower behind her ear.

"Good night Lillian" he called over his shoulder, leaving a very irked red head behind. "I know all I need to know about you"

"You don't know anything about me Elijah" she murmured and gritted her teeth. Bloody handsome man had to get under her skin. She fumed and picked up her pace hurrying into the manor.

* * *

She made sure that the door was closed before climbing up the staircase.

"I hate men. And they say women are complicated creatures" she muttered under her breath, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't register the door opening to her left and slammed into a figure.

"Watch it" the woman snapped, Lily's eyes widened realising that she just collided with Rebekah of all people.

"Sorry-"Lily shook her head, Rebekah rolled her eyes and something pass on her face causing the red head to frown. The Original went to walk pass her but Lily grasped her wrist startling the vampire. "Are you ok Rebekah?" she questioned causing the blond female's eyebrows to shoot up to her hairline.

"Surprised that anyone is talking to me" Rebekah muttered.

Lily's lips twitched in amusement "Ah yes. My sisters have been fawning over your brothers. That must be annoying"

Rebekah nodded "You could say that. Every town we go to…it's been the same-"

Lily bit her bottom lip and canted her head to the side; she got the impression that the blond was feeling lonely, so she decided to do something about that. She didn't know how long that the Mikealson family were planning on staying, but she didn't like the idea of Rebekah feeling alone plus she would prefer to be in her company instead of the infuriating dark haired male.

"Would you want to go to the bizarre tomorrow? We can do some shopping" Lily suggested. Rebekah smiled and nodded, it's been a while since she was in the company of a female, since her and her brothers have been going from town to town. So she wasn't given the chance to make friends. The added bonus was that she didn't mind the red head.

"I would like that"

"Good. See you in the morning" Lily smiled and carried on to her room. She shut the door behind her it closed with a soft click.

She slipped off her shoes and placed the silk robe that she had adorned and placed it over the back of her vanity chair.

Lily had just blown out the candle that was on her night stand and clamoured into her bed.

"Lily-"

She shrieked and immediately sat up and heard light giggles. She squinted her eyes and scowled seeing that it was Clara

"Clara? What are you doing up still? Better yet why are you here?" she demanded.

Clara shifted "I couldn't sleep….so came here. But you went to see the horses without me" she added the last part indignantly. Lily groaned and flopped down onto the bed.

"Fine next time I will take you with me" she closed her eyes and placed her arm over her eyes "Is that ok?"

"Yes" Clara declared and snugged into her sister's side. There was a moment of silence before it was broken. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I think Elijah fancies you-"

"Clara?"

"Yep?"

"Go to sleep, you little monster-"

"You fancy him to. You make googly eyes-"

"Go to sleep you little brat" Lily scolded gently, and sighed when Clara wrapped her arms around her waist tightly. Soon enough the room was filled with light snores coming from the two red heads that was fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Major thanks to those who reviewed. So please its got so many positive reviews. **

**So in this second chap-We see Lily getting Clara out of a tight spot, well tries to. Clara doesn't like mince pies so hides them. Lily headbutts a server and spills wine over Clara to get them out. Beth realises that the corset laces are too tight. Lily is forced to go back to the parlour. Where she reveals how the Petrova name got to England (We learn how Katherine is linked) The Mikealsons are staying. Lily helps Beth and Austin sneak away. Elijah and Lily talk in the garden. She ends up being annoyed. A friendship may be blooming between Rebekah and Lily. Finally Clara declares that Elijah fancies Lily and vice versa. **

**Next Chap-A trip to the bizarre, Klaus and Lily talk.**

**BTW-This will lead up to the current VD so wouldn't just stay in this time period. **

**Please REVIEW (It makes me want to add more to this fic) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Lily entered her bedroom and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, it had been a long and tiring day. But before she could go to sleep she needed a bath. _

"_Beth" she called out for her maid "can you come and undo these laces?" Lily stepped up to her vanity mirror and pulled the clip that was holding her red locks up out. Causing her hair to flutter around her shoulders. She stiffened feeling callous fingers brushing aside her locks to reveal the creamy expanse of her neck. _

"_Elijah?" she breathed seeing the taller man standing behind her. Her heart race and her skin tingled feeling his touch "What are you doing?" _

"_Something that you want" Elijah's breath washed over her cheek, causing the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "I'm helping you undress my lady" he purred. _

_Lily licked her lips and felt goosebumps arise on her flesh when he began to unbutton the back of her dress. With a swift tug the dress was pooled around her ankles, leaving her in her chemise and her corset. _

"_Now to get rid of this hideous contraption" Lily's eyes clenched shut when she felt his lips across her neck and hissed when he lightly bit down on the soft flesh. She could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. He made sure to stroke his fingers down her spine as he unlaced her corset. He nipped her ear causing Lily to gasp she never felt something like this before; it was as if a ball of fire was forming in her gut. Her heart raced as Elijah's large hands slid down her arms and gently grasped onto her wrist. He pulled her around so that she was facing him. _

"_My little Petrova" his accented voice purred and kissed her jaw, his lips trailed over her skin leaving a fiery trail behind. She placed her hands on the vanity table in an effort to keep her balance. _

"_Elijah" she moaned when he pressed himself against her. He grasped her chin and tilted it upwards and his lips smashed against hers. She didn't get the chance to even speak and whatever she was going to say flew out of her mind when he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He groaned and placed his hand on the nape of her neck. Elijah pulled back allowing her to breath._

_Her lips were swollen and red. Her eyes met his and she saw that his eyes were dark; he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. Lily reached out running her hands down his chest, his lips latched onto her throat; she closed her eyes in ecstasy feeling his hot breath on her. But her moan of pleasure faltered. Lily groaned feeling a stinging sensation _

"_Elijah stop-"she groaned trying to push him back but his large hands clasped onto her back. "Stop-"she cried out in pain feeling something sharp being plunged into her neck. He pulled back and groaned, her eyes widened in horror seeing blood staining his lips but what got her were his eyes. _

"_Your eyes" she staggered back, well tried to but he grabbed onto her wrists. And she cringed when he nuzzled his nose against her wrists. "What are you?" she swallowed and caught sight of her _

"_A demon" he smirked and he ran at her. _

* * *

"Lily-Lily-"Lily yelped and abruptly sat up. Her breathing came in hard and fast pants her chest heaved. "Lily-"

The red head shook her head and saw that Clara was the one who had been calling her name. The little girl's eyes were wide and looking imploringly up at her.

"Clara why are you awake?" she asked rubbing her eye

"You were…having a nightmare?" Clara frowned; Lily could see that it was too early for her to be since she saw her eyes already beginning to droop. "You ok? Was Henry in your dream? She also gives me a nightmare-"Lily smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"I think Henry gives everyone a nightmare" Clara smiled "you ok?"

"I am fine little one. Just a nightmare" Lily soothed her, "Why don't you go back to sleep? Natty will come and wake you" Clara nodded and laid back down, the elder girl couldn't get back to sleep.

She idly touched her lips and couldn't help but miss the tingling sensation that was there just moments ago. She shook her head and quietly got out of bed. Lily padded barefooted over to the large windows and could tell by the position on the sun that it was nearing dawn. She stretched her arms and walked over to her vanity table she touched her throat and was reminded of her dream…it felt so real.

"Just a dream…just a dream" she muttered to herself, she needed some fresh air to clear her head. With that thought in mind she grabbed her robe and slipped it over her nightgown, and pulled on her boots. When she was sure that Clara was fast asleep she left. She knew that if she snuck out the six year old would no doubt follow after her which she didn't want.

Lily gently closed the bedroom door and hurried down the corridor, she paused when she pass the room that Elijah was staying in. god it hadn't even been two days since his got under her skin, she needed to pull herself together. She wasn't one of those girls who would lose her head over a man.

Lily skipped down the stairs and opted to go through the back door. She had just reached it when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Lady-"

"Mary-"

"I mean Lily what are you doing here?" the portly woman asked "It's a bit early-"

"Just need some fresh air" the red head uttered "Oh and sorry for mother. Was she harsh on you?" Lily licked her lips, she felt bad for the cook

"Honey its ok. I've dealt with worse-"Mary assured her and patted her on the shoulder "you should go if you want to get your fresh air. I doubt your mother would let you out wondering in the grounds not when we have guests here." Lily nodded

"Right. I'll see you at breakfast" she smiled at the cook, and Mary started to make the bread.

* * *

Lily sighed as she walked across the grassy grounds; she heard the neighing coming from the stables and headed in that direction. She wondered if Austin had fed them, Lily got her answer soon enough as she strolled into the stables

"Whoa-"the petite woman slammed her hand over her eyes "Ok…-"

"Oh my god, Lily it's not what it looks-"

The red head couldn't help but snort and turn on her heel so that she was facing away "Erm…Beth that is so not going to work…" she could hear the couple hastily getting dressed "So...do you tow do this often or…"

"No" Beth squeaked "Erm…the thing is…"

"I proposed" Austin buttoned up his pants. "We were –"

"Ok, I don't need to know what you were doing" Lily cut them off and turned around; she peered through her fingers and saw that they were dressed. "And…wait are you engaged?"

Beth was pink face and grinning "Yes…oh look Lily" she rushed towards the red head holding out her hand. Where on her ring finger was a ring.

"It's gorgeous" Lily said sincerely and hugged her maid "Congratulations" she looked over to Austin who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was extremely embarrassed

"Thanks Lady-"Lily shot him a look "I mean Lily"

"No problems. Erm…now Austin you haven't done up your pants" Austin eyes bugged out

"Erm…-"

"You can go" she dismissed him. The stable boy dropped a swift kiss on the maid's cheek; Lily canted her head to the side and watch him run. "Ok now I understand your fascination with him" Beth hit her on the arm causing her to laugh. "So…you're to be wed"

"I know" Beth squealed and grabbed Lily by her hands. Both females jumped up and down excitedly "Finally I've been wanting Austin to propose" Beth grinned; Lily laughed and shook her head

"You should go freshen up. I think Ruth would have your head-"Lily uttered

"Right" with another excited squeal and ran off.

The red head shook her head and was happy for her long-time friend. She leant against the stable door and jumped when she heard a loud neigh

"Oh…hello boy" she greeted her black stallion. Lily set out to feed the horses and was brushing her horse's coat when the stable doors creaked. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that it was Niklaus, her eyes widened when she saw that he wasn't alone he had a maid accompanying him and their lips were latched together.

The maid noted her mistress and instantly pulled away

"Lady Lily-"she exclaimed

"Charlotte" Lily nodded and her eyes darted over to the Lord "Well…"she stammered and politely nodded and rushed out of the stable. Lily picked up her pace and trudged up the cobbled pathway.

She stopped hearing her name being called and looked over her shoulder seeing that it was Lord Niklaus who was calling her.

"Lord Niklaus what-"

"Niklaus was the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus" he smiled charmingly as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Well then call me Lily" she nodded and went to step around but he took a step in front of her "Can I help you?"

"Well I heard from some of the house staff that you have an excellent horse. And wanted to inquire may I borrow…-"

"Firefox" Lily uttered "go ahead and…"her eyes narrowed seeing droplets of blood of his white buttoned down shirt. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh it's not my blood" he smirked. The red head frowned and looked up at him "you see my lady-"she stiffened when he entangled his fingers into her fiery locks "I was hoping you would accompany me to the stables"

Lily's jaw clenched in anger, he was trying to play her and she saw right through "Excuse me my lord" she spat his title out "I am not the type of girls that you have been getting reacquainted ergo I have no interest in you" Klaus's eyes danced with unbridled amusement. She tensed when he took another step towards her. She frowned seeing his pupils contracting he opened his mouth about to say something but before he could he was interrupted

"Brother there you are" Elijah called out

"Elijah lovely to see you" Klaus smirked "Me and the radiant Lily here were having a moment-"he noted his brother clenching his jaw

"I can see that. Lillian your mother is looking for you" he told her. Lily nodded and couldn't help but feel some tension in the air between the brothers.

"Right" Lily swallowed and nodded before she could leave though Klaus grabbed her hand

"It's been time worth spent Lillian" he kissed the back of her hand and she was completely oblivious to the dark look that Elijah was sending his brother.

Lily was confused but decided she should hurry inside, before her mother could scold her for her current attire.

"Elijah-"she smiled at the man as she passed, but he stared stoically ahead and ignored her. Lily scowled and stalked off, wondering what she did to put him in such a mood.

"Niklaus is it wise to get close to a Petrova?" Elijah asked once he knew that the read head was out of earshot.

"Jealous brother?" Klaus smirked "she's a delicious little morsel is she not?" he sauntered over to his elder brother. Elijah's lips thinned, "Oh don't worry brother I wouldn't dream of taking your girl. After all the last girl we fought over didn't turn out so well" his hand clamped down on his shoulder "I rather like her. She's got spunk but I believe that the feeling isn't mutual" he walked off.

* * *

"Pretty necklace for the pretty lady?" the stallholder called. "Come on pretty-"

"Really Annie. I believe she doesn't want that" Lily intervened, just like she promised she had taken Rebekah to the bizarre,

"It is rather ugly" Rebekah scrunched up her nose in disgust, completely oblivious to the offended look that Annie was shooting the blond

"She means…what she means…there's no saving this goodbye Annie" Lily muttered and pushed Rebekah forward "Honestly Rebekah the rate you're going we're going to be having the people running at us with pitchforks" she hissed.

Rebekah smirked "Oh if we find ourselves in that situation I believe I can handle it"

Lily cocked an eyebrow "Well since you're finding the stalls so wretched how about we try the boutiques?" she suggested

"Now that sounds like something I would enjoy" Rebekah uttered.

Lily grinned "Great-"she surprised the other female by grabbing her hand and leading the way towards the boutiques that was on the side of the roads. "Clara come" she called her younger sister.

They entered the quaint store and Rebekah looked around, the place had a charming quality and had a few jewels scattered around.

"So I am quiet fascinated by you Lily-"Rebekah murmured picking up a delicate looking bracelet, that was displayed out on the counter.

"Hmm-"Lily hummed and sighed seeing Clara picking up random items. "you are?"

"Yes. Your sisters are raving about the ball that is taking place tonight at your manor…yet you do not share the excitement" the boutique was empty so they were the only occupants here.

Lily chuckled and scooped Clara up and set her sister on her hip "My sisters well they-"

"Seek out suitors?" Rebekah offered, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the six year old child snuggling into the crook of her sister's neck.

"They are obvious when it does come to that. They want to be married and prosper" Lily nodded as she picked up a trinket. "I'm curious about you though" she murmured leading Rebekah to the back of the boutique where there was an array of materials for dresses. She didn't miss the way the blond seem to light up at the sight. "Help yourself Rebekah, Linda wouldn't mind. I'll pay for it later-"

"Oh no I have the money-"she started. But the red head smiled kindly

"It's not that. I invited you on this trip. So my treat" the Original was once again miffed at the kindness of the petite woman. Her sisters hadn't been very welcoming since she arrived. Lily sat down on the sofa that was pushed against the wall and settled Clara in her lap. The small girl was exhausted, and Lily wasn't at all surprised when she drifted off.

"So Rebekah any men or suitors bowing down at your feet?" Lily asked curious about the girl. She idly stroked Clara's hair away from her face.

"Men?" Rebekah looked over at her.

Lily nodded "Yes…you are a beauty, I would not at be surprised if you have one"

Rebekah smiled and shook her head "I and my brothers do no stay in one place for too long"

Lily frowned at that so they didn't stay in town for too long? "What about you Lily? Any suitors?" the red head shook her head

"Isabella and Henrietta are the more outgoing ones. So men tend to pursue them" she shrugged her shoulders

"Pursue? Hmm well know one thing Lily; men tend to like the chase. If you give into them straight away then would get bored" Rebekah smirked picking out some fabric. "So Elijah…what did you do to irk him?" she asked wondering what the feisty red head could have done to warrant her treatment from her most moral brother.

"Is it rather obvious?"

Rebekah gave a un-lady like snort of derision "The cold looks that he's been shooting you? Or the fact that he would barely speak to you all morning?"

Lily sighed and leant back "I do not know." She admitted "I spoke to Klaus and…that was it" Rebekah eyes widened slightly at that she was connecting the dots. Klaus was a notorious flirt and if he was making moves on the red head Elijah wouldn't be too happy.

"Oh my brother fancies you-"

This time it was Lily who laughed loudly "Your brother has barely sent me a glance. I doubt it." She shook her head and something from out of the window caught her eye. She saw it was Beth who was making gestures for them to move along.

"I believe we have to make ways" Lily uttered scooping Clara up.

* * *

"Oww really this tight again?" Lily hissed, she was in her room getting ready for the ball that her mother was hosting, every couple of weeks or so the Petrova family would host a large gathering. She knew that her mother was putting this particular ball forward, no doubt to impress the Mikealson family. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the obvious shallowness of her mother.

"It is what is required mistress" the maid muttered and tightened the laces of her corset. Lily inhaled as much air as she could before the horrible contraption cut off her air supply. Once Lily was dressed she ushered the maid away and took a moment compose herself. She placed her hand on her stomach and groaned quietly.

"I hate corsets-"she muttered exited her room, she could hear the guests arriving

"Well suck it up" Beatrice snapped "why are you always late anyway?" she grabbed her wrist dragging her down the staircase. Lily plastered a smile onto her face as some of the towns-folk nodded at the pair.

"I-"

"And your hair" the older woman scowled "what is with that? Look at your sisters" she pointed towards Henrietta and Isabella who were giggling along with two older gentleman. Lily could tell that they were of the wealthy kind.

"They look like wh-"

"Do not speak" Beatrice sneered "Really Lillian try and not to be such a disappointment-"the red head swallowed and looked away from her mother "your sisters have all the social skills and yet you do not. Sort it out or no man would look twice at you and you will be a spinster" she stalked off.

Lily swallowed and rubbed her throbbing temples, she already wanted the night to be over.

"Looks like you can do with this" an accented voice murmured she looked up and met Elijah's gaze. The dark haired male was offering her a glass of Champaign

"Right" Lily nodded annoyed at him. Now he wants to talk to her? After giving her the cold shoulder, pfft she wasn't going to make it so easy for him "I can get my own drink thank you very much" the red head went to walk around him but he blocked her path and was amused to see the glare she was shooting him.

"What is it with you and your brother? Always appearing in front of people, excuse me-"she once again tried to walk pass him, but Elijah didn't relent

"I apologise if I offended you Lily, that wasn't my intention-"

"You ignored me for the whole day for absolutely no reason. Now if you don't mind-"this time he let her walk away.

"Oh she's a stubborn one brother" Klaus snickered hearing the whole scenario.

* * *

Lily was now sitting with Rebekah; the pair was on the side-lines watching the guests dancing.

"Seems like you have an admirer Rebekah" Lily smirked the Original followed her gaze and saw that a rather dashing man was literally gawping at the stunning blond.

"Oh he looks scrumptious-"Rebekah smiled "If you excuse me" Lily watched as the more confident female strolled over to the man.

Lily shook her head and looked over to her sisters and saw that they were still fawning over the men. "Mind if I have this dance?" she was brought out of her musings by a deep baritone voice. She looked up and saw an average looking man.

"Sure" Lily smiled politely and placed her hand in his. They moved on to the dance floor and bowed to each other. Soon enough they fell into an easy rhythm

"So Lillian how are you finding having guests in your home?" she learnt that his name was Richard,

"Pleasant enough" she gave him short answers hoping he would take the hint. She was rather uncomfortable with this man his hands kept slipping and from what she could tell he seem to enjoy her discomfort. "Now excuse me-"

"Oh come on honey it's just a bit of fun. Your sisters seem to enjoy-"

"I don't" Lily swallowed nervously and cringed feeling his fingers digging into her hip

"I can-"

"I believe the lady wants you to let her go" a cold voice snarled she peered around Richard and saw that it was a livid looking Elijah.

"Well-"

"Go" the taller man snarled looking at Richard directly in the eye. Without a fight the man left, Lily swallowed and gazed up at Elijah.

"Thank you" Lily breathed

Elijah's jaw clenched, she could see that his eyes had darkened "You should be more careful of the attention you attract."

Lily licked her lips and shook her head "Right-"

"Care to dance?" he didn't wait for an answer and took her hand. Now this was more like it, she didn't feel odd at all, in fact Lily felt like she was meant to be here. Elijah twirled her around the ball room and dipped her causing a smile to come onto her face.

"I would have never guessed you would be a dancer" Lily uttered, she felt a swarm of warmth go through her when his arm clamped around her waist.

"I know many things" he smirked.

Lily chuckled "And you come across as quiet arrogant" she shook her head. Elijah's lips twitched in amusement

"And that is something no one has called me before"

"Well then the people whose company you are in are lying to you" she quipped. Elijah cocked an eyebrow

"Now that is rather unfair, you do not know anything about me" he commented

Lily merely shrugged her shoulders "And who is at fault because of that?" she questioned.

Elijah shook his head, she was something else. Always having a comeback "So Rebekah told me of your trip to the Bizarre" he commented

"Yes it was…it went well after I drag her away from the stallholders" Lily uttered "She can be quiet blunt"

"That she is…and she seems to be making a new friend" Elijah frowned he spun her around allowing Lily to peer over his shoulder she could see Rebekah getting more than friendly with one of the servants.

"Oh erm can-"

"One thing that you should know about my sister Lily, is that she can look after herself" Elijah murmured. The music came to a stop and soon enough everyone was gathered in the main foyer

* * *

Lily gazed up at her mother who was standing on the landing with her father. She knew that they were going to wrap things up since it was getting late.

"Thank you all so much for coming" Beatrice smiled down at the guests "but I must confess I do have a reason for wanting you all here is to make an announcement"

Lily's attention was snapped up at that, an announcement? "I like to announce that my daughter Isabella is engaged-"the red head's eyes widened at that "to Richard Smith. Let's raise a glass to the happy couple-"

Lily's heart dropped it was the same Richard who was getting too touchy, what the hell? She didn't even know that the pair was courting.

"Lily-"Elizabeth hissed waving her younger sister over. Lily set her glass down and scurried towards her sibling.

"What the-Isabella and him? Were they courting?" she whispered as Elizabeth ushered her into the bathroom.

"They weren't" Elizabeth snorted, Lily frowned in confusion "Richard has a large inheritance" she supplied. Lily mentally slapped herself, of course that was the reason why her sister was getting married.

"Do you realise how shallow our sisters are?"

Elizabeth chuckled as she smoothed down her curls "You just realised that? anyway you shouldn't speak like that or mother won't be too happy"

Lily shrugged her shoulders "Well she never is happy is she? But I believe that she will be in a good mood now that Isabella is getting married"

"Hmm…now I have to move my wedding up" Elizabeth hummed and eyed her younger sister. "Anyway turn around" she instructed.

"What?" Lily asked, Elizabeth sighed and pulled the red head so her back was facing her.

"Your corset laces are too tight, you are clutching your stomach way too much" Elizabeth hurriedly unbuttoned the back of the dress. Revealing the corset she began to loosen them for her.

"Thanks" Lily inhaled feeling much better.

"Now come along we have our congratulations to give"

* * *

Lily placed her empty goblet wine on table and peered around, everyone was too busy congratulating the newly engaged couple, so she decided to go get some fresh air. She walked through the glass downs and headed down the cobbled path. She looked up seeing the starry sky; it was a warm and breezy night.

She had just reached the fountain when noticed some of the men from the party, she could tell that they may have a bit too much wine. The red head immediately backed away and cringed when she stepped on a twig alerting the men to her presence

"Oh looks like Lady Lily took the wrong turning" Richard smirked stepping out from the shadows the men all chuckled

"Well I found the right turning so-"she took a hasty step back but he was beside her in an instant. She stiffened when he clamped his arm around her shoulders, pressing the red head to his side.

"Oh isn't she just adorable." He cooed and she balked at the smell of his breath. "Hey fellas-"he called his companions over. Lily's heart thudded in her chest when the three other broad shouldered men surrounded her. "Meet my new soon to be sister in law. Isn't she just something you could eat up?" he slurred.

"She is something" one of the men chuckled "If you have one sister can I have this one-"Lily batted his hand away when the man tried to touch her cheek. There was uproar of laugher

"Oh she's a fiery one" Richard squeezed her. "And I'll rather have this one for myself-now Lily, let me ask you something…have you ever been touched by a man before?" he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"Back off" Lily snapped and wrenched herself out of his grip sending the man tumbling onto the cobbled ground.

"You little wretch-"one of the man lunged out her. The red head took a hasty step back but tripped over a loose rock sending her onto the ground.

"Now isn't this an invitation-"Richard murmured he was about to go for her, but all of a sudden he let out a choking sound causing her to gasp. Lily followed the hand that clutched his throat and saw a enraged looking Elijah.

"Now that is not how you treat a lady" the Original growled

"Oh seriously we were just messing, no harm-"Richard squeaked. "Lily knows right-"

"Do not even look at her" the vampire hissed, a shot of possessiveness swept through him. He wanted to wring their necks for evening looking at her. "Lily go-"

"But there's-"

"I said go" Elijah barked "I can look after myself." When she didn't move his dark eyes zeroed in on her "Go"

Lily scrambled onto her feet and hurried off, away from the scene. She didn't stop till she got to the end of the path and reached the stables. She was confused oh god how foolish was she? Leaving a single man with four drunkards, but she couldn't help but think perhaps what he said was true; perhaps he could look after himself.

She let out a puff of air and opted to go see the horses; they always seem to calm her. Lily was about to open the large wooden door but froze hearing moaning and groaning. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away, but stopped when she heard a yelp.

Lily peeked through the gap of the stable doors and her eyes widened at the sight. There was Klaus with blood stained around his lips, but what got her were his eyes. They were red and there seemed to be dark veins protruding around them. Lily's heart jumped at the sight of his shiny fangs. He looked like a demon.

Lily swallowed and took a hasty step back if Klaus was this…she didn't know what he was. Her ears perked up hearing growls behind her and she got a feeling it was from Elijah. Lily picked up the skirts of her dress and ran off back into the manor, with one thought in her mind. What were the Mikealsons? They weren't humans so what were they?

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Lily has a dream. She walks out to the stables and catches Beth and Austin in a situation. Later Klaus walks in and she runs out. She tells him she isn't interested. He was about to persuade her with his trick but Elijah intervenes. Klaus says he won't touch his brother's girl. Rebekah and Lily talk, there's a ball to announce Isabella's engagement. Lily finds herself in a situation and Elijah comes to her rescue. Lily knows that the Mikealsons aren't humans. **

**Next Chap-Confrontation. Lily may find out the truth. **

**Please REVIEW (I really do love them)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lily ran through the woods, she picked up her skirts and looked over her shoulder she was being chased. _

"_Lillian-"an accented voice called "you cannot run forever-"_

_Lily swallowed and yelped when she tripped over a branch sending her onto the floor. She raised a trembling hand to her cheek, feeling a stinging sensation. She pulled her pale hand away and saw that the tips of her fingers were coated in blood. "Lillian-"she crawled forward hiding behind a tree trunk "I know you're near. I can smell you"_

_She huddled into the tree and used her hand to cover her mouth; she could hear footsteps rushing pass her. After a few moments of silence, Lily slowly got onto her feet, her dress was caked with mud and muck, and she looked over her shoulder and saw that the clearing was deserted. Lily let out a small breath and ran forwards but slammed into something hard._

_She gasped and stumbled back, but large hands slammed down on her shoulders "Why are you running my Lady?" Elijah cooed. _

_Lily swallowed "What-Elijah-"she stiffened when his hand came up to her cheek, she use to writhe in his touch but now she was afraid. She watched with wide eyes as her blood coated his lips, she stumbled back or tried to but couldn't since he was holding onto her. Elijah raised his bloodied fingers to his mouths and licked them clean._

"_Hmm" Elijah groaned "delicious-"_

_Lily stuttered in fear "Elijah-"the veins around his eyes darkened and his fangs descended "what are you-"_

"_Your nightmare-"he flew at her. _

* * *

Lily bolted upright and clutched her heaving chest, she ran her fingers through her chaotic curls, after the fiasco in the gardens, and seeing Niklaus the red head had ran to her room for shelter. She hadn't stepped a foot outside this room the whole night. She licked her lips and glanced out of the window and saw a storm was taking place. The rain pelted the large windows, she wasn't going to lie, she was afraid of the Mikaelsons, they weren't human…they were demons. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking. There was a loud clap of thunder just as her door was flung open; she let out a startled shriek, just as the other person did.

"What the-Clara?" Lily recognised the small form of her sister "What are you doing here?" it hadn't even reached dawn yet. There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning Clara squealed and clambered onto the large bed. Burrowing herself into Lily's side.

"It's scary-"

"Only a little bit of lightening. No need to be-"Lily murmured and lay back down. She pulled the covers over so it would cover them. "Scared" she brushed Clara's red hair aside.

The little girl gazed up at her sister, "Tell me a story Lily"

"Clara-"

"Please. It'll make me feel better"

Lily sighed as Clara widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out co they trembled "Aww you adorable little monster" she tickled her sides causing the little girl to giggle "Hmm what kind of a tale you want?"

Clara placed her little hands on Lily's stomach fisting her digits in to the nightgown "A love story"

Lily's lips twitched her previous emotions were forgotten for now. She was immersed in something else now.

"You are going to be a hopeless romantic when you grow up" Lily chuckled and hummed "Love story…Once upon a time, there was a girl her name was Clara she was a princess-"she tweaked her little sister's nose "she had red hair-"

"That's wrong-"Clara pouted

Lily cocked an eyebrow "How so?"

"Princesses can't have red hair. Mother said…that they have golden-"

"Well this is my story. And princesses can have red hair" she drawled "now hush so I can carry on with my tale…"

"Mean-"

"Do you want me to continue?" Lily cut her off.

"I'll be good" Clara nodded.

Lily shook her head, she felt the soft pillow behind her and sighed "Right…well there was a princess named Clara, she had everything a princess would want…friends, jewels clothes…"she locked her lips, getting lost in her own thoughts "but there was always something missing. She didn't have love. Her sisters were all to be married yet she was not…she wanted to be loved and happy."

Lily paused and glanced down at Clara, the child had a look of intense concentration on her face. "Many years had passed and her sisters had all gone to their own homes, one day a Lord came to stay…he was handsome, kind and a true gentleman…the princess was enamoured by him…he was an enigma…but he had a dark secret"

Clara huddled further into her side "What was his secret?"

Lily swallowed and gazed up at her ceiling, she let a small breath as her chest moved up and down with her steady breathing. She could see the sky beginning to tinge pink, dawn was approaching but the rain didn't relent "Lily what was his secret?"

The elder red head was startled out of her thoughts "She didn't know…but whatever it was it made her a afraid. She was scared of him…"

"But-"before either of them could speak there was a knock on her door. Lily grabbed her robe and slipped it on before she called for whoever was on the other side of the door to come in.

"There you are" her heart jolted seeing Rebekah there. "Oh morning Clara-"

"Bekah" the little girl exclaimed and much to Lily's terror, her little sister ran to the blond woman.

Rebekah giggled and pecked the small girl on her temple. She scooped her up, Lily resisted the urge to snatch her sister away

"What can I do for you Rebekah?" she said, her voice was shaky but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Well your sister Elizabeth is inviting the seamstress from town around to get the fittings for the dresses for the wedding."

Lily nodded "Right-"

"And I was wondering if you can possibly help me pick out what fabric to choose, for the wedding if-"

"Apologies Rebekah but I cannot. I have other things to do" Lily brushed her off, Rebekah frowned at the red head, she could sense that something was wrong. It didn't escape her notice that Lily barely looked at her. There was a soft knock on the door and Beth entered the room, along with Natty.

"Clara" Natty smiled "come along breakfast is cooked and we still need to get you ready"

"Lily you didn't tell me the ending. What was the Lord's secret-"Lily froze and met Rebekah's gaze, the blond frowned

"Later go get ready" she ordered, Natty ushered the little girl out of the room.

"Secret?" Rebekah murmured walking over to the vanity table; she picked up a few small bottles of perfumes

"Just a tale" Lily uttered "Now Rebekah if you do not mind but I need to get ready"

"Of course" the Original nodded and left.

Lily licked her lips, she couldn't let them know that she knew something was different about them…she didn't want to end up dead.

"Lily everything ok?" Beth asked concerned, she noted that her mistress seemed to be shaken up.

Lily cleared her throat and hastily nodded

"Yes…yes…now I ought to get ready" Lily nodded to herself, "you can sort the dress but nothing, too heavy" the weather was atrocious so she couldn't leave the house and she doubted that she would be allowed to. She made her way into the adjoined bathroom

"Lily" Beth called stopping her before she could enter the bathroom, "Are you sure everything-"

"Yes everything is fine" Lily said curtly "now I have to get ready" she slammed the door shut on the maid, and leant heavily against the oak made door.

She needed to get her head on right, she tucked in a stray curl and padded barefooted over to her basin and filled the marble bowl up with warm water, and Beth must've placed it there. She cupped the water in her hand and threw it in her face.

Once she was fresh Lily was now back in her room, she saw that Beth had made the bed and laid out a dress for her, she was grateful that there was no corset.

"Come on Lily-"Lily took her seat at the vanity table, as Beth started to brush her hair. There was no usual banter between the pair, the maid could tell that there was something on her mistress's mind.

When she had brushed Lily's red locks, she opted to do it in in a simple up-do, a few curls escaped to frame her face. "Lily are you sure you are ok?" Beth questioned as the petite woman went behind her changing screen.

"I am" Lily assured her, she was lying but at the moment her mind was a mess. She slipped off her robe and nightgown, and took the chemise off of the top of the screen.

When Lily got her dress on, it was a simpler one than the others she possessed. The colour was a deep maroon colour and had cream lace trimming.

"Lily-"

"I am fine" the red head snapped startling the maid. "See you later-"she didn't wait and left the room.

* * *

Lily swallowed and entered the dining room, she could hear laughter and chatter coming from the room, she stood for a moment in the doorway and took in the scene; everyone was here including Elizabeth's soon to be husband, Thomas. Her eyes flashed over to the Mikealsons and noted that they all seemed at ease.

"Lillian stop dilly dallying come and eat" Beatrice called her. Lily jumped and felt her heart beat faster when she saw the newcomers greeting her.

"Morning Lily" Elijah greeted her. She smiled falsely and was slightly panicky when she saw that the only seat that was available was on either side of Elijah and Rebekah. She swallowed and sat down.

"Lillian" Thomas greeted her "How is my soon to be favourite sister-in-law?" the bearded man grinned,

A real smiled crossed her face when she saw the dark haired man "Very well-"Elijah's jaw clenched at that.

"So when are the upcoming nuptials going to take place?" Klaus questioned, taking a sip of his tea. Lily's gaze dropped to her empty plate. It still needed to be filled with food.

"Oh…we're planning on a Christmas wedding" Elizabeth smiled "so not too long now" once again the room was filled up with chatter from the other occupants

"Lily here" Elijah handed the plate of cooked eggs, she jumped at the sound of her name "Are you well?"

"Yes-"all three Originals knew she was lying, she was jumpier then usual

"You sure?" Rebekah asked placing her hand over Lily's, she could feel the red head stiffening beneath her touch.

"Yes-"Lily repeated and took the plate of eggs, she poured a bit onto her plate, and her stomach was churning. She felt someone watching her and slowly looked up and met Klaus's gaze and saw the smirk on his face. He raised his glass to her and she frowned. Did he know that she knew about them being different?

"Lady Lillian would you like some tea?" Charlotte asked, bringing the red head out of her brief staring completion. Her head snapped up, this was the maid that she had seen Niklaus with, Lily was confused, she swore the last time she had seen the woman she was bleeding from the neck.

"Yes-"when Charlotte leant over she revealed the column of her throat even more; she saw the two marks on the woman's neck. Lily jumped back causing Charlotte to accidentally spill the tea.

"Lillian-"

Lily gasps when her chair was violently pulled back before the piping hot water hit her skin. She was shoved with enough force to send her tumbling to the ground. The red head instinctively reached out to grab on to something, and she did but it turned out to be the table cloth, several cups shattered onto the ground.

"Oh my god-"

"Lilly are you ok?" Elizabeth stood up.

Elijah knelt down beside her as everyone crowded round, Lily hissed when a shard of glass cut into her hand.

"Nothing to see here-"Beatrice got onto her feet "clean up" she instructed the maids. Who hastily complied

"Lillian-"

"I'm fine" Lily nodded as Elijah grabbed onto her cut hand to inspect the wound. Her eyes met his she noted they seem to have darkened at the scarlet liquid. Her eyes widened seeing the veins around his eyes darkening.

Elijah was intoxicated by her, the blood…god he can smell it and he wanted it. He prided himself on being able to keep control but with her…it was just so hard to. Rebekah placed his hand on her brother's shoulder, as Lily snatched her hand out of his. She wasn't seeing things she knew that.

"Lily. Come on you still have not eaten yet" Elizabeth uttered, as Elijah cleared his throat and helped the reluctant red head onto her feet; she didn't the reaction to her blood. He pulled out her chair for her, and the petite woman felt her throat grow dry

"I am not hungry" Lily uttered she licked her lips she took a step back

"You are not ill are you? It would be typical for you to feel unwell when we have a dress fitting schedule" Beatrice drawled "Come and eat-"

"No…not right now" she didn't dare glance at the man beside her and practically fled from the room.

"That girl is so odd….glad to see some things haven't changed" Thomas laughed loudly "Now how about you men come for a hunting spree?" he suggested "whilst the ladies have their dress fittings"

"Why that is kind of you to offer" Klaus smirked taking a large gulp of his tea, "Isn't it brother?"

Elijah gazed after the red head "Yes it is" he smiled politely but narrowed his eyes slightly

"She knows something brother" Rebekah said low enough for Elijah to only hear.

"I know" Elijah murmured.

* * *

Lily rushed into the vast library that was housed at the back of the manor. She needed to know what the Mikealsons; she looked around and grabbed the heavy armchair setting it in front of the door so she wouldn't be disturbed. Lily kicked off her shoes and scoured the shelves; there must be a book or two on myths and whatnot. She didn't waste any time and pulled books and books out of the shelves.

"What are they-"she muttered under her breath her stomach grumbled in hunger but the red head ignored it. This was much more important. She sneezed when she the dust from the books hit her face. Lily waved her hand in front of her face to get rid of it and groaned.

"Come on-"she grouched and spotted a few worn out books on the top shelf. Hmm she hummed under her breath those did look promising. She looked around and spotted the wooden ladder leaning against the back of the wall. She hurriedly ran over there and huffed as she dragged the ladder.

"So hate wearing dresses" she mumbled under her breath. Lily leant it against the shelves and as about to climb up it before there was knocks on the door.

"Lily, mother wants you for the dress fitting and-what is blocking this door?" Elizabeth's voice called through the door. "Lily-"

"Elizabeth can you just stall her please?" Lily said anxiously, one foot was on the ladder "I'm doing something and it's important-"

She waited a moment for her sister's reply "Ok…but do not be too long" she sagged in relief, she could always count on her older sister.

Lily swiftly climbed up the ladder and stopped when she came to the top. She leant against the shelf, and plucked a thick book from the shelf. She flipped through the pages, now this was what she was looking for it had myths on anything and everything really.

She remembered reading these stories when she was a child, and she loved them. Lily flipped through the thin pages and sighed there was nothing in here, about demons, fangs or blood.

"Wonderful, such a large library and it is useless" she shoved the book back into the shelf but with much more force than necessary. Her eyes widened when the ladder wobbled. "Whoa-whoa-"she yelped when she slipped off of the ladder and fell to ground knocking down several books with her. Lily raised her arms to her head so they would shield her from the falling books. When the rain of hardback books was over she looked around. She was kind of breathless, and was covered in dust from the books, she flopped down onto the ground and groaned, and she placed her arm over her eyes and sighed.

"What the hell am I doing?" she muttered to herself, she was acting crazy. They couldn't be demons she scolded herself. After a moment or two she slowly got onto her feet. Gosh she acted atrociously towards Rebekah and Elijah, she needed to apologise she started to pick up the books and piled them up.

She would get one of the servants to put them back. She had just pulled the arm chair away from the door, before she noticed a tattered looking book that was still on the polished wooden floor. Lily picked up the last book, it was more worn out than the others, and it was frayed at the edges.

She barely glanced at it but stopped, this was one of the journals from her ancestor. Lily would rather hide here than go to the dreaded dress fitting. She plopped down on the burgundy coloured armchair and flipped through the pages.

It was the journal of Annabelle Petrova, the child that was sent away from Bulgaria, after her mother Katerina had her out of wedlock.

Lily eyes skimmed the pages as she read. _"Today I have been in the world for eighteen years. Mrs Williams tells me that I am a lady and there are certain things that women of my status should not do. For one would be talking to maids, and servants…I do not see the problem with that."_

"_But alas Mrs Williams does….she is like a mother too me…I am curious about my real mother. All I can gather is that her name is Katerina…it sounds gorgeous. I do find myself wondering though if I do have a resemblance to her. Edith is the spitting image of her mother, Mrs Williams. It makes me wonder does my mother have dark or light hair…does she had green or brown eyes….is she even alive? At times I feel my heart ache for her…I see mothers and daughters together and I truly envy them…but I cannot do anything about it." _

Lily flipped through a few more pages and finally got to the entrance before the last one. She frowned slightly seeing the writing was smudged; it was as if Annabelle had been crying as she wrote this.

"_Today was the day I was to be wed…"_Lily had a hard time reading the next few words but she managed "_But it did not come true…my soon to be husband…was murdered-in front of me. And I witnessed it as It happened right in front of me…but it was no mere mortal man who committed this heinous crime…it was a monster-"_Lily brought the journal closer to her face "_he had fangs…his eyes bled red…if I shout this from the rooftops others would think I'm mad-the man was a demon….but yet he called himself a vampire. A creature that lives in darkness…they will suck your blood…and so much more."_

"_I want to scream to cry at the man…to put him away…but he did something to me…he looked me in the eye and told me I cannot tell anyone, and for some odd I find myself doing the vampire's bidding. I asked him why he did what he did. I only wished to know why ripped out my heart when he ripped out my beloved's one"_

Lily swallowed and licked her lips she was truly immersed in the tale before her. "_He told me he was doing the bidding of someone more powerful…a man that we should all fear. He warned me…the man comes with darkness, I asked whether this darkness had a name. He said in hushed tones…the darkness name was Mikael. He was hunting the Petrova women down. As he did not want them to have children…"_

"What?" Lily frowned and turned the page and shook her head "vampires…? Petrova woman…? This is so confusing" she murmured, and turned to the last page. These entrances were short

"_I gave birth to a wonderful son…he is going to be strong like his father. I can tell…"_

Lily bit her bottom lip, so Annabelle did wed in the end and have a child, would this not anger Mikael? Her eyes dropped back down to the page the writing was slanted and a bit shaky, it was as if Annabelle was having trouble holding a pen by then.

"_I am now a proud grandmother…took Peta long enough. He's wife has given birth to a beautiful baby girl…she is called Beatrice…her eyes are dark and you could lose yourself in them. We had visitors around the clock to see the new babe."_

"_Violet, Beatrice's mother was kind enough for me to take her out for a walk in the village…the little girl was energetic and was fascinated by the smallest things-"_

Lily scoffed now that didn't sound like her mother at all. She carried on reading "_Bee was intent on picking some flowers, and we would have if…we were not stopped. Fore there was a man…we later learned it was a vampire…he had come to warn us…these more powerful vampires knew of Bee's birth….I had rushed home wanting to warn my son…but I never got the chance to. We ran." _Lily swallowed she wanted to know more but that's where the journal ended.

The red head re-read it again and again. One word ran around in her mind and that was….Vampires. Now she knew what the creatures it made it easier to search for what exactly they are. She bounded back up the ladder, but making sure that this time it was secure. She climbed back up the stairs and her eyes roamed the spines of the novels.

And plucked the book that was right at the back of the shelf, she stayed on the ladder and flipped through the crinkly creamed coloured pages. Lily came to a stop near the back of the book, her finger rested on the word 'Vampire' she skimmed through the words

"Burn in the sun…"she frowned Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah all had been exposed to the sun yet they did not burn. There must be more "drinks blood…preferably humans…fangs-"her mind went back to the image of Charlotte's throat. It was all making sense. Lily was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door.

She immediately stood up and took a step back seeing it was Elijah.

"Lily that's where you are hiding" Elijah swept into the room; her heart was racing when he was close enough for her to touch him.

"Yes…was you not to be accompanying Thomas and my father on a hunting trip" Lily asked, and shoved the journal behind her back, the Original narrowed his eyes, he'd been around long enough to detect when someone was hiding something.

"I was…but Rebekah tells me you been hiding away somewhere in the manor, thought that I should instead accompany you" Elijah murmured, his eyes trailed up her throat, he could tell that she was incredibly nervous.

"Well I'm fine" Lily nodded and went to walk around him but he easily grasped her hand and pulled her to him, causing the petite woman to let out a startle gasped. His chest was crushed against hers.

"My sweet Lillian, you are lying to me" the Original purred into her ear, unlike his siblings, there was not much that Elijah wanted from the world. But when he did want something he would take it. And right now Elijah wanted Lily; she had been welcoming thus far but now…she seems to even flinch in his hold.

"I am not-"she snapped, "Now if you don't mind-"he smiled indulgently at her when she made a feeble attempt to get out of his iron grip.

"Now tell me" he used his other hand and balled into a fist. The backs of his knuckles slid up the side of her throat, stroking her skin. Her heart beat faster, why was this happening? She knew he wasn't human and yet she was still attracted to him. "Tell me" he commanded, he wanted…no he needed to know what was wrong with her.

Lily's jaw clenched and she attempted to wriggle out his hold but he held on tighter. "You got some nerve Elijah. Why should I tell you anything?" she snapped, his eyes darkened "You…you and your siblings…you have been lying this entire time have you not?"

Elijah didn't let go but his eyes roamed her face, "What have I been lying about?"

"Everything" Lily uttered "You...you-it's not possible…"her eyes welled up with tears "Just p-"

"You know" Elijah stated "You know what we are"

Lily's jaw clenched, and her heart seized up, he wasn't even going to deny it? "What am I Lily-"

"You know-"

"I need to hear the word coming out of your mouth" he said forcefully, and brushed away her red curls, he could hear heart pumping.

"Vampire" Lily said softly "You are a vampire" she murmured. Her body shook and she clutched onto his upper arms as his hands came to rest on her waist. "Please let go-"

Elijah hanged his head; he wasn't expecting her to figure it out. And truth be told he wasn't alarmed by her reaction. Grown men had wept once they found out about their kind.

"You need to understand-"

"Understand what Elijah? You and your family are those that people speak of in nightmares?" Lily breathed, this was unbelievable, and she had lived in a bubble her entire life so she was not expecting this at all.

"We mean you no harm Lily-"he vowed

"Yes you do. That's what your kind do? Hunt, feed on the weak-"

"Enough" Elijah barked shutting her up, he cupped her chin, she found herself wanting to lean into his touch but resisted. "We are not going to harm you or your family. I believe you and I need to talk." That was true; Lily nodded and relaxed somewhat when he took a step back

"I understand so-"but the pair was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and then pushed open.

"Lily mother is-oh what is going on?" Elizabeth eyes narrowed at the display in front of her. There was a completely upset looking Lily, and standing dangerously close to her younger sister was Elijah.

"Lily mother is calling you come" she ordered

Lily stood stock still as Elijah stood in front of her blocking her view of the brunette haired woman.

"I and Lillian need to talk, in privacy" he said calmly

"Yes but I need her now. Lily-"Lily watched on as Elijah took a step forward and stared into the woman's brown orbs.

"You will leave me and Lillian alone to talk. Tell your mother that the Lord Elijah requires her presence-"

Lily stumbled back when she heard her sister's reply "I will leave you and Lillian alone to talk. I will tell mother that the Lord Elijah would require Lily's presence" she said in monotone. And without another word Elizabeth walked out.

"What did you do?" Lily stuttered

"I-"she didn't wait for him to finish his sentence; instead she feared that might do the same mind trick on her. Lily ran at the door, she had just gotten it open a small fraction before it was slammed shut. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt Elijah pressing his hard body against her back. "Please I promise I won't tell just let me-"she whispered.

Elijah frowned and gently grasped the back of her dress; he forced her to turn around. The Original occasionally would lose himself when it came to instilling fear in others. But at the moment when he gazed down at the terrified red head he found his gut clenching at her trembling lips.

"Lillian I promise you we do not mean harm" his warm breath fanned over her skin. Her eyes snapped opened when he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "I want to talk to you that is all. And you can decide whether or not I and my family are welcome here. But I daresay they are very fond of you" that was true. Klaus had grown to like the little Petrova, from their brief encounters with each other, the red head somehow got under his skin. As she did with Rebekah, the female Original had found a good friend in her.

"Just let me explain"

* * *

They were roaming the grassy grounds. And Elijah had spent the better part of the afternoon explaining to Lily about his kind.

"So let me get this right?" Lily asked, she was feeling much than she did before, "compulsion is a mind trick that vampires used?"

She shivered in the cold breeze, winter was coming soon. Elijah shed off his overcoat and surprised the red head by placing it over her shoulders.

"Yes compulsion is what vampire used to make humans do their bidding. We use it lure our prey in and then we can make them do what we went" Elijah informed her.

"Huh? So the sun…you are not burning"

Elijah stopped walking; she turned around so she was facing him. "I told you about compulsion and you are asking whether I burn or not?"

"What?" Lily shrugged her shoulders "It's completely a valid question"

Elijah cocked an eyebrow "Are you not going to ask if I used compulsion on you?"

"I know you did not" Lily simply murmured and kept walking but he grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop once again.

"How do you know that?"

Lily hummed "Because if you did…well we would not be having this conversation. Now the sun…I want to know how you can walk in it"

Elijah smirked and pulled one of his hands away from hers. He just needed to be near her and that was enough "This aids us" he held up his hand that had an enchanted ring on his finger.

"A ring?"

"A witch crafted it" he supplied; he couldn't but let his lips pull into a small smile when he saw the expression on her face.

"A witch? There's witches?" Lily asked, burrowing herself in Elijah's overcoat. "Of course there are witches, there are vampires-"he watched on in amusement as she worked herself up "are there fairies as well?"

"Don't be absurd, there are no such things as fairies. But there are witches and vampires."

"How did you come to be? Was you always this way?" Lily asked curiously "Or-"

"We were humans once. Let me tell you a tale" he ushered her over to the stone bench and started the story.

Lily learnt even more about vampires, she learnt that a long time ago he had a family and now he only had Rebekah and Klaus with him now. "So have you made up your mind Lily? Would you want me to stay?"

There was too much going on in her mind, she blinked and looked up at him. "I can make you forget Lillian…if that is what you want? Lillian tell me what you want-"she heard the sound of horses' hooves rushing towards them. She took a step back and saw that Klaus, Thomas and her father had returned from their hunting trip.

"Lillian there you are. Are you meant to be having a dress fitting?" her father asked.

"Yes…yes a dress fitting. I should go…I will speak to you later Elijah" Lily murmured looking at the dark haired male. "Just time, that's what I need" she whispered. He nodded and watched as she walked away.

Klaus swung his leg over the black stallion and jumped onto his feet, "She knows?"

"She does…so are-"

"We are not killing her Niklaus-"Elijah snarled

Klaus rolled his eyes "I love you stellar expectations. No I like her…maybe she can stick around for a while"

* * *

"There done" Petra murmured, Lily was in the large drawing room, getting fitted for her dress for Elizabeth's wedding. "You look beautiful giving the blushing bride a run for her money" the other girls giggled, and Lily blushed

"I highly doubt that" Beatrice quipped, "Lillian is a bit too busty I believe-"

The smile on the red head's face faltered, "Well I believe she looks like a princess-"Clara skipped over to her big sister. Lily smiled down at her

"Mother does have a point, she's a bit curvy" Henrietta sneered, Lily pressed her lips together

"Petra do you mind undoing the laces?" she asked her politely. The grey haired woman nodded and she turned around.

"Well my brother Elijah appreciates a woman with curves. Especially the ones that Lily possesses" Rebekah sneered at Beatrice she caught her gaze "Now you will stop hassling Lily and stop the urge to make her life hell"

Lily's eyes widened and from the corner of her eye she saw her mother nodding. When the back was undone, she stepped off the footstall and went to rush behind the changing screen.

Along the way she grabbed Rebekah's hand and made an excuse about needing help with the dress, as Petra only tacked the material together

"Lily-"

"You compelled my mother" Lily whispered

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow "You know-"

"Elijah told me and you compelled my mother?" Lily hissed and peered through the tiny gap, she could see that Petra was now moving onto Elizabeth and was doing some last minute touch ups on the wedding gown.

"Does that really matter?" Rebekah pouted, the red head gave her a look of disbelief.

"Rebekah-"

"Are you mad?"

"No…it was kind of lovely to see" the red head admitted and was surprised when Rebekah launched herself into her arms. Lily grunted and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Wait did Elijah told you?" the blond asked

"Yes-"confusion laced in her tone

"Welcome to the family then" she gave the red head a hundred watt smile "If Elijah told you that mean he isn't letting you go. But you do not want him to right?" with one last smile at her Rebekah waltzed off.

* * *

Lily sighed, it was pouring down with rain outside and Petra the elderly seamstress was leaving, it was late and most of the servants had retired for the night as well as the rest of the household. Lily had taken her to the kitchen to make sure Petra had some dinner.

"Petra you want me to take you into the town?" Lily asked, she was holding onto several garment bags. Whilst the elderly woman was clutching onto the wedding gown,

"I will be fine dear" Petra assured her. Lily pulled open the front door and waved Stewart over, he was one of the two servants that were still up.

"Stewart you wouldn't mind taking the carriage to drop Petra off would you?" she smiled kindly at him.

"Not at all, I'll be at the gates" Stefan grinned and scurried off. They stepped onto the large stone steps they weren't being pelted with the rain yet.

"Petra-"

"I can manage, I may be old but I'm not dead" Petra said over the howling wind. Lily rolled her green orbs and watched as the old lady stepped onto the slippery grassy ground she squeaked and the red head managed to catch her.

"Yes, yes you may not be dead but you can still hurt yourself" Lily shouted "Now come on-"she guided her down the steps and felt the rain hitting her skin. She could make out the candle lit lantern of the carriage and ushered Petra over there. Stewart came around and helped Petra inside the carriage.

"Here have a safe journey" Lily shouted her face was wet with rain and so was her dress.

"I will dear, and don't listen to your mother, any man would be lucky to have you" Petra smiled. Lily grinned and shut the carriage door.

"Make sure she gets home. The small gate to the side should be unlocked" Lily used her hand to shield her eyes.

"Ok Lily" Steward placed his hand onto his hat so it wouldn't fly off. She took a step back and watched as the carriage made its way down the path.

Lily picked up the skirts of her dress and stumbled over to the side gate, she needed to get it open for Stewart. She yelped when she slipped but caught herself against the stone wall. She reached the Iron Gate and gritted her teeth as she attempted to push the handle upwards.

"Come on-"she grunted and forced it up. When it was done she moved back, the front doors of the manor were closed so she would have to go around the back. She picked up her skirts and jogged through the squelchy grassy grounds.

Lily could make out the candle that was lit in her room; the rain was distorting her visions. She could make out her breath in the air that was how cold it was. The red head froze hearing something behind her, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that no one was there; she picked up her pace and ignored the feeling of being watched.

She once again glanced over her shoulder and saw a looming figure in the fog.

"Oh no" Lily muttered and sprinted towards the large manor; she smashed into a hard figure and was set careening backwards and landed on her bottom. Lily looked up as the rain pelted her face.

"Oh a Petrova…we've been waiting for one to come along." The thin man smirked, the red head scuttled backwards, caking her dress in mud as well as her hands.

"You are a vampire" Lily choked out, it made sense, one second he was behind her and the next he was in front of her.

"Oh you know" the vampire cooed "how adorable…pity about your impending doom-"

"No wait-"

"Pity that you in your last moment asked me to do something that I cannot" he crouched down in front of her, she tried to move back again but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him.

"No please-"she yelped when he fisted his hand into her curls and violently pulled her head revealing the pale column of her throat.

"Mikael sends his regards-"he slammed his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming and sank his fangs into her throat. Lily shrieked and her body jerked, she dug her nails into the back of his hands.

Her eyes slowly drifted shut as her life force was being pulled from her. Before her eyes closed she felt herself being ripped away and then nothing.

* * *

Lily's eyes snapped opened and she bolted upright, she instinctively touched her throat and whimpered at the stinging sensation.

"You're awake-"she jumped and looked to her left, she saw Elijah sitting at her bedside.

"What? What happened?" Lily asked she was parched, the Original handed her a goblet of water, but her hands were too jerky with their movements.

He remedied that by taking it from her and sat down beside her, the side of his body was flushed against hers. He gently tilted the goblet, and she felt the cool liquid sliding down her throat, when he pulled the half empty goblet away she let out a sigh.

"Do you not remember?" Elijah asked,

Lily's mind wondered back "A vampire…a vampire did this to me" she swallowed "I-you saved me" she looked up at him; he nodded and brushed aside the wet strands of her red hair "Why did you save me?"

"Because I care Lillian. I care for you and I believe you are the first human that I genuinely care for" Elijah said sincerely, his eyes took in the marks of her throat, and they darkened in rage. Lily watched fascinated as his face transformed he bit into his wrist and held it out to her.

"Drink it. You will heal" lily swallowed and looked up at him as she grasped his wrist. She oh so innocently pressed her lips against the gash and sucked. Elijah's jaw clenched he attempted to ignore the feeling of her so close to him, he wanted nothing more to sink his fangs into her throat , mark her as his. After a few mouthfuls she pulled away she licked her lips that were stained in scarlet.

"So Lily have you made your choice yet? Do you want us to stay or not?" Elijah murmured "I understand that if you do not. After everything that has happened tonight then-"

"No" Lily called out, she couldn't let him go "I want you to stay" she nodded.

Elijah canted his head to the side and cupped her cheek "Are you sure? Because if you say yes now Lillian I am-"

"I am sure" Lily said clearly "after everything that happened today…after everything you told me. I can't just let you go" she murmured.

"Lily-"

"You saved me Elijah and you are a good man. You made my life more exciting" Lily said sincerely. She froze for a second when he leant forward and pressed his lips against her. She gasped when he ran his hand down her back.

"So Lillian may I court you?" Elijah asked

"Yes" she smiled after everything she'd learnt she was still enticed by him. From their talks and meetings, she learnt one thing. She will never find a man…or should she say vampire like Elijah.

"I should leave you to rest" he inhaled her scent, she smelt of apples and pine he won't be forgetting that scent. Elijah got onto his feet and bid her goodnight but before she could leave Lily grasped his much larger hand in hers.

"Elijah…if I would have said I wanted you to leave would you have gone?"

"No" he said truthfully, "I would have won you over Lily" he bowed his head and pressed his temple against hers. "You were mine since the first moment we met. Now goodnight" he kissed her cheek and left a stunned red head behind. When her bedroom door clicked shut she flopped down onto the large bed.

"Ok…wow" she hummed, there was one thing on Lily's mind…she belonged to an Original.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed**

**So this was a longer Chap-Lily has a dream involving Elijah. Clara comes in she comforts knows something is up with the Originals. She snaps at Beth. Everyone has breakfast, brief intro of Tom, Elijah pushes Lily out of the way. She runs into the libarary. Where we learn about Katheirne's baby's life. Also that Mikeal is hunted the Petrova women (Hopefully you guys can guess why) Elijah tells her what they are and gives her a choice whether she wants them to stay or go. Petra the seamstress is helping with the wedding. Rebekah defends Lily against Beatrice. She knows that Lily knows the truth and welcomes her into the family. Lily gets attacked and Elijah comes to her rescue. They talk, and he is now courting her. Elijah tells her that she is his. **

**Next Chap-Action packed-I think it may be one of the last ones of the past before the time skip and gets to the VD world. A wedding may be happening, but tragedy strikes. **

**So please REVIEW (the next chap will be up quicker)**


	5. Chapter 5

The days blurred into weeks and the weeks blurred into months. Soon enough it was December meaning Elizabeth's wedding would be happening, there was only a day left before the nuptials, would take place.

Elijah looked down feeling a warm body on top of his, his and Lily's courting had become official; the couple had spent more time together. She was sprawled out on top of him; he could get use to waking up with a warm body next to him. He gently pushed aside her red locks revealing her peaceful looking face. His lips morphed into a wide smile as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. Her hand was splayed out on his chest resting where his heart resided.

"So a wedding will be taking place" Elijah murmured his voice was husky with sleep.

"Hmm-"he could feel her eyelashes fluttering against his skin. "I know that" she had gotten use to waking up with Elijah besides her. "Have you found your escort yet?" she shifted and propping her head up so she could look down at him.

"Oh I believe I have someone ideal in mind" Elijah smirked brushing his fingers against her warm cheek.

"Really?"

"Well I found a rather dashing gentleman." Lily ran the tip of her finger down his throat; her red locks flowed around them creating a curtain.

"Oh and who is this gentleman?" he played along.

A mischievous smile came across her face "Well…he's dashing fellow…tall, broad shouldered and…I believe he goes by the name of Damien-"she teased him. a flash of possessiveness shot through the Original, and she giggled when he flipped them over so that he was hovering above her.

"You vixen-"

"A vixen that you adore" Lily countered reached up to touch his cheek but he grabbed her hand and pinned both of her wrists above her head. Elijah gazed down at her and saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"A vixen that I adore?" Elijah purposefully leant down his lips brushing against hers, she felt a tingle travelling down her spine "a vixen-"he nibbled her earlobe causing Lily to gasp. "Who-"she wriggled beneath him when he latched his lips against her throat "Is" she felt his lips moving down the column twice. She threw her head back and moaned when she felt his teeth graze her neck. "An incredible tease" his nose trailed across her collar bone

"Elijah-"she said through gritted teeth, she wanted his lips on hers. And he was evading her. "Just kiss me-"

A large smirk appeared on his face, he looked incredibly domineering on top of her. She felt her gut clench "Your wish is my command" with that he leant forward and pressed his lips against her.

His lips were rough against hers whilst hers was soft, Elijah didn't wait for her to grant him access instead he plunged his tongue into hers. His tongue explored the warm cavern of her mouth he used one hand to pin her wrist, whilst the other travelled down her side.

Elijah could never get enough of her, her body was so soft and supple, and he could feel her breasts being squashed against his hard chest. He pulled back allowing her some time to breath, but his lips didn't relent, he left a warm wet trail across her jaw and throat

"Elijah-"she whispered breathlessly, a low growl left him as he felt his fangs breaking through his gums. Lily's eyes snapped opened and she stared up at his vampiric face. The red head was no longer afraid; in fact she was fascinated at the display

"Lily-"he went to pull back, his grip on her wrists slackened, allowing her hands free

"No. no" she sat up as much as she could and gently cupped his face "I want to see please" this was a first Elijah thought, people would tend to shy away from this but not Lilly. He remained still, and sighed feeling the soft pads of her thumbs caressing his blackened skin. His nose flared and he resisted the urge to plunge his fangs into her wrists.

They were hovering just above his fangs. It would be so easy to do that yet he didn't. Her thumbs moved down to his fangs and she nicked herself against the sharp tip. Lily gasped when his lips wrapped around her bloodied thumb and suck. She felt a pleasant hum through her body when he did that.

"Lily…"he pulled back and his eyes fell to her throat. She nodded and he gently pushed her back into her pillows and straddled her hips. "You-"

"I want to." Lily murmured "the last time I was bitten it wasn't so pleasant. And I would like you to change my-"she was cut off when he pepped her throat with kisses, her stiff body seemed to relax under his touch, and Lily could feel his muscled this against her sides. He sank is fangs into her throat and gently suckled her blood.

His ran his fingers through her thick and tousled hair and he pulled back. He could have kept going on but he knew it wasn't wise. He could see the haze of lust setting over her eyes.

"Lilly-"he didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she leant up and kissed him hard on the lips, the Original welcome this,

"My turn" Lily smiled coyly and rolled them over so that now she was straddling him. Elijah smirked from beneath her, he allowed her to do this wanting to know what the red head would exactly do. Lily peppered his throat with kisses, and lightly bit down on a certain patch of skin that was located right behind his ear. Lily was thrilled with the sounds that the Original was making, concluding that she also could make him lose control. Her full lips skimmed his jaw and were just a couple of inches away from his lips.

"Lily-"Elijah growled when she teased him, as she pressed her lips against his for a millisecond and then pulled back, moving onto his earlobe,

"What do you want Elijah?" she whispered into his ear, and nibbled on to the piece of flesh. The red head gasped when she felt his large hands sliding up the backs of her thighs and came to a stop on her bottom, he pushed her forward so that she was pressed against him, and his hand gave a gentle squeeze of her rear.

"I want you" he replied huskily. And flipped them over so that now he was once again on top.

"And what would you do to me?" Lily smirked; she giggled seeing the dark look in his eyes. Surprised that she had managed to get under his skin like this.

"Things that a gentle man wouldn't do" before she could question him further he smashed his lips against hers, and bit down hard enough on her bottom lip to draw some blood.

Lily gasped when he sucked her bottom lip, and his hands, they were everywhere, from her bare leg so her thick hair. She could feel his callous hand sliding up her smooth thigh. The Original nestled in between her legs, and their lips remained together, a battle of dominance ensued between the two.

Eventually Elijah won and invaded the warm cavern of her mouth. He had hitched the skirts of her dress up to her hips and stroked the soft skin. He pulled back allowing the petite woman a moment of air, she felt his fingers on her undergarment but before things could get too heated there was knocks on the door.

"Lily it's me" Beth called "are you awake-"

"See you later-"Elijah dropped a quick kiss on to her lips and in a blur of movements he was gone.

"Lily-"

"One moment" Lily swung her legs out of her bed and hastily looked around for her robe "come in" she invited Beth in as she slipped the robe on.

"Still not dressed?" Beth asked

"Just woke up" she easily lied a smile on her lips. "Erm…can you set me up a bath?"

"Of course" Beth bowed her head "Is…are you not well? You look a little flush"

Lily smiled "No, I am perfectly fine. What are the plans for the day?" she walked over to her large mirror

"Petra is coming over to deliver the dresses I believe. And-"

"So the day is being spent for some last minute touch ups for the wedding?" she asked

"I believe so-"

"Wonderful so a headless Lizzy is going to be running around"

Beth chuckled "I'll just set your bath up" she uttered.

Lily watched the maid leave via the mirror. She frowned at her reflection and cursed under her breath. She moved forward and glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Beth wouldn't be walking in on her.

"Oh Elijah you bad man" the red head murmured, she pulled the robe down her shoulders, and saw red splotches coating her shoulders and her collar bone, love bites were scattered on her skin. She picked up her hair and noted the bite mark there.

"Your bath is ready Lily" Beth announced the petite woman dropped her hair and moved it back in place

"Thank you Beth…just pick any dress out will you?" she padded barefooted to her room, and shut the door behind her.

Lily licked her lips and smiled slightly when she could still taste Elijah's touch. She cleared her throat and headed towards her claw-foot tub.

Lily stepped out of the bathroom, and entered her bedroom, "Oh this dress-"she spotted the pale pink gown, "Good choice" she murmured trailing her fingers over the hemmed sleeves. "You like this one?" she looked over to Beth who was making the bed.

"Yes it's a lovely dress-"

"Hmm….Beth well take it"

Beth froze and looked at her mistress "Lily-"

"That is my name. Have it…you might need to get it refitted though…"she murmured "enhance the bottom of the hem but-"

"Lilly I can't-"the red head rolled her bright green orbs and grasped her hands.

"You are my friend. And friends tend to lend each other clothes…either though I don't fancy yours that much…-"she giggled when Beth went to swat her "Have it…consider it one of the many wedding gifts from me to you"

"Fine" the maid gave in, she knew that Lilly was too stubborn to listen to her once she had made up her mind.

"Great….now I rather where the deep blue colour dress" Lily uttered stepping behind the screen; she slipped on the chemise and placed her nightgown over the top.

"Hair?"

"Oh I rather do that today…you have enough work to do" Lily slipped on the velvet dress and turned around so her maid could do the laces. She didn't want Beth to panic when she caught Elijah's handiwork. She left her hair out, pinning one side of it up, and with a final glance in the mirror she made sure that her neck was covered before she left.

* * *

"Really Klaus? This is where you are hiding?" Lily smiled at the Original; she had spotted the man in her father's study.

"Hardly hiding love" Klaus smirked over to her, she quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"Hmm…"she sauntered over to him; he was sitting in the large armchair, with a sketch pad in hand "You are tucked away, from unseeing eyes trying to avoid anyone and everyone in your path. I believe you are in fact hiding away, my good sir" she teased him.

She sat down in the vacant seat beside him and leant over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of his sketch. But the Original shifted blocking her view of it.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked over to her "If you must know I was looking for some peace and quiet-"

"Ah right that's a hint" Lily smiled at him "You wouldn't mind if I see your sketches then-"she went to snatch them away but Klaus held them up.

"No-"

"And why not?" she asked hands on her hips as she stood up.

"An artist never reveals his work-Lily-"he snapped she snatched the sketch pad out of his hand.

"Wow-"the red head exclaimed, her eyes wondered over to the images of her and her family faces "these are amazing" she praised the man "you are actually incredible at this-"Klaus was slightly miffed at that, he wasn't accustomed to such positive comments.

"Well at least someone thinks so" the Original snatched the sketch pad out of her hands, Lily frowned and eyed him

"Has no one told you that before?" she asked softly, Klaus strolled over to the large windows.

"No, my father…well I say my father…he never approved" he didn't know why he was confided in her. "He…-"Lily came up to stand beside him, and placed her hand on his arm

"Just treated you differently from your other siblings?" she uttered looking out of the window, her lips tilted upwards into a small smile when she saw Clara attempting climb onto a horse but stumbled. "No matter what you do to try and impress them….you'll never just be good enough in the end" Klaus looked at her, seems like they share one thing in. They were both the black sheep in the family.

"It's not a particularly good thing is it?" she hummed.

Klaus nodded "Not very-"

"Well do not fear. It just thickens your skin. You are an amazing artist Niklaus…" she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "If people don't like you…then it is there lost"

Klaus idly tugged a curl "You Lillian Petrova was not what I was expecting" his accent was a strong English one, just like hers.

"And you my Lord are completely oblivious when someone steals from you-"she grinned holding the sketch pad up. Klaus narrowed his eyes

"How-"

"Magic" she giggled and ducked beneath him, "Oh-"she pouted when he used vampire speed to appear in front her and easily took it from her. "No fair-"she spun around causing her hair to fly around her shoulders

"Better luck next time sweetheart" He laughed seeing the glare he was shooting her. She hummed and strolled much to the Original's amusement.

* * *

Lily sighed and her eyelashes fluttered opened, she could hear the rest of the manor waking up. Today was the day of Elizabeth's wedding. She instinctively reached out to the space besides believing that a warm body would be there to greet her.

But she frowned when she didn't feel Elijah next to her. Lily looked over to her left and saw that the space was empty. She shook it off, the Original probably gotten up early. He had done that before, but he would usually wake her by tender kisses and soft caresses.

There was a knock on her door, she called for whoever was there to come on in.

"Lily, you should be up. The wedding is taking place and Lady Beatrice wants you with the others" Beth informed her mistress. "Shall I set a bath up?"

"If you would be so kind to" Lily smiled and swung her legs out of the bed. She felt the cool polished wood beneath her bare feet. "Is Rebekah up as well? She wanted to get dressed with me" the red head slipped on her robe and walked over to her large vanity mirror. She saw the pale column of her throat as well as her collar bone was peppered with red splotches, and love bites. She tutted under her breath, once again the vampire had gone too far.

"Did you not know Lily? The Mikealsons have left town early this morning" Beth frowned; she thought that Elijah would have said something to her. After all they had been courting one another.

Lily frowned "What?" she spun around so she could look at her

"Early this morning…Lord Niklaus said that they were grateful for the hospitality but they needed to leave" Beth uttered. Lily swallowed and felt her heart dropped just like that Elijah was gone? She knew about him, about his siblings and he just left like that? She shook her head he and the others must have had a good reason to. Her mind wondered to what it could be though.

"Lily you-"

"Just go set up the bath" Lily ordered, she clutched her heart and sat down on the edge of her bed. How could he just leave her like that? Lily thought he would have the decency to warn her, or even big her a farewell.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked over to the spot where Elijah would rest and noted an envelope peeking out from beneath the pillow. She picked it up and slit it open

"_To my lovely Lillian, _

_I apologise for my abrupt absence. But I and my siblings had to go. _

_You are the one woman…who stole my heart, when I was with you-"_the thin paper was splotched in tears that had trailed down her face "_you brought light into my life, as well as Klaus's and Rebekah's. I was honoured to be in your presence…but know this I truly love you, perhaps one day our paths will cross. However I wish you not to dwell on it, be happy…find that adventure you have been longing for. I have enclosed a vial of blood within this envelope fore I know will need it for the wedding. _

_Always and forever yours Elijah" _

Lily let out a gasp and swallowed she dug her hand into the envelope and it enclosed around a small bottle.

She stood up and dropped the letter onto the nightstand, and uncapped the bottle. He was right, she needed it to cover the marks that adorned her skin, and otherwise her mother and sisters as well as others would no doubt ask questions.

So without further ado she threw her head back and swallowed the blood. She looked in the mirror and saw the marks fading…as if nothing was ever there. Same thing with her brief relationship with Elijah, it just vanished before her eyes. .

"Lily-"Clara ran with a grin on her face "Lizzy is getting married come I want you to do my hair…put the daisies in my braids please."

The elder Petrova forced a smile onto her face, she couldn't dwell on it not right now her sister was getting married today and there were lots of things still needed to be done.

* * *

Lily milled around the ballroom, she raised the goblet of wine to her lips, and hummed feeling the tangy taste in her mouth, the orchestra was playing in the corner of the room, and the hall was filled up music, chatter and laughter.

She felt out of place in this group of happy people. Lily's green orbs landed on Elizabeth and her new husband. She felt a pang of longing going through her seeing the obviously loved up couple.

"Can I offer you a dance?" Lily smiled politely at the stout man and declined.

"Sorry I am not in a dancing mood" the man nodded and left, she rolled her eyes seeing the look on his face.

"Really Lillian you should be jumping at the idea of dancing with a man of James's standards" Beatrice sniped, "after all you did let that lovely Lord go. So what did you do?-"the younger woman shot her mother a confused look "to make him flee?"

"Nothing" Lily replied her lips thinning,

Beatrice cackled "Of course not…but that's thing you see. Your lack of proper etiquette no doubt disgusted him. Now if he was interested in your sister-"her voice droned on, it was getting on Lily's nerves. "We'll no doubt we would be having another wedding by spring, and the family would be taken care of. After all the Mikealsons are very rich-"

"Shut up" Lily snapped abruptly startling her mother and those around them, the music quietened down and the party goers were all watching the scene that was taking place.

"Lilian stop-"

"Why should I?" the red head was fuming "You didn't stop did you. Know this mother not everyone is after cash, some do marry for love look at Lizzy there-"Beatrice was getting embarrassed by the looks she was receiving

"I am truly tired of you making me feel worthless. I do not care what you think about me anymore. Because quiet truthfully I do not want your opinion anymore." Lily vented she felt her heart grow lighter at the harsh words, "You mean nothing to me" with that she turned on her heel and left the ballroom.

There was a stunned silence, but it was broken by Elizabeth who clapped her hands. She was proud of her younger sister standing up to their mother.

"She is right you know" she swiftly left following after the younger woman, she spotted Lily sitting by the edge of the fountain, and frowned when she saw her shaking. "Lily-what's wrong?" she asked immediately seeing the tears staining her face.

"Nothing" Lily hastily wiped her tears, but Elizabeth sat down beside her

"You would be more convincing if you weren't crying" Elizabeth murmured, and gently pushed aside her red locks, so she could see her face. There was a strong relationship between the pair; they were close to one another. Truth be told if Elizabeth wasn't around to aid her Lily would no doubt be a shell of herself, and would have let her mother's cutting remarks hurt her even more.

"Sorry for that drama" Lily was referring to what had happened in the ballroom, just moments before; she gazed up at the cloudy sky. She could see the mist of her breath in the air.

"No, there is no need to apologise. I am proud Lily. Mother deserved that" Elizabeth murmured, "But I am curious to know what did she say to cause such an outburst from you?" a cold wind whipped through them but Elizabeth was incessant on finding out what had mother said beforehand.

"She was being herself. Going on about how un-lady like I am" Lily muttered and sighed "and…that Elijah-"

"Where is the Lord and his family?" Elizabeth frowned. And was worried when she heard Lily's breathing hitching. "Lillian-"

"He left me" Lily said tearfully "He left me Liz" she sobbed, the older woman wrapped her arms around her younger sister and rocked her

"Lily-"

"I thought he was the one" she confided in her. "Proves how naïve I am right?"

"No" Elizabeth smiled gently, "honey this is just your first heartbreak. Time heals all wounds. You'll get through this Lily, and you will find someone worthy"

Lily smiled, her lips trembled slightly. "Doesn't feel like I will" she muttered

Elizabeth laughed quietly, "At the time it doesn't but you will" she assured her, and shivered "come along, it's far too chilly out here. And a storm seems to be coming" she took Lily's hand and led her back towards the manor.

* * *

"Really Clara…it's only a bit of thunder" Lily groaned when she was forced to wake up from her slumber, the wedding was done and over.

"It's raining as well" Clara snuggled closer, the sky was pouring down with rain,

"Hmm rain…big bother isn't it?" Lily asked and sighed she wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Go to sleep Clara" she hummed a lullaby under her breath and was about to drift off when there was a sudden scream from down the hall.

Lily shot up, "Lily-"

"Shush" the elder teen hissed, "Stay there-"she she could hear more screams, Lily walked over to the door but before she could even open it Beth burst in. the maid was pale and had a look of fright on her face.

"Beth-"

"Don't go out there." Beth cried "There these monsters…they're running around Lily-"

"Monsters?" she heard a sniffle and looked over her shoulder seeing Clara crying. "Beth-"

"They want Petrova women Lily, you and Clara need to flee-"Beth hissed.

"But-"there was another scream, it sounded like Henrietta Lily nodded they needed to run, if these monsters were what she was thinking they were, then if they stay any longer they would surely end up dead.

"Go get Clara ready you are coming with us Beth-"Beth nodded.

Lily slipped on her boots and pulled her cloak over herself, she and the other two froze hearing heavy footfalls coming towards their room. The maid had locked the door but It wouldn't keep the intruder out.

Lily looked around the room, to try and find something she could use to defend themselves with.

"We've got a couple more in here" the man on the other side of the door yelled. "I can hear their heart beats-"Lily grabbed the bedpan and stood beside the door. She gestured for Beth and Clara to go to the window "Knock knock…you going to let me in?" he taunted.

Beth unlatched the window and helped Clara out onto the window terrace. "Well I guess I have to invite myself in-"Beth shrieked with he kicked the door down, Lily flung the bed pan that was full of hot coals down on the vampire's head causing him to roar in pain.

"RUN BETH" Lily screamed the maid followed her orders and disappeared through the window. The red head rushed forward and yelped in pain when the vampire grabbed her via her hair forcing her towards him

"So you must be the feisty Petrova. Mikael warned me about you" he pulled her back so his chest was flushed against her back. "You ensnared Elijah's heart I believe…he had a taste-"she could hear the screams echoing around the manor.

"Might as well-"Lily screeched when he plunged his fangs deeply into her throat, she gripped on to the bedpan pole and slammed her booted foot down startling the vampire, his grip loosened she took that ample opportunity and stabbed the wooden pole of the bed pan through the vampire. Lily sprinted forwards

"We've got a runaway-"the vampire croaked. Lily didn't even look back and sat on the window ledge, she could make out Beth and Clara at the bottom sitting atop a horse.

"LILY HURRY" Clara screamed she was terrified and she only wanted her. Lily slipped off the edge, and sailed down across the wet terrace, she heard a gun fire and an explosion of pain in the middle of her back. The red head slammed onto her knees, and gasped.

"Lily-"

"I'm fine-"Lily panted Beth helped her onto her unsteady feet, the rain poured down on them. "Come on-"she needed to get Clara away from here. She ran forward and leapt onto the horse sitting behind her younger sister Beth gasped seeing the large patch of blood on her mistresses' cloak

"Beth steer-"the maid swallowed and swung onto the horse taking the reins.

"They're coming after us-"Clara whimpered, Lily was pale and shaking she was losing a lot of blood, and she knew she didn't have long. She looked over her shoulder and saw the flaming torches steadily coming towards them. Lily knew one way to slow them down

"Beth you need to keep going" Lily said in a hoarse voice,

"Lily-"

"Keep going-"she jumped off of the hoarse, and stumbled onto her knees. Beth pulled hard on the reins forcing the horse to come to a stop.

"Lily-"

"Clara-"Lily stepped forward her vision was fading fast. "Be strong-"

"What-what you doing Lily?" Clara whimpered

"I need you to be strong…"she wheezed, she could feel the blood seeping out of her, the rain washed away her tears "One day I will see you again…-"the thundering footsteps were getting closer. "One day…go-"

"No" Clara cried grabbing onto Lily's sleeve "Don't go-"

"My dear sweet little sister…remember those stories I told you…how was the ending? What was always the ending?" she clutched onto the little girl's hand

"There's a happy ending-"

"And you are going to get that. But for that to happen you need to go…one day I promise I will see you again." Lily kissed her hand and let go "look after her Beth-"she was pale and her body shook

"I vow to you I will" Beth promised, Lily smiled one last time and slapped the rump of the horse sending it running off.

* * *

Lily staggered in the mud and slid and slipped in the opposite direction of where her sister and maid disappeared off to. She entered the woods and staggered against the trees.

She shed her bloodied cloak, and kept going. From what she knew of these monsters they craved blood so they would easily sniff her out.

When she felt like she couldn't run anymore, she dropped to the dirt covered ground. She rolled onto her back, and let out a whimper when her back collided onto the twigs.

Her eyelids were heavy and dropping…the pain was disappearing she was beginning to feel numb. Her breathing slowed down…and her eyes stared up at the night sky the clouds covered the stars…this was it.

This was how it was going to end. Her ears perked up to the sound of footsteps…she could make out three figures.

"Where is the other Petrova?" the man snarled "where?"

"I…"the other vampire trembled in his boots "they were together I swear Mikael-"

"She led us on a goose chase" the more powerful vampire growled and easily tore the snivelling vampire's head off. "This Petrova was smart…"he gazed at the barely breathing red head "Burn the manor down." he ordered "Leave no evidence behind."

"What of her?" the other vampire asked

"Death is embracing her leave her"

Lily's eyes drooped again...her mind flashed images after images appeared in front of her very eyes, she saw Clara's smiling face...her sisters together…her mother actually hugging her. As Lily took her last breath Elijah's face filled her mind…his warm brown eyes. His coy smile…and ever so slowly the light from her eyes faded.

Lily stared up at the night sky unseeing. A tear rolled down her dirt covered cheek, and she was no more.

* * *

**Apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Major thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-At the beginning we see Elijah and Lily together, having moments. Lilly spends some time and talks to Klaus. Lily wakes up the next day, which is the day of the wedding, she learns that the Mikealson's have vanished but Elijah left her note along with some blood. The wedding happens, and Lily finally stands up to her mother. Elizabeth comforts her and tells her she'll love again. Tradgerdy strikes, and the manor is attacked. The Petrova women are attacked, and Beth manages to warn Lily, she injures the vampire giving Clara and Beth enough time to run. Lily goes after them and is hurt. She knows she's not going to make it, and tells Clara goodbye. Lily leads the vampires on a chase, and dies. **

**So this is the last chapters of the past...but there will be flashbacks. **

**Please REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Lily giggled as Elijah spun her around, so that her flapper dress swished around her legs. He pulled her close so that her front was flushed against his. _

"_So what do you think my sweet?" Elijah purred into her ear, he was still delighted by the red head's reaction to him. After all these years spent together, she still blushed because of him. Lily bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her moan, when he kissed her throat, and attacked the sweet spot behind her ear. _

"_I think you a very randy gentleman" Lily murmured her voice soft, _

"_Only because of you" his lips now were on her earlobe. Her hand clamped down on to his shoulder when his teeth bit down harder on the soft flesh. _

"_Elijah" she warned, he chuckled a throaty laugh and moved back, so he could look down at her. They slowly moved to the music. Other couples were around scattered across the dance floor, but this particular couple were hidden in a dark corner away from prying eyes. _

"_No but how do you find it?" he asked, gently moving aside a fiery lock. He cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed against her plump bottom lip. _

"_It's another thing I can cross off my list" Lily smiled up at him; she was wearing low heels that hadn't made such a difference. _

"_This list you have…am I ever going to see it?" Elijah asked, his voice low and husky _

"_Well then it would ruin the surprise would it not?" the red head countered, a smirk crossed her face. The Original cocked an eyebrow, and leant down so she was overcome by his head. She felt his lips brush against hers, causing the tingles to erupt all over her skin. _

"_I could simply just get it out of you" he murmured, lightly pressing his body against hers. Her back hit the wall. _

"_And how would you do that?" she asked wide eye. She closed her eyes and sighed when his large hand slid down the back of her dress, she felt his fingers play across her flesh. _

"_By being…" he pressed a kiss on to her collar bone, she went to reach out to touch him but the Original was quick and easily pinned both of her wrists down with one his hands. "Very-"he pressed a firmer kiss just above her left breast. Lily squirmed in his grasp, wanting to touch him. "Very-"she clenched her eyes shut when the tip of his nose against her cleavage. She thrust into him but he pulled back, an arrogant smirk plastered onto his face. "Seductive, now may I see your list?" his other managed to slip up the skirt of her dress. _

"_Yes" Lily scowled and without further ado she reached up and smashed her lips against his. Their lips locked in a battle of dominance; he had freed her wrists allowing Lily to gain better leverage, as she was able to wrap her arms around his neck. The red head would never get use to the passion that the dark haired Original kissed her with. She felt pleasure shoot through her when his hips grinded against hers. _

"_Elijah-"he abruptly pulled back startling the red head. She looked up at him in confusion, the lustful haze faltered when she saw the expression on his face. Something was wrong. "Elijah?"_

"_Ssh-"he looked over his shoulder and spied Klaus sitting there, by the look on his face he had come to the same conclusion. _

"_Elijah-"Lily started, but just then screams broke out across the jazz club. Elijah grabbed onto Lily's hand and pulled her down to the ground shoving her behind the bar. "What's-"she could hear screams…and the smell of bloodshed. Her green orbs widened when he picked up a wooden bullet, his dark eyes met hers. "He's here isn't he?" she breathed._

"_Elijah" Klaus yelled over the screams "we must go-"_

"_Come on-"Lily went to get up but she was pulled back down by Elijah "Elijah?" she was thoroughly confused by the look on his face. _

"_He will never stop hunting us Lillian" Elijah stated _

_She frowned "I know that. I told you I would be with you throughout this…my eternity is with you." She said sincerely. _

"_If you want your eternity to be shortened then it will be with us-"_

"_ELIJAH" Klaus shouted and grabbed Rebekah by the arm dragging her away from another vampire. _

"_I am not going to leave you" Lily said firmly, a small smiled crossed his face. He was reminded of how stubborn she was. Another reason why he loved her. _

"_Willingly you won't…he will never stop hunting us. Hurting those who we are close to. I cannot risk you being discovered by him Lily" Elijah brushed aside a fallen tear…she realised that he was saying goodbye to her. _

"_Elijah-"_

"_Our paths will cross again" he took her hands….and slid the rings off of her fingers. He stored two of them away, but her daylight one remained in his palm he had it laced with vervaine just in case. _

"_No" Lily frowned, the screams were getting louder, they needed to flee. She clenched her eyes shut. Elijah pressed his temple against hers "Look at me" his voice full of command and authority…it would usually have sent younger vampires running but not her. Lily was resolute in making sure her eyes remained closed._

"_Will you not let me gaze in your green orbs my dear…will you not look at me a final time?" he asked gently. Lily's eyes slowly slid open. Elijah gave her a final kiss, full of love…passion…and everything else he felt for her. He caught her gaze, and silently thanked himself that Lily did not drink vervaine. The ring was her only form of protection but he held onto it for the moment. _

"_Lillian…I want you to start a new life. Far away from Chicago….you will forget about me and my siblings and our past encounters. Until I say otherwise." He compelled her, "Farewell" he pressed a soft kiss on her temple and within a blink of an eye he was gone. _

_Lily gasped and shook her head; she frowned in confusion feeling as if someone was there. She looked at her daylight ring that was placed on her finger. The red head vampire stood up and saw bodies littered everywhere. She scrunched up her nose in distaste and blurred out of the club. _

* * *

Lily gasped sitting up, she looked around and sighed realising she was at home. She had been having dreams…for a long, long time. There was always a man in them…but his face always seems to fade away. She looked over to the clock that was located on her mantelpiece. And saw that it was nearing ten in the evening. She wasn't too surprised to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The day had been very tiring…what with the whole founders day fiasco. She was just lucky not to be taken down with the other vampires when she collapsed, as well as that Jenna had been with her. The human thought that her friend had merely fainted so had taken her home.

"Hmm…feeling slightly thirsty" her accented voice rang out; she stretched her arms above her head and sauntered over to attached kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. She spotted the bottle of blood and uncapped it. Lily blanched at the taste of the animal blood…she couldn't quiet handle human blood. Every time she had the chance to have some, she feared that she may lose control and end up killing someone. Lily leant against the counter and took a couple of mouthfuls of blood, and felt somewhat energized and not so sluggish. She moved about in her one floor bungalow, and reminded herself to ask Stefan for some more blood.

The red head had just been putting some books away in her shelf when her heightened hearing picked up the sound of an ambulance that was coming from afar. She frowned and peered out of the window…she saw a flash of somebody leaving the Gilbert's residence. Lily slipped on her shoes, and sped out of the house.

Elena had just returned from checking on Jeremy when she heard the front door slam. She immediately relaxed seeing it was Lily.

"Ms Peterson-"

"Lilly Elena…Lily" the red head shook her head "I'm not your teacher right now…"she paused, her nose flared "I can smell blood" without waiting for a reply, Lily shoes clacked against the wooden floor and spotted John Gilbert covered in his own blood.

"Elena" Lily called and knelt down beside the gasping man. She grabbed the cloth that he was using to staunch the flow of blood but it wasn't working effectively since he was too weak. "You called an ambulance correct?" the vampire asked.

"Yeah…Lily can you stay here. I need to be with Jere" Elena rushed out, the petite woman waved her off allowing her to leave.

"So John…someone is pissed at you" Lily murmured, her eyes dropped down to the scarlet liquid that stained her hands. "But that is your speciality right?" John groaned and looked up at her.

"I'm surprised you're not sucking me dry…blood sucker" he grunted when she pressed the cloth more forcefully against his wound.

"Oops" Lily smirked "truth is Johnny boy…I don't find you appealing. Shocker right?" she exclaimed sarcasm oozing from her. "The ambulance is a minute away" she informed him. Lily gently wiped the sweat off of his brow surprising the man. "You're going to be ok John" she gave him a soft smile. "My blood can heal-"

"No-"he grunted he might not hate this particular vampire but he still didn't want her kind blood in his system

"Fine" she shrugged her shoulders, she could hear the EMTs on the porch "one day John I fear your arrogance may be the death of you" she said. "COME ON THROUGH" she shouted. And soon enough she watched as the EMTs loaded John onto a gurney. She frowned hearing him saying something but it was muffled due to his oxygen mask…she managed to make out the words 'fingers.' Lily's green orbs landed on the counter and she spotted four fingers on the wooden chopping board. "Eww" she peered out of the hall, and when she was sure she didn't have any eyes on her she blurred around the room, and bagged his fingers and put them on ice.

"Wait" Lily jogged after them "You might want this" she handed it over to the thin man. The police had also arrived and was now stationed in the doorway.

"Lily" Elena swallowed she was on the staircase, the brunette had called Stefan. "There was someone here" she empathised the 'someone' the vampire frowned but nodded.

"Jeremy?"

"I-he's-"just then Stefan entered the house, well tried to but the police pushed him back

"No he's fine" Elena called out wanting her boyfriend with her. "Come on up"

Lily rushed up the stairs after Elena and Stefan, and the human ushered them towards Jeremy's room.

"What's going on?" the red head asked, she was younger in vampire years compared to the Salvatores, since they were around the mid-18th century. Whilst she appeared near the end of it, there were only a couple of decades between them.

"Jeremy…tried to kill himself" Elena uttered.

"What?" Lily frowned and walked ahead striding towards Jeremy. "What do you mean?" she asked

"He said Anna gave him his blood and then he took these pills" Elena said.

The red head knelt down in front of Jeremy and not too gently grabbed his chin, causing the teen to hiss. "Shut up" she glowered at him. Elena swallowed and opted not to say anything. She never wanted to get on Lily's bad side.

Elena still could remember the first time she had met her…she was on her bike and was riding passed her house and fell. She had been sobbing her heart out, till the red head woman had knelt down and comforted her, and carried her back home to her mom and dad. But then Lily had disappeared a day or two later, but two years ago she had returned.

It wasn't too long ago when Elena had learned her secret…she was shocked and hurt that Lily managed to keep something so big to herself, but then with some help Elena had come around. Lily was good, no great friends with Jenna since the two women had really hit it off. So nothing much changed, Lily looked after her and Jeremy since their parents' death, and stayed with them till Jenna arrived.

The brunette teen had been so grateful to have her around; because without her and Jenna she doubted that she would be able to cope with the sheer trauma of Miranda's and Grayson's deaths. "Lily-"

The vampire peered into Jeremy's eyes "Look at me" she ordered, her voice leaving no room for argument, she sighed

"Should I call a paramedic up here?" Elena asked worriedly.

Lily shook her head "No" she murmured holding Jeremy's face, she had wiped the blood off earlier, so her hands were pristine. "He's fine" she informed them getting onto her feet. Stefan sighed and wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders. Lily folded her arms across her chest

"Wait so I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy frowned disheartened "damn it."

Lily's lips morphed into a frown "Don't say that" Elena uttered looking at her younger brother in slight disbelief "why would you say that?"

"Did you hear about Anna?" Jeremy asked getting onto his feet "what happened to her tonight? She's dead"

"Jeremy come here sit down" Stefan took charge; Lily took a step back so that she was now standing beside Elena. Stefan kneeled down in front of the teenager, "I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important you listen to me right now." He gripped his chin, much like the way Lily had done, but his grip was harsher "with every moment that pass, Anna's blood is leaving your system. You could really die" he growled, "do you understand me?" he asked, when he got no response he lightly slapped Jeremy's cheek.

"Stefan-"Elena called out.

"No" Lily shook her head "he needs to know. Jeremy answer his question" she ordered. Hers and Jeremy's relationship, was an…odd one. At times the pair could really get along; Lily had made more than enough passes for the teen. But she couldn't keep doing it he actually needed to buckle down in her classes.

"Yeah I understand" Jeremy replied his eyes full of tears. Lily let out a quiet sigh she knew this wasn't the first time that the teen had experienced loss.

"What about the pills he's taken?" Elena asked

"He'll be fine. Anna's blood healed him of that" the red head uttered she frowned seeing the expression on Jeremy's face. She moved forward and knelt down in front of him. Her bright green orbs met his dark brown ones; Lily gently brushed aside his fallen tears.

"Honey, I know you're hurting-"she saw him opening his mouth, with what she assumed to be said were biting remarks. "And before you say don't I do…remember I'm the vampire here. Lived more than a hundred years." She uttered "Things can only get better Jere; it isn't as if they can get worse. We need to walk" Lily informed him "Ok?" she tilted his chin up so he could see the sincere look in her eyes.

"Ok" Jeremy swallowed. The teenager nodded, Lily sighed and stood up.

"Thanks Lily" Elena whispered knowing that the red head vampire could hear her, she shot the doppelganger a small smile. There was a knock on the door, Lily looked over her shoulder and saw the cop who had been guarding the front door.

"Miss Gilbert" he called Elena

"You need to be at the hospital" Stefan told her

"But-"

"Stefan is here I'm sure he'll take care of Jeremy. Come on I'll drive you" Lily said

"No I don't need a babysitter-"

"The way you're acting you do" the red head ushered Elena out of the bedroom, "come on. I'm so going to talk to your brother later" she hissed in Elena's ear as they walked out of the house.

"Please do he might listen to you" they crossed the street where Lily's bungalow resided, at the front of her home was where her black mini cooper was parked.

"You think so?" she asked climbing into the car, a moment later Elena was settled down beside her. "Buckle up kid"

"You're not-"

"If there was a car crash which is highly unlikely, out of the two of us I'll be dandy." Lily grinned and revved the car "now buckle up." Elena did as she was instructed. "So you actually think Jere would listen to me?"

"Hell yeah" Elena exclaimed, as Lily pulled out of her driveway. "You have that quiet scary thing going on for ya"

Lily snorted and shook her head, soon enough they were driving towards the hospital "So Caroline, Matt and Tyler were in an accident as well tonight...so many-"

"Wait what?" Lily frowned "are they ok?"

Elena looked over to her "You didn't know? But you was there, founders day-"

"Yeah and after my head felt like it was ripping in two I got the hell out of there with Jenna's help" Lily murmured, turning the steering wheel.

"Jenna? Did-"

"Ease up. I know to keep it quiet about the vamps. I've been doing that for a while" the vampire exclaimed. That was the truth, if Stefan and Damon hadn't come to town she would have kept it to herself. "So how are they?" she was referring to the three teens.

"Not too sure. But I think Caroline is in bad shape" Elena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Lily looked at her from the corner of her eye

"Relax, everything will be fine" she assured her, they were nearing the hospital "you said there was someone at your place? Before I arrived?" she wondered if it had anything to do with whoever she saw blurring out of the Gilbert's place.

"It's a tomb vampire" Elena said as Lily parked her car, she pulled out her keys and soon enough they were inside the hospital.

* * *

"Look there's Bon" Lily announced seeing the witch standing near the reception. Elena hurried forward whilst the red head took on a more leisurely pace. Bonnie swallowed seeing her English teacher. She was more than nervous, since Lily knew the device that Bonnie was meant to shut off but she didn't.

"Lily-"

"Save it Bonnie." Lily cut her off. "Doesn't matter at the moment" she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans

"How's Caroline?" Elena asked catching the witch's attention.

"She's weak" Bonnie replied "they don't know if she's going to make it"

Lily licked her lips and saw something moving in the corner of her eye, she cocked an eyebrow seeing Damon eavesdropping on their conversation. She sent him a look, he merely winked back causing the red head to roll her eyes.

"What?" Elena asked "Is there something you can do? A spell or something?"

"I-"

"She doesn't know how"

"Way to make an entrance Damon" Lily muttered tucking in a loose curl

"Thanks munchkin" Damon grinned; she sent him a dirty look hearing that not so attractive pet name. She was well aware of the fact that she only stood at 5'4 whilst the others par Bonnie towered over her.

"You're welcome old man" she quipped,

Elena sighed and cleared her throat "What do you mean she can't?" she was bringing the conversation back onto track.

"She doesn't know how to help Barbie" Damon clarified coming to stand with them "Do you?"

"No" the witch admitted, glowering at the raven head vampire. Bonnie made it no secrets that despised Lily's and Damon's kind. But she was much, much more pleasant towards the female vampire. "I don't-"

"Of course you don't because it took Emily years to learn that-"Damon taunted.

"Yeah well I can take down a vampire" Bonnie smirked

"Alright enough. No need to be petty-"Lilly looked at Damon

"Towards the witch who would have been ok with killing us?" the male vampire questioned. Lily's eyes hardened

"Back off Damon" she warned him, Elena could sense a fight brewing so decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"Look can we focus here?" Elena snapped,, Lily merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, if you want Caroline better give her some vampire blood" Damon said, but the brunette violently shook her head

"No, no way-"

"Just enough to heal her" Damon tried to persuade her, he looked over to Lily for some added support,

"He has a point" Lily admitted "she'll be safe here and the blood should be out of her system within a day"

"It's too risky" Elena argued, Lily nodded knowing that she was right. "I can't agree to that"

Lily glanced down at her watch, it was nearing midnight now.

"Do it" Bonnie demanded causing the red head to look over to her. "Do it" Elena looked at her in bewilderment wondering when did the witch actually would be willing to work with vampires. "This is Caroline, we can't let her die. But Lily has to give her blood not you" she glared at Damon, who held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Yeah her blood might not work" Damon stated.

"What? She's a vampire of course it will" Bonnie scoffed,

Lily shook her head "He's right."

"Lily took the bunny diet. She rather kill bambi then feed off a human" Damon drawled,

Lily rolled her eyes "I do have human blood occasionally, but like Stefan we're slightly weaker because of it. From the state Caroline is in, Damon would be the better choice" she uttered. "So he has to do it"

Bonnie cursed under her breath causing Lily to smile to herself; the witch seemed to have a potty mouth. "Fine" the witch agreed reluctantly

"If I do this we call it truce?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"No but you'll do it anyway for Elena" Bonnie uttered, Lily's lips twitched so she wasn't the only one who could see Damon pining after the female Gilbert.

"Well I'm going to get some coffee" Lily said aloud and left with Bonnie on her heels. The witch hurried after the vampire. She made no indication that she was paying attention to the witch as she strolled down the corridor heading towards the coffee machine.

"If you're trying to be stealthy little witch you're doing a poor job" the vampire drawled, pressing the buttons and slipping her cash in.

"I'm not…I just wanted to say sorry" Bonnie said earnestly, there was more than once occasion when her English teacher helped or even saved her. "I didn't want you to be taken down it was nothing personal-"Lilly picked up her steaming cup and turned to face her, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Honey" she smiled politely "You didn't deactivate the device that would have sent me to the basement. Sorry for not thinking its personal-"she went to walk off but Bonnie grabbed her wrist, Lily allowed her to pull her back "please Lily I didn't mean to get you involve-"

"You hate vampires" Lily exclaimed "ergo you must hate me-"

"But you're not like them" Bonnie hissed desperately "Please I am so sorry…that's why I was angry at you…"Lily's brows knitted together, she recalled that the Bennett witch had acted weird with her throughout the Founders day "You didn't go home-"

"So what? You were trying to make me leave by acting…well you know" she trailed off. Bonnie nodded causing the red head sigh. "Ok, you're forgiven. But you've got to be careful Bonnie…you may not like vampires but one day you're going to need our kinds help" she smiled "I think you should go find Matt"

Lily watched as she rounded the corner, and headed back to where she left Elena and Damon, she sped up her pace hearing Jenna's voice.

"Elena" Jenna rushed towards them, "I came as soon as I got your message. Hey Lily" she smiled at the other woman. "Thanks for what you did tonight-"

"No it's fine" Lily waved her off. "Where were you anyway?" she asked

"I told Elena" Jenna explained, but neither vampires missed the look of confusion on Elena's face "I was at the fire department"

Lily licked her lips and took a sip of her coffee; it was strong exactly how she liked it. "Elena didn't tell me that."

"Because I didn't know." Elena frowned thinking what the hell was her aunt on about

"I told you earlier" Jenna exclaimed

"No you didn't" Elena shook her head, Lily canted her head to the side knowing Jenna wasn't messing around, especially not at a time like this.

"Yes I did" the strawberry blond haired woman

"No Jenna you didn't" Elena shook her head

"Yes I did"

Lily frowned something wasn't adding up, she looked over to Damon who seem to have come to a conclusion. "Oh…you've got to be kidding me" the vampire looked at the three women and stalked off.

"Ok well I should be heading off. Jenna you have to sign some of the papers for John" Lily called over her shoulder and hurried after Damon. "Damon" she hissed "wait a sec would ya?"

The vampire came to a stop just at the entrance doors. He turned around "What's going on?" he asked just as Elena came around the corner.

"We need to get back to the house" Damon informed her. "Come on Elena-"

"I'm riding with Lily" the vampire stalked off, leaving a very confused red head behind.

"Ok we need to talk" she gestured for Elena to follow her and they approached her car.

Once they were on the road, she peered through her rear-view mirror she could see Damon's car tailing hers. "Can he hear-"

"I doubt it" Lily answered her before she could finish her question. "So what's with the weirdness between you two?" she asked yawning as she did so.

"He said that we kissed. But I wouldn't do that" Elena frowned.

"God…you're love life is super complicated. Glad that I'm still single" Lily muttered, and easily moved out of the way when the teenager went to hit her. "You do know that it's obvious right? Damon has feelings for you Elena"

"No he's just still not over Katherine" Elena denied.

Lily snorted "Right-"she pulled up to her driveway "believe what you will. Now come on, I want to check on Jere before I head off" she slammed the car door shut and with Elena on her heels as they crossed the road to the Gilbert house.

* * *

Elena unlocked the door just as Stefan sprang onto his feet. Lily cocked an eyebrow seeing the state of the other vampire.

"Stefan?" Elena asked

"Elena" Stefan murmured

"What happened?" Lily questioned

Damon took in the scene, he knew who exactly was here "Katherine happened" Lily let out a low whistle

"That vampire gets around" she hummed under her breath. "Is Jere-"

"Sleeping" Stefan informed her. The female vampire nodded and moved off into the kitchen and saw the blood spattered all over the place, she shook her head and started to clean up the counter top, she doubted that Elena would want Jenna to come home to such a mess.

Stefan came into the kitchen, just as Lily dipped the blood stained cloth into the basin full of warm water.

"Here" he handed her a dry cloth to wipe her hands, Elena had gone upstairs to talk to Jeremy leaving the three vampires to their own devices.

"Thanks" Lily smiled "so if Katherine was here did she say what she wanted?" she asked curiously

"No" Stefan replied

"Well she certainly knows how to make an entrance" Damon drawled.

"Honey I think all vampires do" Lily smirked and shook her head, she hopped up onto the counter, and swung her legs back and forth.

"Hmm…vampires and their dramatics…wasn't your entrance falling through our roof?" Damon snickered; Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was attempting to investigate what you were, wondering if you were a danger to this town" she simply replied.

Damon leant against the counter beside her "True…but you slipped and fell. You weren't very threatening when I had to pop your shoulder back in" Lily's lips twitched in amusement but she just shrugged.

Stefan shook his head, one thing he didn't get was Lily's and Damon's friendship, at first the pair would at logger heads with one another. But they seem to have bonded when they both united to save him from Frederick and the other tomb vampires.

"Whatever you say Damon" Lily took a sip of water and sighed, so the infamous Katherine Peirce was back in town. Truth be told the red head had never heard of the woman before, all that she knew was from the Salvatores had told her. She could tell that this vampire would no doubt cause trouble, and it was proven tonight.

Stefan frowned coming to a realisation "She said she fooled one of us. What does that even mean?" he walked over to Damon so that he was standing right in front of him.

"She pretended to be Elena when I showed up earlier" Damon admitted, Lily glanced over to Damon…and connected the dots. So he had kissed Katherine and not Elena…damn she was glad she was way out of this messy love triangle. It was already giving her a migraine. One thing she assumed was that Stefan would learn of the feelings his brother held for his girlfriend. She was brought out of her musings when she heard light footsteps coming from down the hall.

"I told Jeremy everything" Elena announced coming to a stop in the kitchen. "I can't lie to him anymore"

Lily nodded "Now that's something" she slid off the counter and leant against it. She would leave in a bit.

"You alright?" Stefan asked in concerned

"No I'm not" Elena replied she looked over to her English teacher and Damon "I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone this would get better" she uttered.

"I know we all did" Stefan nodded

"Did you?" Damon whispered to Lily, low enough for the other two not to hear.

Lily snorted and folded her arms across her chest "Erm no…as soon as you entered town, this place went to hell"

Damon smirked "Admit it…I made it more exciting"

Lily cocked an eyebrow "Whatever floats your dear" she said smartly.

They both focused back on Elena and Stefan when the doppelganger asked an important question "Katherine's been invited in to the house, what are we going to do?" she asked

"Move" Damon suggested causing the red head to roll her green eyes.

"Very helpful" Elena said sarcastically

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero chance you can do about it. You would be dead, but you're not so clearly-"

"She doesn't want you dead. You're safe" Lily assured her. She was doing a much better job than a certain raven head vampire.

"So she obviously has other plans" Damon piped up

"And we need to find out what they are" Stefan nodded to himself, Lily sighed and went to walk out but Damon grabbed her wrist

"Where are you going?"

"Home" she said "It's not as if I'll miss anything. I live across the road. So if Katherine does come around I'll hear" she uttered, she wanted to sink in to her soft mattress, and lose herself in her dreams. She always felt so at home there.

"Nope as soon as you entered the house you signed yourself over to help" Damon informed her.

"No-"

"Yes-"

Lily glared at him, and grabbed the hand that was clutching on to his wrist, and with a swift flick she broke his wrist "And what was the point of me doing that?"

"Alright…no ordering you around of grabbing" Damon said grudgingly, in vampire years, Lily was only roughly ten or twenty years younger than him or his brother, so their strengths were quiet well matched.

"So what are we going to do about this mess?" Lily asked slightly impatient.

"Well our plans are not to provoke her in the process" Stefan announced, causing his older brother to scowl. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

"Oh boy" Lily muttered leaning her hip against the doorway, perhaps it was a good thing that she hadn't left yet. Damon glanced over to her, and by the look on the red head's face, he knew that she knew about him kissing Katherine but thinking it was Elena.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on your already crowded forehead" Damon uttered "we kissed" Lily could see Stefan already tensing.

"And what? You thought it was me?" Elena asked a frown on her face.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan uttered, his tone was hard. Lily licked her lips and straightened up

"Well you know when two lips pucker and-"just then Stefan blurred towards his brother but Damon sped away so that he was on the other side of the room. Lily blurred in between the pair, knowing if a fight did break out, she would be the one to pull them apart.

"Don't be obvious Stef-"

"Would you shut up?" Lily looked pointedly at Damon and then turned to Stefan "And now isn't the time to get all…cranky"

There was a moment of silence "Cranky?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow

"What? You are" Lily huffed

Stefan shook his head and went to launch himself at Damon, but Elena intervened "Wait Stefan, he kissed Katherine not me. I wouldn't do that" the brunette exclaimed "Lily is right we can't deal with this right now"

"Fine later" he glowered at Damon, who merely smirked back.

"John must know something, she must've have a reason for wanting to kill him" Elena stated.

"She's Katherine" Damon argued stating that was enough reason for the female vampire to do what she did. "She loves playing games, and you're fooling yourself if you think you'll find out before she wants you to" he crossed his arms and took Lily's previous position of leaning against the doorframe.

"Nah actually she's right, John could know something through Isobel" Stefan said. "Your mother was in touch with Katherine so maybe we should go to the hospital"

"I've got a better plan" Damon said "I'm just going to ignore the bitch"

"Is that smart?" Elena frowned

"If she thinks she's being ignored she'll come out and play"

"Right and then what?" Stefan asked

"Rip her heart out…something poetic"

Lily cleared her throat "Ok whilst you carry on with your poetic yet gory ways of killing her. I'm going to head home. Call me if anything happens" she uttered and turned on her heel, leaving the house. She had just crossed the street and froze "Really Damon? sneaking up behind me?"

"Oh you're no fun" Damon exclaimed dramatically. She turned around and was miffed at how close we were.

"That really hurts" she drawled "Now don't you have something else to do? Like…ruining someone else's good mood?"

Damon pouted and mockingly clutched his heart "Oh your wounds cut deep. You really think of me that low?" he asked, as Lily started to walk towards her home again.

"Yes" her accented voice rang out, throughout the years her accent hadn't disappeared, another tale tell sign that she wasn't a original resident of Mystic Falls. There was a pulse of air and he was in front of her.

"Now Lily…you're looking exceptionally gorgeous tonight?" she snorted and looked down at her appearance, she was wearing a pair of old jeans and a random top, her hair was in a simple knot above her head.

"And you're flattering me…because you want something" she leant forward "What do you want Damon?" she whispered her lips were mere millimetres away from his. She smirked seeing him closing his eyes.

"You-"

"Aww…no" she lightly slapped his cheek, his eyes snapped open and in a blink the red head was at her front door "You want my alcohol…and possibly you wanted to vent about Katherine. I'm tired…so no late night talking. Now shoo-"she waved him off.

Damon rolled his eyes "Fine see ya later alligator."

"Whatever crocodile" she grinned and shook her head. She paused for a second feeling eyes on the back of her head, she looked over her shoulder but saw no one there. She shook it off and unlocked her front door.

As soon as Lily entered her home she kicked off her shoes and felt the cool polished floorboards against her bare feet. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head before heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat. She entered her spacious kitchen and headed towards her fridge, she rummaged through it and pulled out a bowlful of strawberry, she couldn't quite get enough of them…they burst with flavours.

Lily flopped down on her couch and switched the television on, she popped a strawberry in her mouth and sighed. She felt as if something…or better yet someone was missing. Lily brushed it off and soon enough had fallen asleep listening to the sound of the t.v.

* * *

Lily groaned and blinked several times, "Got to actually sleep in that bloody bed" she grumbled. It wasn't the first time that the red head had fallen asleep on the couch. She realised the reason she woke up was because of the sound of her cell blaring with noise. She reached out and grabbed it.

"Hello?" her voice was laced with tiredness.

"Lily?" she recognised Jenna's voice

"Hey what's up Jen?" she asked swinging her legs off of the couch, she padded barefooted down the corridor where her bathroom was located.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yep-"

"Good it one in the afternoon." Another weekend where the red head had slept in. "You can sleep the day away."

"You're such a good friend" Lily hummed causing the other woman to laugh "so what's with the call?" she switched the shower faucet on and waited a moment or so for it to heat up.

"Well there's a memorial service today for the Mayor-"

"Already?" Lily frowned, wasn't it a bit too soon for this?

"Yeah I know" Jenna silently agreed with her "and I'm calling because you are coming"

Lily let out a groan all the whilst shimmying out of her jeans. "Really?"

"Yes…I have to go and so do you"

"I'm not even going to ask how you came to that conclusion" the vampire made sure that there was no sunlight creeping through the large bay window. She pulled the shutters and slipped off her daylight ring and placed it on the bathroom counter.

"Good. See you there" Jenna hanged up. Lily stripped out the remainder of her clothes and stepped under the spray of warm water. One thing about this new centaury was that Lily couldn't falter their plumbing system. No longer would she have to heat a bowl of water over an open flame. She sighed in content feeling the water rain down on her; she used vamp speed and showered. It was nearing one in the afternoon meaning that the memorial service was taking placed.

When she was done she headed off to her room. She looked through her closet, there was a vast array of clothing, since Lily had been around for more than a few decades, and she had accumulated a small amount of fortune, so much so that technically she didn't need to work. But in order to fit in, Lily had to do something…so she was doing what she always wanted to do. Becoming a teacher, which was interesting truth be told. Since not every day would be the same. Lily slid on her daylight ring; it not only protected her against the sun but also had a bit of vervaine stuffed into the gem.

She never did recall had she acquired such a treasure. The vampire decided to wear a dress and a pair of heels. She slipped the dress on and smoothed down the material, before drying her red locks. She put them into an up-do. Now she looked rather respectable. So without further ado, she shut her bedroom door behind her and headed towards her kitchen. She stretched her arms above her head and turned on the radio, filling the quiet one story bungalow with music.

Lily hummed to the music and danced around the kitchen to the beat of the music. She opted to make some pancakes, knowing it would fill her up. She ate it all up and glanced at the clock, knowing she should be leaving. So she took a few mouthfuls of blood and stored it away in the fridge. She cringed, yeah next time she'll definitely heat it up. Lily grabbed her bag and keys and slammed the door behind her shut.

"Watch out Ms Peterson-"a small voice yelled, Lily had just managed to catch the newspaper before it hit her face. "Whoa-"

"Really Kyle?" Lily smiled at the twelve year old paper boy "sometimes I think you just purposefully throw stuff at me"

The dark haired child smiled sheepishly "You always managed to catch it" he muttered.

"Right" Lily cleared her throat, and placed the paper on her porch steps. "How comes you're doing today's shift? I thought Steve is the one that does Saturday?" she asked, the red head knew of all the little kids that wondered around the street, it was hard not to be aware of them. She always had a soft spot for the kids, since it reminded her of some of the time that she had spent with Clara.

"It's his birthday…plus I needed the money for erm…"

"Just spill it kid" she demanded, as she walked over to her car, with Kyle trailing behind her.

"Well…I wanted to buy some flowers…but…I spent the last part of my pocket money on the new comic and-"he ranted, Lily smiled and turned around, she knelt down

"Honey you're ranting" she uttered, and inwardly cooed when he blushed at the pet name she had given him. "Here…this is a tip." She handed him over twenty dollars, causing the boy's eyes to widened.

"No Ms-"

"Lily"

"No Lily I couldn't-"Kyle attempted to shove the money back into her hands but the vampire was firm.

"It's yours. This lady must be very special for you to want to do extra shifts" she unlocked her car.

"Oh she is…and she is so pretty" Kyle kicked the ground, causing the red head to giggle, she could see that he was smitten, and Lily found it adorable.

"Well get her some lovely bunches of flowers. And I bet she'll be yours" she placed her bag in the front passenger seat.

"Really? "Kyle perked up

"Really. Now see ya later" she watched as he beamed and ran off. Lily shook her head "He is so going to be a heart breaker when he's older" she said to herself. She clamoured into her car and took off towards the Lockwood Manor.

* * *

"Hey Tyler" Lily smiled at the teen,

"Hi Ms-"he stopped short when he saw the look on her face "I mean Lily. So thanks for coming"

The place was filled with people who had arrived to pay their condolences. She licked her lips, "I bet you've been saying that all morning" she uttered.

Tyler sighed "Yeah I have, it gets-"

"Boring," Lily finished off, "No worries, you've only got a couple of hours before you can go off and get drunk off your ass-"

Tyler's attention snapped towards her "What?" he spluttered "No I won't-"

Lily scoffed "You're a teen. Your father just died and you're hurting even though the man was a dick-"her green orbs widened and she slammed her hand over her mouth "Oh…erm-"but the teenager didn't take offence and let out a quiet chuckle

"Is it bad that, that's the best thing I've heard all day plus it is the truth" Tyler said. Lily glanced over her shoulder and saw that some of the other residents of Mystic Falls making their way over. No doubt to greet Tyler.

"Well not too bad. See ya later and try not to start a fight at this party." Lily patted his shoulder and moved passed him. She had been previously invited into the Lockwood's home so there was no barrier for her to slam into. She walked into the manor and scoured the area for Carol but couldn't see her. She shrugged it off and decided to find her later. Lily helped herself to a glass of wine and headed into the next room.

"Lily" she saw that the parents had beckoned her over. Lily plastered a smile onto her face and walked in that direction. Soon enough she was chatting with the others, but her attention shifted once she saw Damon trailing after Carol and the Sheriff. She idly tucked in some of her loose and concentrated on their conversation, due to her heightened hearing she could pick up on exactly what they were saying.

"Is there any reason why Richard was affected by the Gilbert device?" she heard Liz asked, Lily was surprised at that. Why on earth would a vampire device affect the mayor? She knew for certain that he wasn't a vampire.

"What are you implying?" Carole spat "that he was one of them?" Lily excused herself and waltzed over to the refreshment table, her eyes met Damon's. He nodded at her alerting her that he knew she was clued in on the conversation.

"No, no one is implying that" he attempted to placate both women. This caused Lily's lips to quirk slightly, never thought she'd see the day when Damon Salvatore was trying to calm two women,

"Your deputy screwed up" Carole hissed at Liz. "Plain and simple. Which means you are responsible"

"Carole" Damon stepped in, as Lily leant against the table

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan" Liz snapped.

"Do something Damon, before they rip each other's hair out" Lily uttered under her breath, she couldn't exactly step in, since she wasn't part of the Founder's council, ergo she was meant to be like the rest of the civilians of Mystic Falls complete ignorant of the supernatural world.

Damon cleared his throat loudly, knowing that Lily was right "Look we're all on edge here" he stated "you suffered a great loss" he looked at Carole "we all have. But we have to stick together. Ok trust each other. We have to get through this" he said.

After a few moments he walked over to Lily who was near the entrance, she held out her wine glass which he gratefully took. "Got to hand it to you" Lily nodded "You're a good actor"

"I'm good at a lot of things" Damon wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively as he took a sip of the wine, she just shot him a look

"Yeah…no. not going to work" he handed back her drink, Lily downed the rest. "So…this whole Katherine and Elena mess you found yourself….what are you going to do?" she looked up at him.

Damon sighed and shrugged his shoulders "No clue…it's just-"before he could finish his sentence, an exclamation in the front doorway caught the vampires attention.

Someone new entered the scene, Damon watched as a tall rugged man hug Carole "Who's the guy with Carole?" he asked Lily, she had just returned with another glass of wine.

"Oh…hmm" she swallowed the sweet liquid "that's Mason Lockwood, he was the mayor's younger brother" she explained "It's been a while since he visited"

"Is he on the Council like John?" Damon asked, he knew that Lily had knowledge about the whole town.

"Nope… he's not like John. He's not an ass…"she canted her head to the side "but he sure does have a nice one" Damon rolled his eyes and lightly nudged her "What? She exclaimed seeing the expression on his face "I can look ya know. I'm dead but I do-"

"Ok" Damon cut her off "can you try and focus? What else do you know about him?"

"He's not part of the council and he doesn't believe in the supernatural world. " Lily finished off picking up a grape and popped it into her mouth. "What are you thinking?" she asked seeing the look on the other vampire's face.

"Nothing-"

"Damon-"she grabbed his wrist "spill"

"Fine" he ushered her away from the refreshment table, since more people were around it and he didn't want to be over heard. They came to a stop at an empty alcove "The Gilbert device affected both papa Lockwood and junior Lockwood. And they're not vampires…so what are they?"

Lily frowned, she was only aware of vampires and witches existing, well there were stories of other creatures. But nothing was concrete.

"I don't know" Lily frowned

"Well I need to ask a little witch. Maybe she would have the answers" she followed his gaze and saw that it was focused on Bonnie who had just arrived.

"Try and be nice to her. She does that mind trick and last time when Stefan was subjected to it, it looked painful" Lily said quietly.

"Aww-"Damon cooed "You care-"

"Shut up. I just don't want to be stuck clearing up after you." She smiled causing Damon to sigh.

"I'll try and be pleasant. Happy?" he asked.

"Yes…don't be an ass" she slapped his arm and walked off.

* * *

Lily sighed and was just walking down the corridor, she still had to speak to Carol but it was hard getting a word in with that woman. Plus she was also waiting for Jenna, since the other woman was the one who dragged her here. She held her cell up to her ear

"Jen where the hell are you?" she asked weaving through the crowd of people, she spotted an empty corridor and headed towards that direction, so she would be away from the onslaught of others.

"We're in the car. Just five more minutes" Jenna's voice came through the speaker

"Well would you hurry? This is-"she stopped talking hearing voices coming from further down the corridor. From one of the rooms,

"I know we're nearly there and-"

"Yeah ok by" Lily hanged up and shoved the cell in her bag, she silently moved towards the room where the voices were coming from, and frowned realising it was Bonnie…who was speaking to…Elena? But the teen was with Jenna.

Her eyes widened in realisation, this was Katherine. She didn't want to make her move too soon, since she had no clue what the vampire was going to do. Lily deemed if things got out of hands she would step in, but from the sounds of it the witch and the other vampire were chatting.

"I know who are" Bonnie exclaimed, Lily had to hand it to the witch for keeping her cool

"Of course you do" Katherine taunted, the red head's was out of sight so she couldn't exactly see this female, but her voice sounded exactly like Elena's except, it was slightly lowered. "You're the best friend right? I've been putting the pieces of Elena's life together Isobel said it was quiet a puzzle." Lily hadn't officially met Isobel Flemming, since when the woman arrived in town; the red head had been out of town. "I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are. And I did meet that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt who is sweet on Caroline. And then there's Lillian, the good vampire who takes care of the Gilberts."

Lily frowned, how on earth would Isobel know about her? She thought she wasn't even around when Elena's birth mother arrived. "And then there is you. The vampire hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Katherine turned to face the witch and smirked Bonnie turned on her heel and went to run away but Katherine appeared in front of her. She stared the vampire down willing for her to collapse in pain, Lily tensed and shifted waiting for her moment to step it, but from what she could see Bonnie was handling it.

"I've been around for a long time Bonnie you're going to have to do better than that" Katherine smirked and grabbed the witch by the throat and unleashed her fangs, but all of a sudden she was thrown away from her. Lily snarled and pinned the older vampire down. She was the exact replica of Elena it was eerie, she bared her fangs. They had smashed into the wooden table, Bonnie gasped and swallowed nervously

"Oh seriously Lils-"Katherine taunted, and easily flipped them over grabbing Lily by her throat. "I am older and stronger than you little girl" she sneered down at the red head.

"Yeah well " Lily grunted wincing when Katherine's fingers dig into her skin. "You don't pay attention do ya?" with that the red head managed to stabbed Katherine in the side with one of the table legs. Katherine snarled and wrenched it out, all the while still pinning Lily down. "You know I expected better…"she trailed off when Lily's face morphed back into its natural form. Katherine's grip slackened seeing the bright green eyes, they were hauntingly familiar. Lily took her chance and kicked the vampire off, she jumped onto her feet.

"Now that's not nice" Katherine grinned, she wouldn't kill her doesn't mean she can't hurt her.

"Yeah I don't think social etiquette is on the top of my list" Lily quipped, causing the brunette to smirk

"Well if we're not worried about social properties. Then this shouldn't come to you as a shock" with that Katherine stabbed the chair leg through Lily's shoulder, causing the younger vampire to cry out, she felt the piece of wood pinning her to the wall. Bonnie gasped and blasted the doors open, they were positioned in a way, so onlookers wouldn't be able to see Lily but they could see Katherine. The brunette vampire backed off "Huh not bad…"

She let go of the Lily, the petite woman slumped

"Katherine" Stefan called appearing at the doorway; he eyed Lily and was slightly nervous seeing her in that position. He wouldn't put it pass Katherine to drag the table leg through Lily's shoulder and pierced her heart "leave her alone"

"As you wish" Katherine smiled at Stefan. She leant in close so that her lips were aligned with Lily's ear. "Stay out of my way Lillian. I don't want to hurt you" she said low enough so Stefan couldn't hear. Without another word she left.

"Lily-"

"Stefan did I ever mention that your ex-girlfriend is a bitch" Lily scowl "You go deal with that psycho" Stefan nodded and hurriedly left after Katherine. As soon as they were gone, Bonnie rushed towards Lily

"Oh my god-"the witch uttered "Lily you didn't need to-"

"Yeah I did. Now do you mind? And pulling this out?" she grimaced in pain; Bonnie nodded and grabbed onto the table leg. She winced when she heard the squelching sound of it leaving Lily's flesh. As soon as it was out the vampire fell to her knees.

"Lily-"

"I so need a drink" Lily grumbled, Bonnie relaxed realising that the vampire was ok just slightly pissed. "And she ruined my dress"

* * *

Damon cocked an eyebrow seeing the usually laid back English teacher skulking towards him, and in her hands was another glass full of wine. He remember when he had learned about her profession, at first he thought she was messing with him, when she had told him she was a teacher, since she looked young, she looked as if she was in her early twenties, but when he found out she was a vampire it had made sense.

"What's got you in a mood?" Damon asked coming to stand next to her. The pair was leaning against the stone railing. Lily felt the sun on her skin and sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Your bitch of an ex" Lily sniped downing more than half of her wine.

"What?" she gestured towards her dress, Damon frowned realising that the strap of her dress was ripped and sullied with blood; since it was black it wasn't as obvious. "What did she do?"

"She stabbed me with a chair leg" Lily huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest "You got lovely taste in women-"

"Am I sensing sarcasm?" Damon countered

"Yes-"

"Well maybe if you didn't constantly reject me my taste in women would improve" he slid his finger down her bare arm. Lily rolled her eyes and canted her head to the side.

"Honey I'm not that drunk for you to be making a pass at me" Lily drawled catching his hand in hers.

"Oh" Damon pouted and kissed her knuckles. "By the way…love the sexy number you're wearing. Works wonders for your luscious figure-"

"Am I definitely not drunk enough to appreciate your oh so lame pick-up lines" she smirked and kissed his cheek,

"You're never going to sleep with me will ya? It'll cheer both of us up" Damon grinned, Lily laughed aloud

"And ruin our beautiful friendship? Nope" Damon hummed, and grasped her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. She saw Jenna walking up the path with Elena and Jeremy.

"I'll meet you inside" she heard Elena, Lily took the hint and whispered

"Try and relax" she murmured to Damon, before following Jenna and Jeremy into the manor.

* * *

"So did you pay your respects?" Lily asked holding out a drink towards Jenna,

"Yes I did" Jenna nodded; the pair were near the windows, that was overlooking the back yard of the manor. "And it was awkward…horrible and-"

"And everything that a condolence should be?" Lily finished off,

Jenna smiled slightly and nodded "So when are you heading off home?" she asked

"Soon" Lily uttered "So how is John? Did you visit him?" she asked

"Yes…even with re-stitched fingers he still is an ass" Jenna muttered causing the vampire to snicker.

"Do you have unresolved issues with the man?" Lily asked bluntly causing Jenna's jaw to drop. "I mean is it sexual tension-oww-"she yelped when Jenna punched her arm "ok no?"

"No" Jenna cringed and gagged "never making that mistake again." She shuddered causing Lily to giggle quietly

"Fine…you know what I realise Jen? Us two need an evening out, without teens or work. What'd you reckon?"

"I reckon that's a good idea" Jenna smiled, and noticed one of the of guests waving her over. "I'll speak to you later" she told Lily who nodded.

The red head gazed out of the window and took in the scene, the sun was shining and the gardens were blooming with flowers. She stepped out through the glass doors and sighed feeling the breeze against her skin. Every once in a while Lily would like to stand outside…especially when it came to functions. It helped curb the cravings she had got a good handle on her bloodlust unlike Stefan who would have a drop of human blood and would go crazy.

She rolled her shoulders and was about to head back inside when she noted a figure clad in black running away. Her eyes widened realising that it was Stefan, who had a pole sticking out of him. She sighed seems like she wouldn't be leaving as quick as she hoped.

"Here" Lily appeared throwing a bottle of animal blood towards Stefan

"Thanks" he smiled; she nodded as Elena was cleaning the blood off of her boyfriend. The brunette teenager had been talking to Bonnie when Lily found her, she told her what had happened, and rushed off to check on Stefan, whilst the female vampire used her enhanced speed to run home to get some blood for him.

"You ok?" Elena asked concern brimming from her.

"It'll heal" Stefan muttered, Lily leant most of her weight on her right leg

"That's not what I meant" Elena frowned.

"What were you thinking Stefan?" Lily asked "weren't you the one who said not to provoke her?"

"Yeah I was just trying to figure out her plan" Stefan said "I let her get to me"

"Huh" Lily nodded a smile on her face

"What's funny?" Elena asked

"I'm not the only one skewered today" Lily uttered, causing Stefan to roll his eyes but his lips morphed into a small smile.

"I tried to track her but she got away" Damon said walking over to them, and coming to a stop beside Lily. "Oh cover up Fabio…"Elena pulled Stefan's shirt down "you've got a crazy ex loose, you better be careful Katherine is after your man"

Lily elbowed him hard in the gut "Behave…" she scolded

"It's not what's happening" Stefan attempted to reassure his girlfriend, but Damon had other ideas

"Isn't it? I went after your girl"

Lily sighed "Right…well I'm off I still need to find Jeremy"

"Wait for me" Elena called and ran after the petite woman. "How can you stand him?"

"I presuming you're talking about Damon" Lily murmured as they stepped back into the manor.

"Yeah-"

"I've met guys like him before" she said "they all rough and smirky-yes Elena that is a real world" Lily announced, and sighed "Ok it isn't a word. But it should be…where was I…oh guys like Damon have crazy issue. All they really want is a cuddle and bourbon"

Elena shook her head "Ok…I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that" they brushed pass a few residents of Mystic Falls. She spotted her younger brother coming out of the former mayor's study "go talk to him…or ask him to meet you later" Elena pushed Lily towards Jeremy.

"What? Now-"

"You can be scary…just please I don't know what else to do." The brunette pleaded, "I can't talk to him about this…Stefan can't. He needs someone…motherly"

"Fine" Lily said grudgingly "I'll ask him over for some dinner tonight happy?" she questioned. Elena smiled and nodded, she flounced off. The red head easily caught up with the teen. "Jeremy" she called and rolled her eyes when he ignored her. They rounded the corner away from prying eyes. Giving Lily ample opportunity to grab the back of his jacket. She pulled him back and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell-"he started but stopped seeing the stern look on Lily's face

"You know what the hell" Lily uttered, her voice had a hard edge to it. "Trying to kill yourself that is something we need to talk about-"

"No we don't" he scowled and went to walk off, but the red head shoved him back.

"Listen, here Jeremy it is something to talk about" Jeremy was slightly unnerved by the expression on her face he knew when to keep his mouth shut and now was the time, he could see that Lily wasn't messing about. "Come to my place at seven….we are going to talk. And if you don't show up I'll just accidentally let slip to Jenna that you young man have been drinking-"she took a step back and clasped her hands together and placed them behind her back.

"I didn't drink-"

"Jeremy, I'm a vamp I can smell Tyler's booze on your breath. So tonight-"

"I'll be there" Jeremy muttered and stalked off, Lily pressed her lips together

"Love you to Jeremy" she called after him, and chuckled quietly when he flipped her off. He still was the little brat that she had known. The red head noted a waiter walking pass her with a tray of wine. Maybe she'll have one more drink and then she'll leave.

* * *

Lily was now sitting on her porch swing, it was cushioned and it was a serene place just to come and sit. She held the hot mug in her hands; she was still wearing her dress but had kick her heels off. She flipped the page of her novel and was lost to the world of the French revolution, '_Les Miserable' _was her current read and she was enjoying it. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and felt the cool breeze against her step.

Lily glanced up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She frowned seeing who it was.

"John?" she immediately stood up and was on high alert. She swore he as going to be in the hospital for longer.

"Relax Lily I'm not here to hurt you" John raised his hands in a sign of surrender. She could see that his left hand was wrapped it up in gauze.

"It wouldn't be the first time you hurt a vampire" she drawled and sighed and plopped down in her seat "well come sit. I know you're not here to just stand on my freshly cut grass…and you're treading on my roses. Thanks John-"

He immediately jumped onto the path. "Lily-"

"Just sit" she sighed and patted the vacant seat beside her. Soon enough Elena's biological father was sitting down next to her. She offered him her drink but he declined

"So…this place is nice…did-"

"John you of all people can't do small talk. What do you want?" Lily asked bluntly, she wasn't in the mood to be messing around.

John smiled that was one thing he appreciated about was that she was straight to the point. "I wanted to thank you for-"

"Saving you?" she quirked an eyebrow

"Ok I wouldn't go that far…Elena as there-"

The vampire scoffed "No disrespect to your daughter John, but if Elena carried on doing what she was doing when I was there you would've kept bleeding at…just admit it. I saved you…and gave your fingers back" she added on.

John rolled his eyes "Fine…thanks for saving me…and I just wanted to say goodbye"

Lily's eyebrows shot to her hairline "You're leaving?"

"I know when I'm not wanted" he rocked the porch switch gently

"Pfft, took you that long to realise? You weren't wanted as soon…I'm going to stop talking" she smiled sheepishly, a cab pulled up to the curb where John's case was.

"Yeah you should. Anyway this is mine…can you do me a favour?" he asked getting onto his feet. Lily also stood up and placed her mug on the wooden railing.

"I'm not going to kill myself"

"No…just look out for them" he nodded towards the Gilbert house.

Lily smiled and nodded "Yeah I can. Bye John and don't hurry back" she yelled after him. She watched as he climbed into the cab, and the car drove off. She sat back down and sighed now that was something she didn't expect it.

John made it no secret of his dislike for her…claiming that she was bad influence. But now? Hmm seems like he just hated her a little less. She was about to pick up her book again when another pair of footsteps approached her.

"Jeremy" this time Lily smiled at her visitor "You're actually right on time. Now hungry or-"

"No. can we just get this out of the way" Jeremy dropped down onto the porch swing causing it to rock. He just wanted to get this lecture out of the way.

"Fine hold on" he jumped when right before his eyes she disappeared, but a second or two later she reappeared however this time with a steaming mug.

"Hot chocolate?" he snorted taking the tasty beverage, it was laid with marshmallows just how he liked it. "I'm not a kid" he stated.

Lily smiled "Yeah…how old are you?"

"Sixteen-"

"And I'm over a hundred, so you're still a child. Now hurry up and drink, it'll relax you." Jeremy sighed but did as he was told. When he took a sip he was somewhat miffed when she didn't say anything. Instead Lily chose to stare up at the starry sky. Roughly ten minutes had passed when he set the empty mug down.

"So Jere-"

"I don't need a lecture" he muttered she looked at him and met his gaze, her red hair flowed around her shoulders, it was out of its up-do.

"Who said I was going to lecture you?" she said, "I'm just curious really"

Jeremy's brows furrowed together in confusion, he was expecting a telling off, or a scolding. Not this "Curious?"

Lily nodded "I'm curious about why you would want to live a damned life?" she said softly.

"How is it damned?" he asked wide eye "being a vampire…you're free. You could stay with the person you love forever-"

"And what if that person leaves you?" she asked him, her voice was melodic and soothing. "What then Jeremy?" she cleared her throat, and placed a foot on the railing, and rocked them gently

"I don't know…I'll just-"he trailed off not really knowing how to get the words out.

"What? Move on?" Lily hummed, "you see Jeremy, and there are several downsides of being a vampire. One is…your emotions are amplified, if you lose someone you love it will rip you apart," Jeremy listened intently; he wondered if that happened to her. He knew that she lived here most of his life, but the truth was he didn't know much about her life prior to Mystic Falls, and he never really thought about it. "You think being a vampire will set you free?" a nostalgic smile came across her face.

"Not really…sure you can go wherever you want…be whoever you want but…you're trapped. By your cravings. You can't get close to people, because you fear you'll hurt them. Those you care about would grow old…and you won't. it's a never ending circle Jeremy…do you really want that life? Not being able to lay down permanent roots because you fear your secret may be discovered…do you want that Jeremy? An eternal damnation?" she asked him and wetted her lips.

Lily had officially been part of Mystic falls, about a year before the Salvatores had arrived. She visited here in the past, but they were only fleeting visits. She always made sure to use compulsion to erase her brief visits. But when the folks of Mystic Falls started to use vervaine, just as the Salvatores arrived, she decided to set down a permanent home for the time being.

"No" Jeremy finally answered her question after much thought. "I don't want to be a vampire" she made him see what he didn't see beforehand.

Lily smiled and nodded "Right…goodnight Jeremy" he grinned and stood up, he felt much lighter. He felt better from her talk. He had just stepped off of her porch when she blurred in front of him causing him to jump back. She grasped him by his throat, it would have been a comical sight for anyone who was passing by…a gangly teen was being held up by a woman of Lily's stature. "Just know this Jeremy" she smiled serenely "do anything like that again and do in fact become a vampire I will make your eternity not so great. Got it?"

Jeremy hastily nodded and she let go of him, she wasn't choking him but her grip was firm. "Yeah I do"

"Good now go home. And study you got a pop quiz at the end of the week" Lily called after him, and smiled hearing the teen grumbling about 'mean teachers.' She picked up her mug and headed inside.

* * *

Lily slammed her front door shut and dropped the mugs off in the kitchen, she glanced at the time, it had just gone eight. Now was the perfect time to have a good soak in the tum.

She turned on her heel and headed into her bathroom, it was a large bathroom, and held a claw-foot tub. One thing that the red head vampire kept from her old life was that she loved the feeling of sinking into a tub of warm water. She poured some liquid in, creating bubbles; she turned on her radio, and set it low. Lily stripped out of her dress and decided to chuck it in the trashcan.

It was ripped and stained from her encounter with Katherine. She tied her hair up in a messy bun Lily slipped into the tub and groaned feeling the warm water washing over her. She leant her head back and sighed and closed her eyes. The red head was beginning to doze off when she heard her front door slamming shut. She abruptly stood up and hastily pulled on her robe, and jogged down the corridor leaving a trail of water.

"What-Damon?" Lily frowned seeing the vampire digging around her liquor cabinet that was located in her front room. "What-what happened?" she asked, her brief moment of anger immediately disappeared when she saw the distraught look on his face. She ushered him over to the couch and pushed him down, she could tell he was still a bit drunk. "What are you doing here?"

"I…you got good alcohol…and a great pair of legs—"

"Eyes up" she placed her index finger on his chin and tilted his face up, so his icy blue orbs met her emerald green ones.

Damon slumped in her cushy couch "I made the woman I love hate me-"

"Elena? How did you hurt her?" Lily frowned she sat down beside him,

"I killed Jeremy…" Lily's eyes widened, "after Katherine told me she never loved me and…Elena rejected me."

Lily sighed "Stay here" she instructed "and take this" she handed him a random bottle of wine. The red head blurred off and went to check on the Gilberts, she could hear from her position at their front door. She let out a deep sigh of relief when she heard Jeremy's voice. He was ok. So without further ado she sped back to her house, all the whilst making sure her robe was firmly closed.

Lily shut the door and snatched the bottle out his hand just as Damon was about to take a mouthful.

"Good news is Jeremy is going to be fine" Lily uttered and startled the other vampire, by smashing bottle on the back of his head

"Oww" Damon yelped

"You deserve that. Killing him…not such a good idea." Lily dumped the broken bottle in the trash can.

"I ruined it Lily" Damon ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have…so I think this particular occasion calls for it" Lily disappeared into the pantry and emerged with a bottle of bourbon. "You need a real drink-"

"It won't make me feel better" Damon watched as she poured the amber liquid into a glass tumbler.

"Hmm I know that" she handed him the glass, and sat back with her own. "It'll make you numb…and I'm guessing you're staying here for the night-"

"Oh-"

"You're on the couch" Lily felt the fiery liquid sliding down her throat. Damon placed his arm behind her, so she cushioned her head on it.

"You know what would make me better?" he drawled, a sly smirk spilled onto his face "you and I having hot animal like sex-"

"Yeah no not going to happen" Lily scoffed "So…besides having your heartbroken and killing a teenager how was your day?" she looked at him. Damon sighed and shook his head he was glad to have a friend like Lily, she just made it so easy for him, he was able to be himself with her, knowing that she wouldn't judge him.

For most of the night they spent chatting, until Lily declared herself to be tired and threw some blankets and quit at Damon. She hit him extra hard with a pillow when he called out he rather have her wrapped around him.

"Goodnight sexy" Damon yelled after her.

"Goodnight honey" she called back, and Lily shut her bedroom door behind her and flopped down onto her bed. Soon enough the vampire was fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Forgot to mention during the last couple of chapters is that the banner link is on profile, and through that is the outfit link. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-A breif flashback, and we saw that Elijah did. We also saw how Lily fits into Mystic Falls. She's the english teacher. Its the first episode of season one, and we get to see her interactions with the residents of Mystic Falls. Turns out Lily is friends with Damon, even though they're not conventional together. **

**Next-Lily helps Caroline. **

**Please REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Apologies I just realised I think my brain turned to mush when I was writing the last chapter. I have no clue why I put Lily as a younger vampire compared to the Salvatores. She in fact should be older since Katherine is her great grandmother. The age gap should be about 100-150 years. So I'm putting Lily around 350-400 years old. So last chap is exactly the same…Damon still gave his blood to Caroline. And Lily still has animal blood…and the occasional spurt of human blood when nothing is around. **

* * *

_Lily's eyes fluttered open, but all she could see was white. She clenched her eyes shut again. It almost felt like an out of body experience. This time when she opened her deep green orbs she did it much more slowly. When she did her world was out of focused, she was seeing double. Lily took a deep breath and her vision started to return to normal. Lily sat up and looked around she was in a large room, the ceilings were high and the furnishing looked expensive. Where on earth was she? Lily held her head in her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest…she was forced to look at her current attire. _

_She had been changed, no longer was she wearing her mud streaked saddened nightgown. Instead she was in a chemise. Lily was confused and frightened…she pressed her palms against the sides of her head. As she attempted to recall the events that put her here…she remembered…Clara crying…the rain hitting her skin…running…she remembered running. Her eyes widened when she recalled the terrible pain in her back. But now she felt nothing…almost as if she wasn't shot in the back. _

_Lily immediately reached behind and touched her back, her skin was smooth. Now this definitely sent her mind reeling wasn't she supposed to have so garish wound…or even bandages. Something was wrong she could sense it. Lily shook her head sending her red locks flying. She needed to get some answers; she swung her legs out of her bed and felt the cool wood beneath her bare feet._

_Lily gaped around the good it was beautiful…but wondered why the curtains were drawn. The red head preferred the sunlight against her skin, and from the lack of candles or lanterns being lit so it must be because it was daylight. She strode over to the curtains and took a deep breath and flung them apart. The small smile on her face slipped and she cried out when she saw steam rising off of her skin. The sun was burning her. Lily staggered back and slammed herself against a dark corner. She looked down wide eye at her skin, right before her eyes it was healing. _

"_What-the-"she whimpered. She jumped when she felt a pulse of air in front of her "Elijah?" she looked at the man in confusion. The last time she had seen him was before he left her. He kneeled down in front of her. "What's happening to me?" she asked her emotions were out of control, one part of her was extremely happy about seeing him and the other part was just so angry for him leaving. She acted on the latter and slapped him hard across the face. But gasped when she sent him staggering a few steps away. _

"_So I am guessing she is still mad?" her eyes snapped towards the doorway and saw Niklaus leaning against the door way. The blond haired Original strolled over towards the window and closed the curtains._

"_It would seem so" Elijah cleared his throat "Lily listen to me-"_

_But her attention was on Niklaus…she could see the blood dotted around his collar, and instead of feeling disgust she felt an undying need to lick the blood off. _

"_Lillian-"Elijah said sternly he knew that she was confused and most likely frightened. "Listen to me-"_

_Lily's eyes darkened and groaned feeling something sharp tearing through her gums. The Original saw the dark veins protruding around her eyes, "Lily-"she shoved him away and blurred towards Klaus pinning him to the wall. Klaus snarled and flipped her around so that he was pinning her against the wall. _

"_Calm yourself" Klaus ordered he could hear her frantic heartbeat. Lily's eyes seem to return to normal. Her eyes welled up with tears _

"_What's-what's happening to me?" she whimpered. The fair head Original moved back allowing his brother to take his place._

_Elijah decided to take over and moved towards her, "Lily-"_

"_What am I?" Lily asked, Elijah cupped her face and brushed her tears away. _

"_You are a vampire" he told her. Neither brothers missed the distraught look on her face. _

"_I can't be" Lily cried "I do not want to be a vampire…"she sobbed. Her body shook; Elijah swallowed and held her to his chest. _

"_You have a choice Lillian" he rested his chin atop her head. "You do not have to turn if you do not wish. The transition is only complete if you drink human blood."_

"_And if I don't?" Lily asked softly, pulling back slightly. Elijah dark eyes roamed her face. _

"_Well you die" Niklaus said bluntly. "Make the right choice love." _

_Lily blinked she didn't want to become a creature of the night; she wanted to have children…eventually get married and grow old with her loved ones around her. But then Elijah? Would he hate her if she didn't turn? Their romance had blossomed into something magical when he was at her manor. _

"_It is your choice Lillian" Elijah assured her, truth was he wanted to force blood down her throat. He would rather have spent an eternity with her than not at all. But this was her decision. He didn't want her to spend her eternity hating him. _

_Lily swallowed "I…I do not want to be a vampire Elijah" she said truthfully. Elijah closed his eyes and accepted it. _

"_Ok…it is your choice" he murmured. They were startled when Niklaus stormed out of the room. _

"_Are you ok with this?" the red head murmured she felt odd. Her skin felt itchy and she felt a thumping in her head. _

"_No…but I respect your decision" Elijah moved closed, "let's make some of your last few moments thrilling" _

_Before she could question what he meant his lips smashed against her. Lily moaned and pressed herself against him. Everything was heightened, she could feel every part of his body against her…she felt an urge to strip him and touch his bare skin._

_Elijah's large hand clamped down on her upper thigh. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. He pulled back and pressed hot wet kisses against her throat. _

"_Elijah-Elijah-"she gasped, her lips were red and slightly swollen from beforehand. _

"_Lillian…Lillian, my sweet Lily." Elijah's accented voice purred. "Lily-_"

* * *

Her eyes snapped opened, she felt a pleasant sensation against her throat…the dream evaporated from her mind as she was brought crashing back to reality.

It took a few moments to realise that someone was actually kissing her throat. "Damon? do you have a thing for molesting women in their bed?" she asked.

"Only the hot ones-"Damon smirked peering down at her. He was hovering above her, "And I got lonely-"

"Hmm-"Lily nodded and then surprised him, by grasping him around the throat and flipping them over so she was on top of him. Damon grunted it was a huge turn on for him to have a strong woman. "Let me-"she whispered into his ear "tell you something. I am so much more than a distraction little boy" she smiled coyly down at him.

"Oh come on Lily…you want me don't you" Damon drawled. Lily cocked an eyebrow and leant down so her lips were inches away from him.

"Truth is dear…I believe you can't handle me." She dropped a kiss onto his cheek, "now either be a useful friend and make me breakfast…or shoo" within a blink of an eye she was off of him.

Damon flopped down on the bed "You're killing me" he groaned and eyed the shorts she was wearing.

"If I felt like killing you I would have" she headed into the bathroom. "Now do something useful"

Damon rolled his eyes, and got out of the bed. He had woken up a couple of hours ago and went off to check on Lily. When he saw his friend looking rather distressed in bed he had clamoured in beside her…it not only calmed her but he himself felt better. Truth was he rather hang out here with Lily than deal with his brother and this whole Elena mess.

The red head vampire rubbed her hands over her eyes and rolled her shoulders. Today was no doubt going to be a very busy day since the High School carnival would be happening later this evening. Lily stripped out of her clothes, and turned the shower faucet on. She stepped under the rain of hot water and sighed feeling it was over her.

Lily sighed and just took a few moments, she had the feeling this was the only amount of peace she would get for a while, what with Katherine back in town…and this Mason Lockwood showing up. After a few more minutes she hurriedly finished the rest of her shower. Lily reached out to grab her towel, and shook her head feeling the fuzzy material being pressed into her hands.

"Really Damon?" Lily called wrapping the material around herself. She stepped out of the tub and pushed the curtain aside. "You are a peeping vampire aren't you?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Hey you left the door unlocked"

Lily smiled and shook her head, padding barefooted back towards her bedroom. "Stop starting at my bottom" she called out.

"It's perky" was the younger vampire's excuse. She was back in her room, and Damon was leaning against the doorway. "Anyway I've come to give you breakfast-"he handed her a mug, "and to let you know I'll be off"

Lily nodded and took a sip of the warm blood "Human? I have plenty of animal blood in my fridge" she licked her lips. It felt refreshing to taste this.

"Yeah I know that" Damon replied, Lily wasn't too surprised when the vampire started to root through her closet "but with Katherine back in town you need your stamina." He said. It was true he and Stefan needed Lily's help dealing with the stronger vampire. Since Lily was the only one in town who had a better chance of battling Katherine then him and Stefan.

"Aww you care" Lily took another mouthful of blood. "Still-"

"It's from a blood bag. So I didn't kill anyone" he drawled, and pulled out a dress "Ooh wear this…it's a sexy little number" he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

Lily chuckled and leant against the window. "Hmm…I am going to a school, where I work in. not some club" she drawled.

"Aww…lace looks hot on you-"

"You sure you're not a cross dresser Damon? I think you know more about fashion then me" Lily uttered and took another mouthful of blood. The raven head vampire rolled his icy blue eyes, and noticed the way her eyes seemed to have darkened.

"Lily sure you can handle human blood-"

Lily snorted "I've been around for a while Damon. I do have some semblance of control…I won't pull a Stefan" she uttered, causing Damon to snicker.

"Fine so see ya-"

"Oh and Damon?" she called after him popping her head out of her bedroom. "Try and not piss everyone off"

"Right" he shook his head and walked out slamming the front door behind him. Lily downed the rest of the blood and stretched her arms above her head. She could hear bone cracking.

Without further ado, she rummaged through her closet to pull some clothes out for the day. She glanced out of the window and saw that the sun was out, she opted to wear a skirt.

Lily quickly got dressed and brushed her thick hair, she pulled it into a loose bun and made sure to leave some curls out to frame her face. The red head vampire slipped on her heels and grabbed her bag before locking up.

* * *

Lily took a sip of her coffee, she was currently in the staff room and was reading through some essays she needed to grade. She felt a shadow over her and peered up through her thick lashes.

"Mr Louis what can I do for you?" she asked seeing the principle standing before her.

The portly man looked slightly agitated and was wringing his hands. She could hear his frantic heartbeat. The poor man was in a state.

"Caroline Forbes was meant to be in charge of this event" he waved his hand out towards the window, where a few yards away she could make out some students attempting to put the carnival together.

"Yes?"

"Well it's falling apart" Mr Louis uttered, "I was hoping you could help out…run this show"

Lily sighed; she felt some pity for the man. It was usually the volunteers who were up for this. And since the neurotic yet organised Caroline was engaged, it seemed to have fallen on Lily.

"You could just get one of the other kids to help out. Elena Gilbert-"she knew that the brunette would most likely want to keep herself busy and what could be more perfect than organising a carnival.

"I know but I need someone with authority as well. To approve the final decisions…please Lily, you're our youngest teacher here so I was hoping you'd be able to wrangle them together-"M Louis uttered, Lily heard the snort that came from Alaric's mouth, the hunter had heard the last few words leaving the head teacher's had said.

"Sure why not" Lily smiled taking the clipboard from him.

"Thank you…I wouldn't totally disagree with you cracking the whip. If needs be" with one final smile he hurriedly left the room.

Lily sighed and stood up; she dumped the rest of her coffee in the sink and stacked up the essays she yet still had to mark.

"Something funny Alaric?" Lily asked as she walked over to the history teacher.

"Yeah" Alaric grinned leaning against the counter, he was making himself some coffee. "He thinks that you could connect with the students because of how young you are…seems-"

"Ironic." Lily giggled "Wonder what he would say if he knows I'm older than his great-great grandmother" she cleared her throat and looked down at the list. Damn there seems to be a lot of things that needed to be done to get this carnival under way. "Hey Alaric-"

"Please just Ric." It was near impossible at times to get the red head to say things not as formally. But then again he knew she was brought up with those customs.

"Fine Ric" she smiled "want to help me out with this?" she asked.

Alaric snorted "Yeah…no not happening. I am not chaperoning this nor am I going anywhere near this" he wanted to have his night off and spend it with Jenna.

Lily rolled her eyes "Fine. But at least drop this off in my classroom will you?" she nodded towards her stack of essays.

"I can do that-"

"Finally being useful-"

"Mean and uncalled for Lily" Alaric yelled after her. She merely shot him a wink and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Ok…and this is all of it?" Lily asked the driver. She had managed to wrangle some more students to help out with the carnival. So now things were beginning to come together, she had supervised the last truck coming in that was delivering some prizes for the booths.

"Yes…you could check it" the thin man said.

Lily nodded and looked down at the list, then glanced over to the bed of the truck where several plastic bags that contained stuff toys.

"Yeah I'll do that-thanks Chad. There's some coffee in the staff room so help yourself" she smiled and was about to walk away so she could get to the back of the truck but hand clamped down on her wrist. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at the human.

"I was wondering if you would…erm join me and-"

"Nope…now-"she caught his gaze her pupils dilated "you're going to go get some coffee and forget this ever happened" she compelled him. A blank expression came across his face and he dumbly nodded before walking away. Lily shuddered and gripped onto the clipboard.

"I saw that" Elena called out she was helping out on one of the stands

"Really Lil-Ms Peterson" Bonnie corrected herself,

"What? If you had the trick to get rid of creepers I'd bet you would use it" Lily murmured, her eyes flickering back down to the clipboard and then back over to the truck. "Since you two are currently idle, how about you help me hand these out" she uttered.

"So any word on Katherine?" Lily asked, signing off some of the papers, as Elena and Bonnie started to root round the truck,

"Nope" Elena replied grabbing a bag.

"Hmm…it was eerie her resemblance to you" the vampire uttered, handing a bag over to Bonnie.

"Yeah she looked just like you" the witch nodded "It was freakish."

Lily licked her lips and hummed "You think it'd be better to move the arm wrestling booth into the school?" she questioned pulling out the page that held the current layout of the carnival.

"Yeah. Gives people more of a chance to see what's happening outside." Elena nodded and then turned to Bonnie "And she is my ancestor" the brunette added.

"Your vampire ancestor" Bonnie declared as Lily placed the board on the back of the truck grabbing two backs, she kept an ear out on the two teens conversation.

"Here you go Mel" Lily smiled at the blond teen who was putting the prizes in order for the ring-toss. She ripped the back open for the teen.

"But she didn't just resemble like a family member would" the teens walked over to Lily handing more prizes over "but she was you."

"Just a more evil version of you" Lily commented grabbing a few more bags, to hand them out.

"I don't know how to explain it" Elena admitted "It's creepy; I don't want to focus on that right now. And I don't want to talk about anything vampire related-"

"Well that's awkward then" the red head exclaimed.

"I can talk to you" Elena smiled at her, "oh and Jenna managed to convince Alaric to come to the carnival tonight."

"Ha" Lily snorted much to the teen's amusement "he was so sure he'd get out of it." She grinned and glanced at the time, she needed to get a move on. "Well…you two got five minutes to class. Go I don't want you to be late"

"See yah later Lily, Bon?" the vampire waltzed off to go and yell out some of the jocks who were messing about with the candy floss machine.

"Yeah I'm coming" Bonnie said "I'll meet you there" the witch ran over to Lily, "Lily…I was wondering…erm…would you know anything about Elena and Katherine and how they look alike?" this caught the red head's attention. She did wonder about that.

"All I can say is Elena appears to be a doppelganger…they fit the descriptions." Lily explained just as the bell rang. "And now you're going to be late. Come on"

* * *

Lily had just dismissed her class, and was cleaning the chalkboard. It was nearing the end of the day.

"Lily" she looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Stefan who had called her.

"Hey what's up?" she wiped her hands "Did you give it to him?"

The younger vampire nodded "Yep, I gave Jeremy the vervaine bracelet…and some liquidised version as well."

"Good" Lily murmured, she had advised Stefan it be best to give Jeremy some more insights into their kind. "Something else bothering you Stefan?" she asked noticing he hadn't left.

"Do you think it's wise to tell Jeremy about all of this?" Stefan questioned.

Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest "Yes…he needs ways to know how to protect himself. We have a powerful psychotic vampire running around. Who looks exactly like Elena and then we have your brother…who seems unhinged."

Stefan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lily smiled and squeezed his shoulder "Stefan you know what you need to do?"

"What?" he asked.

"Let loose…act like a teenager. Sweep your girlfriend off of her feet. From what I've seen of Katherine, when she makes her move, she would make sure we all know of it." She murmured.

"And Damon?"

"Hmm…I'll keep an eye on him" Lily told him.

"Thanks" Stefan grinned; he didn't know how he would have coped over the last couple of months if the other vampire hadn't been around.

"You're welcome…now go away so I can go home for a bit." She stated. He grinned and with a swift kiss on her cheek he was gone.

Lily spent the next twenty minutes, gathering her things; she hefted up the stack of essays and decided to do most of the marking at home since she had a week to do this. She flicked off the light switch and grasped the various handles of her bags. She exited the school using the front entrance.

Lily could see some of the carnival workers here already who were sorting out the music and whatnot. She dug through her bag to get her car keys and so wasn't paying attention to where she as going.

She slammed into something hard and dropped everything. Lily cursed under her breath and knelt down to gather her things.

Whoever had bumped into her kneeled down and helped "I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine" Lily brushed him off "I wasn't watching where I was going. Really you don't have to help-"

"Of course I do. What kind of man would if I didn't help a gorgeous woman like yourself out." His voice was deep.

Lily laughed and finally looked up so she could meet his gaze, the first thought that ran through her mind was that his eyes were…lovely. In fact he was very handsome. It was Mason Lockwood, she saw him at the party with Carol.

"So I'm guessing you're not from around here" he commented gathering some of the sheets of paper, together they collected them all in about a minute or so.

"The accent right?" Lily smiled "Hmm…originally I'm from England." She uttered standing up. She took the papers off of him.

"England? And you came to Mystic Falls of all places?" he asked. Lily could tell that he was a friendly character. "Seems…a comedown"

Lily canted her head to the side "Aren't you supposed to be I don't know…raving on about your town?" she questioned.

"Hmm I should. Look I should get going…it was nice meeting you" he offered her his hand. Her smaller hand shook his larger one. As soon as they made contact both of them stiffened. With a nod he left.

Lily frowned, she knew he was different…he wasn't a normal human. She had just dumped her bags in the car when her cell rang.

"Damon?"

"Hey sex-"

"No. what do you want?" she asked sliding into her car. She slammed the door behind her.

"I want to know if you're wearing lacy panties." Lily scoffed and started the car. "Can you come round? It's important"

"On my way" Lily replied and hanged up. She revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot.

* * *

It wasn't long before the red head had pulled up to the Boarding House, she entered the building without bother to knock. She could hear Damon moving about in the parlour.

"Hello" she greeted the dark haired vampire.

"Hi…drink?" he offered her a glass of blood. Shrugging her shoulders Lily took the drink and sat on the back of the couch as he poured himself one.

"So why did you call?" Lily asked taking a sip of the blood, just as Stefan entered the room. "Hey Stefan. Want some?" she held out the glass of blood but he shook his head.

"No thanks" he sat down beside her. "I'm not hungry I just ate"

Lily took another sip of the blood. It was good once in a while to indulge yourself on human blood. Plus it kept her body ticking over. She didn't fully understand why instead of Stefan trying to control his bloodlust and embrace it, he completely ignored it. Lily thought this would definitely come back to haunt him.

"Aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back?" Damon taunted "Surely they talk"

Lily rolled her green orbs "And aren't you worried, that one day you'll piss someone off who won't hesitate to rip your head off?"

"Nah…someone is going to do that eventually" Stefan uttered causing the red head to giggle. "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl."

"I like this" Damon smirked swaggering around so that he was standing in front of them. "You walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm going to explode. Very suspensible. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm in your every conversation."

Lily threw the empty glass tumbler at him; Damon just managed to catch it before she could hit him in the face. "Lily that's not friendly-"

"And you're wasting my time." Lily declared jumping onto her feet. "So did either of you heard from Katherine?"

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret" Damon stated completely ignoring the red head's question. "Because the Gilbert device affected them, and vervaine didn't. They must be vampires-"

"They're not vampires" Lily shook her head "vervaine affects every vampire in some way. And they weren't at all moved by it."

"So they must be something else" Damon countered.

"So what? Is this your new obsession?" Stefan scoffed.

"What? So would you rather have an unknown supernatural element running rampant in our town, fine I'll drop it" the elder Salvatore shrugged his broad shoulders.

Stefan canted his head to the side "We haven't seen the last of Katherine you do know that. We don't know what she's up to."

Lily nodded, that did put her on edge for the last couple of years she was sure of everything since it was much simple. But with a raging vampire running loose now she had no idea what would happen.

"I know, she came back to confess her undying love for you" Damon smirked. "So I'm going to let you deal with her, while I'm going to…explode." He smirked.

"God how did you survive growing up with him?" Lily asked after a moment of silence. Stefan shook his head.

"Sometimes I even wonder that." He muttered, the red head looked at the time, shoot she should be leaving, since she had to get to the carnival earlier so it would run smoothly.

"I'll catch you later" Lily called over her shoulder, and walked down the corridor. Her heeled shoes pounded against the floor. She was about to open the front door but Damon blurred in front of her.

"Damon?"

"I just wanted to know if you think the Lockwoods are hiding anything?"

"Yes…but I have no clue what they are." Lily replied. "Now if you don't mind I should be going." So with a small smile she left.

* * *

"Wow Lily this is great" Jenna declared "You did good"

"Yet you still sound surprise" Lily uttered and elbowed the strawberry blond haired woman in ribs, gently.

"Because you managed to pull it off…and I am surprise" Jenna snorted seeing the glare on her face. "So is there alcohol at this place?"

"This is a school carnival" Lily cocked an eyebrow, the place was filled up with teens and the booths were packed with excited teens. "I doubt we've got any alcohol lingering around" she snorted.

"Gosh Lily…don't be such a buzz-kill. Enjoy yourself" she grinned at her shorter friend. They walked across the grassy grounds.

"It'd be easier if I don't have so many things to worry about" the vampire muttered, "and if-HEY DONNY PUT TONY DOWN-"Jenna nearly jumped out of her skin when Lily started to yell. She stood back and watched as the red head stalked towards a group of jocks.

"Alright Jen?" Alaric pecked her on the cheek, and handed his girlfriend some candy floss. "Damn...they pissed her off"

"Understatement" Jenna snorted and quirked an eyebrow "does the big one look like his going to wee himself?"

Alaric chuckled as he saw Lily berating a group of footballers that were easily twice her size "Yeah…when she's made steer clear" he advised, and soon enough the vampire returned.

"So Ric finally swung by-"

"My choice-"at this both Lily and Jenna erupted in giggles "Fine" Alaric huffed "Jenna dragged me."

"And like the good boyfriend you are you agreed" the petite woman chuckled.

"Alright Lily, so how about you?" Jenna asked, they were now once again walking through the carnival,

"What?" Lily asked, tucking in a loose curl behind her ear.

"Dating front." Jenna clarified "Come on…I've seen the looks you get. Hey why not hook up with Mason?"

Lily coughed loudly and Alaric snorted, earning a hard elbow in the ribs. The hunter winced; he was most likely going to end up with a bruise. "What? Mason?"

"Yes," Jenna eyes lit up, "Oh let me arrange a date for you please! You're both hot-"

"Hey-"Alaric exclaimed slightly offended but both women ignored him causing him to roll his eyes.

"You guys would have the cutest babies-"Jenna gushed.

Lily smiled and shook her head, "Honey you're getting carried away. I think I can managed my own dates"

Jenna sighed dramatically but shrugged her shoulders "Fine whatever. So want to join us for a drink?" she asked. "This carnival is more for the youngsters-"

"So an old woman like you can't handle this Jen?" Lily teased "you can't handle this crowd grandma?"

"Oh-"Jenna's cheeks flushed "just to prove your point me and Ric are going to go to every stand and booth. And we're going to start with the Ferris wheel" with that Jenna dragged a whinging Alaric away. The hunter shot Lily a glare and she smirked at him.

Lily sighed "Ms Peterson-"

"Dude out of school hours don't call me that. What's up Conrad?" she asked, recognising the teen that was in Jeremy's class.

"One of the speakers in the Karaoke stand is busted." He uttered

"Fantastic" Lily said sarcastically, great there was another thing she needed to sort out "Ok thanks for letting me know kid." She smiled and hurried off. She needed a carnival tech to sort that out. She spotted one that she recognised from earlier and he was speaking to Bonnie and Elena. So without further ado Lily weaved her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me-"she called attracting the dark skinned male's attention, he wore a tool belt around waist. "You're Connor right?" she questioned him

"That'd be me." He smiled neither Lily nor Elena missed the way his eyes seem to linger on Bonnie. She hid her smile.

"I was wondering if you know anything about karaoke speakers?" Lily uttered.

"Of course I do…"Connor uttered. "I just need to be shown the problem" he added.

Lily nodded "Hey Bon you mind showing him? Got my hands tied" she watched in amusement as the witch stammered out a reply and then led a grinning Connor away.

The red head noticed the look that the brunette was sending her "What?"

"Hands full?" Elena asked.

"What? It's so obvious he likes Bonnie, Bonnie likes him…and I don't want to show some guy speakers" she uttered.

"Hmm…look I'm meeting Stefan why don't I take I keep an eye on things and you just go and relax" Elena suggested. Lily licked her lips and narrowed her eyes "And don't say no. this night is a success Lily. Go and have fun" she pulled the clipboard off of the vampire.

"Fine. But any problems come and get me" Lily ordered, Elena nodded and scurried off.

* * *

Lily helped herself to some candyfloss and grinned seeing a very grumpy looking Alaric being dragged away by a very exuberant Jenna.

"I hate you so much" Alaric muttered knowing that the vampire heard him, Lily smiled and shrugged her shoulders, and she pinched some of the candyfloss between her thumb and forefinger and popped it into her mouth. God it felt like ages since she had some floss.

She strolled pass some of the stands but slowed down hearing familiar voices. And rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw Damon holding Jeremy in a chokehold and dragged the teen away from the crowd, she quietly walked behind him so as not to alert him to her presence.

"Let's not walk around when it so easy for me to end you" Damon threatened Jeremy, this grated on Lily's nerves and she blurred forward easily ripping the raven head vampire off of the teen. Jeremy gasped and stumbled back.

"And let's not threaten humans shall we?" Lily drawled. Damon grunted feeling her thin fingers digging into his throat. "Got it?"

"Yes" Damon bit out. Lily let him go and ignored the glare that he was shooting her. She turned to face Jeremy.

Jeremy rubbed his sore throat "You ok?" she knew he most likely would end up with bruises.

"Yes" his voice was hoarse.

"Good…now are you going to give it back Damon?" she asked. She noticed Jeremy's bare hand.

Damon sighed dramatically and threw the Gilbert ring at the teen, hitting him on his forehead so that it bounced off.

"Such a buzz kill" Damon huffed. With a quick goodbye to Jeremy Lily caught up with the vampire.

"So you're not smart" Lily commented as they headed inside the school.

"How's that then?" Damon asked.

"Threatening the kid brother of the girl you are hopelessly in love with. Now that is stupid" Lily said and spotted Stefan watching the arm-wrestling man. He was keeping an eye on the Lockwoods, to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. The pair came to a stop beside him.

"So Stefan anything?" Damon asked his brother.

"Not much, except Tyler managed to beat every kid here" Stefan replied. Lily observed the scene, come to think of it the Lockwood boy was quick to anger. And he did have an undeniable amount of strength.

"He's got strength" Damon commented.

"He's a triple varsity athlete of course he's got strength" Lily countered placing her hands behind her back.

"You're reaching" Stefan told Damon, just as Mason made his appearance

"Enter the uncle." The three vampires watched as both Lockwoods battled it out, the raven head vampire nudged the red head, when he noticed that her gaze had fallen on Mason's bulging arm.

"Oh you've got a crush-"Damon cooed.

"Whatever…he is good looking" Lily argued, "look at those hands…they're rather large aren't they? They must be excellent for cupping-"

"Eww-"Damon made an expression of disgust. And Stefan gagged, that just sounded so wrong coming out of her. To the youngest Salvatore she was like an older sister/mentor. And to Damon she was one of his only friends; they so did not need to hear that.

Lily chuckled "Ok, ok" she soothed "children." They saw Mason easily overpowering his nephew and the crowd cheered.

"Is that it?" they heard Mason ask.

"Alright…he's got strength-"Tyler called out to the jeering crowd "who wants to go next?"

Damon decided to stick his oar in and folded his arms across his chest "Stefan wants a go" he volunteered his brother. Stefan looked at Lily she shrugged her shoulders indicating for him to go for it.

Stefan sighed "Sure." He plastered a smile onto his face "I'll have a go."

"You couldn't have offered yourself could you?" Lily muttered as Stefan rolled his sleeves up,

"Ah…I don't like getting my hands dirty" he grinned at her. "Get him Stef."

Lily watched as Mason and Stefan clasped hands and the bell rang, indicating that the match had started. Lily's brows furrowed in confusion when she saw that Mason was winning, she knew for a fact that a vampire would have one this…but it didn't seem so since Mason slammed Stefan's hand down. Stefan strolled over to them, Damon glared at his brother.

"You didn't put in any effort at all" the raven head vampire spat.

"I did though" Stefan argued.

"Ok that's weird" Lily muttered,

"You go challenge him" Damon ordered looking at Lily, "you're older and stronger-"

"Yean that wouldn't look suspicious at all would it?" Lily scoffed, she couldn't exactly challenge Mason now, if she did beat him, would look too odd since the elder Lockwood had beaten both Stefan and Tyler.

"Fair point" Damon muttered. "Come on" he gestured for both vampires to follow him, they walked down the crowded corridor leading them away from Mason. "Is he-"

"He's not a vampire" Lily cut him off.

"He has strength but not that kind…it was more than human strength though. If that makes sense" Stefan told them.

"What the hell is up with that family?" Damon said clearly frustrated, "they're not vampires then what are they?"

"Oh…erm maybe they're ninja turtles…-"Lily snorted "or zombies-"he added.

"You're not funny" Damon snapped "no comedic timing at all"

Lily sighed, attempted to recall any information about the Lockwoods. She hadn't really gotten the chance to explore Mystic Falls and their residents. She was brought out of her musings when Damon walked away; he was heading straight for Connor.

"I said ninja turtles-"she looked incredulously at Stefan and shook her head.

"I'm not even going to ask" she muttered and frowned seeing Damon grabbing Connor, she sighed praying that she wouldn't have to clean up after the eldest Salvatore's mess.

"Damon-"she called out.

But he ignored her and caught the man's gaze "I need you to pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood." He compelled him

"Damon don't this" Stefan uttered

"Nah this is just an experiment-"he caught Lily's stern look "just wanting to see something. Don't back down of the fight. Ok?"

"I won't back down" Connor replied in monotone.

"I know you won't" Damon patted his shoulder and let him go, Lily stared after Connor, her gut feeling was that something bad was going to happen.

"You do realise someone is going to get hurt right?" Damon sighed, sometimes it was eerie when Stefan and Lily were together, and they shared the same moral high-ground. Not wanting innocent humans to end up either dead or hurt.

"No someone is going to get mad, and that Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight, let's see who intervenes, the mystery uncle?"

"You're such a git" Lily yelled after Damon.

"Love you too honey" he called back, and winked at her.

Lily rolled her green eyes. "Well…-"her heightened hearing picked up some trouble at the apple bobbing area. "I have teens to shout out. You follow Connor" she uttered; when Stefan nodded she waltzed away.

* * *

Lily returned to the carnival, she had popped home to get a quick drink of blood. And had gotten a call from Jenna saying that she had left the Carnival so Alaric could do dirty things to her

"Ok you are so drunk" Lily laughed into her cell.

"No…I'm not-"she heard the other woman slur,

"She so is-"she heard a scuffle on the other end and knew that Alaric most likely had snatched the device off of her. "Good luck Rick" she stated.

"Thanks I'll need it" they hanged up; she had shoved her cell in the pocket of her skirt. And froze, smelling something familiar it was blood. And it was coming from back of the parking lot.

Lily blurred towards the area and saw a distraught Caroline being comforted by Damon, but what struck her about the scene was the stake that the vampire was holding up behind the teenager's back. Before he could plunge it into her, Lily ripped him away from her and threw him across the parking lot.

"What the hell?" Lily snarled,

"Lily-"Damon shouted. Just then Elena and Stefan appeared.

"What is going on?" the red head demanded, her eyes fell onto Caroline and she saw her face covered in blood.

But before she could get an answer Caroline violently shoved Elena away from her, when the brunette moved forward to comfort her. "Get away from me" Caroline shrieked "You killed me-"

"What the hell happened? I was gone for thirty minutes" Lily exclaimed. She was standing between Damon and the others. She could see that the blond was in hysterics.

"No, no Caroline it wasn't me. It was Katherine you know that" Elena spluttered attempting to calm her frantic friend.

"Then why did she look like you?" Caroline sobbed "and why did she do this to me-"

"We should get her inside" Lily announced "come on Caroline, come with me-"she gently took the younger girl's hand and hushed her.

"She will die it's only a matter of time" Damon called out.

"Yeah well it's not going to happen tonight" Stefan snapped glaring at Damon.

Just then Bonnie came onto the scene, her eyes widened when she took in the state of her friend.

"Caroline? You're not you can't be-"she ran forward and grabbed the other girl's hand. Realisation hit Bonnie, Caroline was a vampire.

"Still have to die blondie-"the elder Salvatore announced. Lily saw Damon coming towards them but she was faster, she grabbed the blond teenager and blurred them into the ladies bathroom.

She ushered her in, and grabbed some paper towers and placed them under the tap. Caroline leant heavily against the sink, she was confused, lost and frightened. Even though Lily's own memory of how she came into becoming a vampire was sketchy but she could imagine herself having the same reaction as the high school girl.

"Caroline honey we have to clean you up" Lily murmured pushing her blond locks back and started to wipe her blood covered face.

"She hates me. Bonnie hates me" Caroline sobbed.

"Forget about Bonnie for now" Lily uttered as she still cleaned her face.

"But what about Matt I feel-"

"You're a vampire now, your emotions will be heightened" Lily explained, she really needed to have a sit down and actually tell the newly turned vampire the gist of being one. "Get the blood off first ok-"she said over Caroline's sobbing. She shoved a wad of tissue into the vampire's hand and went to get more.

"I'm a murderer Lily-"Caroline cried, Lily gently cupped her face she moved so that she was standing in front of the blond "I'm a monster" to the red head she looked like a broken lost little girl.

"Your emotions are heightened…look at me Caroline you're ok. This is perfectly normal." She explained. "Just try and calm down." Lily grabbed another wad of paper towels. She reminded herself to get rid of all the evidence before she left.

Caroline's chest heaved and attempted to calm herself but it wasn't working. She gasped when she caught sight of her face changing. "Ergh-"she cried out turning away from the mirror "why does this keep happening to my face?" she slammed her hands over her face. "I'm hideous-"she screeched.

"Caroline look at me. Caroline" she said sternly and grabbed Caroline's hand and forced them down. "You're not hideous-"Lily let her own face morphed, so now her eyes bled red and the veins around her eyes protruded. "Honey…."she hushed her "you're a vampire. Same as me"

"Same as you?" Caroline asked in a small voice. She watched in amazement as Lily's face changed back.

"It's the blood rush. Your fangs come out…but you can force them down Caroline-"Caroline shook her head. "You can. You're strong. Come on just take some deep breaths-"Lily demonstrated and the baby vampire mimicked. The red head smiled proudly at her when she managed to get rid of the veins and return her eyes back to normal. "That's it." She smiled and brushed aside her head. "You're doing great" she praised her.

Caroline swallowed "Why did Katherine do this to me Lily?" she asked.

"I don't know Caroline" Lily admitted. And saw that the blond once again was beginning to work herself up.

"I can't do this. I can't do this-"she wept "I can't do this on my own-"

"Who said you're going to be on your own?" Lily asked her, using her index finger to tilt her chin up so Caroline's eyes were forced to meet Lily's bright green ones. "I am going to help you…I promise I'll try my best not to let anything happen to you. You're not alone Caroline ok?"

Caroline sniffed and nodded, Lily wrapped her arms around her, and the blond hugged her back just as tightly. Lily rocked her back and forth in a way to calm her; it always uses to work on Clara. They parted when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Lily called; Stefan entered the ladies room and looked at Caroline in concern "She's going to be ok…but she needs help Stefan"

Stefan nodded "Yeah…Caroline come on let's get you home." He held out his hand to her. Caroline grabbed onto it but turned back.

"Lily-"

"You're going to be ok. If you need anything my door is always open. Ok?" Lily smiled at her. The blond nodded and bid them goodbye. Stefan walked out and ushered Caroline into his car. He was grateful that Lily had taken Caroline under her wing. He was going to do his part to help the new vampire, he knew that.

Lily exited the ladies room, and scrunched up her nose smelling burning flesh. She followed the smell and placed her hands on her hips seeing the scene.

"Did you piss off witchy Salvatore?" Lily asked strolling over to the vampire. His legs were burnt and he was groaning in pain.

"I didn't-"

"Damon" she said

"Fine I did-OWW" he roared "What the-"

"You were a tiny bit on fire" Lily stated, and shrugged her shoulders as if she had done nothing. "Goodbye Damon" she smiled and turned on her heel. She was still slightly pissed that he would have killed Caroline if she hadn't stepped in.

"You're going to leave me?" he called out and groaned again in pain. Lily sighed and turned back

"You're lucky you're my friend. Even though everyone hates you." She easily picked him up and decided to drop him off at the Boarding house.

"You're my friend too…my sexy friend" Damon uttered, he hissed when she slapped his healing leg. "Ok I deserve that."

"Much more than that" Lily muttered and took off into the darkness with a pulse of air.

* * *

_Lily wheezed…according to Elijah she had an hour or so before she would die, this time permanently, he had made her last few hours magical. She gave herself to him and it was incredible. But now he had left her to her own thoughts knowing she needed some time on her own. _

"_You are really giving up love?" she looked over to the doorway and saw Niklaus leaning against it. The Original gazed at her; he could see that she was weak, dark shadows lined beneath her eyes. Her breath rattled, it was a disturbing sight. This woman was so full off light and to see her like this?...no wonder Elijah had needed a moment to compose himself. _

"_I'm not giving up" Lily whispered even talking exhausted her. _

_Niklaus snarled and stormed towards her "Then what are you calling this?" he hissed. _

"_I…never wanted this-"she gasped when he grabbed her by the throat. He pressed his lips against her ear._

"_You made my brother fall in love with you. You made my sister fall in love with you-when we learnt of your death and your families we was devastated and when you're a vampire everything is heightened." He sat back on the edge of the bed, and held her face. "You need to feed-"_

"_I don't want to be a monster-"Lily hissed. _

"_Is Elijah a monster? Is Rebekah? Am I?" Nicklaus's eyes hardened. "I've lost people my whole life and I'm not about to lose you to." They had a close relationship, he felt like she was the only one who understood him when others did not. She was even the first person to praise him, he couldn't let her go. He wouldn't._

"_Klaus what are-"she gasped when he blurred away but within a second he had returned with a maid. "What are you doing?" she cried out scrambling backwards till her back hit the headboard. _

"_Giving you what you need" the Original uttered. "You see Elijah wants the same…but my brother has too much honour to do this-"Lily swallowed as he bit into the woman's wrist, the still in transition vampire eyes were drawn to the scarlet liquid that was gushing out of the gash. She cried out when she felt something sharp ripping through her gums. _

"_No" Lily cried covering her mouth violently shaking her head "please don't-"she sobbed when he pushed the woman into her arms. Lily caught her, Niklaus had compelled the woman to remain immobilise. "I don't want to."_

"_You must." Niklaus stood beside her; he grabbed the maid's arm and held the gash up to Lily's mouth _

"_No-"_

"_Drink Lily-"he said when she didn't he gently cupped the back of her neck and forced her lips against the wound._

_Lily automatically swallowed and felt the burning sensation within her ease. She moaned and took a few more mouthfuls, Niklaus watched fascinated, he found the sight very erotic. Lily seemed to come back to herself and threw the woman away from her. _

"_Oh my god-"Lily cried, her lips, cheeks and chin was smeared in blood. She was…she was a an actual real vampire. _

"_Listen you need to calm-"_

"_I'm a-I don't want to be one-"Lily sobbed and in anger threw aside the side table. _

"_Lily-"_

"_Why?" she cried staring up at him?" Niklaus felt an odd twist in his gut when he saw the look of betrayal and her hurt across her face. "I want Elijah-"just as those words left her mouth. The dark haired Original appeared in the room; Lily saw him and launched herself into his arms crying. _

_Elijah wrapped his arms around her "What-"he examined her face, and then he glanced over to the maid's body that was strewn across the floor. He linked the dots. _

"_What did you do?" he growled at his brother. _

"_Something that needed to be done." Elijah felt his shirt growing wet from her tears. Lily pressed her face into his chest. He ran his large hand up and down her back. "She's going to hate you forever" _

"_I rather have her hate me for an eternity. Then her not being here at all." Niklaus uttered walking out, leaving behind a distraught newly turned vampire. _

"_I vow to you Lily you will get through this" Elijah whispered into her ear "I will protect you."_

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK. Lily's eyes snapped opened, she woke up to the sound of frantic knocks. She glanced at the time and saw that it was two in the morning. KNOCK KNOCK.

She swung her legs out of bed and went to answer the door. Lily frowned in confusion at the person on her doorstep.

"Caroline…what? Do you own a clock?" Caroline could tell that she had just woke her teacher up.

"I-the thing is-sorry never mind-"she stammered. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of her top pulling her back.

"You woke me up, and you're here at an ungodly hour. There must be something you need? Or want?" Lily murmured.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Caroline asked, "I….my mom was sleeping in the next room…and all I could think about was her heart that was pumping blood around her body and-"

"Ssh" Lily hushed her "come on in. I told you, that you were welcomed anytime" she gestured for Caroline to come in.

"Wow…"Caroline looked around the bungalow "this place is…-"

"Wow?" Lily chuckled. "Come on, I think you should get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." She led Caroline towards the guest room and once she saw the younger vampire settled, she went back to her room.

The last thought that was in Lily's mind before she fell asleep was what on earth had she gotten herself into? Taking care of a baby vamp. Lily's eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. Yeah so I changed Lily's age now it makes more sense. **

**So in this Chap-The beginning, a flashback we find out that Elijah and Klaus was the one to find out about her, and told her she was in transition. Klaus gets angry when she doesn't want to become a vampire. Present day, more moments between Lily and Damon...where he attempts to seduce her but doesn't work. Lily get's put in charge of the carnival, she speaks to Bonnie and Elena about Katherine. Lily was the one who told Stefan to talk to Jermey, Lily bumps into Mason. And then heads off to the Salvatores. She knows the Lockwoods are different but can't put her finger on it. Jenna and Lily talk, (I want to include Jenna more in this fic.) She teases her which Alaric's ends up paying for he gets dragged away. Lily steps in between Damon and Jeremy. Lily goes home and returns just in time to see Damon about to stake Caroline, she helps the vampire and takes Damon home. Another flashback. We find out Klaus was the one who forced her to turn. And finally Caroline comes for help. **

**Next Chap-Lily finds out her connection to Katherine. Remember she doesn't know Katherine's real name was Katerina since Elijah compelled her. **

**Please REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

_Lily's eyes fluttered open, she felt the fiery feeling in her throat a tale tell sign that she needed to feed. She clenched her eyes shut feeling the pain of her new fangs ripping through her gums, the veins around her eyes blackened and protruded. She pushed the urge back and her red eyes morphed back into their natural colour. _

"_Lily?" she felt Elijah stirring next to her. He had managed to calm her enough last night to fall asleep. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. _

"_Morning-"she smiled _

_He narrowed his eyes at her "Are you well?" Elijah murmured. _

_She was starving at the moment, but Lily didn't want to risk hurting anyone. Better yet she did not want to be a vampire in the first place, but Niklaus seems to have made that decision for her._

"_Yes" she replied, and inched closer towards him. Elijah ran his fingers _

"_Lily-"but she wasn't listening to him, since she was a new vampire everything was heightened for her, meaning her emotions as well. The red head closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his. Elijah cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer, their tongues battled for dominance. He growled and flipped them over causing Lily to submit. She felt Elijah's hand coming to slide up her le, he pulled his lips back and attacked her throat, and he peppered it with kisses, and pushed down the front of her chemise. _

_Lily felt different emotions all at once, one part of her was feeling immense pleasure and the other half had a longing to bite down hard on Elijah. She wanted blood. She gasped feeling his lips in between her breast. Lily couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out a snarl. _

_Elijah was startled when she flipped them over, she bared down on him straddling his hips. He found the sight strangely erotic, Lily's fangs peaked from her lips and her eyes morphed red. _

"_Lillian, retract your fangs" Elijah commanded, he needed to help her with control. She didn't listen; instead she growled and sank her fangs into his throat. The Original wasn't perturbed and let her feed from him, he knew it was something personal and he was more than willing for her to feed from him. _

_Elijah groaned cupped her rear as she writhed on him, completely lost in bloodlust. If he was a normal human he had no doubt that she would have killed him. Lily heaved and took more mouthfuls of that intoxicating liquid; she pulled back and was about sink her fangs in again but found herself flipped beneath Elijah. _

"_Lillian stop" Elijah ordered her face was marred in blood "stop." He said more firmly. She blinked and came back down from her high. Her eyes widened when she saw the gaping wounds on Elijah's throat. Right before her eyes it was closing up. _

"_Oh my god-"she cried out, "Elijah I didn't mean to-"tears welled up in her eyes. The Original hushed her and pulled her up into a sitting position, and hauled her into his lap; he conjured up a cloth and wiped her mouth so it was free of blood. _

"_Hush my sweet Lily" he murmured into her ear. "You were hungry-"_

"_I bit you-"she shook her head, but he caught her chin and stared into her bright green eyes. _

"_You were hungry and you lost control. I was a fool not to get you to feed earlier" Elijah countered "we need to get you to feed, in a safe and smart way."_

"_What if I can't?" Lily asked looking frightened at the idea of hurting someone. _

"_You can" Elijah brushed aside a red lock and tucked it behind her ear, he ran his thumb across her bottom lip, this small action calmed her. "But if you are so against the idea of drinking human blood, there is another way?" _

_She perked up hearing him, "There is?" _

_Elijah nodded "Animal blood. You can hunt animals and feed from them." He would have preferred it if she actually learnt how to control her bloodlust from humans. "But Lil-"_

"_I want to do that" Lily cut him off, "Let's do that." _

"_That's not going to work" a voice rang out from the doorway, she looked over Elijah's shoulder and felt a bout of hatred tore through her seeing the Original there. Elijah clamped his hands down on Lily's hips feeling the newly turned vampire tensing, he wouldn't put pass her to launch herself at him._

"_Still not friendly?" Niklaus smirked _

"_Bite me" Lily growled anger tore through her; she clutched her mouth when she felt her fangs coming through. _

"_With pleasure. But I believe my brother would disagree with that" Niklaus drawled "try and wean her on human blood Elijah otherwise we know what would happen. Here you'll need this" he threw something towards her and then walked out. Elijah caught the object Lily's eyes dropped down to the ring, the dark haired Original saw the confused look on her face. _

"_It seems Niklaus has procured a daylight ring for you" he murmured, and slid the ring on to her index finger. "Now let's hunt."_

* * *

Lily groaned her brows furrowed together hearing the sound of her alarm going off. She yawned and stretched in her bed. She was about to reach over and turn it off but before could her bedroom door was flung open and Caroline stormed in.

"Care-"

"Your freaking alarm clock is so loud-"Caroline shrieked and slammed her hand down hard. The newly turned vampire hadn't got accustomed to her new found strength hence Lily wasn't too surprised when her alarm clock smashed. She pushed herself so her back was against headboard.

"Really Caroline?" Lily quirked an eyebrow crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Caroline smiled sheepishly "Sorry…I'm really sorry-so sorry-"she said and looked horrified when her eyes welled up in tears.

"Ssh" Lily hushed her "its fine" she assured her and swung her legs out of her bed. "Come on" she gestured for the baby vampire to follow her.

"Sorry I don't know what's gotten into me" Caroline followed her to the kitchen and settled herself down at the breakfast bar.

"It's your emotions" Lily replied starting to make some tea for them pulled out two mugs from her cupboard "they're heightened. So whatever you felt before would be like a hundred times more" she said. "We need to have a quick vampire 101."

Caroline nodded "So wait…say if I'm-"Lily looked up from the mugs hearing the teen trailing off, the water had boiled "…well-"

"Caroline just say it." Lily ordered sliding one mug over to the teen, as she sat down on the stool, there was a bowl of sugar between them.

"Well if I was horney before-you're laughing-"Caroline whined, Lily grinned and mimed zipping her mouth shut gesturing for the new vampire carry on. "I was horney what would happen?"

Lily attempted to smother her giggles but couldn't, she easily avoided the cloth napkin that Caroline threw at her.

"Erm…I believe you'll be horney-ier?" Lily uttered.

Caroline frowned "But you're a vampire so-"

"Honey I've been around for some time, heightened emotions and all that you get used to it till you'll just feel normal." Lily said taking a sip of her tea. "Now onto more pressing matters, blood." She meandered over to her fridge and pulled out what Caroline could see was a bottle of blood and a blood-bag.

"Ok-"Lily declared and rolled her emerald green orbs when the blond vampire's remained on the bottle of blood. "Caroline-pay attention" she said. Caroline shook her head "Ok…blood. Major downside is that you'll crave for this, you'll want this. And at times you don't care what you have to do to get this." She explained "Now there are two ways to go about this, animal blood-"she uncapped the bottle and handed it over to Caroline. She watched on in amusement as the blond vampire took a whiff of the scarlet liquid and grimaced. "Have a taste" she urged her.

Caroline really didn't want to since it didn't smell as appealing as human blood. But she gave it a go. Lily took a sip of her tea and canted her head to the side when Caroline made a pained expression, the red head vampire blurred to the side just managing to avoid the projectile of blood that came from Caroline.

"Lovely" Lily said sarcastically shaking her head.

"Oops-"Caroline wiped her mouth. "I don't think that's going to work for me."

The red head gave her a look of disbelief. "You think?" she exclaimed "and you're tidying this up" she nodded towards her cupboard which was covered in blood. "Try this" she slid over the blood, Lily watched as Caroline ripped open the blood bag, and could tell that she was enjoying this. The older vampire finished the rest of her tea. Caroline let out a satisfied groaned

"Enjoyed it?" she asked.

"Yes" Caroline licked her lips

"So preference is human blood? Not totally surprising since you're a newbie." Lily said more to herself than to the blond. "So downside of being a vampire is cravings, emotional issues are bound to arise, you'll feel alienated and…oh right. You have keep this a secret. About all of us Caroline" she said the last seriously.

Caroline nodded eagerly "Ok…so is there any good stuff, besides the living forever part?" she asked.

Lily smiled and shook her head, "Sometimes living forever has its downsides as well…but there are perks this for example-"with that right before Caroline's eyes she disappeared.

"Oh my gosh" the blond said in awe "we can turn invisible?"

Lily snorted from behind her, causing Caroline to squeal and spin around. She could see that the blond was obviously confused about what just happened. "Ok, let's get some things straightened out. Vampires don't turn invisible-"she ignored the low whine that came out of Caroline's mouth. "We have enhanced speed and strength." She informed her

"What about food?" Caroline asked "or do we just survive on blood?"

Lily shook her head "If you have a sufficient amount of blood then you should be able to consume food and drinks as usual-"just then her cell rang, she grabbed the blaring device and her brows furrowed seeing the caller ID.

"Damon?"

"Morning sexy-"

"What'd you want?" she asked, and saw Caroline staring at her. "You're eavesdropping-"she mouthed to the new vampire, who had the decency to look abashed.

"We need you here, Alaric is going to come over to shed some light hopefully on what the Lockwoods are-"

"Damon-"

"Before you argue I know you're curious about what they are as I am." He said in a sing song voice and laughed when she swore at him.

"Fine I'm on my way" she hanged up on him. Lily placed her cell back down on the counter top

"You're leaving-"

"Yes and you're staying here. It's sunny out and that will kill you" Lily said over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor, Caroline trailed behind her.

"I want to go outside" the blond whined flopping down on Lily's bed, the red head was rummaging through her closet trying to find something to wear. "How comes you, Damon and Stefan-"

"We have these" Lily said holding up her hand showing the blond her lapis lazuli ring.

"A magic ring?" Caroline exclaimed "When do I get one of those?" she asked, watching as Lily pulled out a pair of jeans and a top.

"Well that may be tricky" she announced "we need a witch to spell a ring for you and the only witch in town is…-"

"Bonnie" Caroline finished off and sighed "which she won't do since she hates me."

Lily patted her shoulder "Don't say that…just give her time. Ok?" when the blond vampire nodded, the red head blurred off into the shower. Lily quickly washed herself and then dressed. She dried her scarlet locks and tied it into a ponytail.

She grabbed her bag and exited the room, "Caroline-"she shook her head seeing the new vampire eating through her food.

"What oh-"

"Just stay inside and try and not to trash the place." She said "I'll be back later." With that Lily locked the door behind her and made her way towards her car. She pulled out of her driveway and drove towards the Boarding House.

* * *

"So how's Caroline doing?" Elena asked, Lily had arrived at the Boarding House about ten minutes ago, the doppelganger was sitting on the couch besides Stefan.

"Here you go" Damon handed the red head a glass of blood,

"Thanks" she smiled and took a sip. "Well…not too bad, she broke my alarm clock…spat blood on my cupboard and was eating though my fridge by the time I left. But other than that she is doing brilliantly" she said the last part sarcastically. Elena's eyes nearly bugged out

"Oh" Damon winced "tough break I haven't taken care of baby vamps…-"

"In forever?" Lily smirked at him. "No she's doing well considering, we just need to get a handle on her cravings."

Stefan hummed and leant forward "Have you tried giving her animal blood first? Then she won't risk hurting anyone"

Lily tutted "Not going to work, giving a new vampire animal blood? She needs to get a handle on her cravings before she can move onto that-"

"It'll be easier though-"Stefan argued.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the younger vampire "It will not work Stefan. I gave her the choice, animal or human-"

"Of course she'll say human she's new-"

"It's good she did" Lily snapped, Damon and Elena watched the pair, their eyes darted between them as if a tennis match was going on "Getting a vampire straight onto animal blood is a huge mistake. They won't be able to control themselves in large crowd…it's just not a good idea."

"Speaking from experience Lily?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Lily replied, this surprised the other three especially Elena, out of the town vampires the red head was the most controlled, truthfully the doppelganger didn't think that she ever saw Lily in a blood lust induced state. "But that was a long time ago."

A moment of silence settled over them, she placed the empty glass on the coffee table, her heightened hearing picked up the sound of footfalls. "Alaric is here" Lily announced just as the doorbell rang. She finished the blood and set it down. She looked up seeing Damon opening the door.

"Thanks for coming Ric" Stefan uttered.

"Could I get you something to drink?" Damon offered "coffee? Bourbon?"

"Since when did you turn so hospitable?" Lily asked as Alaric sat down beside her.

"I've always been this hospitable" the raven head smirked "I would be even more you know…if you and I you know-"he wagged his eyebrows up and down gently.

"I think the whole room knows what you mean" Lily drawled, "Ric what is he?"

"A dick" Alaric blurted out

"Hey-"

"Oh get over it Damon, we sit around in the staff room-"

"Thinking about me? Wondering how I look naked?" Damon smirked blurring behind her, causing the hunter to jump. Lily grinned

"No we bitch" she said simply. "Technically we do all the students" she added causing Elena to giggle.

"So Lily-"

"Ok" Stefan spoke up wanting to bring the topic back on hand. "Let's move onto more pressing matters"

Alaric nodded and felt more relaxed having Lily around, he knew he would have been uncomfortable with Damon lingering around. Since he and the vampire weren't exactly on friendly terms but they were getting there. The red head vampire leant back and crossed one leg over the other.

"Right, Elena mentioned that you needed my help with something" the history teacher said.

"Yeah" Stefan nodded "we were hoping you would shed some light on to the Lockwood family."

Lily bit her bottom lip, she was curious about them. She knew they were different and in her time here she hadn't come across their kind. So she concluded whatever they were, they were rare and not as common as vampires.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Alaric shifted he placed his arm behind Lily.

"Well you wouldn't" Damon stated sitting down in an armchair "but your dead not dead vampire wife might."

"Lovely way to say it" Lily rolled her eyes; she had gotten use to Damon's bluntness, one of the qualities she had grown to admire about him. one thing the red head despised was when people beat around the bushes.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together" Elena clarified pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You had said that she spent years researching this town" Stefan added.

Lily tucked in a stray curl and looked over to the hunter "Isobel's research here was rooted in folk lore and legend. At the time I thought most of which was fiction" he uttered, she could tell that he had difficulty speaking about his former wife.

"Like that amazing vampire story-"Damon exclaimed.

Both Lily and Alaric exchanged looks and said in unison "Shut up dick." Damon huffed and rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Aside from vampires what else?" Elena asked, a small smile played on her lips.

"The lycanthrope" Alaric answered.

Lily's emerald orbs widened "Werewolves…of course" she breathed. If there were vampires why wouldn't there be werewolves.

Damon shook his head not believing the hunter for a second "No way. It's impossible-"

Lily frowned "Is it?" Stefan asked, he was much more open to the idea than his brother. Damon glared at his brother "I've been on this planet for a hundred-sixty semi years and have never come across one….-better yet Lily's been about for nearly four hundred years has she ever come across one? And if they exist where are they?"

Lily licked her lips "Can't say I have, but there are tales about these creatures. If we haven't seen them, well it just shows they are better at hiding in the shadows we are. And that they can blend in with human society" she said.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Because" Damon started, Lily got up onto her feet to stretch her legs "vervaine didn't affect the Lockwoods but the Gilbert device did-"

"And that device only affects supernaturals" Lily added. "And Matt said that the only reason they crashed was because Tyler could hear a noise." She leant against the back of the couch.

Stefan nodded "And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought one of the carnival workers. This all suggests that this is some supernatural entity." He finished off.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research would help us find out what is it" Elena said.

Lily leant forward placing her elbows on the back of the couch "Isobel things are still at Duke." Alaric said "I mean her office is still there and technically she still is missing."

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked. "We need to know what we're dealing with, if this wolf man thing is true-"

"Which is most likely true" Lily commented.

"-it's not good" Damon carried on regardless. "It means Mason Lockwood is a real like Loon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may as well just be Loon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugois meaning me, is totally screwed"

Lily's eyebrows shot to her hairline and she poured herself a drink, "You have a thing for metaphors."

"And I have a thing for you" Damon grinned nodding towards his crotch, Lily balked at him and in retaliation she picked up his Bourbon and dropped onto the floor. "Lily" he groaned

"That's for being a pervert" she smiled at him. Lily felt her cell vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out. She saw that it must be Caroline since the blond vampire would be the only one in her house to use her landline "Hello Caroline" she murmured already making her way further across the room

"Oh my god Lily, Matt is calling me what should I do?" she asked.

Lily licked her lips and rubbed her temples, this may be a slight problem she mused. "Listen very carefully to me Caroline. You need to ignore Matt for now-"

"What?" Caroline moaned "why? I swear…I'm ok. There's a pool party going on down the watering hole and-"

"No" Lily snapped instantly shutting the teen up, "listen you're a new vampire, so you won't have any control. And at the moment there is nothing to protect you from the sun. ergo if you do go out in the sun you're most likely going to turn to ash. Stay inside and I'm coming." She hanged and tucked her cell into her pocket.

Lily spun on her heel and immediately bumped into Damon. "You are super sexy and drool worthy when you're being commanding. You know…I have a large bed and-"

"Do you hit on all your friends?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Only the hot ones" he exclaimed.

Lily canted her head to the side, she could hear that the others who were in the parlour, she surprised Damon by pinning him to the wall. "Let me ask you something Damon" she pressed her body against his and smothered her giggles when the younger vampire gulped audibly. "What would you do once you got me?" she purposefully let her lips brush his earlobe.

"So many bad things" Damon growled and clenched his eyes shut when he felt her full soft lips brushing against his jaw.

"Well honey I don't go for men who are in love with other women." Lily stepped back causing Damon to snap his eyes open. "Really don't hit on your friends…otherwise I'll be very disturbed by your budding friendship with Alaric. Now if you don't mind me I have a baby vampire to deal with." With that Lily strutted off.

Damon groaned damn…he couldn't help but smirk, he knew she was messing with him and in an odd way he found it exhilarating, she didn't take any crap from him and it took his mind off the whole Katherine and Elena saga.

"You owe me a bottle of Bourbon-"he yelled after her, she turned around and walked backwards so she could still see his face.

"And you owe me a bottle of Malt whisky, a bottle of Bourbon…and a bottle of Champaign I think" Lily countered.

"Erm…call it even?"

Lily snorted and merely shook her head, before she clamoured into her car and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

"Here coffee can also help the cravings" Lily said, she had come home to the sight of Caroline moping in the dark corner of the room.

"Is that it? I'm so freaking hungry-"

"There's some blood in it" Lily said as she set about pull the shutters down and close the curtains. She sighed and looked at the blond, she needed to call Bonnie and ask the vampire to spell a ring for Caroline. She wondered how she exactly she would convince the witch in the first place. The red head was brought out when there were rapt knocks on her front door.

She jumped onto her feet and opened the door "Stefan" she greeted the broody vampire, she could see Alaric's car behind him it. It was parked outside the Gilbert House, they must be off to Duke she deduced. "Come in" she stepped aside allowing him in.

"Hey Stefan" Caroline greeted the male vampire.

"Hi, how you holding up?" he asked the blond,

"Good…besides wanting to sink my teeth into everything" she grumbled, Lily snickered it felt like eons ago when she had felt like that.

"Right, so Stefan what can I do for you? Aren't you meant to be leaving for Duke?" she asked leaning against the closed front door.

"Right erm…I'm not going Duke-"Stefan revealed, Lily cocked an eyebrow she doubted that he would let Elena go alone with Damon. "I was hoping you could go with them."

Lily scoffed "Yeah….wait you're serious?" she asked incredulously.

Stefan hastily nodded "I am…please-"

"No" Lily replied curtly "not going to happen. In case you've forgotten I have a baby vampire to take care of" she waved her hand in Caroline's direction.

"Hey-"the blond called out.

"Hush" the older vampire uttered "no can do Stefan-"

"I can take care of her" Stefan rushed out. "I was just thinking…that you're older so stronger. If they do run into any trouble you can help them out."

"And to also keep an eye on Elena and Damon?" Lily rolled her emerald green orbs. "I have better things to do-"

"Please. I know you're curious about the Lockwoods."

"Stefan I can't I have to acquire a daylight ring for Caroline, that's more important than your love triangle thingy…"Lily murmured, Stefan blurred forward so he was in front of her.

"What if I told you I could convince Bonnie to make Caroline a daylight ring?" Stefan offered. Lily narrowed her eyes "please"

"Fine" Lily reluctantly agreed "If I found out something has gone wrong I'm not going to be happy."

* * *

Lily crossed the seat and saw Damon leaning against the car.

"Lily my favourite red head are you coming as well?" Damon called out to her, she could see Alaric and Jenna talking at the front door, and the strawberry blond haired woman waved the English teacher over.

"Seem so. Be a doll and put this in the car" with that she threw her bag at Damon, he easily caught it

"You're lucky you're sexy-"he yelled after her retreating figure. Lily grinned and walked up the pathway.

"Hey Lily" Jenna grinned,

"Hi-"her eyes darted between Alaric and the human,

"So you're going as well?" Jenna asked, Lily nodded, this cause Jenna feeling slightly more better knowing that the red head would be there.

"Yes…I always fancied seeing Dukes, I heard there libraries are quiet amazing" Lily uttered, "but forget that I need to talk to you-"she grabbed Jenna's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. "So you and Alaric huh?"

"What about it?" Jenna asked trying to play dumb. But the look the red head shot her telling her that she didn't buy it. "I don't know-"she admitted truthfully. Lily leant against the kitchen counter; she could hear movement upstairs alerting her that Elena and Stefan were still getting ready. "He's been blowing hot and cold for a while and then sometimes he just disappears days on end." She confided in her friend.

Lily hummed "You want me to beat his arse?" she offered.

Jenna laughed and shook her head "I just don't know what's going on…I really really like him" she whispered wanting to make sure that the History teacher didn't hear her.

"Jen, just give him time. You know the things that take time are really the best of them." Lily murmured.

Jenna smiled feeling much better "Thanks" she uttered.

"Lily we're leaving" Alaric called,

"I'll catch you later" she bid the other woman a farewell and exited the house just catching sight of Elena kissing Stefan. She rolled her eyes seeing the annoyed look on Damon's face. Lily strolled down the pathway and made her way towards the car.

"Stop staring its creepy" Lily whispered to the other vampire.

Damon huffed "Fine time to go" he opened the car door and gestured for Lily to get in. she climbed but then cursed when he slapped her bottom.

"Arse-"

"You're in America Lily, we pronounce it as ass." Alaric chortled from the front seat. The hunter would be driving them there.

"Shut up Alaric" Lily uttered and leant back in her seat, Elena climbed in beside her "buckle up Elena" she stretched her arms above her head and she heard her bones popping.

"You're not buckled up-"Elena pointed out.

Lily grinned at her "Your right, but if we do get in a car crash I'll be able to walk it off. You not so much." Elena nodded and buckled up. Alaric started the car and they were off, Lily didn't miss the tension between Damon and Elena and she caught Alaric's eye in the mirror. They both knew it was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

"Hey Alaric" Lily called flickering to the next page of her book "have you done your lesson plans yet?" she asked. Alaric groaned knowing he forgotten something, Lily laughed "Well you've got some work to do after."

"No kidding" Alaric grumbled a sly smile came upon his face "hey Lily-"

"No I am not planning your lessons again." Lily cut him off her eyes dropping back down to her book.

"Wait you planned his lessons?" Elena spoke up, Lily looked over to her and nodded

"Yep, your last two weeks-worth of lessons. I did. Because the mighty hunter forgot about his day job" Lily smiled hearing Alaric cursing under his breath.

"No wonder they were so good." Elena commented causing the red head to laugh and Alaric to glare ahead.

Another moment of silence descended upon them, Lily went back to reading her book.

"How you doing back there?" Damon asked, from the corner of her eye she noted that he was looking at Elena, aiming the question towards her. Lily wasn't surprised when the doppelganger blanked him. "You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting old"

"I don't think she's pretending" Alaric scoffed.

"Got that right, you kill her brother" Lily uttered turning the page.

"There's a huge asterisk next to that statement." Damon announced "He came back to life-"

"Yeah thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing" Elena scoffed glaring at the vampire.

"Why are you so sure that I didn't-"

"You didn't though" Lily commented causing them to look at her "you came crying to my porch-"

"Lily-"Damon scowled; she cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "I did know." He told Elena.

"Did you?" Elena asked looking at him.

"Yes-"

"You're lying" the doppelganger stated and proceeded to glare out of the window.

"Elena I knew he was wearing it" Damon informed her looking over his shoulder "that big tacky ring, it's hard to miss."

"You are aware you're also insulting Alaric right?" Lily questioned.

"Yes-"

"Dick" the hunter sniped; Lily's lips twitched in amusement and went back to reading her book.

* * *

Lily was pulled out of the world of fiction when she heard the sound of a bell tolling. She snapped her book shut and looked out of the window they arrived at Dukes.

"We're here-"Damon declared in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious-"Lily countered and zipped her bag shut after stuffing her book in there. They all climbed out of the car and headed to one of the many buildings. Lily inhaled the fresh air. And sighed loving the smell, this campus was surrounded by woodland. Alaric led them to where Isobel's office was, Elena and Damon were on his heels whilst the red head brought up the rear.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department. Given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folk-lore" Alaric explained.

Lily's eyes trailed around the old musty wooden furnished building. Her head snapped up hearing footsteps coming towards them.

"Excuse me" Alaric said seeing a woman rummaging through one of the many drawers. "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman I called earlier."

Lily could see that the woman was pretty, she smiled revealing her pearly white teeth "Yes" she nodded standing in front of the group, she went to shake Alaric's hand as she introduced herself "I'm Vanessa Monroe. Research assistant compared to folk lore." Lily didn't miss the way Vanessa's eyes trailed over Damon, Elena and herself, her brown orbs widened slightly seeing the red head. "I'll just get her keys-"

"I'm sorry these are my friends Elena, Damon and Lily" he introduced the trio. "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." He said.

"Oh please" she smiled "Isobel's office is right through there-"she nodded towards the door that was on the side. "Isobel was one of my first professors, I'm a grad student she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into Folk-lore. I have to ask has there been any news-"

"No, no news" Alaric lied, Lily licked her lips and tucked in a loose curl behind her ear.

"It's right this way-"Vanessa unlocked the door to a musty and dust covered office. They filed in, Lily strode in and looked around, and the room was lined with old looking books.

"It's a bit dark" Lily commented walking over to a shelf.

"I'll grab a light feel free to look around" Vanessa said from the doorway.

The red head vampire picked up a trinket and was joined by Alaric, whilst Elena and Damon were on the other side of the room.

"So how are you dealing with this Alaric?" Lily asked softly picking up another trinket, she ran a thumb across the wooden figurine, as the hunter's eyes browed the spines of the books.

"You know is it weird that I'm not really bothered about being here?" Alaric asked "I mean I know this is Isobel's place but…I don't feel-"

"Melancholy, depressed…feels like your heart is being ripped out?" Lily quipped, a smile played on her lips.

"Well I don't feel any of those" he grinned.

"You know what that means right?" Lily asked him, he shook his head "It's time for you to sort things with Jenna. You like her and vice versa-don't know-"

"Where did she go?" Damon called out referring to the fact that Vanessa disappeared. Elena spun around and gasped as the research assistant returned but with a crossbow, she pulled the trigger but before the arrow could be embedded into the doppelganger's heart Damon appeared taking the arrow for her. This all happened so quickly, Lily saw that Vanessa was about to flee, she blurred towards the other woman and pinned her to the wall by her throat.

Lily bared her fangs causing the brunette to gasp in fright "Now that was not so nice" she snarled. "Elena deal with Damon, pull the arrow back." She retracted her fangs "We need to talk" she was looking at Vanessa.

* * *

Lilly shoved the woman into an armchair, and she rolled her eyes hearing Damon and Elena conversing.

"Please" Vanessa begged "I freaked-"Lily remained standing in front of the research assistant, crossing her arms in front of her chest, whilst Alaric sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Why would you freak?" Lily questioned.

"It is not possible Katherine Pierce can't be alive, Damon Salvatore died in 1864…and you-"she looked at Lily "you should be dead. You were murdered…unless you're all-"

"What?" Lily asked her quietly, she didn't really blame the woman for freaking out.

"This can't be possible, I ready Isobel's research-"

"Then you should know how possible this is" Alaric cut in, keeping his eyes on the woman. Just then Elena and Damon re-entered the room, Vanessa tensed up seeing the brunette teenager approaching her.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and the descendent of Katherine Pierce. This is Damon Salvatore who you just shot-"

"I'll be extra nice to me if I were you" Damon said cockily.

"Shut up Damon" Lily exclaimed "I'm Lillian Peterson-"she added. Vanessa frowned knowing that wasn't the read head's name? According to the portraits that she found her name was something entirely different.

"Look we need your help" Elena said earnestly "we need to see all of Isobel's research anything relating to Mystic Falls."

"Now would you be so kind to help us?" Lily asked her kindly.

"Hey" Lily was leaning against the window, as Vanessa and the others were rummaging through the boxes; the red head was currently talking to Stefan. "I'm calling to check in, how's Caroline doing?"

"Good" Stefan replied on the other end "I managed to convince Bonnie to make her a daylight ring."

"Good" she sighed in relief that was one thing off of her mind. "I'll speak to you later." She hanged up seeing Vanessa carrying a cardboard box over to the table and settling it down. "This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in 1864."

"Is that all there is?" Elena asked looking at the meagre folders in the box. Lily leant against the table and plucked up a file and flicked through it.

"Yes that's all there is" Vanessa nodded, Lily set the files back down as Elena plucked up some vervaine

"Here take this" she handed over to her, Elena nodded towards Damon she wouldn't put it past that vampire to do something to the poor woman.

"Does vervaine really work?" Vanessa asked the female vampire.

"Nope, not at all" Damon called from the other room obviously hearing the conversation.

"Yes it does" Lily said "ignore him. vampires have enhanced hearing and speed" she informed the human. She could see that Vanessa was drinking up all the information.

"Can you guys read minds too?" Vanessa tucked the vervaine into her front pocket.

"No if you wanna see me naked all you have to do is ask" Damon smirked; Lily picked up a sharp knife and threw it, hitting the younger vampire in the shoulder.

"Behave" Lily scolded, Alaric chuckled he was glad someone was around to put the rave head vampire in his place. "We don't read minds, but Damon does have a special talent" Lily uttered as she flicked through another book.

"He can be a first rate jackass" Elena finished off, causing Alaric and the red head vampire to laugh.

* * *

Lily yawned and was now sitting down besides Alaric as they thumbed through books. The pair of teachers were looking for anything that would tell them what the Lockwoods are. Whilst Elena was still looking for information on Katherine.

"You know Alaric-"

"Ric-"

"Fine Ric, Alaric is a good name why would you want to shorten it I don't know" Lily said to herself causing the history teacher to grin. "Anyway, you can some of this information for your classes, makes it more interesting-"

"Who says my classes are boring?" Alaric frowned.

Lily snorted "All the children dear" she chuckled, her eyes dropped down to the book on the table in front of her. "I think I've got something" she called out attracting Vanessa's, Damon's and Elena's attention. "Here" she handed the book over to the research assistant.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of the lesser known legends, everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to Aztec legends." She hands over a book filled with sketches. "It translates to the curse of the sun and the moon-"she gestured towards the script on the page.

Lily frowned "Native American?"

Vanessa nodded and cleared her throat "Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

Lily licked her lips, now this she could believe. She knew vampires couldn't be the only creatures in the world there were more supernaturals in the world "Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"No" Lily replied instead of the research assistant. "If they could why would they call it a curse?" she asked. "What else do you know about them?" she asked.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa informed them.

Lily blinked "Of course there would be a rivalry there" she murmured to herself, idly playing with her daylight ring. Elena and Alaric exchanged worried looks; this could prove to be a problem with the resident vampires.

Damon however didn't buy this at all, "Well if werewolves are hunting vampires I would know about it." He said arrogantly, gosh Lily thought wondering were young vampires always so arrogant?

"Not that if there are many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked, Lily bit her bottom lip, there could be only one reason and the red head didn't like what she was thinking.

"To protect themselves" Vanessa answered "legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

Lily cleared her throat "Well that is a problem" she murmured. "We have a werewolf right on our doorstep."

"Got that right" Damon muttered with a frown on his face.

* * *

Lily paced up and down, she was waiting for Elena to return, the doppelganger was calling Stefan since tonight was the full moon.

"Stop pacing" Damon called

"Yeah I'll do that when you're not an arse" Lily sniped,

"Ha" Alaric chuckled "Then that'll never happen" Damon threw him a dirty look and carried on skimming through the thick book he was holding.

Just then Elena came back into the room "I called, he said he'll be fine and that Caroline is with him." she told her English teacher.

Lily let out relieved sigh and nodded she took a sip of the tea that Vanessa managed to get for her. Elena flicked through the box of papers and picked up a small portrait. The red head leant over so she could see it as well; it was an old photograph of Katherine.

"Have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked curiously, Alaric looked up from the pile of papers also wanting to know the answers for that question.

"Well" Vanessa explained "the word means a lot of different things to different cultures. But typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself."

Lily placed the empty mug down on the table "Did Isobel do any research into explaining the link between Elena and Katherine?" she asked.

Vanessa shook her head "That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting."

"That's the truth" Lily muttered and picked up another worn book,

"Great so more things that we already know!" Elena exclaimed "I just want to know why we look alike. But there's hardly anything about Katherine Pierce-"

"Maybe because that's not the name she use to go by?" Damon drawled, a knowing smile appeared on his face. Lily could see that he was holding out on them,

"You know something-"

"That I do-"

"Spill Damon." The older vampire demanded

"Make me-"he dared her.

"Very well-"Lily grinned and blurred towards him, and pinned him against the wall "I can drive this very candleholder into your gut-"

Vanessa gasped "What? How-"

"Lily is older" Elena told her. The human nodded and swallowed.

"Alright, alright-"Damon grunted, she immediately let go of him. "Gosh…you're still sexy to me"

Lily looked at him incredulously and scoffed "Just say what you know."

Damon massaged his bruised throat and sighed "Fine…Katherine was originally from Europe, her name was Katerina Petrova" he revealed.

Lily's eyes widened "Petrova?" she breathed, Elena looked at her in concern she never thought that she would witness a vampire turning pale.

"Lily?"

"Does the name ring a bell?" Damon asked his brows furrowing at the perky red head.

Lily ignored them and looked at Vanessa "Any information on Katerina Petrova?" the human hastily nodded and hurriedly got onto her feet, she went to one of the shelves near the back of the room, and returned with an old worn looking book.

"There's everything about a Katerina Petrova in there, as well as the Petrova line" Vanessa explained handing the heavy book over to the vampire. Alaric, Elena and Damon all crowded Lily as she opened the book. A few pages in she came across the ancestral line. Her fingers trailed up over Katerina's name and travelled down to the next name.

"Annabelle Petrova?" Elena read over her shoulder.

"Who is that?" Damon frowned

"The child that Katerina gave away" Lily explained recalling the journal she had read years and years ago.

"Katherine had a baby?" Alaric asked eyes widened.

"Yes…Annabelle gave birth to Peta, he took the Petrova name…and he had a daughter named Beatrice…she was my mother." Lily explained. Causing them all to look at her in disbelief "My actual name is Lillian Petrova, I go by Peterson now got to keep up with appearances." She didn't add that she felt like she had to change it either.

Damon growled "Why didn't you ever mention you're related to Katherine-"

"I didn't know she was a Petrova. I hadn't gone by that name in years" Lily snarled, "You're a Petrova Elena…Clara my youngest sister had a whole hoard of children, you come from them." She told her "There's your link. Have this-"she tossed the old book towards the doppelganger whose face mimicked that of a fish.

"We're related?" Elena asked she couldn't help but be excited about that. She was horrified knowing that Katherine was one of her ancestors, since they looked alike, but learning Lily was another ancestor of hers that brightened her dreadful day.

"Seems that way" Lily murmured forcing a smile on to her face, she didn't want to think about her life as a human…since she missed her old life so much.

"So all Petrova women are rather good looking-"Damon drawled.

Even Alaric flinched seeing the glares from both Petrova females "Yeah I'll think you should be shutting up now" the history muttered towards the male vampire.

"So Elena is your descendant?" Damon asked.

"Yes" Lily murmured "now that's an eye opener, my great grandmother is a raving bitch." She huffed and strolled out of the room.

"Eww" Damon grumbled

"What?" Alaric asked

"I just realised I slept with a grandmother" the raven head vampire muttered, Lily obviously heard since they heard the red head laughing from the other room.

* * *

"We're here" Alaric announced, waking the red head vampire up. She sighed and clicked her neck, they all clamoured out of the car, Elena was taking her time so the female vampire thought it be best to talk to her colleague now. "Alaric-Ric-"she rolled her eyes seeing his face when she used his full name.

"Yes-"he didn't get the chance to finish off his sentence, since Lily grabbed his arm and hastily pulled him along to the Gilbert front porch. "Lily what the hell?" he said wincing at her bruising grip.

"Oops" Lily immediately loosened her grip "Sorry. Anyway you are going to sort things out with Jenna." She instructed.

"What? Lily I think that ship sailed a long time ago-"Alaric shook his head about to go back to his car but the vampire grabbed his hand easily pulling him back.

"Ric" Lily said gently "no ship has sailed. You went to your ex-wife's office and was there anything in here-"she lightly patted the spot in his chest where his heart resided "that longed for Isobel? No. there is nothing holding you back Ric."

"Lily there's a risk-"Alaric started but she gently cupped his face.

"What's life without a little risk? I've been around for a long time Ric, and you and Jenna? You two work. Life is too short to be living in a world of ifs. Go to her. Be with her otherwise you'll regret it." Lily murmured, her emerald green orbs flashed with emotion that broke Alaric's resolve.

"You're right-"

"Always am dear." She grinned.

Alaric chuckled and placed a wet kiss on her cheek, causing the vampire to scrunch up her nose in distaste. This made the hunter beam "Thank you."

"Just use protection-"she winked and laughed seeing his cheeks turning red. Before he could scold her Lily was gone. He looked over to her bungalow and just managed to catch sight of her front door slamming shut.

Lily eyed the blond vampire across from her, she was now in a pair of soft cotton pants and a cream coloured camisole. She had used her enhanced speed to change and then exit her room. So she was done within under a minute, since the blond baby vampire had said she needed to talk to her urgently.

"You sure about this?" she asked Caroline.

"I am. I can do this. Please Lily, I want to go home-"her eyes widened realising that could be taken the wrong way. "I mean I like it here…but-you've been so nice and-I am messing this up" she whined. Lily knelt down in front of the new vampire who was sitting on the squashy couch. "It's just not home?" she ventured.

Caroline nodded "Yeah-"

"Ok then." Lily smiled "Off you go, just remember you are welcome here anytime" she led the way to her front door and opened it for Caroline. "Ok? And-"she was cut off when the taller girl hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" Caroline whispered and they parted ways. Lily leant against her doorframe and saw Damon and Elena were now on the Gilbert porch, she used her heightened hearing and managed to catch the last part of Elena's sentence.

"Yes you have lost me forever" the doppelganger exclaimed, Lily folded her arms across her chest.

"But you knew that earlier didn't you?" Damon uttered "You used me today."

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know" Elena countered.

"I thought friends' weren't meant to manipulate friends?" Damon frowned. Lily lips her lips and tucked in a loose curl behind ear, a cool breeze brushed over her. "You and Katherine got a lot more in common than just your looks." He sneered and strolled off.

"God forbid that ever becoming true" Lily said to herself, she whistled attracting Damon's attention.

"Lily, you was listening wasn't you?" the raven head vampire asked. "Eavesdropping is such a family thing for you Petrova people."

"I guess so Salvatore." Lily smiled "Fancy a stiff drink?"

"Would I ever" Damon smiled; he needed this she shut the front door behind him.

* * *

_Lily swallowed it didn't help, her mouth still watered. Why on earth were there so many people here? But then again Elijah said they needed to attend since it would make blend in with the locals, and not arouse suspicion. _

"_Lily-"Rebekah waltzed over to her, giving the red head an appraising look. She was accompanied by a man; he was tall and somewhat similar to Elijah in the looks department. "This is my brother Kol" she introduced her. _

"_Ah you must be the ravishing scarlet haired woman my siblings have told me so much about" he smiled charmingly and took her smaller had in his, engulfing it entirely. _

"_You're quiet charming-"_

"_I have a way with women" he grinned "Elijah and Niklaus seem to be busy. We can get to know each other on a more personal level-"he said suggestively._

"_Hmm…and rather arrogant, another vampire trade we all seem to share" Lily countered, Rebekah snickered and noticed Elijah and Niklaus shooting their younger brother dark looks. _

"_We are a sharing kind-"Kol smirked, _

_Lily merely shook her head, her throat felt dry; she inhaled the air and could smell an intoxicating scent. Her eyes landed on the small patch of red just underneath Kol's collar. "You still seem to be wearing your dinner." She murmured and felt her fangs beginning to rip through her gums, all the noise seem to drown around her and she could hear were rapid heartbeats. Lily felt as if the walls were closing in on her. _

"_You should clean up Kol, Elijah won't be please-"Rebekah snapped cutting Lily out of her hunger induced state. _

"_Very well. It has been a pleasure meeting you Lily." He winked at her and strolled off. _

"_That is just Kol he-are you ok?" Rebekah asked, concern laced within her words. _

_Lily exhaled "I need some air." Before the Original could question her the red head literally sprinted out into the gardens that were located at the back of the mansion. _

_Lily leant heavily against the fountain; she could hear the gushing waters. She dug her fingers into the stone causing that particular area to crumble. She was finding it hard to cope with just animal blood…especially when she was surrounded by so many delicious tasty morsels. She swiped her hand across the fountain water in disgust, seeing that her eyes were red and the veins surrounding them blackened._

"_Lillian" a familiar voice called her gently; she looked over her shoulder and saw Niklaus standing there. "You are hungry-"_

"_No" Lily snapped "I can control this" she tried to retract her fangs but couldn't _

"_You are. Lillian you are struggling to cope with your bloodlust" Niklaus strolled over to her. "You must feed. And not with animal blood, you need to spill human blood, if you wish to get some semblance of sanity." _

_Lily violently shook her head; it was bad enough being a creature of night. She didn't want to hurt anyone. _

"_I cannot-I won't have it-"_

"_You fear yourself-"the blond haired Original "You fear what you are. If you go on the way you are going to drive yourself mad."_

_Lily growled and pushed him away "I do not wish to feed from humans. I can drink animal-"_

"_And what?" Niklaus snarled "run out every time you are surrounded by humans. You'll end up dead, and I am not having that. You have to have a taste of human blood."_

_Lily watched on in confusion and swallowed when Niklaus reappeared but this time he brought a male servant with him. _

"_Niklaus what are you doing?" she asked her voice shook seeing his fangs coming down. _

"_Helping you get over your fear of human blood" he replied simply. Lily gasped when he sunk his fangs into the man's neck. Niklaus had made sure to compel the servant before he carried this out. _

"_Stop it-"Lily breathed taking a step back, and swallowed when Niklaus angeled the man's head in a way so she could see the gash clearly. _

"_Drink it-"he urged her. _

_Lily shook her head "I cannot please-"_

"_Lillian I am trying to help you. You need to learn how to control yourself, and the first is to actually taste the blood of a human," Niklaus said firmly, when she still stood rooted to her spot, he used a different tactic. He lathered his index finger against the man's blood and licked his finger clean. "It tastes fantastic love." _

_Lily felt the hunger rise within her. If Niklaus can have a bite why couldn't she? He watched as her eyes bled red and her fangs descending. "That's it sweetheart come this way-"he coaxed the vampire. She slowly approached the man and Niklaus. "Inhale" he instructed. She did just that and her mouth watered. _

"_Ok, take a sip-"_

"_But how do I know when it's enough I do not wish to kill him" Lily murmured her eyes were fixated on the mark that Niklaus had made._

"_Hear his heart and sync it with your own…go on love" Lily licked her lips, and leant up pressing them against the wound. She swallowed and let out a moan when she felt the delicious and tasty liquid sliding down her throat. Lily's hand clutched the back of his head and took another mouthful. She was oblivious to the servant's heart rate slowing down. _

"_Lillian enough-"Niklaus stated but she was oblivious and took in even more blood. "LILLIAN" he roared and just then there was a loud snap. She was pushed back violently and fell onto the ground. _

_Lily let out a growl, but her eyes landed on the servant. She gasped seeing his head at an odd angle. _

"_Lillian clean up I will deal with this" he assured her. But she shook her head and rushed over to the man. Her eyes filled with tears, seeing that the man's eyes were open but unseeing. He was dead. _

"_I killed him-"a sob tore from her throat "I-I-"_

"_What's going on?" a familiar voice rang out through the empty gardens. Lily looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Elijah. His eyes widened seeing the state of the petite woman's face. It was smeared in blood. "Lily-"_

_She stood up "I didn't mean to…I swear I didn't-"_

"_It is ok-"Elijah told the hysterical female. The red head violently shook her head "Lily-"he stopped talking, both the Original's heightened hearing picked up the sound of footsteps, people were beginning to leave the mansion they needed to get rid of the body now. "Lily-"_

"_She's gone." Niklaus said. _

* * *

_Lily stood on the edge of the bridge, it was nearing dawn and she looked down at the rushing water. She fiddled with her daylight ring. Her eyes caught sight of her blood stained hands. _

_She killed one person already…and that was just her first taste of human blood. How many other innocents would she ending up killing because she couldn't control herself? Lily looked down at her ring, she gripped it and could see the sun peeking out from behind the trees. _

"_Do not dare to take it off." An arm wrapped around her waist and she was hauled off of the bridge. She fell into Nicklaus's arms _

"_I killed someone, I-"tears welled up in her eyes "I'm a monster-"_

"_No you are not. You are a vampire. One slip up Lillian I promise you it will get better" Niklaus assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "You just need help." He whispered into her ear "ending your life isn't the answer." _

_He pulled back and cupped her face, and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears off of her face. _

_Lily sniffed and nodded "You are a good man Niklaus…"he smiled at her; he hadn't been called that in decades. _

"_Lillian-"_

"_Elijah is going to hate me" Lily said and once again tears began to well up, since she was such a young vampire she still had little control over her emotions "he-I-"_

"_Lily I could never hate you" a familiar voice called on the other end of the bridge in a blur he was next to her. "Never." He repeated. Lily smiled and hugged him pressing her face into his chest. _

"_I should leave you two; Kol and Rebekah are let loose in the manor. Not such a good thing" Niklaus cleared his throat, as he walked pass Lily and his brother she grabbed his arm. _

"_Thank you Niklaus" she smiled at him, she was still in Elijah's arms. _

"_No need to thank me sweetheart" Niklaus smiled and walked off neither Elijah nor Lily noticed the longing look in his eyes. _

_Lily sighed and looked up at Elijah; he gently brushed aside her red curls. "That ma-"she started. _

"_It's taken care of" he assured her, and pressed a kiss to her lips, it was soft and tender. "Do not ever think that I would hate you." He pressed his temple against hers. "You are covered in blood Lillian." _

"_I believe we should remedy that" Lily said coyly, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. _

"_Hmm" Elijah smirked and nipped her earlobe causing tingles to erupt in the pit of her stomach. "I believe there's a small creek around." _

"_Well-"before she could even finish her sentence he picked up bridal style "you are impatient-"_

"_When it comes to you I am." He playfully growled and blurred off. Lily's laughter rang throughout the silent road. _

_Niklaus stood a little further down away from the bridge, a small smile played on his lips hearing Lilly's laughter but it faltered slightly knowing that the reason of her laughter was because of Elijah._

"_Ah brother fancy going on a hunt?" Kol appeared next to him, "I saw some tavern wenches that no one would miss" _

_Niklaus turned to his brother "Why not? I'll race you" with that he zoomed off with Kol on his heels._

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-The beginning, a flashback of Lily's past, she fed from Elijah. Caroline is her wake up call, and she gives the new vampire a brief summary of being a vampire. She gets called to the Boarding House, where the others are planning on going to Duke. She wants to take care of Caroline but ends up making a deal with Stefan. Lily goes to Duke, and threatens Vanessa. They learn of the Sun and Moon curse. They learn Lily is related to both Elena and Katherine. She talks to Alaric and urges him to go talk to Jenna. She says goodbye to Caroline, and offers Damon a drink. Another flashback, where see her meet Kol, Lily struggles with human blood and Niklaus wants to help her. She kills someone and contemplates ending it all. But Niklaus comes and Elijah sweeps her off of her feet. **

**Please REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

"_I am never going to get this." Lily whined causing the dark haired Original to chuckle. _

"_It's not too hard…you already know how to waltz-"Elijah countered, they were in the mansion, it was a couple of days after the red head's first killing…she was beginning to the handle taking blood from the vein, she didn't feed too much but whenever she did Elijah usually would be the one to supervise her. _

_Lily clicked her tongue, the large drawing room was filled up with the sound of quiet music, and the fire crackled emitting a warm glow around the place. "Yes waltzing I do know how to but the Viennese waltz? No, there are too many spins-"_

_Elijah smiled and brushed aside her fiery locks and cupped her cheek. "One more go?" he leant down and pressed a small kiss on the shell of her ear. "Come on Lily…"she closed her eyes feeling his nose skimming the underside of her jaw. "For me?" his lips travelled across her smooth skin. Her eyes snapped opened meeting his darker orbs. _

"_Elijah-"he teased her, brushing his lips at the corner of her mouth. "Fine-"she reluctantly agreed to another dance, causing him to smile in triumph. "Now are you going-"she gasped when he spun her out. _

"_Another dance it is." He declared, Lily smiled and took his hands and once again they attempted to dance the Viennese waltz._

"_Ergh Elijah forget it-"she sulked "It's the one dance I cannot do." She took the wrong turn and it just wasn't working. _

_The Original raised his hands in a sign of surrender; he could see that the new vampire was getting cranky. "Very well let's leave that to rest. I'll go get something for you to eat." Lily shot him a grateful smile and watched as he left. She sighed and moved over to the fireplace, Lily eyed the flames it was beginning to die out, and she grabbed the poker and prodded the logs. _

_Lily hissed when she burned herself, she pulled her hand back and watched in mild fascination as the burnt skin on her hand healed right before her eyes. Lily thought she's never get accustomed to that…it was just unworldly. _

"_That's the advantage of being a vampire…the healing ability." A familiar voice rang out from behind her. Lily jumped and spun around, she couldn't keep the disdainful expression off of her face seeing who was there. _

"_Niklaus." She greeted the fair head Original. _

_He smirked revealing his dimples, "I thought we be past formalities." Lily sniffed and turned away from him, causing Niklaus to roll his eyes. _

"_Ok…I understand that you hate me…after everything" he conceded. _

_Lily rounded on him, her emerald green orbs flashed with anger. "I do more than hate you." She snapped. "Because of you I-"_

"_Am alive-"he took a step towards her, causing her to take a step back. "And free…technically love you should be thanking me." He countered. Lily's jaw clenched causing him to sigh…"I admit I don't regret what I did-"her eyes snapped over to his, she was completely oblivious how close they were to one another. "Because you are here…"his eyes roamed her face he lightly brushed aside one of her fallen curls. "But I am sorry for the way I went about it…I truly am Lily." Lily licked her parted lips and eyed the taller supernatural being. _

"_You actually mean it don't you?" she asked softly seeing sincerity flashing through his eyes. Niklaus cupped her cheek and his thumb stroked the apple of her cheek. _

"_I do." He murmured. _

_Lily hummed and placed her hand over his. "I…it's not going to be easy…I won't forgive you straight away…but-"_

"_I am willing to spend the rest of your eternity making it up to you." Niklaus uttered staring into her bright eyes, her green orbs soften and she nodded. _

"_Then I am willing to try to make this work." Lily replied causing the Original to smile. He took a reluctant step away from her. _

"_Right…on to more important matters." Niklaus said in mock-seriousness. Lily's eyebrows shot to her hairline_

"_And that would be?" she ventured. _

"_You abysmal dancing." _

_Lily rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him; he caught her hand and spun her out before bringing her back into his arms. "Elijah couldn't teach me…I doubt you can." She shook her head. _

"_Oh I just love a challenge." His breath fanned across the nape of her neck. "It's all in the leading sweetheart."_

* * *

"Lily my god wake up woman." Lily's brows scrunched together hearing a rather annoying and chirpy voice.

"Hmph-"she grunted when whoever was her wakeup call jumped on the foot of the double bed.

"Get up-"

"No…go away Jenna." The red head grumbled, Jenna rolled her eyes and jumped onto her feet, coaxing the other woman awake wasn't going to work, she decided to resort to something else. She gripped the bottom of Lily's blanket and ripped it away from her.

Lily let out a low whine and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh come on, even Jeremy isn't this bad and he's a teen-"

"It's a freaking Saturday-"Lily pressed her face into her warm pillow "I am off of Saturdays." She grumbled. Jenna huffed and pulled the curtains apart bathing the bedroom in sunlight. The vampire was glad that she always wore her daylight ring…if this was the wakeup call she received.

"Well you shouldn't waste your Saturday sleeping in. now get up….oh I got those shorts-"Jenna commented noticing Lily's sleeping attire which consisted of deep purple silk shorts and a matching camisole. "They're comfy right-"

"Jenna?" Lily popped her head up, her scarlet hair was a mess and in chaotic curls.

"Yes?" Jenna smiled brightly.

"Get out…and give me my spare keys back-"Lily dropped back down onto her bed and rolled over showing the other woman her back.

Jenna sighed "No I need you up…please…-"there was no movement. Now she would have to resort to desperate measures "I didn't want to do this…but oh well-"Lily picked up the sound of Jenna's footsteps heading towards her door, "Fine…I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand-"

"Jen-"Lily groaned and rolled back over so that she was laying on her back. "Don't tell me you're quoting movies-"

"No I'm not…if you don't get up I'm going to steal all your good wine-"with that Jenna flounced off and giggled when she heard the red head cursing.

"Alright I'm up-"Lily shouted and swung her legs out of the bed. "Devil woman, you're making coffee-"

"On it." Jenna hollered back. "Oh and go and shower…you smell funky."

Lily sighed and stood up; stretching her arms above her head she groaned hearing her bones popping. She shook her head and could already smell the coffee from the kitchen. She padded barefooted towards her bathroom which was right down at the end of the hall. She shut the door behind her and did her usual morning routine.

Lily twisted the shower faucet and waited for the water to warm up. She looked at her reflection and scrunched up her nose seeing the dry blood on her lips, thank goodness her back was to Jenna the whole time. Late last night after Damon had left she had indulged herself in human blood…and god she did miss it. She felt much more energized and alert.

Lily quickly stripped out of her clothes and had a quick shower. Soon enough she was dressed and ready for the day.

"So-"she appeared behind Jenna causing the strawberry blond haired woman to jump.

"Lily-"she cursed.

Lily snorted and plopped down on one of her stools whilst Jenna sat on the other. She smiled gratefully when the human slid over a hot mug of coffee. The vampire took a sip and hummed. "So what's up?"

Jenna played dumb "What do you mean?" Lily cocked an eyebrow as Jenna stuffed her face with a croissant.

"Jenna it's ten in the morning and you broke into my house…there's obviously something you wanted…."Lily trailed off taking another sip of her coffee.

Jenna looked offended "I did not break in…I used the key-"

Lily's smile hid behind her mug of coffee, she'd much prefer tea but the caffeine was doing its job. "Jenna-"

"I'm a friend and friends visit one another and-"

"Jenna woman…spill your guts." Lily uttered resting her elbows on the countertop. Jenna sighed, the red head always managed to call her out on her crap.

"Fine…well I'm hosting a barbeque and I would love you to come" she uttered.

The English teacher brows furrowed that was all? Hell she was expecting something more…urgent, unless Jenna had something else up her sleeve.

"Huh…and?" Lily drawled tapping her fingers on the marble top. "Why are you hosting it anyway?" she asked.

"Oh-"Jenna smiled and took a final sip of her coffee "Well Ric wanted to meet some of my friends-"

"I already know Ric, hell I do work with him," Lily shook her head; she had opted to leave her hair loose so that her red curls cascaded down pass her shoulders.

"No well he wanted to meet Mason-"Jenna clarified "and…well I realised that you and Mason haven't formally met, besides bumping into each other-…well he-the thing is…I-"

Lily narrowed her eyes and looked at the stuttering woman shrewdly "Are you trying to set me up with Mason Lockwood?" she asked.

"Yes-"Jenna cried out triumphantly. She hurriedly cut in when she saw Lily opening her mouth no doubt about to refuse that idea. "And before you say no…it'll be good, you and him would make a gorgeous couple and…and…the sex would be awesome-"Lily just stared at her. Jenna rolled her eyes "Ok I don't know if that part is true but…if you don't come I'll give Ric your good bourbon." She uttered.

Lily's jaw dropped, and Jenna watched on in amusement as the red head ransacked her cupboard. "Jen you really are the devil in disguised aren't ya?" she glared at her friend. Jenna smiled brightly

"Yep-"she hopped onto her feet; Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest and leant against the counter. "And you'll get it back if you come to the barbeque."

Lily rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded. "Fine I'll come to your stupid barbeque…there better be alcohol."

"Wonderful I'll catch you later-"Jenna exclaimed and headed towards the front door. "Oh and pick up desert as well." Lily mocked saluted her and licked her lips.

So she was forced to go to a barbeque…her friend wanted to set her up with the resident werewolf, who no doubt could kill her with just one bit and…now she had to go buy desert. "Wonderful." Lily stated sarcasm oozing from her.

* * *

Lily entered the Grill and headed towards the bar, it was near midday so the place wasn't too busy like it was in the evening. She spotted the doppelganger further down the bar. She swiftly made her way over to Elena who was reading a book, Lily peered over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at the text "Seriously this is how you study for my pop quizzes?" she questioned causing her to jump.

"Lily-"Elena gasped "you scared me."

"That was the point dear." Lily smiled serenely taking the empty stall beside her. "And this-"she gestured to the book. Elena smiled sheepishly.

"I would have done it at home but Alaric and Jenna are making way too much noise-"Lily sent her a look causing Elena's eyes to widened realising how that sounded "No, not like that-"

Lily smiled and patted her on the arm. "Relax I know what you meant." She uttered "Plus…Jenna and Alaric have been having sex at his place-"she giggled when Elena choked on her soda.

"Eww Lily-"Elena cringed "I got a mental image-"

Lily laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Tim-"she greeted the barman

"Hey Lils." The blond haired male smiled "What can I do for you?" she asked the English teacher, Lily seemed to be on first name basis with the most of the town.

"Well I was hoping if you guys have that scrumptious peach cobbler here" she smiled, Elena saw the man gulping.

"Sorry, there is one left and it's been booked." Tim mumbled,

"Oh-"Lily pouted and sighed…she really needed that cobbler if she wanted to get her Bourbon back that was vintage alcohol. Time to turn things up…

"Tim you seemed to look like you're choking-"she smiled seductively at him, and wasn't too surprised when the man's breath hitched as she leant forward, Elena watched wide eye as the vampire played with the collar of the man's shirt, she unbuttoned his top button. And ran a finger across his Adam apple "there much sexier now about the cobbler-"she lifted his chin effectively closing his mouth.

"Right on it." Tim rushed off.

Lily grinned and turned to the stunned doppelganger "And that my dear proves you don't need compulsion to occasionally get your way."

"You're evil-"Elena grinned shaking her head.

The red head shrugged "He owes me anyway…I pretended to be his girlfriend once…so Rene-"she was referring to the other barwoman. "Would get jealous and blah, blah, blah…"she took a sip of Elena's drink.

"Well that was-"

"Sexy-"a new voice commented. Elena's good mood vanished immediately seeing who was here.

"Damon you creeper…you get turned on by watching other men get turned on?" Lily asked, the raven head vampire rolled his eyes and settled down on the other side of the doppelganger.

"Not what I meant…"Damon eyed the brunette; Lily glanced down at her watch and idly tapped her foot. She didn't want to be in the middle of the Damon and Elena saga.

"What do you want?" Elena huffed glaring at the vampire.

Damon made a show of looking around "So this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back…"he sniped. Lily rolled her eyes and wondered if she should get a drink.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth-"Elena countered "that's not stabbing you in the back, that's using your own tactic against you…"

"Kind of bitchy move anyway." Lily commented.

"Thank you-"

"Shut up Damon I wasn't talking to you." She cut the younger vampire off, causing the doppelganger to snort.

Elena packed up her things "I'll see you later Lily-"she smiled at her English teacher who nodded.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I made myself clear Damon. I don't want anything to do with you." The brunette brushed the vampire off.

"Ok-"Damon uttered as Elena stood up and was about to leave. "See you at Jenna's barbeque." Lily looked over to him, when the hell did he get invited? It was no secret that Jenna despised the vampire.

Elena was obviously thinking the same thing as she turned back to the male, her brows furrowed in confusion. "How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?"

"It was my idea." Damon scoffed,

"Of course it was." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled as Tim appeared with the boxed up peach cobbler. "Thank you honey."

"Ye-yeah-"the skinny man rushed off, causing Lily to grin, she pulled out some cash and mentally counted down to three. And when she got to one Tim rushed back "I forgot the money-"

"Yeah I know…keep the change." Lily uttered and grabbed the box. She turned back to Damon's and Elena's conversation. "So what is the point of the barbeque?" she asked him.

Damon smiled smugly as if he knew something they didn't. "Well-"he downed the rest of Elena's drink "Mason went to high school with Jenna, so I figured a social gathering would be a good place to try and get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and viola." He said smartly.

Lily nodded "Alright-"she conceded "that's not such a bad idea."

Damon grinned "I know right, so Lily what kind of lacy undergarments-"she reached over and slapped him hard, causing the other vampire to wince.

"Does Jenna know you're going to be there?" Elena cut in, "because she's not exactly a fan of yours/"

Lily snickered "That is a very big understatement. Your aunt despises this jackass." She uttered.

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's why I ordered a cobbler…it should be here soon, that should pave the way."

The red head's eyes widened for a moment before her poker face fell firmly into place. "What are you up to?" Elena frowned.

Damon smirked "I'm going to put some silver in to Mason Lockwood and prove that he's a werewolf."

The doppelganger shook her head and left, after bidding the female vampire goodbye. "Well that's my cue-"Lily stood up seeing Tim coming towards there. She picked up the box of cobbler she hurried off, her heels clacking against the floor. She only got to the door before she head Damon's exclamation.

"What the hell? You've gave my cobbler away? I booked it and-her-"Lily looked over her shoulder and saw the younger vampire storming towards her. "Lily-"

"Tut-tut, Salvatore I paid for it fair and square-"she grinned,

"Yeah well I booked it-"he retorted.

"Tough luck-"Lily winked at him and exited the Grill and by the time Damon was outside there was no sign of the red head.

* * *

Lily was currently at the Gilbert place, she could hear Elena and Jenna setting up some food in the kitchen. She, Caroline and Alaric were in the backyard, the females were watching the history teacher attempting to turn the barbeque on.

"So Caroline how are you feeling?" Lily asked and made a face when she saw Alaric nearly breaking one of the nobs on the machine.

"Well…I'm fine really…just so hungry." The baby vampire exclaimed. "For-"

"Blood?" Lily questioned tucking a stray curl behind her ear "Because if you don't fancy anything at the Salvatores my place is stock piled with blood…all varieties." She added.

Caroline smiled "No…just hungry for food."

"Ah-"a look of understanding crossed the older vampire's face. "The dreaded cravings...it's not-Alaric-"she exclaimed when the flames were spurting from the barbeque. She rushed forward and shoved the hunter back. "Are you crazy?" Lily fiddled with the knobs and managed to set the barbeque machine at an appropriate temperature "I thought you'd know how to do this-"

"What?" the history teacher exclaimed. "I was fine-"

Caroline snorted "You nearly singed your eyebrows."

Alaric huffed and grabbed Lily by the back of her top and pulled her back, taking his place back.

"You sure you know how to barbeque?" the red head vampire asked canting her head to side wondering did he actually need that much coal.

"It's new-"Alaric said as if that explained everything.

Lily hummed and cleared her throat "Erm…there's instructions ya know and-"

"I don't need it. Now go away you're getting me out of my flow-"

"You don't have a flow-"Lily shook her head and turned on her heel. She re-entered the house. "Jen your boyfriend is going to burn all the burgers-"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Alaric shouted, causing the rest of the women to laugh. Lily made her way towards the counter as the doppelganger poured some chips into a bowl. She grabbed a handful and started to munch.

"So wait you left Alaric and Caroline out there? On their own?" Jenna questioned. Lily chewed and licked her lips.

"Excuse me. Not my fault, apparently I was ruining Ric's flow" Lily exclaimed, and noted the expression on Elena's face. "I know, as if Alaric has a flow." She yelped when Jenna threw a cloth at the back of vampire's head.

"Be friendly about Alaric-"

"Sorry-"Lily rolled her eye "you're rather sensitive about your Mr Lover-man." She ignored the glare from Jenna.

Elena chuckled and shook her head, sometimes thinking that Lily and Jenna acted more like teenagers than her and Caroline and Bonnie. "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline by the way-"

"I bet Caroline got a pleasant invite. She could use a day of distraction" Lily grumbled "Your crazy aunt broke into my house"

"I used a key-"Jenna huffed causing the vampire to tutted. "Anyway-"she marched over to the other two females. "That's not the plus one I'm worried about-"she snatched some of the chips out of Lily's hand and stood on Elena's other side. "Why is Damon coming?" she asked.

"Because-"Lily plucked a strawberry from the fruit bowl and bit into the juicy fruit "Alaric is a pity taker, come on Jenna be nice."

Lily swallowed and Elena chewed on a piece of melon, the vampire wasn't too surprised when Jenna scoffed "Be nice? When Damon learns to keep his hands off of you."

There was a moment of silence. "Well this is awkward." Lily muttered under her breath. Before Jenna could give a witty retort another person entered the kitchen.

"Good news-"Mason Lockwood waltzed into the kitchen, a grin plastered onto his face. "I found the shot glasses whoa—"Lily spun around just as he dropped one, she easily caught it. "Wow-how-"

"Quick reflexes." Lily supplied, smiling at the werewolf.

Elena's eyes darted between the supernatural creatures. She didn't miss the shooing motion that Jenna was giving her. "Well that's my cue to leave." She exited the kitchen.

"So-"

"Mason Lockwood this is my good friend Lily Peterson." Jenna introduced them to each other.

"Oh we've met-"Mason grinned placing the bottle of alcohol on the counter, he shook her hand.

"You have-"Jenna's brows furrowed. "How-"

"Not really a meeting…we've bumped into each other." The red head uttered and pulled her hand back. "Nice to see you again-"

"Ditto. So shots?" the werewolf offered, he was getting a weird vibe off of the attractive red head. Jenna laughed "You haven't been here for ten minutes and I already feel like I'm under the bleachers at the pepper rally."

Lily's heightened senses could pick up the smell of the meat cooking; from what she sniffed the hunter hadn't burned anything…yet. "You spent your high school years under the bleachers?...Jen was you a wild child?"

"No-"

"Yes-"Jenna and Mason said at the same time.

"I'm inclined to believe him." Lily pointed at Mason, causing him to laugh. He poured out some shots and handed one over to the vampire.

"Him? You barely know him-"Jenna declared.

Lily laughed and held up her shot glass "Yes but unlike you he didn't break into my home." She countered.

Mason whistled "Jenna…I pegged you as a wild-child not a criminal-"he teased her, Jenna pouted as the other two adults teamed up against her.

The back door closed with a snap and Alaric arrived along with a plate of cooked meat. The history teacher spotted the bottle in Mason's hand. "Oh the expensive stuff I like you already." He announced walking over to the group.

"Actually this was already here when-"

"What?" Lily snatched the bottle off of Mason causing him to gape at her. Jenna cringed seeing the red head's eyes narrowing on the label. "Jenna this is mine-you thief-"

"I buy you a new one." Jenna rushed out; she wouldn't put it past the vampire to lob it at her.

"You better." Lily grumbled and downed her own shot before she poured herself another one, Mason grinned

"Ah a woman who's got great taste in alcohol-"

"Your kind right?" Jenna whispered, causing the red head to blush and elbow her.

"I'm just happy to be invited." Mason smiled; Alaric nodded and didn't miss the two women whispered loudly.

"Well you should thank Ric for that. This was his idea." Jenna smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, causing Lily to mock being sick.

"So loved up-"the vampire whispered to her, "So how did you get this marvellous idea Ric?" Lily drawled, Alaric shot her a look but she remained impassive.

"Erm it…it just came to me-"Alaric shrugged his shoulders casually "plus I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt-"

"Oh I've got dirt-"Mason chuckled

"I've got major dirt on Jenna as well." Lily quipped "Did you know Ric that Jenna once contemplated kidnapping you so she could have her wicked way-"Jenna's face burn a brilliant red colour, a smile played on the vampire's lips.

"No I didn't-"Jenna denied, Alaric snorted he didn't know whether to be worried or flattered.

"Yeah you did-"Lily grinned and clinked her glass with Mason before downing her drink. She sighed feeling the burning liquid sliding down her throat.

A wicked smiled appeared on Jenna's lips; Lily knew the woman was up to something. "Did you know that Lily hasn't have sex in about a year-"Lily's eyes bugged out.

Mason and Alaric stared at the red head incredulously "Really?" the werewolf asked, running his eyes up and down her body. "You?"

"What?" Lily asked defensively "I've been having a dry spell-"she felt her cheeks burning up with heat.

Jenna tried snorted "Dry spell? It's like you're in the freaking Sahara desert-"she muttered and squealed when Lily pinched her, not using her full strength of course.

"Did you know that Jenna got so drunk that she ended up giving the homeless guy down the road a lap dance-"Lily spouted causing both males to look over at her. "She's even on first name bases with Edmund-"

"His name is Edward-"Jenna clapped her hand over her mouth, and Lily yelled in triumph. "Oh bitch-"

"Whore-"Lily countered, they glared at one another for a moment before breaking out into giggles. Alaric grabbed the bottle of Vodka and sniffed it…definitely wasn't spiked.

"Truce?" Jenna offered her hand; Lily nodded and shook her hand. "So to…no more spouting each other's embarrassing secrets." She held up her glass and the others followed suit and clicked each other's before downing it. They all shuddered at the fiery taste except Lily, it was true that alcohol did help with numbing the cravings.

"Hey…-"Lily glanced over her shoulder placing her glass on the counter, Damon had entered causing Jenna's good mood to spiral downwards.

"Damon." Jenna said with barely veiled contempt.

"Well I would have been here earlier but someone went walkies with my cobbler." His eyes landed on the older vampire who merely smiled back. "But I did manage to get some cheesecake." He said holding the box up.

"Let me get some more glasses." Alaric uttered

"No use mine-"with that Jenna downed her drink and stalked out.

Lily leant back against the counter, "Ric I believe you should be following your girlfriend-"the hunter hastily nodded and rushed out after his pissed off woman.

Damon strolled over "She doesn't like me much." He told Mason, the werewolf poured him a shot,

"We haven't met, Mason Lockwood."

"Oh sure Damon Salvatore." The vampire introduced himself; Lily pressed her lips together hoping that Damon wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I know-"Lily took a large gulp of her drink "I've heard great things about you-"both Mason and Damon jumped when Lily sprayed the table top with her drink.

"Oh damn-"Lily laughed "I-sorry that was funny-Damon? great ha-"she laughed, Damon shoved her.

"Go get cleaned up, you're dripping wet and I rather it be because I got-"

"Ok-no-!" Lily cut him off wiping her mouth. "He's an ass Mason, and you're being very nice.-"

"You've got Vodka down your top-"Damon yelled after her.

"Bite me-"she shouted back.

"I want to."

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes, that snarky vampire always had to have the last word she thought.

The red head vampire exited the house and caught sight of Elena sitting on one of the benches that were out at the front of the house.

"Call me-"she heard the doppelganger looked up as the vampire plopped down beside her. "Ok bye-"Caroline emerged from the house with a bowl full of chips, Lily propped her feet up on the railings.

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked eating a chip, Lily helped herself to some.

"He hasn't called me back." Elena explained "I can't decide if I should be worried." Lily frowned and chewed before speaking.

"You want me to go check on him?" the red head offered.

"No-"Caroline blurted out, it was her job to make sure that neither Lily nor Elena made their way to the Boarding House. "I'm sure he's fine, plus Jenna would notice if you're gone." She added.

Lily slumped in her seat "You've got a point" she muttered.

Caroline nodded and the only sound that was heard was of her munching on the chips. "You're really going for it aren't you?" the older vampire said amusement clearly displayed on her face.

"I just can't stop eating. Stefan told me that it was a great way to sublimate the cravings-"Lily nodded in agreement.

"Yep…as well as alcohol but I think people would notice a boozy teen." The vampire commented.

Caroline grinned and offered her the bowl of chips, but Lily declined, she basked in the sunlight, when the red head had turned she feared that she would never feel the warm rays on her again. She kept an ear out on the two teen's conversation.

"So how are you finding it being a vampire?" Elena asked.

Caroline swallowed "It's horrible-"she confided in them "fighting the urge of blood every day."

Lily opened her eyes and looked over to Caroline. "It does get easier you know." She informed her. "But it'll take time."

Elena nodded "Yeah Stefan mentioned that, he hates that part of himself."

Caroline chewed loudly "Yeah he hates that you're constant temptation." She added, Lily frowned that sounded rather odd, never once did the younger Salvatore mentioned that to her.

"He said that?" Elena frowned.

"The constant urge to rip out your jugular? Yeah it's there. That's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline explained Lily picked up the sound of Alaric coming towards them so stood up.

"Food is here…and your meat is bloody and rare-"the hunter told the vampires.

"Great-"Caroline grinned jumping onto her feet. "Come on before Damon eats it all-"she grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her back into the house.

* * *

"Dress-"Jenna shouted

"Ballerina-"

"Wolf man-Lion king-"Lily shouted, they had all eaten and was now in the front room playing Pictionary

"Lion King?" Caroline snickered looking at her English teacher,

"You said Ballerina-"Lily lightly slapped the younger vampire. "What the hell is it Damon?" she said.

Dog-hound dog-"Jenna shouted, her words were slightly slurred; the red head could smell the alcohol from her breath.

"Jenna is so drunk-"Lily whispered to a grinning Ric.

"Dances with wolves-"Mason uttered causing them to all to look at him, Lily knew that the raven head vampire was having a dig at the werewolf, he certainly hadn't made it discrete.

"Mason wins again-"Damon sang.

"Really good at this game-"Lily said.

"Lily where the cobbler?" she heard the doppelganger call her.

"Coming." Lily stood up and headed back into the kitchen, she walked pass the brunette who pried open the box of cheesecake that Damon had gotten. Lily retrieved the cobbler from the back of the fridge.

"Wow that cheesecake has some strong smell." The vampire balked and peered over the brunette teen's shoulder. Damon's desert looked more like slop than actual food.

"Eww-"Elena muttered, as Lily grabbed the knife and opened the box.

"Just chuck it." She told the human, and lifted the lid. "Now this my dear Elena-"she used the knife to pry the cobbler from the box, she placed the tasty looking desert on a plate. "Is how a desert should look." She grinned.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon smirked walking over to them, Lily rolled her eyes and moved over to the cupboards to get some plates.

"Yeah and that's because of you." Lily spotted the plates that she needed right at the top of the shelf, damn her short height.

"How's operation Lockwood going?" Elena asked dropping the slop of cheesecake into the bin.

"He's my new bff-"Damon saw that the teacher seemed to have a problem reaching the dishes so decided to help her. He easily plucked it from the top shelf.

"For one of the older vamps in Mystic Falls you sure are short-"Damon taunted her, his breath fanned across the nape of her neck.

"I may be short Damon-"she spun around so that her chest brushed against his. "But I can still kick your ass." With that she slammed her heeled shoe down on his foot, causing him to wince in pain.

"You win—"he groaned.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked around him, as Jenna sauntered into the room. She could tell that Damon had ploughed the woman with alcohol, her pale cheeks were flushed and her eyes were slightly glassy.

"Isn't this fun?" she nudged Lily's arm.

"Yes-"Damon answered "Thank you so much for inviting me-"

"Suck up." Lily whispered knowing that only the vampire would hear her.

"You can suck me anytime." Damon lecherously winked at the red head, causing a smile to play on her lips.

"I didn't have a choice of inviting you." Jenna glowered at the vampire.

"Look I know what you must think about me-"Damon started but the buzzed Sommers spoke over him.

"No you don't." she snapped, Lily counted the cutlery to make sure that there was the right amount. "I have dated many you-"

"Any by many, she means a lot-"Lily pitched in.

Jenna shot her friend a look "Thanks make me sound like a slut why don't you?"

Lily grinned and helped up her hands in a sign of surrender "Only telling the truth dear." She countered causing Elena to giggle, she handed her aunt a knife.

"Oh-"Damon exclaimed seeing the silver cutlery, "these are fancies."

Lily spied the silver-wear and had to agree, she could see the engravings from here. "Thanks-"Jenna muttered grabbing some napkins "they are my mother's silver set." She was oblivious to the looks the vampires had exchanged.

"Don't-"Lily mouthed to Damon seeing him picking up a rather large knife, the dark haired vampire merely smirked causing the English teacher to flash him a glare, and she knew he was up to something.

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes "No Ric…I'm not cheating-"she huffed, they were all now gathered at the dining table. The teens were clearing up the front room. Jenna was making some coffee and the pair of teachers was flipping a coin. "Call it again." She grinned.

"Heads-"Alaric said seriously, and watched as Lily threw the coin in the air, she flipped it. "And-come on-"the hunter sighed. The red head had won once again.

Lily grinned "Seems like you're going to be supervising the lunchroom for the next shift."

"No fair." Alaric muttered causing the vampire to snicker, "I swear-"

"Nope no cheating. Luck is my thing which is awesome when you work in Vegas for a bit." She drawled.

Mason leant forward "You worked in Vegas?" he asked the vampire.

Lily shrugged her shoulders "Only for a bit….never had a career choice in mind-"

"But you're a teacher." Mason frowned,

Lily nodded "I kind of fell into that. And fell in love with it, great job when the kids aren't acting like little-"

"Mason-"Damon exclaimed placing the peach cobbler in front of him, Lily didn't miss the silver knife sticking out of it. "Why don't you start us off?" he plastered a fake smile on to his face before sitting down besides the other vampire.

"Sure-"Mason smiled and looked down at the cobbler, and an annoyed expression appeared on Damon's face when werewolf used his hands to grab a slice. He didn't miss the look on the others faces and chuckled "What am I an animal."

"Huh…something I would have pegged you to be." Lily murmured and helped herself to a piece of the cobbler.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked as Jenna handing them some mugs of coffee, and the red head a cup of tea.

"No she was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason looked up at his high school friend.

"Ah my first mistake." Jenna uttered "Mason was a catch, he had girls lining up….guess who else is a catch? Lily, she's free and single-"she patted her red head friend on the shoulder.

Lily shot the other woman a look. "Serious? You're making me sound desperate." She hissed at her.

"Well…Lily likes being single and Mason I'd thought you be a lone wolf type of guy." He smirked at the werewolf. The older vampire elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Really?" Mason's eyes darted down, and he frowned spying both Damon and Lily sporting Lapis Lazuli rings, Lily was a vampire? He did think that Katherine mentioned it onetime "I bet I wasn't half the lady killer you were." He took a jibe at the vampire. Lily snorted and this time it was younger vampire to elbow her.

"To new friends." Mason declared as they clinked their mugs together.

"And I get stuck with the washing up." Lily grumbled bending over to place the last dirty dish in the dishwasher.

"Well you did eat the most-"

"Technically Caroline did-and she bailed." The red head added,

"Keep cleaning Lily I got a lovely view-"Damon smirked eyeing the vampire's rump. Lily rolled her eyes and straightened up slamming the washer door shut.

"Ok pervert-"Lily drawled leaning against the counter, "so heard from my psycho grandmother recently?" she asked, as Damon grabbed a glass tumbler and a bottle of whisky.

"Nope, weird I thought she'd want to spend some time with you…you know family bonding and all of that." he poured a glass and handed it over to Lily.

"Funny-"Lily said dryly taking a sip, Mason entered the kitchen

"Hey Jenna busting out guitar hero I think it's time to call a mutiny-"Lily chuckled, she actually thought that this werewolf was rather friendly.

"I love guitar hero. I can so kick your arse in that game." The vampire exclaimed,

Damon scowled at the werewolf, "I like that game to, you my friend are barking up the wrong tree."

Lily sighed wondering would he ever get tired of those comments. Mason glowered at him, "Ok you win, and you're hilarious." He uttered,

"Thank you-"Damon smirked.

"Come on man." Mason took a step towards him "you don't think I know what this barbeque is about?" he asked.

Damon scowled "How do you know about me? Or her?" he nodded towards Lily. Lily's eyebrows shot to her hairline, he knew about her?

The werewolf chose to remain silent "You're brother didn't know about the vampires of this town." Lily said softly,

"He didn't-"Mason agreed "and it doesn't matter-"she scoffed hell it did matter? Some outsider knew who the resident vamps were? That could be dangerous…unless someone had told Mason all about them. "I'm not your enemy Damon, neither of yours." His eyes darted over to the female vampire.

"You tried to kill my brother-"Damon glared at him.

"That was a mistake." Mason defended himself, "there was confusion, I can't control myself during the full moon, I didn't chain myself up in time."

Lily folded her arms across her chest, "He's telling the truth Damon, just leave it." She interjected.

"Unlike you sexy I don't get fooled so easily. He is up to something." Damon said, walking pass the red head. "Come on! What is he doing in Mystic Falls? It's not as if he's planting peace trees."

Lily's eyes flashed over to Damon, "Don't be a dick." She muttered,

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I am here for my family-"Mason said seriously and held out his hand towards the more volatile vampire "Let's be above this." Lily didn't think Damon would take the offered truce but was surprised when he actually shook his hand. Mason nodded towards Lily and left.

"Damon what the hell-"she hissed when the raven head vampire grabbed the silver knife and stowed it away.

"Something that needs to be done." Damon uttered and walked off. Lily groaned and shook her head, why did young vampires think they knew everything?

* * *

"Well no drinks at the Grill then?" Mason asked, they all decided it was time to make a move; they spent most of the day here. Lily followed after Alaric "It's like I'm with a bunch of adults' here-"

"Kind of are-"Lily smiled.

"I prefer the term role model." Jenna drawled,

"Alright-"Mason conceded and hugged her "thanks for having me." He then shook Alaric's hand. "Catch that game next week?"

"I look forward to it." Alaric smiled.

Mason smiled at Lily, "Lovely meeting you, and you sure you're not up for a night cap-"he grinned.

The red head chuckled "No thanks, I had quite a few drinks in me already." She murmured. He nodded

"I should head out to." Damon emerged from the kitchen, Lily didn't miss the look that the vampire shot the werewolf, and Mason bid them goodnight and left. Once Damon and Lily did the same they exited the house, before the younger vampire could blur off, Lily grabbed him and hauled him back.

"What the hell are you up to?" she hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

Damon smirked but winced slightly at her grip. "He's a werewolf Lily and-Jenna-"his eyes widened, the red head immediately let go and looked over her shoulder and cursed realising that he had played her. There was no one there, she spun around and saw that Damon was gone.

"Bloody Damon." Lily raced after him.

Lilly came to a skidded stop, she was at the back of the Grill, "Damon-"she shouted and rushed forward and tore the vampire off of the werewolf.

"Too late-"Damon smiled smugly; Lily's eyes widened seeing the large silver knife sticking out of Mason's chest. The werewolf fell to his knees.

"You are so fucked up its unbelievable." She snarled the younger vampire stalked over to the werewolf's truck.

"He's a werewolf, you heard him he has no control-"

"Says the guy who has no control?" she sniped and stalked after the vampire. The pair of vampires had their backs to the werewolf

"Ok…I admit I don't have much, but with one bite that dude could kill me, Stefan and you…and I don't want that." Damon admitted, for a long time he thought that their kind was at the top of the food chain, but there were others out there. He was just getting himself back into his brother's life, he had gained a friend in Lily and he couldn't imagine a life without them now.

Lily groaned and rubbed her hand across her temple, she stiffened hearing the sound of a knife clattering to the ground. She turned on her heel and saw Mason standing up. "Oh shit-"she muttered seeing the livid expression on the werewolf's face.

"You know I think it was werewolf's who started this whole silver myth." Mason commented, both she and Damon backed up.

"Wow…there's something you learnt today." She quipped "Look lovely you're all healed and let's forget about this?" she offered.

Mason smirked "I was really looking forward to last call…now you made an enemy. I really liked you Lily, but you are a vampire." Without another word he left. Leaving Damon behind with a fuming vampire.

"Lily-"Damon gulped seeing the anger that was splashed across her face.

"You are so incredibly….dumb as shit-"Lily punched him hard in the face causing Damon to fall to the ground and clutch his broken nose "Great Damon, make things harder for us why don't you?" she snarled.

"Oh come on, one werewolf it's not a big deal-"Lily didn't listen and turned on her heel, she needed a drink. "Why are you pissed off anyway? It's Mason Lockwood-"

"Who was sexy as hell." Lily shouted and disappeared into the Grill.

* * *

Lily was currently sitting at the bar, the Grill was emptying since it was nearly closing time, she rested her chin in her hand and idly swirled her glass the amber liquid sloshed against the sides.

She perked up seeing a flash of blond, it was Caroline who was making a beeline towards the bathroom….she frowned in confusion when she saw Elena racing after her…weird…the doppelganger didn't have curls. Her eyes widened in realisation it was Katherine. Lily downed the rest of her drink and headed towards the ladies room.

She pressed her ear against the door, and could hear the conversation in there as clear as day.

"Katherine-"she heard Caroline exclaim. Lily gripped onto the handle

"Care to share you couldn't follow through one simple task?" the red head could hear the difference in both Elena's and Katherine's voice. The vampire's tone was far lower and throaty compared the Gilbert girl. So Caroline was under Katherine's orders?

"I tried to…but I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Ok now Lily knew that the baby vampire was referring to Elena.

"Occupy her. That's all I asked." Katherine snarled.

Lily could hear the panic in the blond vampire's tone. "I told her that her relationship was doomed-"so that was the reason why she was so snippy the red head thought. "And I really-"she could hear footsteps, Katherine must be approaching Caroline "I got to her."

"I hope so." Katherine drawled "because I already killed you once. I can easily do it again."

Lily opted to make her move now and slammed the bathroom door open, causing the blond vampire to jump out of her skin. Caroline felt a swoop of relief enter her system seeing the red head vampire.

"Lillian…learn how to eavesdrop properly." Katherine smirked. They circled each other; Lily canted her head to the side.

"Really Katerina? Threatening baby vampires how low are you?" she drawled. Katherine smirked,

"Well they are easy to break-"

Lily hummed and nodded "Give you that. Stay away from her-"she snarled at her.

Katherine lips curled up into a sneer and Caroline gasped when the brunette flew towards the red head and slammed her against the mirror causing it to crack.

"Do not threaten me little girl.-"Katherine growled flashing her fangs. Lily's own fangs descended, she surprised the older vampire by head-butting her hard in the head. Lily fisted her hand in to Katherine's thick hair she wrenched it back

"Do not threaten my students" Lily snarled, Katherine gigged causing the red head's grip to slacken, this was enough time to slam her knee in her side, and throw Lily to the ground. The English teacher groaned and glared up at her great grandmother, her breath was knocked from her.

"I am so happy that my line does not only have Elena. It's good to see the Petrova fire still roaring." Katherine slammed her heeled boot into Lily's shoulder causing her to hiss. "Don't get in the way Lily…I actually am rather fond of you, as many others are." Within the blink of an eye the older vampire was gone.

"Lily-"Caroline rushed forward "I'm so sorry I just froze and-"she helped Lily sit up, and saw that her blue top was stained with blood.

"It's ok." The petite woman reassured her. And pulled the sleeve of her top down, revealing the gaping hole in her shoulder it was already healing. "My great granny is so disturbed." She huffed.

Lily ushered Caroline off, and when she saw the blond leaving the bathroom, she pulled out her cell. Since it was only logical for Elena and Stefan to know about what Katherine was forcing Caroline to do.

* * *

"_Really Todd?" Lily questioned she looked at the other vampire. They were in a club and the music was loud and the lights were bright. _

"_Come on Lily it'll be fun…"he pulled her onto the dance floor. "Oh look that guy is eyeing you-"she followed his gaze and saw a tall man, he had dark brown hair, it was almost black and he was broad shouldered. _

"_Todd-"_

"_Come on, you're way older than me-"_

"_Thanks." Lily rolled her eyes and stumbled when he pushed her towards the man. _

"_So you should know how to live." He countered and tapped the man's shoulder. "Hi, erm this is my friend-"_

"_Todd-"_

"_It's the decade of free love, sex and rock n roll. Go have sex-"Lily flushed as her very flamboyant friend wondered off. _

"_Well…can I get you a drink?" the man offered. Lily grinned and nodded. _

_Soon enough Lily and the dark haired man who introduced himself as Arthur were walking down the street. The red head found him to be a pleasant soul but couldn't help but get the feeling that he was hiding something. _

_She slowed down realising that he was no longer beside her. He was lingering at the end of an alleyway and clutching his stomach making pained noise._

"_Arthur?" she called and backpedalled. "Are you-"she knelt down in front of him "O-"she gasped when he pulled out a blade and plunged into her stomach. Lily paled feeing the fiery pain. She hadn't fed recently, so the wound was more grievous. _

"_I know what you are." Arthur snarled and pushed her into the alleyway. She stumbled and fell backwards. "I thought you'd be able to recognise your own kind" he flashed her his fangs. "There's a bounty on your head in case you don't know-"he said haughtily. "I wanted more of a fight—"_

"_You asked for this then." Lily growled and kicked her leg out causing the male vampire to crash onto the ground. She wrenched the blade out and plunged it into his chest. _

_The smirk on her face slipped off when he only laughed. "You think I came on my own?" she didn't have enough time to turn over before she felt something being stabbed into the small of her back; she felt the wooden stake snap._

_Lily let out a choked scream and saw another vampire. Arthur threw her off sending her crashing against the wall. The red head whimpered unable to move, the two males towered over her. She couldn't reach the small piece of wood. _

"_Pity to die here? In a back alley right?" Arthur grinned down at her; he twirled a stake in his hand. _

"_Oh she won't be dying here mate." Another voice entered the scene, and right before Lily's eyes Arthur was decapitated, half of her face was splashed in blood. The other vampire that had accompanied Arthur blurred off._

_Lily grimaced in disgust and could make out the newcomers' shoes. "Quiet a state you're in." _

"_As if I didn't know." She said snapped. Causing the man to laugh _

"_Really I save you and I get that?" _

"_I would be much more grateful if there wasn't a piece of wood in my back." She groaned in pain, _

"_Well I can help with that. This is going to sting…and don't kick out." The man ordered softly. Lily felt one of his large warm hands clamp down on the back of her thigh she felt a shudder go down her spine. _

_She bit down on her bottom lip when he pulled out the piece of wood. "You're healing up nicely-"he murmured helping her to sit up. Lily sagged against the wall her emerald green orbs met a pair of ocean blue ones. _

"_I hate the sixties." Lily muttered, the man smiled revealing his dimples. In the dim light she could see that he was handsome. _

"_Yeah not my favourite decade." He pulled out a handkerchief holding it out to her; she smiled at him gratefully and wiped her face. _

"_So do I get to know the name of my rescuer?" Lily asked, and was miffed when he took the piece of fabric from her. He wiped the blood off of her cheek that she had missed. _

"_I'm Niklaus, but please call me Klaus." He offered her his hand._

"_Lillian, please call me Lily though." She took his hand and blushed when he kissed the backs of her knuckles, sparks and tingles erupted all over her skin. _

"_Lily it is then." Klaus smiled at her._

* * *

**_AN:_ Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap: At the beginning a flashback, of Elijah trying to teach Lily to dance but fails. Klaus ask for her forgiveness. Jenna is her wake up call, she wants Lily to come to the BBQ because then she can set her up with Mason. In the end Lily is bribed, she makes a pit stop at the Grill, where she steals Damon's cobbler. Alaric doesn't know how to work a BBQ. Mason introduces himself to her, Lily and Jenna blurt each other's secrets out. Damon arrives. Lily knows Damon is up to something. She runs after Damon just as he stabs Mason. She is angry now that Mason is their enemy. Lily finds out that Katherine is threatening Caroline, she tells Stefan and there is a small confrontation. A final flashback of Lily getting ambushed and...she meets Klaus again. **

**Please REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

"_Now close your eyes and open up your ears." Elijah instructed, he and Lily were currently in the woods that was located at the back of the mansion, _

"_Is that even possible? Opening up your ears?" she questioned, the Original gave her a dry look causing her to scoff. "These breeches are slightly itchy; perhaps I should go get another pair?" Lily uttered and went to walk off but Elijah's large hand clamped down around her wrist, he gently tugged her towards him. _

"_Lily do not think I do not know what you are up to." He murmured rubbing his thumb across the skin of her wrist. _

_Lily played dumb, "Sorry but I do not know what-"_

"_You are attempting to delay the inevitable." Elijah uttered, "You do not wish to feed on humans, so we are going for alternative, animals." _

_Lily sighed and idly played with the hem of his tunic he was sporting, "They're still living things…it'd be easier if blood is just give out in…bags or something." She groused, Elijah chuckled, _

"_Perhaps one day….but for now we have to make due." He said, and tilted her chin up, staring into her bright green orbs, "You need to feed and this is an alternative way."_

_Lily hummed and reluctantly nodded, he was right. Elijah leant down and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She smiled feeling the familiar sensation swooping down the pit of her stomach whenever the dark haired Original kissed her. A low growl rumbled through his chest when the new vampire pressed herself against him, he felt her soft breast against his hard chest. Their tongues danced in a battle of dominance, Elijah's hands fell to her hips and groaned when she pulled back, her lips latched onto his pulse point and she sucked. Elijah growled and pinned her to a tree trunk, _

"_You are a vixen." His eyes were dark with desire, Lily's lips were reddened and slightly swollen, and her porcelain was flushed pink. "Don't think I do not know what you are doing." He murmured, his voice was low and hoarse, _

"_What?" Lily panted, her chest heaved, he had captured both of her wrists with one of his hands. _

_Elijah quirked an eyebrow and stared down at her, and he leant down so that his lips were aligned with her ear. "You are attempting to seduce me in hopes of distracting me from what we set out to do. Which was to hunt." Lily huffed and sagged against him, knowing she had been busted. "We can carry on after we're done." _

_Lily licked her lips, and Elijah took a step back, the sun was bearing down on them, she glanced down at her daylight ring, it still somewhat marvelled her that this little piece of jewellery prevented her from burning in the sun. She was brought out of her musings when Elijah took her hand. _

"_Ok, Lily now close your eyes and open up your ears." This time the red head did as she was instructed, and felt all of her other senses opening up….it was brilliant, she could hear the birds chirping, the sound of rushing water that came from stream which was further down. "You are trying to pick up the sound of a strong heartbeat…"Elijah stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He knew that there were no humans around these parts, just group of deer, hares and rabbits…and many other small critters. Lily licked her lips and stiffened when she picked up the sound of a beating heart…"I've got one." _

"_Good. Now follow it." He instructed, the red head did just as he instructed, and a few moments later Lilly found herself crouching behind a bush with Elijah. They were currently watching a group of deer's _

"_Go for that one." The older vampire said in hushed tones, he was pointing at a feeble looking deer…the creature looked as if a run would be the end of it. _

_Lily swallowed nervously; Elijah could sense the anxiety coming off of her. "You can do this." He encouraged her. She nodded and slowly crept out of the bushes, it was a good idea to wear breeches she knew wearing a dress would make this impossible. _

_As soon as a twig snapped beneath her foot the animals scattered, Lily didn't waste any time and lunged at the deer that Elijah picked out and pinned it down. The animal let out a terrified shrieked and kicked its' legs out. _

"_Snap it's neck-"he ordered, but the red head struggled to do so…she'd be ending another life…despite it being an animal…her humanity found this to be intolerable, the Original stepped in. Elijah blurred forwards and snapped the animal's neck instantly killing it. Lily jumped and looked up at him. _

"_Descend your fangs." He crouched down opposite her, and tore some flesh off of the deer's throat revealing a bloodied mess. _

_The young vampire smelt the blood, and automatically the veins around her eyes darkened and she felt her fangs breaking through her gums. She sunk them into the flesh and drank, her finger clenched into the dirt covered floor, it wasn't as good as human blood….in fact it was horrendous. When she couldn't drink anymore, Lily pushed herself away and gagged. _

"_How do you feel?" Elijah asked reaching over to wipe some of the blood from her lips. Lily bristled, her gaze dropped down to the deer…the creature's eyes was wide open…unseeing, it unnerved her. _

"_Terrible." Lily admitted tearfully, Elijah didn't expect anything less, feeding knowingly was a traumatic event, and he knew that the red head would find it hard. He blurred around so he was in behind her, and pulled her against his chest. Lily buried her face into his chest. _

"_It'll get easier I promise you that." Elijah whispered into her ear. Lily nodded but the truth was she didn't know whether she want it to get easier. _

* * *

Lily stepped out of her shower hurriedly since she could hear her cell ringing in the other room; she wrapped the towel around her wet form, and grabbed her cell. Her lips stretched into a grimace seeing the name flashing across the screen.

"Hello Carol." She greeted the mayor, and flopped down onto the couch. Lily didn't hate the woman, but she always seems to only call her when she needed something. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Lily-"Carol's voice filtered through the speaker, Lily rested one bare leg over the other, "today is the volunteer picnic for the historical society, and we're short staffed since Raymond's-"she was referring to one of the other teachers "had just had a baby. Most of the other staff are coming and we could really do with the extra hands…"

Lily sighed; she wanted to spend her day really in her back yard lounging in the sun. "Carol I really would love to but-"

"Now this is every guy's fantasy-"Damon smirked, and snickered when the older vampire jumped. Lily glared at him, "I had a dream ya know….but I was- naked as well." He smirked; she lobbed a pillow at him, and stifled her giggle when it hit his face. He blurred over to her and dropped down on the couch beside her, but not before placing her legs over his lap.

She forced herself to tune back in to the conversation that she was having with Carol…."I'd really appreciate it if you could come and help out…-"she batted Damon's roaming hand away, and whacked him upside the head when he tried to get his hand up underneath the towel.

"Could you hold on for a second Carol?" she didn't bother waiting for a reply, and pulled the cell away from her ear. "Damon-"she twisted his ear causing him to yelp in pain. "What the hell? You know that's sexual harassment?" she barked.

Damon groaned when she let go of his ear, "Alright…sorry plus I knew you'd be able to kick my ass." He drawled.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Damon propped his feet up on the coffee table and attempted to touch her again, but she was quicker and evaded him, the red head opted to stand up.

"I know I'm asking a lot but can you not be a pervert for five minutes." She drawled, she knew she still had Carol on the line, so wanted Damon to spit out whatever he was going to say quicker.

"No fun." He mocked pouted and rolled his icy blue orbs when she gave him a stoic look, "gosh please don't tell me you're turning into a bigger buzz-kill…right since you're giving me 'the look' I'll tell…you should offer your services to Carol since everyone else would be here. Plus Mason Lockwood would be there…and you know that-"

"Hey Carol? I'll be there." Lily uttered into the phone, and hanged up.

Damon grinned "So my persuasion works?" he asked helping himself to some Bourbon but stopped seeing the look that the red head was giving him.

"No I just want you out of my home. And this is mine." She snatched the bottle of Bourbon off of me.

Damon sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a doppelganger to stalk or something?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Ha ha you're so funny." He said sarcasm oozed from him, Lily chuckled "You know what Lils…I can see up your towel from this angle." He smirked, and laughed when she launched the bottle of Bourbon at him.

"GET OUT!" the red head shouted.

* * *

"This is so boring…."Lily grumbled, she, and Jenna were grouped together as Alaric who had accompanied them went off to get them some drinks, they were at the Historical society volunteer picnic. The park was packed with teens and young adults, and a few older people.

"Lily don't be such a Debbie Downer, the sun is out and-"Jenna grinned, she was rather giddy more than usual, this didn't slip past the red head. "It's a glorious day-"just then Alaric returned with their drinks, the vampire thanked him and took a sip of the ice cold lemonade.

"You and Alaric had morning sex didn't you?" Lily asked bluntly and wasn't disappointed by their reactions; Jenna just gaped at her whilst Alaric choked on his beer.

"What-"

"Morning sex?" Mrs Gareth said loudly, she was only a few yards away from them. "Oh I miss that…Ted can't get it up anymore." She gestured towards her husband who was standing to her right; Lily pressed her lips together to stop herself erupting from laughter.

"Hey-WHAT?" Mr Gareth shouted rubbing his ear, Mrs Gareth rolled her eyes and tutted.

"He can't hear us. He's having problems with his hearing aid." She informed them.

"I CAN'T HEAR YA….I'M HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY HEARING AID." The elderly man yelled, Lily wasn't too surprised when she saw the looks they were getting from some of the crowd.

"Clarence stop shouting" the silver haired woman said loudly trying to quieten the man down.

Lily shifted getting slightly uncomfortable with the attention they were receiving.

"Should we just back away slowly?" Lily whispered to her two companions.

"Yep." Jenna whispered back, and they inched away so they were further back in the crowd, that had gathered around the small stage for the Mayor. "And next time can you not mention me and Ric having sex-"

Lily clutched her heart in mock "But then how would I know what's going on with you? my sex life is non-existent so I have to live vicariously through you." she grinned and giggled when Jenna playfully shoved her.

Alaric huffed "Woman say men are the ones who constantly talk about sex…that is so not true, since you and Jen yack about it all the time." He muttered.

Lily and Jenna laughed, the mayor appeared on the stage and tapped the microphone alerting everyone that she was about to begin. The vampire idly played with her necklace as Carol started to speak.

"Everyone thank you for coming." The mayor smiled down at the crowd. "This is all part of the historical society continuing effort to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation from the Fell family-"

"Ergh Fells." Jenna grumbled under her breath, Lily chuckled, "you know they're only doing this so they'll be the top founding family."

Lily hummed and nodded "I know…plus I thought you didn't care about all of that?" she glanced over to the other woman.

Jenna cleared her throat "I don't care." She denied, both Lily and Alaric saw through her lie and exchanged amused looks.

"Yet you just want the Gilberts to be on top?" Alaric smiled down at his girlfriend; it grew wider when she pouted.

"Oh gosh you two are so love sick. It makes me want to barf." She grumbled.

Jenna rolled her eyes "Well Scrooge maybe if you went on a date with someone then you won't be so miserable…come on it'll loosen you up." She grinned.

Lily cocked an eyebrow, this wasn't the first time that Jenna attempted to lure her onto the dating scene, before Alaric came along she and Jenna went along to a few bars out of town, to see if there were any fellas there…but whenever the red head attempted to go out with a guy by the end of the night she felt as if it was wrong, almost as if she was meant to be waiting for someone.

"I just realised something-"Lily cut Jenna off mid rant, "Elena and Jeremy are out, so the house is empty…what are you two still doing here?"

"You're right" Jenna hastily grabbed Alaric by the hand and dragged him off, to do god knows what. Lily shook her head, and could hear the hunter grumbling about not finishing her beer or something. Jenna and Alaric were still in that stage where they could barely keep their hands off of each other, the red head felt a small bout of jealousy shooting through her, she wanted that….she wanted that type of love….nowadays she felt lonely, sure she had Stefan, Damon and the others, but they didn't feel that void in her heart. She was brought out of her musings when the crowd clapped; she hurriedly clapped along as well.

"Lily." Carol called as she stepped off the stage, Lily waited for the human to come to her.

"Hi." The vampire smiled politely wondering what she wondering what the mayor needed for her. "I have some people here for you to meet. Come on." the vampire trailed after her, Lily was stumped when they came to a stop in front of a group of children.

"Erm…Hello" Lily smiled at the kids who waved at her. "Carol what's going on?" she turned to the mayor.

"Well" the brunette explained "They are volunteers and I think they need someone to guide them?"

Lily nodded, all the whilst thinking that Carol was using her as a babysitting service.

"Kids I like for you to meet Lily" Carol introduced her, as soon as she said the English teacher's name a hand shot up, the red head cooed internally seeing the blond little girl, she was adorable, and must be the youngest out of the group.

"Yes….Claudia?"

"Is…isn't lily a flower?" the four year old asked wide eye Carol nodded, "But she's a person…how can she be a flower?".

"No stupid that's her name-"one of the older kids scoffed,

"No name calling." The vampire snapped and glared at the preteen…she hated those ones, they were always so moody. "Git…and you're right it is a flower." She smiled down at the little girl, causing her to grin back.

The mayor grinned, "Well seems like you've got a handle on them. Just give them some jobs to do but nothing too-"

"Carol relax I teach teens, I got this." Lily assured Carole, she nodded and left, leaving behind a vampire and a group of kids.

* * *

Soon enough Lily had organised the kids, she had split them into smaller groups, in either threes or fours, and had managed to appoint them jobs, whether it be painting some of the fences or being in charge of the refreshment stands. The red head kept a close eye on them,

"Miss Lily" Claudia chirped,

"Claudia." She grinned at the six year old "You know you can just drop the Miss.-"

"But mummy said to call our elders….something…I can't remember. But I have to call you Miss." She said beseechingly, Lily smiled warmly at the blond, and knelt down in front of her

"How about I don't tell your mummy?" she winked, the vampire grinned hearing the little giggle come from the child, gosh she reminded Lily of Clara when she was young.

"Ok Lily." Claudia uttered, she was in awe at the nice lady…she found her to be kind and nice, plus her hair was so….different.

"Aren't you meant to be painting the fences?" Lily asked her.

Claudia scrunched up her nose…"I was but the older kids took all the paintings and….I didn't want to do it."

"Fair enough. I won't force you…how about…"the red head looked around, there were more people lingering around, she spotted Stefan and Mason talking, she'll speak to the other vampire about this after. "Oh…how about you help with the flower boxes?"

Claudia nodded eagerly, so Lily sent her off. When petite female saw that all her charges were busy and not getting into any trouble, she strolled over to Stefan, just as the werewolf walked away.

She just managed to catch the last few words from Stefan, and was pleased to have witness them shaking hands. So there was a shaky truce at the moment.

"Hey Lily."

"Stefan." She smiled at him, "Good to know that there is a sensible Salvatore after all." Stefan chuckled and nodded.

"No point of keeping up with whole alpha thing." The dark haired vampire uttered, "We both don't want innocent people to get hurt."

Lily nodded and folded her arms across her chest; she couldn't help but feel that there was something more to the werewolf's return. "And what happens if he doesn't hold true to the truce?" she asked him.

"If it comes to that I guess we have to just deal with it." Stefan uttered, "What's up?" he saw the somewhat troubled expression on the red head's face.

"It…something else is going on here." she said quietly. Her hand shot out and grabbed Damon's wrist before he could tug one of her curls. "Don't be so childish…or obvious." She added.

Damon rolled his eyes, "One day I'll surprise you-"Lily snorted "anyway what are you doing?" he asked, the questioned was aimed more at his brother.

"He is being smart." The older vampire exclaimed.

"How so?" Damon frowned; he followed their gazes and saw the retreating figure of Mason Lockwood.

"I'm negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan replied,

"I don't want peace." The raven head vampire whined, causing Lily to snort.

"Well consider it opposite day." Damon moved around so he was in front of the pair.

"Do you two actually think that a handshake can solve all our problems?" he asked,

Lily cocked an eyebrow "No you ass…what's going to happen is the first chance Mason Lockwood gets. He will drive a stake right through here-"she tapped the spot of his chest where his heart resided. "And when that happens soon enough he'll go after Stefan…all because-"

"You had to take it upon yourself to piss him off." Stefan lightly slapped his cheek and stalked off. Lily cleared her throat, she was getting thirsty not for blood though since she made sure she was sated before she left the house.

"Damon you're about to get some very wise words from someone who is nearly four hundred years old."

Lily smiled sweetly, and couldn't resist toying with the arrogant vampire, she took several steps forwards, till her chest brushed against his. "Do you really want to hear it?" she purred into his ear. Damon bit back a groan and hastily nodded, he was itching to touch her.

"Oh yes." He groaned licking his lips.

"Well-"she smiled coyly, her lips brushed against the shell of his ear "try and not be yourself, then you'll piss less people off." Damon was abruptly brought back to reality when the older vampire punched his arm.

"Lily-"

"Don't pout; it looks ridiculous on a man your age." She tapped his nose, causing Damon to huff,

"Well you can help me get rid of the pout…by getting naked-"Lily however wasn't listening, she was too focused on a commotion that was going on behind him.

"No Freya-"the red head shouted "DON'T EAT THE GLUE!" Lily nearly shoved Damon aside as she ran off.

* * *

"And now you got worms in your hair…how?" Lily muttered to herself, she was sitting at one of the tables, with Claudia in her lap, she grimaced at the sight of the slimy creature…one thing she despised was creepy crawlies; she could never stand bugs even when she was human.

"Well-"Claudia took a massive lick from the ice cream cone that Lilly had gotten her. it did its job of stopping the six year old from crying, the red head pulled out a twig. "Marco was being mean Lyssa…and I told him you can't be a meanie-…and he should say sorry…-"she took another lick, Lily ran her fingers through Claudia's now clean hair. "And then…he dumped the pot on my head." She finished off.

Lily shook her head. "I should speak to his mom." She looked up since her light was being blocked. Elena and Caroline were standing in front of her, "Hi" she greeted the teens,

"Hey Lily, the mayor said you got some jobs for us to do." Elena uttered, smiling at Claudia who shyly ducked against Lily's chest.

"Right I do, Claudia go find Lyssa you two can go and check on those flowers for me." The red head smiled and set the six year old on her feet; she ruffled the child's hair and watched as she ran off. Lily stood up and smoothed down her dress.

"You're good with kids." Caroline commented,

"Yeah but glad I never had my own, they'll drive me mental." Lily said, she looked around and spotted what she needed. "We have fences to be painting, come on."

They walked across the grassy grounds, both Lily and Caroline were carrying the buckets of paint, whilst Elena was holding the brushes.

"So now she's in the running of the mother of the year." The new vampire ranted, Lily was now kind of regretting asking her how she was coping. The red head noted that the doppelganger seemed somewhat distracted. "And now I'm ranting you don't want to hear it-"

"Nope-"Lily uttered as they came to a stop at the fencing that needed painted. Elena elbowed the English teacher, "I mean no…no I love hearing about teen drama."

Caroline rolled her eyes, and the brunette snorted "You can't do sarcasm Lily." She grumbled.

"And you my dear are having trouble being calm." She resorted, Lily knelt down and plied opened the cans of paint. She handed one over to Elena and grabbed a brush, they started to paint.

"So what happened next?" Elena asked.

Lily glanced over her shoulder and saw that the kids she was put in charge of were still either working or running around. "Well I was a bitch." Caroline answered.

"Nothing new then?" the older vampire uttered, the blond flicked the paint covered brush at her, "No I like this dress." Lily huffed.

Caroline smiled and her eyes flew over to Elena, who was now wearing a frown on her face. "So how are you and Stefan doing? Anything?"

"You and Stefan?" Lily asked,

Elena swallowed; it'd be tricky lying to the red head, so when she replied she made sure to keep her eyes down. "I and Stefan are going through a rough patch…he said we needed some time apart since Katherine is lingering around." She replied,

The pale vampire idly painted the fence, "Huh….."Lily didn't buy it for a second, after everything they've been through they broken up? She was sure that wasn't the case, but she opted not to get involved in their relationship.

"We haven't spoken since the fight" Elena said "He keeps pushing me away because he thinks Katherine could get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind"

Lily looked over to her, "Well…Granny is a bit crazy and she will most likely end up hurting you. Stefan is being smart…"she commented, she stood up and dropped the brush into the pot of paint. Lily stretched her arms above her head and heard herr bones cracking.

"Stefan said and even Lily said that Katherine is dangerous, hell she threw Lily into the mirror. They've got a point." Caroline uttered, she felt awful being Katherine's little puppet.

"I know she's dangerous, and I know he's trying to protect me but it feels like giving up." Elena stated, "I just thought that we were stronger than that."

Lily smiled sadly, and patted her shoulder "Elena no relationship last forever, but if it's meant to be then it'll happen. Just give it some time." She said, and groaned when she saw Mark shoving one of the little kids over making them cry.

"Erm Lily I think you're needed." Caroline exclaimed,

The red head scowled "I hate that freaking kid. Always causing trouble…"she stalked off towards the two kids, Elena and Caroline watched on as she scolded Mark.

"We are so lucky she's not a violent person." The blond exclaimed seeing the red head scolding the boy "oh my god…she's going to make him cry." And sure enough Mark burst out into tears.

* * *

Lily returned and was grateful when the parents started to take over, she walked over to where she could see Caroline and Damon, the blond was still at the fences.

"Why are you standing around?" she asked coming to stand against the post. "You're meant to be working." She took a sip of the ice cold water.

"Taking a break and why aren't you working?" Caroline asked, she followed her gaze and saw that Damon and her were watching Elena and Stefan.

"Because I am supervising, plus I spent my morning surrounded by little demons." The red head exclaimed.

Damon snickered "I thought you liked kids?" he questioned, they were leaning against the side of the table.

"I do…but one can only stand their company for so long." Lily drawled, "So you two having fun trying to eavesdrop?" she questioned after a moment, seeing that both vampires seemed to have zone out.

"We're not eavesdropping…well I'm not but Damon could be." Caroline exclaimed, the older vampire cocked an eyebrow simply stating that she didn't believe her. Lily didn't bother to listen to the couple's conversation but she did see Elena gesturing towards Damon before walking off.

"Relationships are about communication." The raven head vampire said snidely causing Caroline to glare at him before leaving.

Lily scoffed "So you're not taking my advice? About not pissing people off?" she asked, Damon rolled his eyes

"Nope…so since it's such a sunny day how about we go and make use of my very big tub and-"Lily clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Careful Damon there are kiddies around" she waved her finger around pointing out the kids who were running everywhere. "Plus don't hit on one of your only friends. It's creepy and sad." Lily grinned and pecked him on the cheek, before making her way over to the area where the food was.

"Lils-"Damon shouted, causing her to pause "you missed my lips."

* * *

Lily wondered through the woods, and spotted Elena sitting on floor bunching up the grass. She dropped down beside the doppelganger, and handed the teen a spoon.

"I thought you might be here. And this might help." Lily said producing a tub of ben and jerry ice cream.

"Where did you get the ice cream from?" Elena asked,

"I have my ways. So what are you doing so far out?" she asked, the sun was still out, and Lily was glad she decided to wear a dress. She dug her spoon into the ice cream.

"Well I just wanted to be on my own." She shrugged her shoulders also digging her spoon into the cold treat; Lily plucked the spoon from her mouth and hummed.

"I get it." The red head nodded "It must be exhausting lying all day." This caused Elena to choke on the ice cream.

"What? I'm not lying-"

"Honey I know you, and I know yours and Stefan's drama is all for Katherine." she exclaimed, Elena looked panic stricken, Lily reached out and grasped her hand "don't worry I won't spill the beans." This made the doppelganger sag in relief.

"So you won't-"Elena stopped talking when Lily placed her finger against her lips, indicating for the teenager to be quiet.

"Caroline is coming, and your secret is safe." She murmured the last part, she slipped off her heels and dipped her feet into the running stream, and sighed feeling the cold water washing over her feet.

"Hey-"Caroline broke through the trees, and sat down on Elena's other side. "Are you ok?" she asked, taking Lily's offered spoon before helping herself to the ice cream.

"No." Elena replied, the red head vampire closed her eyes and revelled in the sun light.

"You know maybe it's for the best." Caroline exclaimed,

"It's not for the best Caroline; none of this is for the best." The brunette snapped, Lily forced herself not to roll her eyes…she found this little drama tiring…sure she was going to play along but she really honestly didn't care. Gosh she wished Jenna and Alaric were around, and then perhaps she'd be able to have some sensible conversation.

"Calm down Elena." Lily muttered.

"Right" Elena exclaimed "I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." She huffed, Lily's brows furrowed together, she knew that both Elena and Stefan knew that Caroline was being controlled by Katherine at the moment. It discerned her to hear the little digs the brunette was giving the blond vampire.

"No I'm not…I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline admitted, Lily's eyes opened and she squinted because of the sunlight, wondering if the newly turned vampire would tell the doppelganger what was going on.

But that didn't happen, since they all got distracted when they spied Sheriff Forbes sneaking off. Caroline jogged after her with Elena on her heels; Lily quickly slipped on her shoes and easily caught up with them.

"What's going on?" Elena asked,

Lily followed Caroline's gaze, the sheriff was in a rush to get somewhere. "I don't know but something's up." The blond muttered.

Lily quirked an eyebrow, there were less people around now since the picnic was nearly over, so at the moment she wasn't needed anyway. "Well I guess we have to find out what's going on." she stated.

"Come on." Lily was taking the lead, she ignored the whines and complaints from the female teenagers, and they were going uphill at the moment. She reached the top and saw that Caroline and Elena weren't too far away.

"Where are you going?" Elena said she was breathless from their brief hike up the hill. "And Lily what are you doing?"

Lily placed her hands on her hips, now would be an ample time to teach the new vampire some skills. "Well this is the perfect place to hear better. Caroline I want you to do this-"

"Hear what-"

"Shush Elena." The red head hushed her "trying to teach here.-"the doppelganger immediately quietened down. "Well something is up with the sheriff, and you can easily figure it out. I want you to close your eyes and open up your ears." She instructed the blond vampire. Lily felt like she heard that saying before but brushed it off for the time being. Caroline did as she was told; unlike her Lily obviously didn't need to put so much concentration into this.

The older vampire could pick out the sounds of the lawnmowers, the laughter of the children and then she managed to zero in on Damon's voice, her lips downturned into a frown hearing him talking to Mason Lockwood of all people. She knew something was up, when she heard Stefan's voice.

Her eyes widened hearing gun shots, now she knew that they were in trouble.

"Oh god." Caroline breathed she heard it too, Elena grew worried when she saw the expression on both of their faces.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Damon and Stefan." Lily didn't bother to explain and ran off in the direction where the shots came from, Caroline swiftly followed after her.

Lily came to a screeching halt in the middle of a clearing, Caroline bumped into her, the red head grabbed her wrist to steady her. She could smell the blood in the air.

"What is it?" Elena questioned also coming to a stop, neither vampires were out of breath the way she was.

"They've been here." Caroline murmured,

"Follow your nose." Lily uttered, the young vampire did just that, and knelt down and swiped her fingers on some leaves, it left stains of blood on her fingers. "They're hurt." She muttered, her head snapped to the left hearing footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" Mason asked, his eyes darted over to the red head, he knew she was a vampire but he didn't have anything against her, no the real threat for him was Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Lily's lips thinned "I could ask you the same thing." She uttered,

"I'm on trash duty." Mason replied taking several steps towards the group of females. Elena took some steps forward as well.

"Have you seen Stefan?" she asked.

Mason scowled "Yeah Elena I have."

"Well where are they?" the brunette was beginning to get even more worried. She could feel something bad was going on.

"Why don't you get your friends to sniff them out, does your mother know what you are? I can tell her if you want." Mason taunted Caroline; Lily knew that was one of the teen's biggest fear.

"Back off Mason." The red head sneered, she thought him to be decent at first, but her opinion of him was quickly spiralling downhill.

"I think I won't" he took them by surprised when he grabbed Elena, and brought his arm around her neck, pinning the girl against him.

Lily snarled and grabbed the younger vampire's wrist to stop her from jumping him. "Don't be stupid…necks snap easy around here." Mason threatened.

Lily rolled her eyes, her heart was pumping fast, she would've preferred to have sped off towards Damon and Stefan to get them out of whatever trouble they found themselves in. but now one of her descendants were being threatened which irritated her. She promised Clara she would look out for the rest of her line.

"I never thought you to be stupid Mason." Lily drawled, "You're a mutt that's only strong when the moon is full…I can take you, without a piece of hair getting out of place." She smirked,

Mason gritted his teeth, he didn't really know a lot about the red head, only that she was somewhat related to Katherine. "What makes you so sure?" he uttered.

Lily canted her head to the side before blurring forward, startling him enough to loosen his grip on the teenager, the vampire threw Elena towards Caroline, and hurled Mason across the clearing. Elena and Caroline watched wide-eye as Lily flew towards the werewolf, and slammed him down onto the forest floor, and held him down by the throat.

"Told you." she taunted "Honey I am nearing four hundred years old, you're puppy chow. You're going to have a killer headache."

Without further ado she slammed his head against the floor, instantly knocking him out, Lily stood up and smoothed down her dress.

"Lily that was awesome." Caroline grinned, Lily chuckled "You so have to teach me that."

"Right. Well come on." Once again they set off in a run in a brisk pace, Lily was forced to go at a slower pace since she knew Caroline wouldn't be able to keep up, the red head was following her nose, there was the distinct smell of blood and vervaine, alerting her that both Stefan and Damon were knocked out.

Lily felt the wind in her hair as she ran, she could hear voice nearby and came to a stop, she recognised this place, it was the old Lockwood cellar.

"They're here." she announced causing Elena and Caroline to come to a stop.

"Oh my god." Caroline gasped horrified, Lily frowned they heard the same thing. Liz was planning to kill both Damon and Stefan.

"What is it?" Elena asked, the red head noted that she seemed to be asking that a lot.

"My mom is going to kill them." Caroline cried,

"What?" Elena asked shocked and went to rush off but Lily grabbed her wrist and hauled her back "What are you doing? We have to stop them-"

"No offence but you're useless in this situation." The red head exclaimed, "I and Caroline will handle this." She said. "Come-"Lily only went down two steps when she saw that the other vampire hadn't moved.

"I can't-"Caroline said, Lily frowned in concern and didn't notice Elena sneaking off down the steps since she was so focused on the blond. "My mom will find out what I am."

Lily frowned "Caroline, if your mother finds out then-"

"She'll kill me. I-"

"And we can easily get rid of the vervaine in her system." She assured her "I-"the red head froze hearing a commotion coming from the cellar, she looked around and saw that Elena wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She growled in her throat "I told her-fine Care if you don't want to it's fine. I just hope you do the right thing" Lily turned on her heel and blurred into the cellar starling the group, she knocked out the gun from one of the deputy's hand.

"Lily-"Liz frowned "You're…you're a vampire?" she asked shocked at how fast the red head moved.

Lily cleared her throat "Yes. You're not going to kill them-"

"I will." The sheriff scowled and fired, Lily grimaced when she felt the bullet skimming her arm, and she didn't want to make a move yet since there was still someone pointing a gun to Elena's head. Before she could make a move, the creaky gate slammed shut. Caroline arrived, and unlike Lily she flew straight into action, the blond rushed towards the deputy who wasn't armed and savagely bit into his neck.

Lily rushed towards the other deputy and knocked him out, the red head wasn't one for killing, she saw Caroline was getting out of control. She'll drain the poor man

"ENOUGH" Lily roared pinning Caroline against the wall, the blond was out in full vampire mode and struggled against the smaller female's iron grip. "Calm yourself…."she said in a softer tone.

The young vampire seemed to come back from reality when she heard a small horrified gasp. Lily sighed in defeat, and looked over to Liz and knew that they had more to deal with. But first things first were to sort Damon and Stefan out.

* * *

"Oww." Damon groaned in pain, as Lily plucked another bullet from his leg. She dropped it to the ground,

"Quit being a baby." She drawled, and ignored the glare he thrown her way.

"Sorry I try not to whine so much when you're sticking your fingers in me." He said gruffly, Elena was tending to Stefan, whilst Caroline and Liz chose to remain silent and still. The elder vampire knew that the blond was incredibly anxious about her mother.

"Try that Damon." Lily stood up and moved over to the compelled human; since the deputies weren't part of the founding families they had no vervaine in their system. "I want you to offer Damon your wrist and allow him to drink from you. You will not feel any pain." She said catching his eye with hers; she saw her compulsion beginning to take affect when his pupils dilated.

The deputy moved soundlessly over to the vampire that was on the floor and let him drink. Lily stood close by not wanting Damon to drain the man. When he was full he pulled back, and the other vampire took his place, Lily smiled at the human, she could hear Damon telling Stefan he needed to drink but knew that wasn't going to happen since the younger Salvatore wasn't going to break from his diet. Lily bit into her wrist and pressed the gash against his lips, forcing the man to drink, right before her eyes she saw the wound healing up.

"Good." She said, her voice was calm and soothing. "Now you are going to go home and go to sleep, you won't remember anything from today. Now leave." The compelled deputy did just that, Lily had dealt with the other deputy earlier and had also compelled him to forget.

Lily moved over to a distraught Caroline, "Well this is the most unfortunate situation." Damon slurred "What are we going to do with you?" he turned on Liz.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked her mother; Lily sighed and folded her arms across her chest, "Mom? Mom? I know we don't get along, and I know you hate me. But you can't tell anyone about us." she gestured around the group of vampires. "But I'm your daughter and you'd do this for me…please…he'll kill you."

Lily straightened up when Damon stalked towards Liz. "Then kill me." Liz cried "I can't take it anymore-"

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." Damon's eyes were hard.

"Damon-"Lily shouted when the younger vampire snatched the deputy up, Caroline cried out in anguish.

"Relax…no one is going to kill anyone." Damon rolled his eyes, "And kind of offended you lot think so little of me…you're my friend." He uttered, Lily's lips twitched into a smile hearing that.

"But we need to clean this up."

* * *

"We'll just have to wait till the vervaine leaves your system and you'll just forget about this." Lily explained she and Damon were currently in the cellar that was located in the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena and Stefan were upstairs waiting for Caroline to return with some of her mother's belongings. "Now just call your higher ups and tell them you won't be able to come in." she handed the phone over.

Damon and Lily leant against the wall, and watched as the sheriff did just that. When Liz was done she handed the phone back.

"I know it's not the ritz but it'll do." Damon said, the cellar was damp and cold. "You'll walk out a free woman though." The sheriff sat down on the edge of the cot, and frowned,

"Can you do me a favour and keep Caroline away from me?" Liz said not meeting their gaze, Lily frowned and caught sight of the blond vampire at the door. "I don't want to see her."

"She's your daughter Liz." Damon exclaimed fiddling with the phone.

What Liz said next upset Lily "Not anymore." The red head's jaw clenched at that and didn't miss the devastated look on the young vampire's face before she left.

"You are so, so wrong." Lily took several step forwards till she was standing right in front of the other woman. "Your daughter is still there. You should be there for her like any mother would be. She was killed Liz, someone killed her and you're lucky enough that she was strong enough to become what she is. If you hate your daughter and never repair this relationship it'd be the biggest regret of your life." Lily said, Damon got the feeling that she was referring from her own experience. "I'm off. Call me if something happens." She bid them goodnight and exited the cellar. Lily headed upstairs and saw a crying Caroline in the parlour.

"Care you want me to drive you home?" the red head offered,

Caroline sniffed "I can't go home…I'm scared." She admitted.

Lily moved forward, concerned was brimming from her "Why are you scared honey?" she asked, but the blond shook her head. "Talk to me." She sat down beside her,

"You can tell us anything." Elena said coming into the room, she sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "Why don't you want to go home?"

A sob tore from Caroline's throat; Lily wrapped her arm around the teen's shoulder pulling her close. "Because Katherine will be there." She confided in them, "She'll want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me that I had to spy on you and report back to her." Caroline finally admitted,

Lily sighed and could feel the other vampire trembling, "I know. Lily said she saw you and Katherine talking, I've been so mad at you but then I tried to put myself in your shoes. Who did she threatened Caroline?" there was something that the other Petrova vampire was holding over Caroline's head.

"Matt. She threatened Matt." Caroline blurted out "And I'm so scared of her, so scared of her."

"You'd be a fool not to be." Lily uttered "Katerina isn't a vampire to be trifled with." She knew that, Katherine was a volatile creature and wouldn't hesitate to hurt innocent people.

"Why is she doing this?" Caroline asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Elena muttered, Lily held the younger vampire as she wept. Caroline wrapped her arms around her waist and was comforted by the familiar scent of the older vampire.

"Caroline you're more than welcome to stay at my place." Lily murmured,

"I'd like that." Caroline nodded, her voice was slightly muffled.

Lily nodded she did tell the young vampire that she was welcomed to come over any time, truth was that she'd preferred Caroline to stay somewhere where she felt safe, and if that was her home than so be it.

* * *

"_So…I've come to a conclusion Klaus…you are totally crazy." Laughed Lily, she was still in New York and had been getting to know Niklaus, she found him to be somewhat of an enigma. They were at the top of one of the taller buildings in the city. The vampire had spent several days with the other male vampire. _

"_Come on love it's called having some fun." Klaus grinned down at her; they were standing right at the edge of the building, _

"_It's called being reckless and-"_

"_Fine. Be like that, you're just scared." He smirked, _

_Her mouth dropped open "No I am not-"_

"_Do it-"he dared her, _

"_Oh you're a smarmy vamp-"the red head grumbled, it was past midnights, so the streets of New York weren't too busy. "Really Klaus-and he's gone." She tutted, and witnessed Klaus leaping off of the building landing right on top of the other building. _

"_Come on-"he shouted at the top of his lungs, Lily cursed under her breath, she wasn't one to be reckless or impulsive, but something about him brought it out of her. _

_She took several steps back, before taking a running jump off of the building; she laughed loudly feeling the wind whipping through her thick tresses, it almost felt like she was flying. _

_Lily landed right on the edge of the other building; she slipped but was easily caught. Klaus grasped her hand and pulled her against his chest, her hand latched onto his shoulder to keep herself upright. She laughed, _

"_See sweetheart being a vampire isn't all doom and gloom." Klaus smiled down at her, brushing aside some of her curls away from her face. "So is it working?" he asked, for the last couple of nights Klaus had been taking her out and showing New York,_

"_Yes, you're reminding me what it is to have fun." Lily smiled, "Thank you." Klaus chuckled and nodded, "But you're still an arrogant sod."_

_He smirked "I know that already." She laughed, and her breath hitched in her throat when he ran a finger down her cheek. _

"_I just want you to be happy." He murmured, Lily's smile faltered, times like these she felt like she knew him from somewhere before…but that couldn't be the case could it? His eyes glinting with emotion, "Would you hit me if a stole a kiss from you?" he whispered, the moon shone down on them. _

_Lily felt an emotion bubbling up within her, she felt something for him…he was something special. "No." she whispered back, that was all he needed to hear before he leant down and kissed her on the lips. Lily felt as if fireworks were going off, she kissed him back, and let out a delighted moan when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Desire ripped through her when a low growl rumbled from within his chest. _

_Klaus pulled back, and he rubbed his thumb across her plump bottom lip, she stared up at him, her eyes were dark and full of lust and something else. _

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." His voice was low and husky, "So long." before she could blink his lips were on hers again._

* * *

**_AN_: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link of profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-At the beginning we see Lily and Elijah in the woods, he is teaching her to hunt. Damon arrives at her house and can see up her towel, Lily gets dragged to the picnic, where some brief Jenna and Alaric interaction. Lily gets put in charged of kids, she knows Stefan and Elena are faking their fight. Mason attacks Elena, Lily comes to the rescue, and she has to take control of Caroline. Caroline comes to stay at Lily's place after she tells them that she's scared of Katherine. A flashback of Lily and Klaus at the end, Klaus is teaching Lily to have fun, and they kiss. **

**Please REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

"_So another exciting little town." Lily muttered gazing out of carriage window; they were passing tree after tree, she, and five of the Originals were all heading into a new town. At the moment she was sharing the carriage with Kol and Rebekah, whilst Elijah and Klaus were in a different one, most likely discussing important matters or something. _

"_Cheer up darling." Kol smirked he was sitting opposite her as Rebekah sat to her right. "New town means fresh blood….oh and there's the woods for that odd little bunny obsession you have." He added. _

_Lily rolled her emerald green orbs, and sniffed. "Excuse me just because I don't want to kill innocent people doesn't mean I'm odd." She glared at him; she leant back against the cool wood. _

"_I'm not criticising sweets, I find it….adorable." Kol grinned, the red head glared at him and looked away, and she could see that they were nearing the town, as they passed several mansions along the way. One thing Lily learnt from staying with the group of elite vampires is that they tend to do everything in style. So she wasn't too surprised when the carriage finally pulled up to the grand looking mansion that was on the outskirts of the town. Sooner or later she reckoned that they would host a ball for the town to make the townsfolk become aware of them. _

"_Did Klaus get the most-"_

"_Expensive mansion in the area? Yes." Rebekah smiled, the carriage door swung open bathing the carriage occupants in sunlight. Kol exited first who was then followed by Rebekah. Lily clamoured out of the carriage and stumbled over the hem of her dress. She wasn't accustomed to such fine wear compared to Rebekah, by no means was her family poor but since they were so far out in the countryside, that they received any visitors, so it left her to wear more of her simple dresses, something which she preferred. Before she could fall though, a firm grip was around her waist. _

"_Ever so clumsy are we not Lillian?" Elijah murmured, burying his nose in her scarlet hair. _

"_And you are ever so punctual Elijah." She smiled back, and pressed a soft kiss on to his cheek. He attempted to capture her lips but she dodged him. _

"_Lily-"_

"_Not in the open." Lily tutted, the dark haired Original found it delectable that the red head could still get so shy about showing affection in a public place. He didn't know how to ease her into things still. It also discerned him to know that she only fed from animals, he knew sooner or later that would catch up to them. _

_The young vampire gazed around at the large grand mansion and couldn't help but smile. "So Klaus certainly has style…this is our new home?" she looked up at him. _

_Elijah grinned and tightened his hold onto her hand before bringing the backs of her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. _

"_It most certainly is our new home….now I believe we should see how are our chambers are." Elijah smirked, a devilish glint in his eye. _

_Soon enough they had settled into the mansion. Lily yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she padded barefooted across the stone floor. She had woken up earlier that night to a sleeping Elijah beside her. The red head was thirsty and she didn't want to wake him so she opted to go find her own meal tonight. _

_She did remember him saying that he had bottled some animal blood for her. Lily walked quietly through the empty hallways and shivered when a cool breeze hit her skin her eyes glanced over to the flickering candles as she rounded the corner. Lily stopped when she walked passed a door, it was slightly ajar. Her heightened hearing picked up the sound of quiet slurping a whisper of a groan. _

_Ever so curious she moved towards the door, and peeked inside, she swallowed seeing Klaus feeding from one of the maids. Her bright green eyes were drawn to the red liquid that dribbled down the woman's throat. She inhaled and was greeted with the intoxicating smell….oh god that did smell delicious. Lily's fangs began to ache, a small gasp left her mouth. That was enough to attract Klaus's attention. _

"_Don't be shy Lillian come in." He cajoled her, the younger vampire bit her plump bottom lip slightly, she was tempted to turn on her heel and run back to Elijah. "Lillian come in…."he said in an even more firmer tone._

_Lily did just that and entered the room; she was drawn in by the fresh delicious smelling blood. She could feel her face changing and held up her hand to cover her red reddened eyes. But before she could, a large warm hand clasped over her hand and tugged it down. She blinked seeing Klaus standing right in front of her, there was a strange look in his eye. _

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of Lillian. There is no need to hide yourself." He uttered, his breath fanned across her skin, she could smell the metallic tang of human blood. _

"_But…I can't-"she swallowed _

"_You are a vampire, you are meant to feed from humans." Klaus tugged her towards the compelled woman. _

"_No-"last time she had fed from a human, she had killed him. Lily couldn't risk it again. "I can't-"_

"_But you want to." Klaus murmured standing behind her. "You can do this Lillian….I believe you can. That animal diet will just make you weak. You cannot be weak….you can't" the red head frowned,_

"_Klaus-"_

_But the fair head Original didn't listen and gestured for the maid to come over, till she was standing right in front of the petite woman. Klaus stood behind her. "I'll be right here Lily." He uttered and reached over her shoulder and pushed the woman's hair aside revealing the creamy expanse of the woman's throat. _

_Lily felt the fiery sensation building up inside her throat. "Just breathe it in…"he whispered into her ear. She did as she instructed and felt the undeniable bout of hunger coursing through her system. "And exhale…"she did just that. Klaus's fingers grazed the nape of her neck. "Now lean forward and press your lips against the wound." Lily hummed and tasted the sweet nectar she swallowed a mouthful and moaned ever so slightly. She was oblivious to Klaus's fingers digging into her soft flesh. She took another mouthful. _

"_Hear that Lily." Klaus hummed into her ear, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. "That is her heart-"Lily could hear the woman's steady heartbeat. "Sync it with yours as you drink." He told her, idly twirling his finger around one of her loose curl. Lily did as she was told and drank more from the woman, her grip tightened on the maid. _

"_Lily that's enough…"Klaus advised, he could pick up the sound of the maid's heartbeat slowing down._

_Lily though only wanted to feed; she forced herself away hearing the woman gasping. She licked her lips and breathed heavily as she held the woman up. "Now give her your blood and compel her to forget." Klaus was adamant about wanting Lily to feed properly, it made her able to defend herself. _

_The red head bit into her wrist and pressed it against the maid's lips, when she had a small sips Lily pulled back. Now was time for the compulsion to happen. Lily caught the woman's gaze, "You are to forget about this night, and return to your chamber." She compelled her. When the woman left a triumphant smile flew across her face. She turned in glee and looked at Klaus. _

"_I did it." Lily had her first successful feed. _

"_Congratulat-"Klaus grunted when she launched herself at him. She hugged him tightly, his arms automatically came around her. _

"_Thank you-thank you so much Klaus." she uttered and pressed a kiss to his stubble cheek. "I have to tell Elijah." With that Lily blurred off, she didn't see the dejected look on Klaus's face, nor the way his hand lingered on his kissed cheek. _

* * *

"You know I gave you that key for emergencies." A familiar voice rang throughout the empty Gilbert kitchen, there was only one occupant at the moment though, was busy at the moment rummaging through the cupboards.

"It's ironic right? I swear I heard that somewhere before…oh wait it was me." Lily grinned spinning around so she was facing Jenna. She didn't miss the flustered state of the strawberry blond haired woman, or the disarray of her clothes. That only meant one thing; Jenna had a certain someone over. Lily's heightened hearing could pick up the sound of footsteps on the staircase.

"Have a good day Ric." She called, Jenna's cheek flushed pink, a second later a sheepish looking history teacher appeared in the doorway.

"Hi I was-"he mumbled,

Lily cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, "He was just fixing the…the toilet it's blocked" Jenna exclaimed "And now he has….good job Ric bye."

Lily smirked and nodded, not believing a word that was coming out of her best friend's mouth. "Right…well your story would be believable if Ric's flier was done up." Alaric's eyes bugged out and looked down; sure enough his zip was undone.

"Right…well catch you guys later." He dropped a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek before leaving.

"Oh shush you." Jenna threw a dish-cloth at the red head, "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked pushing Lily aside so she could get to the cupboard.

"Well I have an emergency of course." Lily declared leaning against the counter.

"And that would be?"

Like the last couple of days in Mystic Falls, the sun was shining and the sky was clear. "Tea?" she uttered and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard, whilst Jenna put the kettle on. Before Jenna was never one for drinking tea but Lily had managed to get her into it, she preferred Ginger tea though.

"Tea? You don't have-"

Lily rolled her eyes and plucked the pot from the shelf and dropped the tea bags into the cups, "Well I have good alcohol, and didn't think of buying tea. Anyway forget that, why were you trying to sneak Ric out?" she asked, Jenna grabbed the sugar pot and slid it over to the red head,

Jenna grinned at the mention of her boyfriend; Lily smiled knowingly, "What?" she asked.

"You are so smitten" Lily uttered as Jenna handed the hot water, she poured herself some before pouring the rest of the contents into the other cup.

"Shut up-"she whacked the other woman,

"Aww…Jenna and Ric sitting in a tree…how does it go again?" Lily muttered under her breath, "Ah right…K-I-S-S-OWW" she yelped when Jenna whacked her in the arm, "What the hell?" she glared at the taller woman.

"You're teasing me-"Jenna huffed.

Lily's jaw dropped at that "You seriously are craz-stop hitting me-"she easily dodged out of the way of Jenna's next attack. "You're such a child-"she grumbled.

Jenna snorted "Says the woman who refused to go home after watching the Exorcist-"she sniggered seeing the red head blushing.

Lily pouted "What? That little girl is scary…when she did that head thing-"she shuddered and took a sip of her tea. "Forget about that, why is Ric sneaking out anyway?"

Jenna licked her lips and took a sip of her own hot beverage, "Well it's hardly appropriate…Elena and Jeremy seeing their teacher the night after."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "They're not stupid, teens do know about sex." Jenna nodded and was about to reply but before she could her cell rang, just as the red head's own cell rang. The vampire sighed seeing whose name was flashing across the scene.

"I'm going to take mine outside." Jenna said, Lily didn't detect the flat tone her voice had taken; she was too focused on her own caller.

The red head answered the phone. "Carol." She plastered a smile onto her face. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…"the mayor replied, and then went onto explain that they needed more hands at the Lockwood mansion, to help set up the masquerade ball, once again the brunette mayor pulled the usual card when it came to Lily. They needed help; the red head said she'll be there since she didn't have a lot to do today.

She hanged up and looked at the time, Lily had also volunteered Jenna to come and help out. The red head finished off her tea in one gulp and walked down the hallway just as the front door opened.

"Hey Jen." She smiled at the other woman, and frowned seeing her eyes were slightly glazed. "You ok?" she asked, seemingly to have snap Jenna out of her odd mood.

"Hi…"

"So Carol called and you're coming with me to Lockwood mansion to help out-"Lily declared, and saw that Jenna opened her mouth to no doubt protest but the red head cut her off. "No you're coming its fair anyway-"she grinned, and pulled open the front door.

"How?" Jenna huffed, the vampire wouldn't put it pass the grown woman to pout…they do what best friends do…bring out their childish side.

"Because you drag me to loads of crappy events, now it's your turn." Lily smiled, "Well I'm gonna go get dressed-"the vampire was only dressed in her nightclothes and robe. "And I'll pick you up." She turned on her heel and smiled hearing Jenna grumbling under her breath. Lily just stepped off the porch and her heightened hearing picked up the sound of giggling and a groan. She rolled her eyes knowing that it was Stefan and Elena. They really needed to quieten down if they wanted to keep their rouse up.

* * *

"Where did you even get that from?" Jenna asked, she and Lily were currently at Lockwood manor, slap bang in the middle of the foyer. There were caterers, decorators and volunteers milling around

"I can be very persuasive" Lily smirked and took a sip of her wine, the strawberry blond haired woman cocked an eyebrow.

"You do know you sound kind of like you're selling yourself." Jenna commented idly Lily rolled her eyes.

"Such a good friend aren't you?" the vampire said sarcastically, "insinuating that I'm a whore."

"Nope…I'm saying it." Jenna grinned, eyeing the wine "Now-"

"Ah huh-"Lily grinned "you're not getting any, one of us shouldn't be tipsy…"she smirked and raised it to her lips, but Jenna attempted to snatch it away "Jesus Jen, what the hell-"

"Give me some. I hate bloody events-"

"Says the woman who always goes for it-"the pair of women were still in the foyer and were gathering quiet a crowd of spectators,

"Please Lily-"Jenna whines,

"No-"and downed it just as she pushed Jenna back, causing the other woman to glare at her,

"You are so evil-"Lily grinned and glanced around seeing some of the other residents of Mystic Falls looking at them. "Well…don't you have work to be doing? Chop chop-"she clapped her hands,

"Oh Lily so glad you're taking charge." Carol beamed, Lily's eyes widened briefly and she quickly hid the empty wine glass behind her back.

"Just doing my bit Carol." She smiled politely at the mayor, Jenna snickered but an elbow to the ribs shut her up, she attracted Carol's attention.

"Oh Jenna thanks for helping to wrangle some volunteers." She uttered, Lily leant her hip against the table, together her and Jenna did manage to get some more help for the masquerade ball, she wasn't going to lie though she enjoyed this party…the idea of dressing up and sporting a mask didn't regularly happen in Mystic Falls.

"Of course, it's for a good cause…plus I'm a sucker for the masquerade ball." Jenna laughed,

"So was Richard…"Carole muttered, Lily smiled sadly at the woman, sure the man was a major dick but she did love him. "It was his favourite event."

"Hmm well you're doing a great job." Lily said encouragingly, causing the mayor to smile. Just then Tyler and Matt stumbled in; they were both carrying a heavy wooden table.

"Boys be careful with that. That's from the 1800s be careful with that…excuse me…"Carol rushed off, Lily grinned

"That is so not from the 1800s" she whispered to Jenna causing her to giggle,

"Right…so who did you managed to convince someone to get you some wine?" Jenna asked, as Lily hid the empty glass behind a potted plant.

"Oh…nope, not gonna tell." The vampire tapped her nose, causing Jenna to roll her eyes and shove her. Making the red head push her back. "You're meant to be the mature one…"Lily smoothed down her top,

"And you're meant to be a teacher." Jenna quipped back; Lily hummed and spotted Stefan in the next room,

"Stefan-"she greeted the younger vampire,

"Hi…"he smiled at the pair,

"I'm cooking dinner tonight, Ric would be there...you and Lily should come…"Jenna offered,

"I'd love to. But I'm planning a nice quiet night in." the red head stated, she just wanted an evening of doing nothing…sometimes that was the most relaxing thing to do.

"Right…"Jenna waved her off and looked over to Stefan "And you?" she asked.

"Erm…"Stefan shifted and sighed "Oh…erm Elena and I….are taking a pause." He lied, Lily cocked an eyebrow he definitely needed to work on his acting skills.

"Really?" Jenna asked in disbelief "Because that's not what it sounded like this morning." Lily's eyes widened ever so slightly, so now Jenna was on to their rouse. She didn't miss the brief look of panic crossing Stefan's face. The strawberry haired woman smiled. "Light sleeper….you know what I heard nothing. Catch you later Lily." She said before walking off.

Lily nodded and as soon as she left, the older vampire reached over and slapped Stefan upside the head.

"Oww…"he grunted, "What-"

"Seriously, keep it in your pants while Katherine is around." Lily uttered crossing her arms in front of her chest, "otherwise your little plan is going to go down the drain."

Stefan rubbed the back of his head "Fair point…"he grumbled, "so really quiet a night in huh?...you and Damon not going to binge or-"

"Stefan, we're responsible drinkers." Lily smiled serenely, but rolled her eyes seeing the look that the younger vampire was shooting her.

"Fine…fair point. We do tend to indulge ourselves at times." Lily said, and her attention was drawn to the window that was behind Stefan, she spotted Elena and Bonnie walking off, the doppelganger was most likely going to fill in her best friend.

"So you're-"

"Why the hell is that kid using one of the lanterns as a football…sorry Stefan." Lily rushed off towards the back doors; Stefan glanced over his shoulder and watched on in amusement as the red head started to scold the footballer.

* * *

"And this is the last crate." Lily grunted placing the crate of glasses on the table, as Stefan was sorting through them, she had moved outside to sort the wineglasses and other parts out.

"You're meant to be keeping up appearances of being human and carrying glasses-"

"Makes me a strong woman, and there's not that many in there." Lily said, glancing down at her watch, she had about half an hour left before she could make her getaway. Stefan chuckled

"Are you that bored?" he asked.

Lily smiled, there were a few volunteers scattered around, "There's only so many times that a three hundred year old plus could do the same thing over and over without getting bored." She pulled some glasses out "so how's your dose of daily human blood going?" she asked.

Stefan swallowed, "It's hard…but I'm getting there. I don't feel the same urge to rip someone's throat out all the time."

Lily grinned and nodded "Well that my dear fellow is something…you know Stefan if you ever need help you can come to me. Caroline is doing well and-"

"She's doing more than well, I reckon Caroline is one of the most well controlled newbies ever."

"And that's because of my teacher style." Lily winked, causing him to laugh "But the offer is always there." She added,

"Thanks Lily, that means a lot." Stefan said sincerely, she smiled and the pair of vampires got back to work.

Personally Lily didn't really understood Stefan's blood choice, she knew he had trouble keeping control of himself, but the worst thing to do was to completely ignore it, which is exactly what Stefan seem to have done when he completely bypassed human blood and went for animal blood, he should be doing what Caroline had done, dealt with it straight on. Lily knew it wasn't easy, she remembered that she seemed to have trouble with blood at the beginning, but for some reason she had got through it…the red head felt like someone important had helped her.

She was brought out of her musings when Stefan lightly elbowed her, she followed his gaze and saw Mason Lockwood strolling towards them, her lips morphed into a frown.

"Hey Stefan, Lily." He greeted them, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi…"the red head drawled, clearly the werewolf didn't expect to see the Salvatore vampire

"Hey Mason." Stefan nodded, as Mason placed the box on one of the tables.

He turned to face the pair "I wasn't expecting to see you here Stefan." He uttered.

"Yeah…well that's probably because you had set him and Damon up." Lily quipped cocking an eyebrow, her eyes were hard.

"Yeah…sort of a little accident…"Stefan murmured handing a glass over to the red head, she set it down with the others. "I'm all better now."

Mason frowned and stalked over to them. "Where is Sheriff Forbes?"

"We killed her-"

"Lily-"

"Kidding, she's safe and sound and won't remember a thing." The red head informed him,

"She's fine." Stefan nodded "but from now on you're going to have to do your own dirty work?"

"Not a problem-"Mason went to walk off but Lily grabbed his wrist, he attempted to hide his wince at her bruising grip, but she didn't relent.

The petite woman leant forward, so her lips were right beside his ear. "Do not make the same mistake again Mason, next time a kick to the groin wouldn't be all that you'd get." Mason hastily nodded and left, "What?" she saw the expression on Stefan's face.

"You are aware one bite from him, and it'll kill you." Stefan uttered,

Lily scrunched up her nose in irritation "Only once a month….he'll be able to do that. Plus Mason isn't stupid enough to go up against three vampires…well I hope he isn't." she added under her breath, and picked up the empty crate.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because that man is way too good looking to be killed….and he's Jenna's friend." Lily answered "now…I apparently I have more people to boss about. You'd think that since this is Carol's event she'd do more." she uttered "oh and if anything comes up let me know." She added on, and noticed Bonnie further ahead, neither she nor Stefan missed the way the witch bumped into the werewolf, Lily frowned seeing the look on the Bonnie's face. Something was going on.

"Bonnie?" the English teacher approached her student, with Stefan on her heels. "What's up?" she asked.

Bonnie pressed her lips together, knowing she'd have to tell the pair "When I touched him, I saw something…"

Lily licked her lips, whenever a witch had a vision it wasn't such a good thing. "What?" she asked, Stefan shifted in interest.

"Like a vision?" the younger vampire asked.

Bonnie nodded, "I saw Elena…he was kissing her…"

Lily whistled "Damn…lucky-and Stefan doesn't approve."

Stefan shook his head, a breeze passed over them, Lily picked up the scent of pizza no doubt Matt and Tyler were slacking off somewhere.

"No Elena wouldn't be kissing Mason…"

"Someone she looks like will be. Katherine." Lily deduced, "But why would she and Mason be in cahoots?"

"No clue." Stefan frowned, lines appearing on his temple, "but they're up to something." Bonnie nodded,

"Right…and we have no idea of what."

Lily sighed and ran her fingers through her thick hair, of course Katherine can't have a day off. There's always some drama going on Mystic Falls, she wouldn't mind going on vacation right now…but that was definitely out of the question, as they all knew what Katherine was capable of.

* * *

"Damon!" Lily called catching sight of the raven head vampire, she and Stefan had split up to look for the elder Salvatore, knowing that they needed to fill him in,

"Hello sexy." Damon smirked, "looking mighty fine in those shorts, and that shirt does-"

"Honey you're not country, you can't pull off 'mighty fine'" the red head cut him off, and quickly sent a text to Stefan, telling him to meet her and Damon at the back of the manor. "come on-"she grabbed his wrist dragging him away from the crowd.

"Oh Lils…you're rough I like that." Damon smirked and winked, Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you done being your pervy self?" she drawled,

Damon gnashed his teeth causing her to smirk. "Honey…I can eat you up-"he purred leaning close.

Lily hummed "And I can easily rip your heart out. Now stop being a pervert…if this is how you are with Alaric…well then…I can seriously tell you he doesn't swing that way."

Damon huffed "I'm not gay-"

"Nothing to be ashamed of…"Lily grinned

"I am not gay I can prove it-"

"Please don't-"Stefan appeared hurriedly making his way towards the pair of vampires.

"So buzzkill-"he was referring to Stefan "What is it?" he asked, Lily glanced up at the sky it was nearing two in the afternoon. Her heightened hearing could pick up the sound of music being played in the background, and people chatting. She could make out Carole's voice and forced herself not to sigh hearing the woman.

The younger vampire gave his brother run down of what they had learnt. "Wait Mason is with Katherine?" he asked.

"Apparently so…they're plotting something." Lily said, and she really didn't know what. They were foolish not to link the two. She hopped onto the wooden table as Stefan and Damon paced the floor.

"We missed it, she got right into town just as he did." Stefan said,

"But what would a werewolf want with a vampire?" the red head asked, swinging her legs back and forth,

"Mason Lockwood though?" Damon asked "What does he have besides the werewolf thing?"

Lily snickered, "He's dreamy looking" she pitched in. and ignored the scathing look the raven head vampire shot her.

"Seriously? You'd turn me down for him?" the older Salvatore questioned "have you seen this? A blind woman wouldn't turn me down." He gestured to himself.

Lily grinned in amusement "Arrogant much-"

"Part of my charm." Damon declared. "But serious Mason-"

"I would if I could…you're too much-"

"Hotness? Sexy? Bad-ass-"

"Of an arse for me." Lily finished off, and flicked a bottle lid at him, Stefan shook his head

"You two are weird." Stefan muttered earning incredulous looks from the pair.

Lily rolled her head and shoulders back, she sighed hearing them crack ever so slightly. "Says the vampire who doesn't like blood-"Damon commented.

"Can we get back to the topic?" Stefan huffed "And would you quit with the eye-thing?" he added. Damon looked at him in confusion.

"No…no eye-thing…"Damon uttered, Lily tucked in a stray curl, "anyway she's got to be using him." he said talking about Katherine and Mason.

"But what for?" Lily asked, coming back to town with a werewolf, she was clearly up to something. Her eyes caught Damon's "you know something. What is it?"

Damon sat down beside the red head "Mason Lockwood is looking for the moonstone, that can allegedly break the full moon curse." He supplied, the skin between her brows puckered at that.

"Maybe Katherine wants it as well." He shrugged his shoulders.

"She is aware though that a single bite will kill her?" Lily said, "There's more…"

"But no idea what." Damon declared leaning back slightly "that's the beauty of Katherine, she's always up to something."

Lily cleared her throat, and felt her cell vibrating in the pockets of her shorts. "So how are we going to get the moonstone?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon told them, Lily shot him a look, "What?" he asked seeing the disapproving looks.

"You got Jeremy involved? What is wrong with you?" Stefan muttered and stalked passed them, Lily hopped onto her feet.

"You're an arse." The red head stated and slapped him on the arm. Damon trailed after them "oh and you do have a weird eye thing by the way." She added.

"What?" Damon called after her.

* * *

"So Tyler doesn't know about vampires…"Lily commented, she, Stefan and Damon were standing on the stone steps overhearing Jeremy's and Tyler's conversation.

"Or werewolves, so he has no clue where the moonstone is." Damon finished off, "come on." the three vampires headed further away from the assortment of people so they could get some privacy.

"Bonnie-"Lily grabbed the witch's hand as they walked passed her, they'd be needing her help, plus the red head felt that it was only right that she was in the loop.

"Lily- what's going on?" Bonnie asked her English teacher, she glared at the raven head vampire.

They came to a stop, from the corner of her eye she could see Stefan tapping away at his phone,

"We need a favour" Damon told her shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Like that's going to happen." Bonnie scoffed; it was no secret that the witch despised the raven head vampire.

"So predictable, that's why I brought them…plus I'm sure Lily can boost your grade up." He added Lily rolled her green eyes.

"I get why she doesn't like you." she muttered, Damon shoved her,

"Look, I get why you don't want to help us…"Stefan said playing mediator, "But since you're the one who linked Mason with Katherine, we've got the opportunity to get one up and find out what's going on, so just here us out."

Just then Stefan's cell ran, "I have to fill Elena in on what's happening, Lily make sure Damon behaves." He added,

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me brother." Damon drawled,

"He does have a point" Lily said, she looked over to the witch "Bonnie…it's completely fine if you don't want-"

"But it'd be better if you do." Damon threatened, gaining incredulous looks from the pair of females.

"Yeah…no wonder you're not that great with the ladies." Lily muttered under her breath,

"Look all you have to do is touch Mason again." The raven head vampire said, as Stefan shuffled away as he was filling Elena in on the plan. "And tell us what you see of Katherine." he finished off with a grin.

"My visions don't work like that," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well how inconvenient for you-"Damon sniped.

"Don't be a dick, she can send you on your knees." Lily defended the witch, causing her student to smile, she was one of the only vampires that Bonnie truly welcomed, never in Lily's time in Mystic Falls had she forced Bonnie to do anything she didn't want to nor did she make her feel so uncomfortable, like the Salvatores had done in the past.

An idea hit Damon like a ton of bricks as he heard the older vampire's words. "Lily's right you got your witchy juju….where my head feels like its exploding."

"It's a brain aneurysm…"Bonnie replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Huh is it just exclusive to vampires?" he asked,

Lily frowned wondering what he was up to, she pulled out her cell feeling it vibrate it once again, she glanced down at the screen and saw Jenna's name flashing across it, this was the second time she had called her, the red head opted to send it straight to voice mail, deciding to catch up with her friend later.

"Is it just exclusive to vampires?" he asked.

"Really?" Lily countered,

"I'm not going to help you hurt him." Bonnie stated, Damon eyes narrowed and they darted between them

"Are you kidding me?" he said incredulously "Mason is a werewolf and Katherine is evil, they're the bad guys." He uttered, Lily knew that her great grandmother was more than evil but she wouldn't put her in the same boat as Mason. "Really you're going to play morality police with me? Let me put it in another way…they're a danger to Elena. You witch are going to get over yourself and help us." he snarled, Lily scowled at him.

"He meant it as a suggestion." Stefan said coming back to them, "Please-"

"Bonnie-"just then Lily's phone rang again, she sighed and pulled it out, "It's Jenna…I should take this…Bonnie it's up to you." she added and turned on her heel leaving the trio behind. "Hey Jen what's up?" she asked stepping back into the backyard where volunteers were still milling about.

"Where've you been?" Jenna said from the other end

"Just helping out." Lily improvised on the spot, she stood on the tips of her toes so she could attempt to find the other woman, "where are you?" she asked.

"Inside, hurry up."

"You're so bossy…and a bit bitchy…"she added,

"What-"

"Nothing, see you in a second." Lily hastily hanged up, and headed back inside of the manor, she arrived inside the front room and saw Jenna standing by the tables. She crept up behind the strawberry blond haired woman, "boo." Lily whispered causing Jenna to squeal.

"Lily you cow-"Jenna huffed and whacked the giggling vampire.

"Sorry but it was fun…and you seemed to be not having any." She added, Lily glanced down at the table and saw boxes, after boxes of masquerade masks.

"Because I'm not…Elena is supposed to be helping me but she disappeared." Jenna grumbled, as Lily dove into the box and pulled a garish red mask. "Ergh…serious?"

"Yeah they are not great." Jenna chuckled plucking another one from the pile, "what'd you think?" she asked.

"Erm…"Lily canted her head to the side, and took in the sight of Jenna sporting a peach coloured furred mask. "You look very…-"

"Gorgeous? Sexy ultra-mysterious?" the words rolled off of Jenna's tongue.

Lily pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Nope…you look cheap." She declared. Jenna rolled her eyes and threw the mask back into the pile. "And you're extremely luck you've got such a good friend that'd she would be happy to lend you one of her vintage mask." Lily chirped causing Jenna to smile.

"Thanks…Carol is still bumbling about somewhere." She added, Lily nodded and started to help her friend out, they separated the masks from one another, she made sure to keep an ear out for Mason and the others. "So apparently Elena and Stefan are 'fighting'" Jenna commented, the red head vampire looked up wondering why she was speaking about the teen's love life.

"Well if they are they are…."Lily shrugged her shoulders eyeing her friend. "Why are you so interested in teen drama anyway?"

Jenna hummed and shook her head "No reason….it's funny though right? They say they're arguing yet…the sound they were making in the morning didn't sound like they were broken up." Lily narrowed her eyes slightly, getting the feeling that there was something off with the other woman.

"Jenna….are you-"before she could finish her sentence her heightened hearing picked the sound of Mason screaming, seems like Bonnie was helping out. "I'll be back." She excused herself, and hurried off in the direction where she could hear the commotion coming from.

Lily exited the Manor and caught sight of Damon and Stefan hauling Mason into the back of the car. "You did it?" she asked coming to stand besides Damon.

"Yep…and you are staying here, it'll be too suspicious if you leave as well." Damon said, as Bonnie clamoured into the car.

"I know, but Damon don't kill him." Lily said seriously,

"Please don't tell me you're turning in to Stefan…"Damon tutted.

"Nice. Just don't kill him." the red head stated "He'll be missed otherwise." She added. Damon nodded and hopped into the car, she took a step back so that now she was standing beside Stefan.

"Damon is so going to do a Damon thing…"Lily muttered, causing him to chuckle. "So as soon as he gets back to us and says where the moonstone is…."

"I'll go get it out." Stefan finished off, the older vampire nodded and winced hearing Carol Lockwood asking where she was.

"This is meant to be a voluntary thing…then why on earth is that woman a freaking slave-driver?" Lily huffed and stalked off.

* * *

"And Stefan went off to get the moonstone" Lily grumbled under her breath, re-reading the text the younger vampire sent her.

"Everything ok?" Jenna popped up behind her, causing the red head to spin around.

"Jesus Jenna-"she chuckled "you're good at sneaking around."

"Years and years of practise." Jenna grinned, they were now outside in the backyard, Lily could see that the masquerade ball was really starting to take shape now, most of the small round tables were set up. "So I reckon we deserve a good stiff drink-"she added, Lily grinned and nodded

"No kidding-"

"_STEFAN! SOMEONE HELP….STEFAN YOU'LL BE OK!" _Lily jumped her heightened hearing picked up the sound of Elena shouting. Something definitely had gone wrong.

"Lily everything ok?" Jenna asked looking at her friend in concern, she didn't miss the brief look of panic.

Lily cleared her throat and licked her lips, she plastered a smile onto her face. "Yeah I just remembered that Carol asked me to check the wine list before I leave. How about I catch up with you later?" she went to walk pass her but Jenna grabbed her wrist.

"Jenna-"

"You're my ride….and I can wait…"she said a little bit more forcefully, the red head frowned and easily manoeuvred herself out of Jenna's grip.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked

"Yeah…erm-"

"Here take my car. I really have to go before Carol blows a gasket." Lily smiled and scurried off. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Jenna was still staring after her….something strange was going on with the pale woman, she opted to check on her later, but for now she had somewhere else to be. As soon as Lily was sure there was no one around, she blurred off towards the sound of Elena shouting.

She sped and weaved her way through the trees, coming to a stop at the well in the old Lockwood area.

"Elena?!" Lily came to halt right beside the human, who was on the edge of the stone well. "What's going on?" she asked the frantic doppelganger.

Elena was relieved when the vampire appeared beside her. "Stefan…Lily he's down there…and the chain-"Lily's eyes widened and she hopped up onto the edge, "No it's filled with vervaine-"she cried out as the red head dropped,

"What-"she grunted when she felt a hand gripped her wrist and she was jerked upwards. Caroline had arrived, "thanks-"she didn't fancy being stuck down in a vervaine filled well.

"We have to get him out…NOW" Elena snapped. Caroline frantically chewed on her bottom lip.

"Calm down." Lily ordered, her eyes landed on the chains. "You're going to have to go down there." Elena nodded, as the red head picked up the chains. "Come on Caroline." Together both vampires secured the doppelganger with the chains,

"Ready?" Caroline asked leaning on the well standing on Elena's other side; the brunette was perched on the edge of the well. Lily had a firm grip on the chains.

"Ready?" she asked her. Elena nodded and was about to be lowered but Bonnie came running over to them.

"What's going on?" the witch asked "you took off in a blur." She told Caroline

"I heard Elena screaming." The blond vampire said

"Stefan is stuck down there." Lily uttered "Ok, now help her." Both Bonnie and Caroline helped Elena off of the edge, and the red head vampire started to slowly lower her, the younger vampire offered to do this part, but Lily thought it'd be best if she did, she wasn't too sure that Caroline had gotten accustomed to her super strength yet.

"Here goes…"Lily murmured and kept going.

"Lily you can stop." Elena called from the bottom of the well, the vampires could hear the brunette hitting the water.

"Well…this wasn't on my list for today." Lily commented, causing both Bonnie and Caroline to smile.

"No kidding….erm…Lily could-"the blond swallowed "I-"

"Spit it out Caroline." She could feel the chains being jerked slightly; Elena must be attaching Stefan to them.

"I…can you compel my mom tonight…I would but…you-"Lily's eyes softened and she nodded.

"It's fine."

"Lily pull him up." Elena's voice echoed within the stone walls.

The red head vampire did just that, and started to pull "Get ready." She said to Caroline and Bonnie, her pace was much swifter and quicker and with a final jerk Stefan appeared. She winced at the sight of him; his skin was blistered and burnt. Caroline and Bonnie lowered him to ground,

"He'll need blood." Caroline said, Lily nodded and leant over the edge she could just managed to make out Elena.

"Right…Elena come on." she called down.

Lily could hear splashing "Wait let me find the moonstone." She yelled back, the older vampire sighed and glanced over to Stefan…that must've hurt. She was glad that she didn't go in…especially since she was wearing shorts.

"Elena?" Bonnie yelled. "Hurry." They were all getting impatient.

"Hold on I think I found it-"Elena shouted, there was a brief moment of silence, Lily shifted on the balls of her feet. All of a sudden there were loud shrieks from below them. Causing them all to jump.

"Elena?" Lily shouted

"What's going on?" Caroline yelled, all they could hear were screams and splashing.

"Pull me up!" without hesitation Lily did just that and tugged hard, so much so that Elena felt as if she was flying upwards. Soon enough she was propped on the edge, Lily unsnapped the chains easily and Bonnie was handed a wooden box, no doubt where the moonstone was hidden.

"Oh my god." Elena exclaimed seeing the state that Stefan was in, as soon as she was freed she dropped down beside the ghastly looking vampire. She picked up a sharp rock and sliced her skin,

"It's ok." Lily murmured to Caroline grabbing her wrist, knowing that the recently transitioned vampire hadn't grown use to the exposure of blood. "You're getting better." She added, as they watched Elena feeding Stefan her blood.

* * *

Lily and Caroline were both standing in the cellar that Liz was occupying for the last couple of days.

"You know Caroline everything you want to say you should do it now." Lily said softly, seeing Caroline sitting down on the edge of the cot. "Call me when you want me." She smiled and turned on her heel exiting the cellar after Caroline nodded.

Lily climbed up the stairs and cocked an eyebrow seeing the mess of strewn leaves on the floor, and the armchair….her eyes landed on the bloodied fire-poker and then dropped to the white cloth that was wrapped around hat appeared to be a body. She cursed realising what had happened.

"Well you being here is certainly a pick-me-up-"Damon grunted when he found himself pinned to the wall, Lily's hand was wrapped around his throat.

"You killed him specifically after I told you not to." Lily scowled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Damon glared at her, and she allowed him to push her away. "He's working with Katherine ergo he's the enemy." He stated.

Lilly pinched the bridge of her nose, "You are aware this is Katherine? You of all people should know that she will retaliate…"

Damon poured himself a drink, "But we've got one up on him." he chipped in, she wasn't convince though…besides working with Katherine he had no other reason to kill him unless there was something else.

"He said something didn't he?" Lily asked quietly, Damon's eyes met hers. "He goaded you?"

Damon clicked his tongue "I had no idea that I was that easy to read…"

Lily sighed and shook her head "No I just know you…."she could hear Caroline calling her for her to come down. "Just…I thought you said you was over Katherine" she said.

Damon's head snapped up at that, "What? I am?"

Lily scoffed "Yeah it looks like that." she nodded towards Mason's body, she exited the room and went back down to the cellar.

She peered through the door, "Hey-"

"Hi come in…" Caroline swallowed and stood up; Lily took her place so that she was now sitting down in front of the sheriff. "Mom Lily is going to take your memories away….about what happened." She said shakily. They needed someone with experience and the red head was more than willing to step in.

"You don't need to take my memories." Liz uttered looking at her daughter.

Lily remained quiet knowing that this conversation was strictly between the two. She fiddled with her daylight ring, twirling the band around her finger. "I'll keep your secret…all of yours." She added to Lily "and you're worried about the others-"she was referring to Stefan and Damon "then I'll just tell them you compelled me…I won't tell. I won't do anything to hurt you Caroline." Liz said earnestly, Lily shifted back slightly so Caroline could sit in front of her mom.

"We never talk like this ever…"Caroline grasped her mother's hand, "and today meant to much to me…"Lily felt a pang in her gut…she was never close to her own mother, even when she died she didn't mourn her, she only mourned for her sisters and father.

"Me too." Liz said tearfully, squeezing Caroline's hands.

"I know I can trust you but you can't trust them…so Lily…"Caroline stood up, the red head moved forward and caught Liz's eyes with her own. The vampire's pupils dilated.

"You will forget who are the vampires of this town are." Lily compelled her, Liz repeated in monotone. "You were sick so took a couple of days off…where Caroline took care of you….-"

"Lily what are you doing?" Caroline asked in confusion, all she was meant to do was make sure her mother forgot the whole incident.

"Making sure you don't make the same mistake I did. You have a chance to be close with your mother Caroline…and you should take it." Lily said gently, and turned back to face Liz. "Caroline made you soup…wasn't that great, but you loved that she did. You two talked and you promised her that she and you will spend more time together…then you got better." Lily compelled her "But right now you are going to go to sleep." Liz's eyes drooped and Lily gently pushed back so she was lying down. "Take her home..." she stood up.

Caroline nodded "Thank you Lily." She said sincerely.

"Anytime." Lily patted her shoulder and looked down at her watch, it was nearing eight now ample timing for her to leave. "Call me if you need anything." She said over her shoulder before blurring off.

* * *

Lily groaned and sank into her tub; she felt the warm water washing over her. As soon as she arrived home, she spotted her car in the driveway. She really needed to talk to Jenna but opted to leave it for tomorrow, since she could hear that they were going to have dinner soon. The red head took a sip of her wine and rested her head against the cool tub.

So today hadn't gone as she expected but…they did managed to get the moonstone. Lily downed the rest of her wine and set the glass on the floor, before sinking under the water….she closed her eyes…after this whole Katherine mess she would either go on vacation or just leave Mystic Falls….sure she loved it here, but the truth was she was lonely, it felt like she was meant to be looking for someone instead…someone special, it was a nagging feeling in her gut. The vampire was brought out of thoughts by a bang. She gasped and sat up, causing the water to slosh over the rim of the tub.

"Lily-"she frowned realising it was Alaric who was shouting. What the hell was he doing here? she could hear him frantically knocking on the front door "Lily-"she grabbed her robe and slipped it off before padding barefooted down the hallway, she wrenched her front door. "Alaric what's wrong?" he was in a complete panic.

"It's Jenna…she's hurt-"he didn't even get to the end of his sentence before there was a pulse of air and she was gone. Lily blurred into the Gilbert house, and immediately smelt the blood in the air. "Whoa-"she gasped seeing Elena on her knees besides Jenna. Her eyes latched on to the large knife that was sticking out of her friend's gut. "Move." She told Elena as Alaric ran back into the house.

"It'll be ok…"Lily murmured and gripped the knife and pulled it out, causing Jenna to cry out causing Alaric to look away, the vampire immediately bit into her wrist and pressed it against Jenna's lips, where she coaxed her to swallow. Elena pushed up Jenna's top and saw the wound was all gone.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Katherine compelled her to stab herself." The hunter replied "Lily are-"she nodded knowing already what he was going to ask.

"Jenna you are going to fall asleep till tomorrow and you won't remember anything only that you had a nice dinner with Alaric, Jeremy and Elena." Right before their eyes Jenna's eyes drooped till she was asleep. "Why would Katherine attack her?" she asked as Alaric scooped Jenna up so he could take her upstairs.

"Because she was trying to send a message to me and Stefan." Elena said tearfully, Lily sighed and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"_Really…I am trying to sleep." Lily murmured, _

"_Well go right ahead love…."she heard his husky voice right beside her ear, "I'm not stopping you-"_

"_Your lips are-"her eyes snapped opened feeling his incessant lips travelling up the column of her throat. "Niklaus-"she sighed seeing the mischievous blond haired male….he and her had explored New York for over eight month, and stayed together for that…and the red head could tell that she was seriously falling for him. He was everything she wanted and needed. He hovered above her, _

"_Please not Niklaus…if you must shorten my name I prefer Klaus…"he murmured catching her hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to the backs of her knuckles. _

"_Well I prefer Nik." She countered "so what's the agenda for today? Hmm…exploring some of the museums? Again or-"he cut her off when he pressed his lips against hers. Lily gasped when he nipped her bottom lip, their kisses soon turned heated, hands were everywhere "Nik-"_

"_Lily just lose yourself-"he muttered and pulled the sheet over their bodies causing her to laugh. _

_The red head vampire sighed her head was resting against his chest. "So what's got you in a good mood?" she asked idly drawing invisible circles on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist. _

"_No reason I can't lavish on my very-"_

"_You sweet-talk way too much." Lily cut him off and leant over him… "so how about us going to-"he reached up and pressed a single digit on her full lips, shutting her up. _

"_How about a trip to Italy? Very rich culture there" he suggested, and was kind of taken aback by her reaction. _

_Lily stiffened and sat up, pulling the sheet up with her, she shifted so that "Nik…we…the-"_

"_Don't you want to go away with me?" he asked sitting up.. _

_Lily bit her bottom lip "I do…but look I-the thing is if this is some fling for you, then I rather not go away and-"he growled and surprised her by pulling her close, so her nose bumped his. _

"_It was never just a fling for me…"he said, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Never…you mean too much for me for that…I want you to come away with me. Take a risk sweetheart." He whispered the last part. _

_Lily smiled "I guess we're off to Italy." She declared and laughed when he pulled her close. _

_The red head vampire sighed and checked her case for what felt like the seventh time….she had everything, he had left earlier to sort some things for their trip out, she looked at her reflection and saw that her eyes were bright and she knew it was because of him. Her bright green orbs dropped to the necklace he had given her, she trailed the tips of her fingers over the locket, it was one of the first things he had given her. _

_There was a knock on the door, "Nik did you forget your key again?" she called out heading towards the front door. "At least you didn't break the lock…"she pulled the door open and trailed off seeing that it wasn't Klaus at the door. "Sorry I thought you was someone else…can I help you?" she asked, shifting ever so slightly, she was getting a bad vibe from this stranger. _

"_Oh I was wondering if Niklaus was here?" he asked, _

"_Nope…"her brows furrowed together, from what Klaus had told her no one would come looking for you. _

"_Right…but I can see that he has taken residence up here…his scent is all over you." The man casually stated, Lily blinked. _

"_You're a vampire…."she breathed she should've listened to Klaus and made the deeds of this house in the name of someone. _

"_A very special vampire…."he smirked as he stepped over the threshold "and you are Lillian Petrova…"he took another step towards her. Forcing Lily to take a step back. "I've been searching everywhere for you. We have a mutual interest…"she frowned in confusion; her eyes darted to the open door behind him. "Niklaus…"_

"_Who are you?" Lily uttered. _

"_Someone you should be afraid of." He smiled revealing his teeth. The female had enough and blurred towards the door, she gasped and was thrown against the wall. An iron grip was around her throat. The man bared down upon her. Lily clawed at his and groaned in pain when she felt him crushing her wind-pipe. Her feet didn't reach the floor as he held her up. _

"_My name is Mikael…."the man revealed, "and I believe that I am going to look forward to getting to know you." he grinned, her eyes widened and before she could even blink he snapped her neck. Lily was loss in a world of darkness._

* * *

**AN; Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. Outfit link on profile. AN on the profile page as well. **

**So in this Chap-At the beginning we see Lily and the Originals had all moved to a new town. Klaus manages to successfully get Lily to feed. In the present, Lily scrounges around the Gilbert house for tea where she rumbles Ric and Jenna. Carol calls and they get roped into helping out. She and Stefan find out Mason and Katherine are working together, Lily tells Damon not to kill him. She then helps Elena with Stefan. Caroline asks her compel her mom since she's still a newbie, Lily adds something else for her. A moment with Damon before she heads home. She's soaking in the tub but Alaric needs her. Lily heals Jenna and compels her. In the past we see Klaus and her relationship moving on...but she gets a visitor and is taken. **

**Next chap-Masquerade Ball, confrontations and some more of her past. **

**Please REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

_Lily whimpered feeling a dull pain throbbing throughout her whole body. She kept her eyes close to give herself a moment to gather her bearings. What on earth was going on? From what she can feel is that she was being held up…by ropes, which were burning her skin, Lily scrounged the cavern of her mind in an attempt to figure out what was going on….she remembered Klaus offering her a trip….the door…a man…Mikael! Her eyes snapped opened._

"_Finally awake I see" she swallowed and slowly her eyes followed the pair of feet that was standing in front of her. "I believe that was my doing…you see I took a bite out of you." he grinned. _

_Lily swallowed her disgust…she felt more than weak. "What…why am I here?" she croaked her voice was dry; she mentally slapped herself she should have fed straight after Klaus had left. _

"_Well you're the key." Mikael said serenely, idly twirling a stake in his hands causing Lily's eyes to widened _

"_Key? Key to what?" she asked and winced when she tugged the ropes. _

"_The key to destroying Niklaus." Mikael drawled, and canted his head to the side "plus I rarely miss those who I hunt. But you got away from me…"_

_Lily looked at him in confusion, he tutted "I was the one who drove you out of your sweet little home. I was the one who-"_

"_Killed my family." She finished off, a snarl tore from her throat "I will kill you…"she promised. _

_Mikael chuckled, and blurred forward and plunged the stake in to her stomach. Lily cried out in pain and gritted her teeth; her eyes were full of tears. "I would like to see you try." He whispered into her ear, before wrenching it out. She could feel her skin already knitting itself together, but it was much slower than its usual pace. "Why?" she whispered, her skin was marred in sweat, her wrists were throbbing. _

"_Because you got away." He stated "Now tell me where is Niklaus?" _

_Lily groaned "Why do you want to know?" her legs were shaking _

"_Because I want him to pay for what he has done…he tore the love of my life's heart out of her chest…and I want him to watch as I do the same." Her skin crawled when his finger glided across her collar bone. _

"_Whatever he did surely it was not that-"_

"_He killed his own mother." He barked, causing her freeze, Lily's eyes widened the only sound she could hear was the sound of mice scurrying around. Wherever they were it was dark and isolated, no chance of someone coming across them by accident, the red head believed that this was his intention. "He is a monster." _

"_No he isn't" Lily shouted back, she was taken aback by the more powerful vampire's reaction. He laughed in her face. _

"_And this is why you're his heart. You see the good when there isn't-"Mikael snarled "you're no better for loving a monster. Now we play the waiting game…tell me what his plan is?" _

_Lily shook her head. "I don't know-"she gasped when he held up his hand showing her daylight ring. _

"_If you're not going to do this the easy way, then you leave me no choice but to use the hard way…"_

"_What-"panic thrummed through her whole body when he moved back towards the heavy looking curtain. "No don't-"Lily screamed as her whole body was bathed in sunlight….she was burning. _

* * *

Lily groaned and rolled over; she could hear her cell ringing. She pulled the pillow back where she had shoved it over her head, and saw the time. It was nearing ten in the morning….and it was a Sunday. Great even on her day off where she only had to attend the masquerade ball she didn't even get to sleep in till noon. She sighed hearing the ringing stop. Lily rolled on to her back, and ran her hand down her face. She stretched like a cat and groaned hearing her bones popping.

"Should I get up or go back to sleep?" she muttered under her breath. She sat up, and shivered feeling the cool air meeting her warm skin. "Second option it is." She said to herself, and snuggled back into her bed. The red head was about to doze off once again but her cell rang, causing her to whine. She blindly reached out and didn't bat an eyelash when she knocked over a lamp, causing it to shatter.

"Seriously what?" she barked into the phone, seeing whose name was flashing across the screen.

"Well someone is grumpy this morning." Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"And someone is going to get a black eye. It's a Sunday why the hell are you calling?" Lily shifted so now that she was sitting up against her headboard.

"Ah I got it….I know why you are so grumpy." Lily could picture the smirk on his face. "It's because you were having a dream….about me, doing wonderful but dirty things to you, where we're both very naked…."Lily bit down on her bottom lip to force herself not to laugh. The red head decided to mess around with the younger vampire.

"Oh Damon….how did you know…"she said coyly and could feel a bubble of laughter within her. "We were naked…and my lips were running down your torso till it reached your throbbing-"

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

There was a moment of silence before she burst out with laughter, causing the raven head vampire to groan in frustration.

"No you dick. Now what do you want?" she asked swinging her legs out of bed. And walking over her windows throwing her curtains open.

"Well I got a hysterical Barbie over here, and she's got a story to tell." Damon murmured.

Lily frowned pressing her temple against the cool glass of the window, "Caroline? Is she ok?" she asked concerned for the baby vampire.

"Yeah fine. But hurry up; story won't be spilled unless you're here, since it concerns your grand-mummy."

"Eww don't say that. I'll be there."

"Oh and ditch the car." He added before she hanged up.

Lily threw her cell back onto her bed and opened the window to let some air in. her eyes narrowed seeing the old biddy who lived down the street stealing her morning paper.

"Come on Meryl-"she called and felt a slight satisfaction when the silver haired woman jumped "if you're going to steal it at least be discreet."

"Love you to Lily." Meryl grinned and limped off. The red head shrugged it off; it wouldn't be a Sunday morning if the old lady didn't steal her paper. She glanced at the time on her dresser and saw that she could get out in ten minutes.

Lily bypassed her dress that she was wearing tonight, it was a sleek and classy number. The vampire quickly brushed her teeth and blurred around her home as she got ready, before coming to a stop at her fridge. She helped herself to some blood before leaving through the back door.

* * *

"And bourbon is going to help how?" Lily asked watching as Damon handed a glass of amber liquid over to the young vampire.

"It's meant to be calming her…and shut her up." Damon replied, ignoring the look that Caroline shot him. Lily dropped down on the empty seat beside her.

"You ok?" she asked softly.

Caroline gave her a weak smile "I'm still shaking…"the red head squeezed her knee as Stefan finally arrived.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Go on tell them. You're going to love this." Damon commented he was standing behind Lily leaning on the back of the couch.

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline revealed

Lily frowned, whenever her predecessor made contact with the blond vampire it wasn't to exchange niceties. "Where?" Stefan asked eagerly.

"At the Grill, I went there to…eat-"

"You went there to stalk Matt didn't you?" Lily smiled knowingly and knew she was right when Caroline smiled sheepishly, "So what happened?" the blond vampire then went on to explain what had happened at the Grill. Lily leant back listening to Caroline's awkward encounter with the bus-boy and then proceeded to tell the other vampires how she dismissed herself.

"So you told him you needed to use the bathroom?" Lily cocked an eyebrow

"Such a lame excuse." Damon drawled, causing Stefan to roll his eyes.

"Was it that lame? Oh gosh I knew I should've come up with something smarter." Caroline started to fret. "Lily?"

"Erm…"the red head made a face "Sort of lame…but don't worry there must be worse out there." She said in an attempt to comfort the poor vampire, Damon snickered and leant forward.

"You suck at comforting…"he whispered.

"And you're a bowl full of sunshine." Lily retorted "now shoo…you're like an annoying fly." She waved him off, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

Stefan let out a sigh of frustration. "Can we get back to the story?" he said prompting them. Knowing if he didn't step in Lily and Damon would keep talking back and forth.

Caroline blinked and carried on with her tale, where she told them Katherine arrived and that she had a message for them. "What was it?" Stefan asked.

"She wanted you to know that she wants the moonstone, and if you guys don't give it then she'll rip this town apart until it rains blood." Caroline replied. Lily sagged in her seat; a day that is meant to be relaxing is going to be anything but.

"You think this is bad Lils, wait till you hear the rest." Damon smirked.

Lily's brows furrowed and she gestured for Caroline to carry on. "She wants it at the Masquerade ball."

The red head groaned. "She wants to do it in public." She muttered,

"Because killing Mason threw her off" Stefan said things were falling into place for him,

Lily licked her lips and stood up, idly pulling the ends of her hair. "We should cancel the ball then." She said.

Damon balked "Why? She wants a showdown she'll get one-"

Lily clicked her tongue, "Are you forgetting that there will be innocent people there?"

"No I haven't, but this is the best chance of us taking her out." The raven head vampire retorted. She shifted "Look Lils you don't have to be the one that drives a stake through her heart…I'm going to be doing that."

The petite woman hummed, "Yeah even if I wanted to I wouldn't, it's only fitting that you two would do the deed. She messed with your lives not mine…"she said, Lily knew the older vampire was dangerous and needed to be stopped, after all Katherine did hurt Jenna…the red head wouldn't stand in their way. "You're going to have to be smart about this." She added,

"You're ok with this?" Stefan asked somewhat surprised.

Lily shrugged her shoulders "She is no friend of mine…she wouldn't hesitate to kill Jenna or anyone else next time."

Damon grinned "You're on board-"

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked earnestly, Lily didn't blame her for being anxious, the brunette Petrova was a vile creature.

"No Katherine doesn't get jack." Damon spat.

Lily sighed and looked down at Caroline. "Caroline she is obviously after something else, not just the moonstone."

Stefan's brows furrowed in confusion "How did you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

The red head strolled over to where the drinks were and poured herself a glass as she answered the younger vampire's question. "Think Stefan. If she just wanted the moonstone, she could have easily compelled some poor sod to get it for her, instead of coming to town and drawing attention to herself. And stop right there…thank you." She took the glass of whisky off of Damon; it was lined with blood causing the vampire to sigh in satisfaction.

"She's got an ulterior motive…"Stefan muttered.

"Bingo." Lily downed the rest of the drink and glanced at the time, she had more than a couple of hours to get ready for the ball…technically this was perfect timing to get some marking done.

"I don't care if she's got an ulterior motive, I'm going to go to that masquerade ball and kill that bitch." Damon said determinedly.

"You're not going to kill her-"Stefan started

"Stefan-"

"Because I am." He finished off.

Lily set her empty glass down on the table, "Well good to know you're all on the same page. I should make a move." She uttered

"Wait where are you going?" Damon called after her.

"I have other things to do." She yelled over her shoulder

"You could do me-"Damon grunted, and both Stefan and Caroline laughed when the older vampire threw a cushion and managed to hit him in the face.

"Don't be a dick-"Lily chuckled and opened the front door

"Well then quit being so sexy…oh wait you can't you're just like me." He grinned; Lily's hand was on the doorknob. "We just can't turn our sexiness off." He winked. Caroline snorted loudly and hastily covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry Stefan." Lily said in mock seriousness. She saw the confused expression on his face so decided to enlighten him "For being related to that." she nodded towards Damon, causing the older Salvatore to be offended.

"Oi-"he yelled as Caroline cackled.

"Bye." Lily winked and blurred off.

* * *

Lily scrunched up her nose in irritation, and wondered did some of these kids just completely blank out when they're writing an essay.

"Shakespeare didn't portray Juliet as a dim bint…Danny." Lily snorted; she really needed to talk to that kid and made a mental note to do just that. "And Romeo isn't a sissy…bloody hell does he even listen?" she took a bite out of her chocolate bar; she was currently at home sitting in her study.

Lily dropped her pen down on the piles of papers and stretched her arms above her head. She really needed a good work out; her cell vibrated alerting her that she had a text.

Lily opened the message and read it, it was from Elena. "_Hey do you mind coming over for a second? It's about Jenna." _

Lily pocked her phone and headed out, she did most of the marking already she only had a couple more left. She slammed her door shut behind her and walked across the road.

"Hey Ms Peterson-"Jimmy grinned riding past her on his bike.

"Kid call me Lily and watch where you're-"she winced when the dark haired boy crashed his bike into the neighbour's bins. "You ok kid?" she lightly jogged over to the boy.

"Yeah…I crushed these…"he pouted, Lily saw the graze on his knee it wasn't too bad. She helped him with his bike and smiled seeing a bunch of plucked tulips in his hands. They looked oddly familiar.

"Are those Meryl's flowers from her garden?" she asked.

"Erm…no-"he smiled sheepishly, but sighed in resignation when he could see that she didn't buy it. "Yes it is…"

"And now they're crushed." Lily commented her eyes doing a quick scan making sure he wasn't hurt anywhere else. "Who were they for? Your girlfriend?" she teased.

"Eww…"he said in disgust.

Lily giggled and ruffled his hair. "In a couple of years you won't be saying that little dude." Jimmy pouted and sighed.

"It's mom's birthday and Freddie got her a massive box of chocolates…"the English teacher knew she was referring to his older brother "I was supposed to get the flowers…"

Lily smiled and dug into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a crispy twenty dollar bill. "Well you're lucky I got this for you then…now you can outdo your brother and get your mom the most colourful biggest flowers ever."

"Lily I-"Jimmy started but she pressed the note into his hand.

"Go ahead kiddo and wish your mom a happy birthday from me." She smiled. Jimmy beamed and nodded

"Thank you-"he rushed off, but before he even got a couple of feet away he rushed back in his scuffed shoes. "Even if you're a girl Lily you're not gross." He surprised her by plastering a slightly sticky kiss onto her cheek before running off.

The vampire shook her head and carried onto the Gilbert House. She didn't bother knocking on the door since Elena was expecting her.

"Hello?" she called into the house, Elena came barrelling down the stairs, a look of panic across her face. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Jenna wants to go to the Ball but Katherine is still out there…"Elena stated, "I was hoping if you could…you know…"

Lily narrowed her eyes "You want me to compel my friend?" she asked incredulously.

Elena nodded "I know I just want her to be safe till this Katherine thing blows over, she nearly killed her last night. Please Lily…"

Lily scrunched up her nose in thought, and nodded it'd be best this way as Stefan and Damon were plotting to kill Katherine. It would better for Jenna to stay home. "Fine are you-"

"No I'm staying since Stefan will probably go…"Elena said, Lily nodded and clamoured up the stairs where she could here Jenna routing around in her room, the doppelganger followed her. The red head bypassed Jeremy's room and lightly knocked on the strawberry blond haired woman's door.

"Jenna-"she ventured in hearing her name being called. "Wow…"she took in the scene there were dresses after dresses littered everywhere.

"I can't find anything to wear…"Jenna huffed and stood up,

"It's fine…"Lily didn't feel all that comfortable with doing this to her friend…but it was the best thing for now at least. Her emerald green orbs flashed over to the doorway, she could see Elena and Jeremy peering through, and she sighed and caught Jenna's eyes with hers. "Because you are not going to attend the ball at all, you have nothing to wear so you're going to spend your evening at home, with Alaric." she compelled her, Jenna repeated in monotone and blinked,

"Lily what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey." The vampire smiled "Erm…well I just wanted to ask if you were coming to the ball tonight?" she improvised.

Jenna smiled and shook her head "Nah I haven't got anything to wear, plus I'm spending the night with Ric." They walked out of the room, where Elena and Jeremy moved over to the other end of the corridor, "I should call him…catch you later."

Lily nodded and watched Jenna jogging down the stairs, before going over to the teens. "So she is staying in tonight." She stated.

Elena smiled "Thank you." she said gratefully,

Lily nodded "You…are you ever going to tell her the truth?" she asked stunning the teens for a moment; never had Jeremy or Elena discussed whether they would tell Jenna.

"Not now, it's safer for her not to be aware." Elena decided,

Lily shrugged her shoulders; it was after all up to them. "So what are we going to do about Katherine?" Jeremy asked,

Lily quirked an eyebrow, she wasn't even aware if Jeremy knew what was going on. Elena shook her head "We're not going to do anything about Katherine." she answered, the vampire frowned at that, thinking that the brunette was giving up rather easily.

"She tried to kill Jenna she can't get away with that." Jeremy hissed,

"Yes we can, if it keeps Jenna safe then we can." Elena retorted, Lily rubbed her temples she knew that her descendent was only trying to protect those she cared about…but she was being slightly delusional.

"What if she tries something else?" Jeremy asked not believing a word that was coming out of his sister's mouth.

"She won't" Elena stated "she only hurt Jenna because I didn't do as she said well I'm doing it now, I and Stefan are over, and she wins. The end."

Lily scoffed "Honey you are a fool." She swiped a piece of hair out of her face, "if you think that is the end then you are-"

"Being naïve and you know it." Jeremy cut her off, just as Lily's phone went off. She pulled out her cell from her pocket and saw that it was Alaric.

"Hello?" she took several steps away and missed the look that Elena was shooting her.

"Hey-"Alaric's voice filtered through the speaker "thought you should know we're going over the plan for tonight-"

"I'll be there." Lily replied before hanging up. "I should go"

"Wait don't you want to stay for lunch?" Elena called after her, as the vampire descended the stairs. The red head looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

"Not in the mood for food…per sae." She hinted before leaving.

* * *

Lily picked up a wooden stake, she, Alaric and Damon were all gathered around the assortment of weapons at the Boarding House, and she wasn't too surprised that Jeremy followed her, but the teen was surprised when she didn't have a go at him. Lily believed it was up to him if he wanted to take part.

"So these were at the school?" the red head vampire asked.

"No I got another bag there." He replied, laying down some more weapons,

Damon sniggered "So Lils how does it feel knowing that you're teaching in a school where there are weapons that can kill you?" she placed the stake back in its original place.

"Not great." She chuckled "So are you sorted for tonight? Outfit-wise." She added.

Damon smirked "Oh honey you just want to see me in a suit…and then you want me out of it." He wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Lily punched his arm in retaliation making him groan.

"Alaric does Damon flirt with you?" Lily asked bluntly

Alaric blinked "What? Nooo-oh damn Damon I am not gay I have a girlfriend-"the hunter exclaimed.

Damon's jaw dropped "I'm not gay either-Lily-"he growled.

The red head shrugged her shoulders "Hey you're the one who flirts with your friends." She grinned; Damon huffed as Alaric carried on digging through his bag.

Lily glanced over to the door when she heard a knock, Caroline was the one to answer it. She opened it revealing Bonnie who was clutching the Grimoire.

"How did you convince Bonnie to join this?" Lily asked Damon quietly, she knew how reluctant the witch was to help with the whole Mason fiasco yesterday.

"We didn't yet, Stefan is in charge of that."

"Right the good brother-"

"The bad ones are always so much sexier." Damon winked causing her to snort. Lily rolled her eyes as Alaric cleared his throat, Stefan, Jeremy and Caroline all joined them as the history teacher began to explain how the weapons work.

"Now this one-"he picked up what looked to be a crossbow, "works with compressed air. We have two in different sizes."

"Kind of heavy." Lily murmured picking up one weighing it as she did so.

Alaric then picked up another device, "For you though I recommend this one, it fits nicely under the sleeve of your jacket-"

"Well you can't wear that." Caroline said hastily, "it'll look hideous with your dress." She told Lily, the red head shook her head; the parlour was bathed in sunlight allowing them all to see the weapons with much more clarity.

"I don't think I'm taking part in the staking." Lily murmured and watched as Alaric strapped the device to his wrist, she saw the smaller stakes attached to it.

"You can trigger it easily." Alaric said and punched out and just managed to catch the stake before it flew out he saw the looks the vampires were giving him. "What? You wanted me to teach you how to kill a vampire."

"Yeah…but you're a bit eager aren't you?" Lily scoffed; her fingers grazed the pointed part of the stake. "So let's go over the plan?"

Soon enough they had did just that, Lily was helping Alaric pack up his weapon, she could hear the conversation between Stefan and Bonnie going on a couple of feet away. She heard Bonnie suggesting trapping Katherine away from the others, which was actually a good plan. And was relieved when the witch finally did agree to go along with the plan.

They were all now in the main seating area of the parlour, "So you know what you're doing?" Damon asked for one felt like the hundredth time

"Yes, I am going to lure Katherine towards the room." Caroline sighed,

"Can't Lily-"

"Afraid not, Katherine won't come to me no offence to you Caroline but she'll go after you…since you're…new…"Lily said trying to find a more subtle way to tell her she was the weak link for Katherine.

"And then Stefan and Damon will take over…"Jeremy finished off the plan, the pair of brothers were determined to kill Katherine, so the red head said she'll make sure that the humans were to bypass the whole situation. If things got out of hand that was when she was to intervene. Plus Lily assumed that Katherine never actually did anything personal to her…however she knew she had to be stopped.

"Are you sure you don't need me tonight?" Alaric asked, when he first arrived at this town he never expected himself to come to care for a group of vampires, yet he did. The truth was he was worried for them…Alaric had come to care for them.

"You can't I compelled Jenna to stay home, where you'll be-"Lily uttered,

"And you also need to keep an eye on Elena; I don't want her to know about this." Stefan added, Lily leant against the back of the couch

"I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric said determinedly.

Stefan nodded, and looked around at the group "Alright if anyone wants to back out I understand." He left the offer open, Lily glanced around all those that were here Katherine did them wrong, she doubted anyone would back out.

"Yeah cold feet speak now, I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out…Caroline? Lils?" Damon smirked,

"I won't, Katherine killed me." Caroline snapped back. "Fair's fair, as long as there are no werewolves running around."

"Oh I took care of Mason." Damon grinned; his ice blue eyes landed on the older vampire "You in?"

Lily cleared her throat, "I have to go to the ball, and I won't stand in your way." She stated,

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn." Jeremy pitched in,

Lily looked around, her eyes landed on Bonnie she could see that the witch was somewhat hesitant, and she wasn't the only one who saw it, Stefan did as well.

"Bonnie?" the younger Salvatore asked, "you with us?"

Bonnie swallowed and slowly nodded "But no one gets hurt." She added, Lily smiled and nodded.

"Except Katherine, tonight she gets a stake through her heart." Damon said with a tone of finality. The red head could feel the determination reaping off of them; if they were successful tonight then Katherine will die.

* * *

"Is it me or you don't find it weird getting ready at your English teacher's home?" Lily called out from the bathroom, Caroline and Bonnie invaded her home to come and get ready.

"Pfft…you're more like a sister than a stuffy teacher. Plus it's you." Caroline said checking herself in the mirror for her make-up, whilst Bonnie finished off her hair.

"And this is the perfect place to get ready." The witch added, Lily smiled, she had moved into the bathroom where it wasn't overrun with a pair of teenage girls. She turned off the hairdryer, and brushed her red locks, before pinning some of them back, leaving the rest of her hair to cascade down the her back. She applied some make up, before slipping into her dress.

Lily exited the bathroom and saw that the other two were ready as well, "What do you think?" the red head asked, doing a small twirl.

"I love it." Caroline squealed and clapped her hands.

Lily chuckled and playfully bowed, "Why thank you, you're both looking great as well. Now let's get a move on."

"Why? Otherwise Damon will creep in?" Caroline said jokingly,

"Yes." Lily said seriously and then laughed when she saw the looks on their faces.

They finally arrived at the Lockwood manor, Lily gazed around at the surrounding area, Carol really went all out on this ball. There were colours, fire-starters, jugglers and everything in between,

"Wow." She breathed

"I know it's epic right?" Caroline grinned "totally my idea some of the stuff…"she ranted.

Lily smiled and nodded, "We're going to be splitting up. Bonnie…Jeremy is on the second floor…there's an empty room." Bonnie nodded and left.

Lily turned to Caroline, "Come on lets get you're a drink." She said, hopefully this would camp the vampire's nerves before her showdown with Katherine.

Both vampires entered the Manor and it was littered with waiters, guests and candles that were scattered all over.

"Drinks?" one of the waiters asked holding out a tray.

"Thank you." Lily grinned and picked up two handing one to the blond. "Just keep calm and you'll be fine. I'll be right on your heels." She added, Caroline nodded and downed her drink. "Better?" Lily asked impressed at how fast the blond drank her drink.

"No I need another." Caroline muttered and walked off.

Lily shook her head, and weaved her way through the crowd stopping more than once to greet a student. She decided to head outside since it was getting slightly overcrowded inside and stuffy.

She shouldered her way, and spotted Stefan at the bottom of the stone staircase. She wondered down the steps coming to stand beside the other vampire.

"So ready-"she was amused when he jumped. "Stefan you're the vampire you're meant to be the one who makes people jump." She said and helped herself to another glass of Champaign as a waiter walks pass.

"Well you're good at creeping around." Stefan muttered, his eyes did a quick once over. "And you're looking incredible tonight." He added sincerely.

Lily smiled at the compliment "Thank you, it feels good to actually dress up." She said, her eyes darted to a woman who strolled passed them as she held up her mask, Lily's mas was firmly in place and was held together by a satin ribbon. She was glad not to follow after Caroline's example as she didn't want to be clutching her mask all night.

"And you're looking handsome." Lily said taking a sip, she could see a few couples already dancing. She was about to take another sip when her drink was snatched out of her hand. "Hey-"

"No one likes a drunk red head." Damon stood on her other side and bobbed his head to the music. Lily eyed him in bemusement "You suck at dancing." She said bluntly.

"I love it when you get bitchy some a major turn on." he literally purred causing his younger brother to grimace.

"Please don't not whilst I'm right here." Stefan added, causing the pair to grin.

Lily easily snared her drink back and downed it in one gulp. The three vampires took in the crowd, all looking for one person.

"You've seen her?" Damon asked after a moment.

"Nope." Stefan answered; the red head shook her head, and placed the empty glass on a passing tray. There were cheers from the crowd as the fire-starter did a neat trick. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked his brother.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon scoffed,

Lily's eyes were drawn over to Jimmy's mother; the woman was waving at her. The vampire returned the gesture and assumed that she must've liked whatever Jimmy bought her.

"Well I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan uttered, the older vampire quirked an eyebrow, she wasn't even aware of that.

"Well I'm not you so I won't hesitate." Damon smirked gleefully,

Lily looked at him "Really? You spent a hundred and forty five years loving that woman, and you'll kill her just like that?" she asked doubtfully.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "Just like that." he repeated the last part of her sentence.

"You sure?" Stefan asked he just wanted Katherine out of his life and get back to being happy with Elena.

"Yes." Damon snapped, getting annoyed that the pair doubted him. "Now come on Lily we might as well dance, there's not many hot people out there." He didn't give her the chance to refuse since he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to where the other couples were.

* * *

"Damon hands are meant to above the waist." Lily laughed, grabbing his wrists and forcing them slightly higher. "You're a dirty old man…"she muttered as they swayed to the music,

"You're older than me….you're an old hag-"

"Yet you did it with Katherine….creepy." the red head said in a sing song voice, Damon smiled and spun her around.

"I don't know what I ever saw in her." He murmured into her ear, Lily could feel the nose of his mask grazing the side of her throat.

"But you're in love with her doppelganger?" Lily said quietly, causing Damon to pull back ever so slightly. She didn't miss his eyes darkening in anger.

"Elena is nothing like Katherine…"he growled.

Her eyes narrowed and she could feel his fingers digging into her back. "I never said she was…don't pine after a woman who is in love with your brother Damon-"

"I don't need your advice-"he spat, and was about to walk off but the stronger vampire grabbed his arm in an iron and unrelenting grip forcing him to stay. "Who are you to-"

"I am your friend." Lily said fiercely, her eyes soften and she gently ran her fingers down his cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt….so please be careful." She added.

Damon sagged he knew that the red head was only looking out for him. "It would be so much better if I was in love with you-"Lily shivered at that. "What?"

"That'd be gross…you're like the dick of a brother I never had….sort of." Damon chuckled and pressed a swift kiss onto her cheek.

"And there's Katherine dancing with Stefan…"Lily whispered seeing her ancestor completely wrapped up with Stefan,

"Good he can keep the bitch busy" Damon muttered, he felt his cell vibrating alerting him that he had a text. "I have to meet up with jugey."

Lily nodded and watched him leave; her attention was snapped towards Katherine and Stefan, when she heard a pain-filled gasp. The English teacher swiftly made her way towards the pair realising that the older vampire was clutching onto Amy. She just arrived as Katherine snapped her neck instantly killing her, she shoved the body towards Stefan.

Lily gasped, "Lillian so glad to see you…."Katherine smirked and she breezed past her, "must say us Petrova women do look stunning in black." She winked, the red head looked over to a stunned Stefan, and a swoop of anger flew through her seeing Amy's lifeless body. The poor teenage girl had nothing to do with this.

"That bitch." She growled, what were they going to tell the teenager's parents?

"Lily-"

"I'll take her, you and Damon need to take care of Katherine." Lily said, Stefan nodded and shoved his car keys to her.

"Go now…no one is watching." He murmured, and stood in front of her so he was blocking anyone's gaze of Lily and the dead girl. He felt a pulse of air and glanced over his shoulder, she had vanished her along with Amy's body.

Lily glanced around to make sure that the parking lot was empty. She shoved the key into the trunk of Damon's car and opened it. She picked up Amy from the ground and gently placed her into the truck. Her humanity was very much on….despite all her years as a vampire she never could manage to flip the switch.

Sure it was easy to simply turn it off, but it was so hard to turn it on. Lily knew if she did that she would lose herself. So she wasn't surprised that she felt a well of emotion thrumming through her.

Lily gently brushed aside some of the teenager's hair from her face. "I'm sorry." She uttered and pulled the blanket so it covered her face, she slammed the trunk door closed and sighed. She needed to get back to the ball.

* * *

"And these are something Carol should be proud of…finger food is definitely her thing." Lily commented, and winked at a passing waiter, the man was ruggedly handsome and had gorgeous eyes, and the red head was always a sucker for eyes

. "And you're not even listening to me…"she drawled seeing Caroline was exchanging longing looks with Matt. The jock looked as if he was enjoying himself, which Lily was glad for. She always had a soft spot for Matt; it was rare for her to come across someone so kind. "Caroline? I am a lesbian and I and Jenna are having an affair…"she uttered.

"Really? That is so hot-"one of the jocks gaped at her.

"No you weirdo shoo go away…"Lily scowled and waved him off, she sighed and turned to her fellow vampire, and nudged her with her shoulder. "Caroline?"

The blond vampire jump "What?" she asked startled,

Lily sighed "Ok here's some more of vamp 101….don't completely let your normal life slip from you. When you become a vampire it's easy to shut everyone who isn't out…so just act normal with him." she stated and eyed another passing waiter who had a tray of fresh Champaign.

"Thanks-"Caroline shook her head as the older vampire helped herself, "Isn't that like your fourth glass?"

"Third but who's counting." Lily grinned, her cheeks were flushed "I helped with this whole thing." She added.

Caroline giggled and nodded, just then her cell buzzed causing the pair of vampires to freeze. The blond pulled out her cell, it was a text from Jeremy, and Lily looked over Caroline's shoulder so she could read the message.

"Your turn." Lily murmured. "You ready?" she asked Caroline, and could see that the young vampire was nervous.

"A little bit…"she admitted.

Lily smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder "It'd be ok….just remember what to do." She added, Caroline gave her a shaky smile and trudged off. The red head bit her lower lip nervously; she hoped that the baby vampire could keep a level head.

She didn't feel sorry Katherine at all…that woman had brought nothing but misery to those people who she had interacted with. She was brought out of her musings by Carol who waved her over. The teacher plastered a smile on to her face and headed over in that direction.

After ten minutes of chatter, Lily could see a flash of red on the staircase; she recognised it as Caroline who was being discreetly dragged by her ancestor. She excused herself from Carol and some of the parents who had been talking to her, before heading upstairs at a human pace.

Lily lingered back and could hear the pair. "Which room is it?" she heard Katherine demanded. Caroline must have given her the go ahead because the next thing she saw was the older vampire walking through the doors of the room that Bonnie had spelled. She made her appearance and smiled slightly seeing the ecstatic expression on Caroline's face.

"Where is she?"

Caroline's laughter broke through causing Katherine to spin around, her eyes swung over to Lily who merely quirked an eyebrow. "I did it….I did it; I fooled you of all people…"

"Really Katerina bested by a baby vampire, tut, tut, tut." Lily drawled, Katherine growled and blurred forward, the red head didn't blink as the brunette hit the invisible barrier.

"Lillian get me out…"Katherine ordered,

"I don't think so…"her eyes flashed over to Stefan who exited from one of the rooms, he was holding onto the stake.

"Stefan." Katherine snarled.

"Hello Katherine" Stefan twirled the stake in between his fingers.

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline smirked and skipped off.

"I would say it was a pleasure meeting one of my ancestors…but it wasn't." Lily exclaimed "I should really get back to the party…unlike you I'll be missed." She spun on her heel.

Katherine sneered "Lillian, you're not going to help your own blood relation out?"

The red head scowled "When have you ever done anything for me…except for stabbing me with a chair leg, smashing my head in a mirror…oh yeah almost killing my best friend. I don't owe you anything…сбогом прабаба" she finished off in Bulgarian before leaving.

Lily walked down the steps and saw Caroline waiting for her, "Is it me that I'm so happy that bitch is going to die?"

"Not at all." Lily chuckled "now come on…I believe there are some fresh strawberries somewhere." She added.

Lily sighed as she exited the manor; she felt the cool breeze against skin…the wind carried peoples' conversation, her brows furrowed as she heard…Elena? That can't be right, the doppelganger was meant to be at home. She swiftly made her way through the bushes and spotted, Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena there.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Lily questioned.

"I know what you're up to, killing Katherine?" she hissed,

"It's for the best." Jeremy snapped "We thought-"

"Enough of the we…how am I meant to feel if one of you get hurt?" the brunette uttered folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't care." Lily stated causing Elena to blink "It is not just you anymore or do you not get that? She is willing to kill Jenna, next she'll move on to Jeremy…she will kill all those who you care for. So it is not just you….plus it's up to them what they do." She said fiercely, the red head was getting tired of all the excess drama. "Look honey I know you're worried about this. But just go home." She said the last part much more softly. Neither Bonnie nor Jeremy spoke as they both agreed with the vampire.

"Fine-"but before Elena could finish her sentence a screamed rip through her causing Jeremy to jump. Lily gasped and choked on her own scream and nearly fell forward but Bonnie caught her.

"What? What is-oh my god-"Bonnie breathed seeing the hole in Lily's back. Jeremy hurriedly sat Elena down. And the witch was relieved to see the wound in the vampire's back already healing leaving behind a stain of blood.

"What-the hell?" Lily muttered it was as if she was stabbed. "Here Elena-"she bit into her wrist offering her descendent the blood, but another cry tore from Elena's throat. Lily hissed feeling a sharp pain ripping through her arm; Lily clutched her arm she could feel her skin already knitting itself together, the same couldn't be said about Elena.

Bonnie's eyes moved back and forth "She linked them, she linked the Petrova line…get them to stop-"she rushed out, but before she got to the end of the sentence Lily was gone, Jeremy ran after her.

Lily slammed open the doors, and saw the sight of Stefan holding Katherine down whilst Damon stood over getting ready to plunge a stake into the female vampire's heart.

"No-"Jeremy shouted, Lily rushed in and threw Damon across the room and away from Katherine.

"What the hell?" Damon jumped up.

"You're hurting Elena." Jeremy said loudly

"What?" Damon frowned

Lily scowled at Katherine, "The bitch here tied us all together…you kill her you kill us." she uttered; Katherine smirked and stood up as Stefan let her go.

"So sorry for getting you involve….but with one Petrova must come all" she taunted "or better yet I just wanted to spend time with you…you think you're the only ones with a witch on their side? I got a feeling that my witch is better than yours." She taunted them.

Lily rolled her eyes, this was great now she was stuck inside the room as well, and she dropped down on the sofa.

"Jeremy go and check on Elena" Stefan ordered, Jeremy's eyes landed on Lily she merely smiled at him silently telling him that she was fine. He left without another word.

"Let's all make sure poor little Elena is ok-"Katherine uttered "Just a bit more pressure-"

"Son of a bitch-"Lily winced seeing a slash in the middle of her palm. Stefan smacked the stake out of her hand, but the brunette grabbed another one.

"Sorry-"Katherine said insincerely, "this is really going to hurt….lucky we're vampires right Lillian." She was about to plunge the stake into her stomach, but the red head blurred forward and snatched the stake away.

"Enough Katerina, you are being pathetic." Lily snarled glaring at the other woman; she threw the stake out of the room before taking her previous seat.

"Fine, how about that moonstone?" she drawled, dropping down beside the red head.

* * *

Lily groaned in frustration, and texted Alaric. "_You suck at babysitting. When you and Jenna have kids make sure you aren't alone with them." _She was still sitting on the sofa, and from the corner of her eye she could see Katherine twirling a strand of her brown hair.

Damon had moved over to the doorway, and was pressing his hand against the invisible barrier.

"The three of us together, and the lovely plus one, the brother who loved me too much-"just then Lily's cell buzzed earning a glare from her great grandmother.

"What? I have a life ya know….carry on with your ego-maniac rant." Lily uttered, causing Damon's lips to twitch in amusement. She looked down at her cell, and pressed her lips together to supress her laughter as she read Alaric's reply.

"_What the hell are you on about?"_

Her thumbs flew over the keypad "_Check Elena's room, and tell me if anyone is missing."_ She was brought back to the conversation in the room.

"-and the brother who didn't love me enough." Katherine smirked,

"And the evil vampire slut who only loved herself." Damon commented, Lily snorted at that,

Katherine didn't find any amusement in that at all. "What happened to you Damon? You use to be so sweet and polite."

Lily scoffed "Oh…wait you're being serious? Words I would never associate with you." she added and stood up, the red head stretched her arms above her head and moved over to the window which was beside the drinks cabinet; she peered out of the window and saw that the party was still going on.

Lily spun around and leant against the window "That Damon died a long time ago."

"Good" Katherine sniped "He was a bore."

"But you asked him?" Lily cocked an eyebrow, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever not just speak?" she growled,

The red head smirked knowing she was getting under her skin. "So sorry granny but are you ever not a conniving bitch?" she countered, she wasn't expecting the brunette to lash out, Katherine blurred towards her and grabbed her throat, much like she done earlier to Caroline. Lily snarled baring her fangs, her hand snapped forward and she gripped Katherine's wrist,

"Don't test me little girl. Break my wrist and you break hers." Katherine said in a sing song voice, Stefan and Damon moved forward,

"Lily don't-"Stefan said his eyes darting between the females, Lily rescinded her fangs and pushed Katherine off.

"Even though she's older Lils, you can so take her." Damon murmured causing the red head to chuckle, and Katherine to glare.

"Would you all stop antagonising each other?" Stefan let out a long suffering sigh. Katherine hummed and dropped back down onto her seat.

"Where's the moonstone?" she asked bluntly.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan countered,

Katherine looked between the pair of brothers and smiled knowingly, "Does Elena enjoy having you both worshipping at her alter?" she asked,

Lily rolled her eyes, and the tense silence was broken when her cell buzzed, alerting her that she had a message. "What?" she questioned seeing the looks she was getting. "Carry on…I'm not interested in this dull love triangle/square." She muttered and read the text.

"_HOLY SHIT! SHE'S NOT HERE! FUCKING HELL LILY! I LOST HER"_

Lily replied back with a small smile playing on her lips, "_Relax she gate crashed the ball, she's with Jeremy and Bonnie."_

Alaric's reply came instantly "_Oh thank god, wait why isn't she with you?" _

"_Because I am trapped in the room with Stefan, Damon and Katherine." _

"_Ha-"_

"_You're a dick." _Lily shook her head and placed her cell on the table. She looked up and saw Stefan smirking down at Katherine.

"That was desperate Katherine." he said.

Lily idly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah…well she is kind of desperate." She commented.

"I don't like being related to you…."Katherine drawled swinging her leg back and forth,

Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't really like you." she smiled sweetly, Damon was sort of fascinated by the interaction between the pair of females, seems like Katherine brought the more childish side of Lily out, and vice versa.

"Oh we're moving away from the topic, so Stefan doesn't it bother you that your brother is in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine asked.

"Stop it-"Stefan snapped, as Damon strode over to them.

"Or what?" Katherine countered. "You'll hurt me?" she stood up. "Everything I feel they feel, or better yet-"her eyes moved over to Damon, the raven head vampire was glaring at her. Lily sighed and propped her feet up on the table, "kiss me Damon, she'll feel that too." She said coyly.

"Please…I don't think it's possible for vampires to get headaches…but I think I can feel one coming on. Can you just keep your mouth shut and stop coming across as a crazy ass bitch; it makes me hate being related to you even more." Lily drawled.

Katherine smirked "And there's the Petrova fire…I'm surprised that you didn't move in on her Damon, you love fiery women…but I believe Lillian to be taken by another. A very important and powerful another." Lily looked at her in complete confusion causing the smirk on her lips to become wider. "You don't know…lovely."

"This whole Mason thing has me confused." Stefan commented, breaking the brief staring competition "why would you want to help a werewolf break a curse, the moonstone can help them destroy all vampires, what's in it for you?" he asked.

"Sorry about your pet wolf." Damon uttered, not sounding sorry at all, "You should have kept him on a tighter leash"

"No worries, there are other werewolves." Katherine revealed. Lily frowned and sat up; there was only other one werewolf here.

"Tyler, you're going to turn Tyler." Lily murmured.

"Ding dong…you're right. So glad to have someone in my bloodline who is smart." Katherine smirked, Lily stood up and frowned, and who was going to help Tyler become a werewolf? Who's going to become Tyler's victim? She thought.

Lily sighed and fiddled with the bottles of drinks, she glanced at the time, they had been stuck in this room for over thirty minutes, and ironically this felt like the longer expanse of time ever.

"Damn it where's the witch?" Damon muttered, he had gone back waiting at the barrier.

Katherine stalked around the couch, "We can play charades?"

"No. you'll end up cheating…"Lily muttered under her breath, so much for having a nice time at the ball.

"Now come on Lillian don't you want to play with your прабаба?" Katherine smirked, reverting back to Bulgarian.

Lily plastered a fake smile onto her face. "I rather ingest a whole bottle of vervaine." She countered, causing Katherine smirk.

"That can be arranged-"

"And stop borrowing your lame lines from movies." Lily uttered, causing the older Petrova to glare at her, Katherine couldn't deny it, she did actually enjoy having a relative who people weren't constantly fawning over, and she found her dishwater doppelganger to be too whiny and pathetic.

"You bargained the moonstone." Lilly heard Stefan mutter, unlike his two companions he wasn't engaging that much with Katherine.

Damon spun around "What are you mumbling about over there?" he asked,

Lily canted her head to the side, seems like something Katherine would do. "With George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me you got something he needed it was the moonstone wasn't it?" Stefan's eyes darted over Lily and Damon, she had moved away from the window so was now standing beside the raven head vampire.

"Good for you Stefan, two plus two…."Katherine drawled "And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you by the way." She snarled at Damon.

"Well done Damon." Lily smiled serenely "One of your finer works."

"Why thank you Lils." Damon winked,

Katherine narrowed her eyes as she looked at the pair; a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh please don't tell me this is a love square going on?"

Lily snorted "Ha-wait eww me and Damon? That's disgusting," she balked and shivered, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah thanks for that." he drawled, Lily merely shrugged her shoulders and took the glass of bourbon out of his hand, and she took a sip and sighed.

"I should drink more…it makes Katerina somewhat bearable" she muttered, causing both Stefan and Damon to snicker.

"Did I tell you how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Katherine uttered, she was annoyed by the notion that neither Salvatore seemed to care very much about…she no longer had them wrapped around her little finger, no instead her descendants mattered more to them than she did.

"You and me both honey." Damon drawled cockily and snatched the empty glass off of the red head.

Lily huffed and headed off to get herself another drink from the corner cabinet.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked Lily helped herself to some bourbon; this town sure did favour that particular drink. Lily held up the amber liquid and felt the fiery drink sliding down her throat.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine smiled coyly; Lily hopped onto the table, and smoothed down her dress.

"What were you doing with the moonstone in the first place?" Lily asked curiously, she wondered how Katherine even come across such a rarity.

Stefan's eyes lit up in realisation, "Unless it wasn't yours to begin with…"

"Classy Katerina stealing stones." Lily could hear the music still going on, Elena no doubt would be all healed up by now…or she should be.

"I like to try Lillian." Katherine retorted.

Stefan canted his head to the side and eyed the older vampire. "In 1864 you faked your death, who were you running from Katherine?"

Lily leant forward; now this was getting interesting, who was scary enough for the manipulative to be sent running.

"In 1987 you were at Chicago-"both Damon and Lily simultaneously groaned, once again she changed the topic. "At a concert of all places, with that wench Lexi…"

Damon moved over to Lily and held out his hand, she gave him the bottle, "Is it me or does she sound stalkerish." She whispered to Damon, she was sort of impressed of how the vampire was behaving; it was almost as if he wasn't bothered by Katherine.

"Don't look so surprised Stefan of course I checked in on you over the years." Katherine was now standing right in front of the younger Salvatore. "You were standing in the front row, dancing and watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"OK stalker alert definitely." Damon muttered, causing Lily to chuckled, she felt the hem of her dress skimming her ankles; the red head had taken her mask off earlier, and was glad to feel the air against her skin. From the corner of her eye she could see Damon grimacing…Lily felt a swell of pity for her friend, he was coming to realise that whatever he felt for Katherine was completely one-sided. It was always going to be Stefan, Katherine chose him, and now Elena chose him. He was brought out of her melancholic thoughts by a soft hand grasping his. Lily held his hand and squeezed his hand,

"You are way too good for the likes of her." she said rubbing her thumb across his knuckles.

Damon grinned and nodded, "Thanks Lils…"

"Anytime you big pansy." She teased him; he lightly elbowed her causing her to wobble.

"Who were you running from?" the pair heard Stefan asked, whatever Katherine's reply was neither her nor Damon heard it.

"Katerina who were you running from?" Lily asked she wanted to know.

Katherine glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "Someone or people who you know very well Lillian…maybe one day you will meet them." She said cryptically, Lily frowned and shook her head.

"And once again the prize for chatting nonsense goes to Katerina Petrova." Lily exclaimed.

* * *

Lily sighed and paced the room; her eyes roamed the vast books that were all placed on the shelves. She glanced at her cell phone and saw that there were no messages from Alaric…which was a good thing she supposed.

"We're missing the party." Katherine whined. They all chose to ignore her, "Oh I'll have one of those." She said, Lily pressed her hip against the back of the couch.

"Right away Miss Katherine." Damon mocked her, he handed it to her

"Thank you…you know it's a little bit funny…."Katherine smirked, spinning around so she was facing Lily and Stefan "Lillian did you know how many times we almost crossed paths in the past?"

Lily frowned, and folded her arms across her chest, "and it's even ironic we all have another connection, I am somewhat responsible for all of your transformation, even yours Lily."

Damon frowned "You didn't tell us she turned you." he looked over to the pale vampire.

"Oh I didn't…"Katherine smirked taking another sip of her drink, she looked at them from beneath her thick lashes, "You see…my pursuers were the ones who did the deed…but they would never have got there if they didn't have a trail to follow…"

Lily blinked "You led them to my home?" she breathed, her heart stilled, "You-"

"Oh I am not sure that they were responsible for your family's deaths, but someone they knew was….Elizabeth was my favourite….she was rather caring-"Lily felt a shard of hurt tore through her, Katherine was responsible for leading whoever was on her trail to her family…she had a role in her family members deaths. Anger gripped her, her eyes darkened and she blurred forward slamming the brunette against the wall, she was quick enough to snatch the stake out of her hand.

"You killed them-"Lily snarled "they were your family-"

"I saved myself, your perfect little family was a lovely decoy-"Katherine sneered, the sharp wooden stake dug into her skin causing her to gasp. Lily didn't blink as a gash appeared on her. "Better they die than I-"

"I should kill you." Lily growled, her eyes darkened till the black veins protruded,

"No Lily don't-"Stefan shouted, he and Damon rushed forward, "You're all linked-"both brothers gripped her arms and attempted to pull her off.

"Lily please-"Damon ordered,

"No Lily please kill me." Katherine cajoled, but another person entered the room, it was the witch and she was holding the moonstone, it distracted Lily enough for her grip to slacken, the older vampire shoved the red head back.

"Katherine the spell of this room has been lifted, you're free to leave." The witch exclaimed

Katherine sighed in relieved, there was only so much time someone can spend in a room where all the occupants wanted her dead.

"Thank god."

The witch held on to the moonstone, Lily cleared her throat this whole night would be a waste if Katherine just waltzed away with the moonstone. "When I have this over to you, my debt to you is over."

"Fine." Katherine stated, she just wanted to the moonstone and moved onto the next stage of her plan.

"I owe you nothing." The witch wanted to make her point clear.

"Yes now give it." Katherine demanded, the witch did just that despite Damon's protest, the three vampires all stiffened as the brunette finally got what she wanted. Lily was startled when Katherine gasped, and was choking.

"You should have told me another witch was involved, a Bennett witch Katherine." The witch spat, alerting Lily that this witch was somehow related to Bonnie

"What about Elena-"

"We're not linked." Lily answered before she could, she wasn't experiencing anything like Katherine, they watched as the brunette dropped to her knees, as she clutched her throat.

"Bonnie is with her…she'll heal quickly. I apologise for the part I played." The witch smiled and left, Lily made sure to look her up later, her eyes darted to Katherine, she rushed forward and kneed the woman in the back, with enough force to snap her spine, Katherine yelled out in pain.

"This is hardly anything Katerina, I hope you rot." She hissed before snapping Katherine's neck.

"That was…whoa-"Damon muttered,

"Just lock her up-"

"We could just stake her now." Stefan said he just wanted her out of his life. They were all looking down at Katherine's lifeless form.

Lily frowned "Death would be too kind for the likes of her, she should rot somewhere for an eternity." She said spitefully and turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Lily sunk down onto the grassy grounds, she slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet into the cool water, she laid her head down and stared up at the starry sky…she just needed to be away from everyone else…so she found one person who played a part in the deaths of her family. But who else was there?

All she remembered that night, was a screaming Clara, fire and rain…she hated that as the years passed by her memories of her life was beginning to fade…she had to force herself to remember Clara's smile. Lily knew there was something missing…or someone; there was always a sense of her not being completely all there yet.

Her eyes snapped opened when she her heightened hearing picked up the sound of footsteps; she brushed aside her red locks and saw Stefan and Elena on the other side of the bridge. She forced herself not to listen and went back to staring up at the night sky, she picked up parts of the conversation, and once again opened her eyes hearing footsteps, and she saw Elena walking away from Stefan.

"Lily you've been eavesdropping?" Stefan said using his enhanced speed so now that he was sitting beside her.

"Please…I have zero interest you love life." Lily uttered, Stefan chuckled "It's going downhill though?" she sat up, and tore pieces of the grass out from the ground. She kept her hands busy.

"Yes…she wants to make sure the people she loves are safe…"Stefan said.

Lily frowned "What does that even mean?...don't you ever feel like she is dragging her heels?" Stefan's brows furrowed "What do you mean?" he asked.

Lily shrugged "Look I'm no expert but beforehand she was fighting for you…fighting to be with you…and I do understand why she backed off when Katherine was here…but she's not anymore…"she murmured flicking the blades of grass into the water. She and Stefan watched them float away.

"It's her decision and-"

"You're going to stick with it…she is after all your epic love." Lily smiled, Stefan grinned and nodded, he sighed.

"I'm sorry about your family…-"

"Me too, but we can't dwell on the past even if we wanted to." The red head murmured, she knew that you can only hold onto such immense anger before it consumes you. "Where is Katerina anyway?"

"Damon locked her up in the tomb." Stefan informed her, a smile spread across her face.

"Back to where she was supposed to be all this time." Lily uttered, and a cool breeze passed over them,

"This is yours." He handed her mask, she left that behind when she walked out. "I should go, you want a lift?" he asked.

"No…I got my car. Goodnight, and make sure your on time for class." He chuckled and nodded he kissed her cheek and left.

Lily stayed in her spot for about another twenty minutes, and decided now was the time to head home, since she could already see so many people leaving. The red head stood up and looked up at the moon and stars.

"Lillian Petrova?" a deep voice called out behind her.

The vampire spun around and frowned at the stranger, "Excus-"

"It is you!" before she could even blink the man pulled out a gun and fired, the vampire was too stunned to move, a gasp didn't even leave her lips before the bullet entered her head. Lily only saw black and her body dropped to the floor. The masked man rushed forward and pulled out his phone, it was a smart move putting a silencer on the gun.

His dark eyes roamed the red head vampire's face, this was definitely her he dropped to his knees beside her, and his cell rang,

"You have her?" the man on the other of the phone asked.

"Yes. Lillian Petrova it is her."

"Good, now you know what to do next." He hanged up, the masked man pulled out two syringes which were full of vervaine, and he pierced her with both needles and injected her.

With one last glance around, he scooped the vampire up, and headed back to his car. He had completed his mission he had both the doppelganger and Lillian Petrova.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So this was a very long Chap-At the beginning we see Mikael torturing Lily, and say that she is Niklaus's heart. In the present she is called to the boarding house, where Caroline tells them Katherine wants the stone at the ball. Lily does some marking and is asked to come over to the Gilbert, where she compels Jenna not to attend. Meeting at the Boarding house, Lily is to stay out of the way. The Ball happens, Damon and Lily dance and they talk. Caroline plays her part, and Katherine ask her for her, Lily in bulgarian says goodbye great gran. She finds Elena at the ball and tells her to go home. Lily, Elena and Katherine are all linked, they're all Petrovas. Lily is stuck in the room, they banter, Katherine reveals that she left a trail for her pursuers, so had a role in her family's deaths. Lily nearly kills her, but ends up snapping her back and neck. Stefan and Lily talk, and Lily gets taken. **

**Next Chap-An Original pops up...So PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Lily smiled as she entered the large manor where the new family was hosting an extravagant ball; it was nearing the end of the 18__th__ century, so there were still skirts that swished around ankles, men coming across as gentlemen and so on. _

"_Oh this new family must be wealthy." Belinda uttered, to her red head companion Lily smiled. _

"_That's all you ever think about…"she murmured to the witch. _

"_You are a vampire; you never have to worry about money." The dark haired woman uttered, _

"_And I told you, you're my friend so neither do you." Lily whispered back, the two supernatural beings smiled politely at the door openers, and the red head was wowed by the grand looking foyer, there were a few people she recognised from the town. _

"_Here you go mi 'ladies." A servant held out a tray of wine, _

"_Oh but we didn't ask-"Belinda uttered, but the man merely smiled, Lily took the hint and took two glasses, she thanked him and the servant walked away, _

_The witch didn't miss the grimace on Lily's face, "Honey blood isn't going to be in everything." Belinda uttered, _

_Lily chuckled "I know…prefer a tiny bit though." She muttered, _

_Belinda grinned "And that's how I feel when I'm away from-"_

"_Spell books, blah, blah, blah." Lily waved her off, causing the witch to roll her eyes, _

"_If you didn't save my life, I would find you even more of an annoyance." The witch huffed, causing the vampire to giggle. They drank their drinks, and greeted a few of the people, Lily was glad to have Belinda with her; otherwise she would be completely lost. It was renowned that vampires and witches did not mix, that's what Lily assumed after coming across one a few decades before, but here she was now and one of her closest friends was one. _

_Their first meeting wasn't ideal, and it was true what Belinda said the red head vampire had saved her, the witch had been on her own one night, she was walking home from the bizarre, when she was attacked by a man…who clawed at her, however before he could even lay a finger on her, he was snatched away. Belinda was surprised to find a vampire had aided her, especially when she was brought up believing that they were evil and vile creatures, she found the red head to be far from that, hell she was even better some of her fellow witches at times._

"_So do you know anything of this family?" Lily asked curiously, eager to know who would come to this little village. _

_Belinda shook her head, "All I am aware of that there are two dashing gentlemen who have not yet wed…according to Margareta" she uttered, lightly nudging her, Lily shook her head and smoothed down her dress. _

"_You should not be hinting that to me…I cannot-"_

"_You need male company Lillian…especially if you do not wish to be alone-"_

"_What is the point of-"Lily was cut off when she accidentally bumped into a man, she stumbled over the hem of her dress, but a strong hand steadied her, "I apologise I was-"her emerald green orbs met a pair of the most exquisite oak brown eyes she had come across. _

"_No need to." He smiled at her, "Welcome to my home…"he held out his hand to her,_

"_Oh-"she realised that she didn't introduced herself, Belinda was wrong he was more than dashing…he was one of the most handsome men she had ever met. "I'm Lillian, but please call me Lily." She slipped her hand into his, she felt sparks igniting up her spine. Her eyes darkened, and she could see the hint of a smirk playing on his lips, _

"_I am Elijah." He revealed and much to Lily's surprise he kissed the backs of her knuckles. "And it's a pleasure to meet you."_

* * *

Lily groaned….her head was killing her and she felt so weak. Wherever she was it was an enclosed space, the vampire could feel herself shifting every slightly, and there were bumps causing her to be jolted upwards…it took her a moment to realise she was in the trunk of a car. She winced and raised her pale shaky hand to her temple, where she felt the crust of dry blood.

"Bloody hell…did I have too much Champaign…"she mumbled, and shifted, she felt so weak and drained. Which was alarming…what the hell happened? Lily recalled talking to Stefan, there were stars…and someone said her name, her eyes snapped opened from their previously closed position.

Someone called her Lillian Petrova; she hardly went by that name anymore…then the man shot her. Her head lolled to the left, as she felt the car coming to a stop, she felt something digging into the small of her back,

"Elena?" she croaked, her throat was incredibly dry…and she felt as if her insides were sizzling ever so slightly. "What-"she saw the doppelganger was knocked out. Lily blinked wondering how the hell she was going to get them out of this.

Her heightened hearing picked up the sound of footsteps…and there was another car there she deduced. Lily was still feeling the effects of vervaine in her system so wasn't able to make out who were talking. The next thing Lily knew was that whoever had grabbed them opened the trunk. She blinked, her eyes were having a difficult time adjusting to the sun light.

"Elena-"she weakly reached out trying to grab her descendent but the man picked her up, and deposited the doppelganger in the back of the trunk of a large SUV.

Lily sluggishly attempted to sit up, but she was grabbed. The man carried her bridal style to the SUV, he was about to place her in the trunk with Elena but was stopped.

"No put her in the back," Lily heard a deep voice, and was deposited in the back seat. "And give her this…."the world around her felt dizzy, god she needed blood and-the vampire hissed when she felt something being pierced into her arm, she realised it was vervaine.

"Sorry darling-"her eyes darted over to the man at the steering wheel, "Just a precaution…he'll very happy to see you." Lily didn't catch the gleeful smirk on the other vampire's lips, as her eyes were already beginning to droop. She vaguely heard the car door slamming shut and was lost in a world of darkness.

* * *

Elena groaned when she felt herself being lowered, she peered through her thick lashes and saw a man standing above her, she winced in pain, the wounds she had sustained from last night was still hurting and tender.

Her eyes landed on a familiar figure who was laid down on the couch a couple of feet away from her, her heart jolted realising it was Lily…and that the vampire hadn't moved an inch. "What-what did you do to her?" she asked, her eyes remained on the vampire and was relieved to see that her skin was clear and she shifted.

"Vervaine, have to keep her down somehow…"the man smirked, as he started to untie the doppelganger, there was no need to restrain the red head vampire as she would be too weak to do anything she would hopefully remain that way until their guest have arrived.

"Please let us go…what do you want?" Elena asked, her eyes darted over to Lily and then the man again. "I'm hurt-"

"Oh I know…"the doppelganger was horrified to see his eyes reddening and the veins around his eyes darkening. "No don't-"Elena screamed, causing Lily's eyes to snap open.

"Elena-"the red head blink her head was throbbing she sluggishly sat up and abruptly stood up seeing the other vampire about to take a bite out of the terrified teenager. She took one step forward and her legs nearly buckled beneath her, "hey-"-"

"Trevor! Control yourself." A short haired woman barked, Lily reached out and steadied herself against the couch. She watched as Trevor huffed and was relieved to see him moving away from Elena.

"Buzz-kill" the man muttered and left.

Lily groaned and rubbed her head, "What's going on? Who are you?" she asked, being pumped full of vervaine did more than drain her strength…she was rather weak, but Lily was finding her feet.

"My god-"the female vampire breathed looking at the doppelganger…she had several urges, the most renowned one was rip her throat out, since the teenager was the exact replica of the woman who ruined hers and Trevor's lives. "You look just like her-"she uttered.

Lily frowned; this had something to do with Katherine….then why the hell was she here? "But I'm not her-"

"Be quiet." The vampire snapped.

Lily took another step forward; she wasn't up to her full strength…not yet at least. "But she isn't Katherine. I think you've got the wrong woman," the red head exclaimed,

"I'm Elena Gilbert you don't have to do this-"Elena managed to get onto her feet and took several steps towards the taller woman.

"I know who you are I said be quiet!" she snapped, Lily swallowed and licked her lips, her eyes darted between the pair.

"What do you want?" the doppelganger asked the question that Lily was thinking. She gasped when the other vampire smacked Elena across the face sending her flying onto the couch, she instantly knocked her out.

A growl was torn from Lily's throat, she sprung forwards her fangs were out and her eyes were red. The brunette haired vampire spun around and grabbed the red head by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I am older then you Lillian hence I am stronger." The woman snarled, Lily gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the backs of the woman's hands. "You aren't even at your full strength; don't make the mistake of crossing me. You mean too much to someone I do not want to cross." She hissed and snapped the younger vampire's neck.

* * *

Lily winced and felt a constant prodding in her shoulder; she heard her name being called.

"Lily…Lily" she reluctantly opened her eyes and saw Elena kneeling over her, the brunette let out a relieved sigh seeing the red head returning back to the land of the living. She herself only woke up a few moments ago and panicked seeing her English teacher's crumpled form.

"Oww…-"Lily sat up with some help, and clutched her neck, healing from a broken neck was murder.

"Are you ok?" Elena whispered not wanting the vampires to hear them.

"Yeah freaking fantastic…"she said dryly, and closed her eyes.

"Can't you just zoom us out?" Elena whispered, but could see from Lily's form that might not happen; the vampire was pale…and slightly shaky.

"No, I've been vervaine it's messing with the enhance abilities" Lily informed her, her emerald green orbs darted down to the scarlet stains on Elena's shirt. "You're still hurt-!"

"No I'm-Lily don't seriously-"Elena exclaimed seeing Lily biting into her wrist, she held out her wrist.

She sighed "Just take it, one of us might as well be up to their full strength." Elena didn't argue, and latched her lips onto the gash.

Lily did a quick sweep of the room, and saw that they were in an old deserted house…it was covered in dust and dirt. She deduced that this didn't belong to the vampire…the curtains were closed, and the floor was littered with pieces of papers. Elena pulled back, and thanked her. But Lily gently covered the doppelganger's mouth with her hand.

"Ssh…"Lily could hear the pair of vampires.

"How are they?" she heard the female asked, the red head's lips tugged into a frown hearing her…the vampire was older than her so was stronger, and there's two of them. Lily had zero chance of taking them on. She wasn't stupid enough to believe she could.

"Passed out…did you actually snap her neck? He won't be pleased-"

"Trevor we pumped her full of vervaine, it's a necessary evil." Lily cocked an eyebrow wondering who this 'he' was, she could be referring to another vampire. "And the doppelganger? You didn't touch her did you?" she asked.

"Give me some credit…plus you can talk you snapped the lovely Lillian's neck-"Trevor retorted, Lily shook her head, how on earth do they know her? She was sure that she never crossed their paths before. Elena helped the vampire onto her feet, they could still manage to sneak out she believed.

"Have you heard from him?" Trevor asked, there was no need for Lily to use her heightened hearing since neither vampire was keeping their voices down.

"No I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." the female stated, so this 'he' was elusive Lily thought.

"Look did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor snapped.

Lily frowned and mouthed 'Elijah…' that name for some reason resonated in her mouth…she…she felt like she said that name….she knew that name.

"Come on." Elena whispered and grabbed Lily's arm, to help keep her steady. The pair silently clamoured up the staircase, and the red head peered out of the door, she could see Trevor up ahead pacing.

"They say he got it. And once word reached him that we had Lillian….well I don't think he will ignore us." the woman exclaimed.

"So what does that mean?" Trevor asked, Elena could see that her ancestor was still kind of out it, and it was no surprise…the amount of times they vervained her would have affected Lily. So she took the lead. Lily hitched up the skirts of her dress and nodded for Elena to go ahead.

"It means he either got the message or he didn't" the dark haired woman barked "We just have to wait…but we have her, so he will come." She stated,

"Look we don't have to go through with this. We could just leave them here." Trevor said, Lily could detect the undercurrent of terror in his voice.

"I am sick of running." The woman sneered, Lily and Elena inched closer towards the door, Lily nudged the brunette towards their right, where the front door resided, the red head prayed that there were no loose floorboards; she should've really shed her heels.

"Well running is what keeps us from dying." Trevor cried stalking pass her.

The woman wasn't having it though, Lily could tell that she was the brains of the duo, the other vampire was far too brash.

"Elijah is old school, if he accepts our deal then we're free." The female vampire exclaimed, Lily's nodded towards Elena and silently gestured for her to go first, she immediately cringed when the doppelganger stepped on a loose floor board, it let out a loud creak.

"You-"the woman stormed forward, Lily pushed Elena behind her, "there's nothing around here for miles, so don't bother. If you think you can get out of this house then you're tragically wrong…and you can't leave without this can you?" she asked Lily. The red head's eyes widened seeing the older vampire was holding her daylight ring.

"My ring-"she attempted to grab it but the vampire held it away. How the hell could she not notice that before, well that sealed it she couldn't leave.

"I'll be keeping this safe. You'll get it back" the woman said,

Lily sighed, "Who's Elijah?" she asked wanting to know who was this mysterious person that sent Trevor and her running, she didn't miss the look of surprise on the other vampire's face.

"You really don't know…."she muttered her big hazel eyes roamed her face "He is someone who has been looking for you for a long time-"she informed Lily. "He'll be either the best thing for you, or maybe your worst nightmare." She said and turned on her heel.

Lily grabbed on to Elena's hand, hearing the teenager letting out a frightened gasp, "It'll be ok…"she said in an attempt to reassure her.

* * *

Lily sighed and entered a desecrated looking room, she was somewhat grateful that they had been dumped in a semi-clean room, since the room the older brunette vampire was in was a bigger mess.

"Well…this is lovely." Lily drawled, waltzing into the room. There was no point of escaping anymore, since she didn't have her daylight ring. So she decided to get some answers.

"No need to be sarcastic Lillian." The woman smirked,

Lily rolled her eyes "Lily please…I prefer that…"the woman nodded "So since you know my name what's yours?" she asked curiously, and made sure to stay away from windows, half of them was boarded up, making Lily think didn't she or Trevor had rings or pieces of jewellery that protected them from the sun.

"Rose. My name is Rose." She uttered, Lily nodded and turned back to the bookshelves, as Rose boarded up another window, blocking the sunrays.

"Well since we're not going anywhere you mind telling us why we're here?" Lily asked, and shuffled over to the couch, before dropping down on it. She would've taken her heels off…but the floor looked as if it had seen better days.

"Look you got us, you might as well tell us what you want us for," Elena said pressingly,

"She has a point." Lily stated "And I'll appreciate it if I can have my ring back…"she added,

Rose smirked "Nice try, but as soon as I give you it back well there's nothing stopping you from leaving…-"

Lily frowned and glanced down at her crinkled dress, her red locks had fell out of its clips so her curls fell around her face and shoulders. "Yeah I've been pumped full of vervaine and I haven't fed. So I can't exactly run off." She muttered, she pinched the bridge of her nose, her head was still throbbing, and she wasn't surprised it wasn't every day you get a bullet put in between your eyes.

"Look-"Rose sighed she had nothing personal against the red head, hell she was just really here to sweeten the deal for Elijah….there were stories about Lillian Petrova and the Originals. "I personally don't want anything; I am just a delivery service." She said moving around; Elena remained standing which were only a few feet away from Lily.

"A delivery service to Elijah I assume." Lily uttered,

"Your assumptions are correct." Rose said casually, Elena frowned and folded her arms across her chest, she wanted Stefan here.

"Who is Elijah?" Elena asked again. Rose automatically glanced over to Lily, and was discerned to see that she didn't even blink at the name…how could she not know who he was of all people? She thought, was she and Trevor wrong to bring this vampire in? Perhaps she was close to the other Original instead. "Is he a vampire?" the doppelganger questioned.

Lily's eyes remained focused on the vampire's back; she could see that she was flicking through some books, "He is one of the vampires." She replied, the red head's curiosity was peeked at that.

"The vampires?" Lily repeated, sitting up straighter.

"He's an Original." Rose replied, "Surprised that you don't know this…but then again they do have certain tricks." She commented.

Lily frowned, having no idea what Rose was speaking about. She went to fiddle with her daylight ring but remembered bitterly that she didn't have it.

"What do you mean Originals?" Elena asked.

"Again with the questions-"Rose sighed.

Lily licked her lips "Well it'd be helpful if you answered at least a few of them." She responded as she untwisted the strap of her dress.

"Lily haven't you or the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose asked,

"You know Stefan and Damon?" Elena said, the light bulbs flickered, Lily sighed and leant her head back, this room was musty and smelt of old things.

"I know of them, a couple of decades ago my friend tried to set me up with Stefan. Said he's one of the good ones…I'm a sucker for the bad boys." Rose admitted, causing Lily to snort, she'd definitely take a fancy to Damon then.

"Huh…bad boys tend to be more exciting." Lily commented, causing the older vampire to chuckle.

"I prefer ones that wear leather-"Rose added, the red head nodded eagerly,

"Sure…but there's always something enticing with a man in a suit…"she uttered, Elena's eyes darted between the pair of vampires, who were over two hundred vampires.

"Lily have you completely lost it? You're playing nice with a vampire who is keeping us hostage." The doppelganger said shrilly.

"No I haven't lost it…she's got my ring." Lily muttered, she believed that Rose wasn't an entirely bad person.

Elena shook her head "Who are the Originals?" she repeated her earlier question,

Rose slammed the book shut, knowing that the stubborn teenager won't shut up till she answered her; she turned around to face them. Lily was still on the couch but the brunette chose to stay standing.

"Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years." Rose informed them; Lily pressed her lips together, similar to Katherine then. Were they all running from the same people? These Originals. "We're tired, we want it over, and we're using the both of you to negotiate ourselves out of this mess."

Lily gaped at her, so this was the reason they were kidnapped? To be bargaining chips for a pair of vampires who were on the run.

"But why us?" Lily questioned her eyes hardening, she didn't appreciate being used.

Rose placed the book on the table, "Because she is the Petrova doppelganger she is the key to breaking the curse…"she uttered, Lily stood up.

"The sun and the moon curse…."

"So you do know your history, thank god you're not completely clueless…"Rose grinned,

Lily's brows furrowed "Well you're wrong the moonstone is what breaks the curse…"that's why Katherine was so set in getting that little gem back.

Rose shook her head "No the moonstone is what binds the curse." She said knowingly "the sacrifice is what breaks it…"

"The sacrifice?" Elena breathed.

Lily's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach where she had a sinking feeling, she had an idea of where this was going. "The blood of the doppelganger, you're the doppelganger." She stated. The red head clenched her eyes shut, of course Katherine would only return for this.

"Which means…for the curse to be broken she has to die" Lily uttered,

"That's right." Rose nodded; from the corner of her eye she could see the crestfallen expression on Elena's face. "And you're here because…you were missed and with you on our side…well we'll see." She said cryptically. The red head was thoroughly confused at that.

"You're being freaking ridiculous, you do know that." Lily scowled, leaning against the armrest of the sofa,

"Tell us more." Elena demanded,

"There's nothing to say, those two got themselves in trouble and don't have the balls to face up to what they've done. Hence that's why we're here." the red head sneered,

"But I want to know more." the doppelganger insisted.

Lily licked her plump lips and sighed. She didn't blame the teen for wanting to know more, this after all did concern her.

"Captivity made her pushy hey?" Trevor smirked waltzing into the room as he picked up another board. Lily glanced over her shoulder at him, "and the infamous red head with her fiery temper I heard about you-"he winked.

Lily quirked an eyebrow "Please don't do that." she muttered causing Rose to scoff, the petite vampire ran her finger through her hair, "Well what do you know about the Originals?" she asked.

Trevor smirked and snapped the board into place. "Well…-"the room was dimly lit, since now all the windows were covered, "they're the first family-"he kicked some books out of the way,

"They're books not rubbish." Lily huffed; Elena wasn't too surprised she knew that the red head was into literature.

"Right…she's quirky-"Trevor commented, and grunted when the younger vampire threw the book at him, and managed to hit him in the face. "Oi what-"

"I know you just implied I was weird. Kind of offensive." Lily huffed looking at him. Rose bit down on her bottom lip hard to suppress her laughter.

"Oww-you just told me not to throw-"

"I was being productive with my book…unlike you." Lily said tartly, Trevor growled at her but the red head wasn't moved.

"Can we get back to the story?" Elena asked, Lily moved over to the table and hopped up onto it, she swung her legs back and forth.

"Right, they're the first vampires of the Old World, Rose and I pissed them off."

"Now that sounds believable." Lily muttered under her breath, but the male vampire heard her and shouldered passed her, nearly knocking her over.

Rose cleared her throat causing Trevor to sigh and roll his eyes, what was it with female vampires? He thought, "Correction I pissed them off, and Rose had my back, so over half a millennium they wanted us dead." Trevor stated,

Lily glanced over to Rose, well she was loyal…that wasn't a bad trait. She idly tapped her nails on the piles of book that were littered all over the table.

"I know you didn't need to try very hard, but what did you do to piss them off?" Lily asked, Trevor threw a book at her, but she caught it before it could hit her face. She still wasn't up to her full strength.

"He made the same mistake countless others did." Rose exclaimed, Elena looked at her questioningly, so the brunette elaborated further. "He trusted Katerina Petrova."

Lily sagged, and once again her relation managed to drag some more people down with her.

"Katherine." said Elena softly.

"Your skanky great grandmother." Trevor growled and scooped up some more books.

"You were dumb enough to fall for her tricks." Lily murmured, she felt a swell of pity for these vampires…they weren't bad per sae, just bad things seemed to happen to them.

"She was the first Petrova doppelganger." Rose revealed and headed off to grab some more of their belongings that they had littered around the house.

"I helped her escape her fate, now I've no we-"Trevor corrected himself "have been marked ever since…hopefully with her-"he nodded towards Lily, "he'll be much more lenient."

Lily swallowed and could hear Rose coming to a stop. "This is why we won't be making the same mistake again…"

* * *

Lily flopped down back onto the lumpy sofa; she and Elena had been ushered back into the room to where they were first deposited in. Her eyes followed the doppelganger as she paced up and down in front of her.

"Elena sit down please…you're making me queasy." The red head exclaimed, the teenager sighed and dropped down beside her.

"I'm scared Lily." Elena confided,

A gentle smile crossed Lily's face. "And you would be a fool if you wasn't…it'll be ok…the others must've notice we're not there…as soon as the sun goes down we are out of here." she said reassuringly, and wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulders. Elena pressed herself against the vampire, seeking comfort and warmth, which Lily was giving out in spades.

"Ok." She sighed, they broth froze when something crinkled beneath them,

"You're sitting on something-"Lily exclaimed, Elena stood up for a second and Lily pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper that she knew was definitely not there beforehand. It read _"Stefan and Damon are coming for you, Bx"_ a smiled crossed Elena's face, and ily was relieved now they had back-up.

"Hide it." Lily hissed hearing footsteps coming towards them; the doppelganger hurriedly scrunched up the nose and hid it in her fist. Rose entered the room, and started to pack a few more things away. The red head stood up and hummed.

"When are you going to give my ring back?" she asked,

Rose glanced over to her as she sorted some of her books, "As soon as Elijah or one of his contacts arrives." She answered.

Lily sighed "Why are you doing this?" she asked softly "why are you handing over a girl who barely even lived her life over to someone who wants to slaughter her?" Rose stilled momentarily but carried on, Lily had unknowingly hit a nerve Rose didn't want to do this…she didn't want someone innocent to die…but she knew that the Originals would keep coming after them.

"I don't have a choice…"

"You do-"Lily said earnestly, "you don't have to do this, just give me my ring and we'll both just disappear-"

"And what am I meant to say when he comes?" Rose growled appearing in front of the red head, startling Elena enough to be fall back onto the sofa.

"Oops…we were wrong?" Lily said weakly.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head; she went back to packing up. Lily chewed on her bottom lip…they needed to get out. The red head didn't who this Elijah was but whoever he was powerful enough for people not to want him having a grudge against them.

Lily was brought of her musings when Trevor burst into the room; more panic-stricken then he appeared before.

"He's here." Trevor uttered meeting Rose halfway across the room. "This was a mistake-"

"No I told you I would get you out of this and I will-"Lily and Elena exchanged startled looks, ok now she was beginning to worry more, Trevor looked positively rattled.

"No he wants me dead Rose." Trevor shouted,

"He wants them more-"Rose said trying to reason with her long-time friend.

"Thanks-"Lily snapped, "I think Trevor is right, hell just give me my ring and we all just can go before he gets here-"

"Shut up." Rose shouted at her, "We are going through this-"

Trevor shook his head "You give them to him, he'll have leniency on you. I need to get out of here" he said getting overwhelmed; Lily swallowed and saw that Elena was still by the sofa.

"Hey-"they watched as Rose grabbed his arms "what are we?" she asked.

"We're family…"Trevor said softly, Lily's face dropped "Forever…"she closed her eyes, now she got why they stuck by each other, it was all they had. It reminded her bond with Clara and Elizabeth…hell even Henrietta and Isabelle at times.

There brief moment of silence was broken by three loud knocks…an omniscient atmosphere descended upon the group.

Elena didn't miss the vampire's frightened glances. "You're scared." She breathed, this told her she should be terrified which she was.

"Stay here with them, and do not make a sound." Rose ordered Trevor; with one last glance at her bargaining chips she was gone.

"Trevor you know you're my favourite-"

"You can't seduce me." Trevor sneered,

Lily rolled her eyes, and leant against the shelf, "Worked for Katerina though." She muttered, "Bloody trampy gran gets around."

* * *

Lily swallowed nervously, as she heard heavy footsteps coming towards them; her worry was heightened when she could Trevor trembling in his boots. She looked at the top of the landing of the staircase when the light was blocked, a trim figure emerged.

Lily stiffened when the dark haired man blurred towards Elena causing the doppelganger to jump. The red head was about to step forward, but a low snarl from Rose told her to stay where she was. Lily could see that the man…no vampire radiated power.

She watched wide eye as the man leant forward and inhaled her scent, Lilly saw that Elena was trembling; she would be too if she was in her shoes. The vampire was overpowering, this must be Elijah. She watched as he tilted his head up again.

"Human…"his accented voice echoed around the room, "Impossible…."he looked down at the terrified doppelganger.

Elijah breathed in, and his head snapped towards Lily. She stiffened when he rushed forward, nearly encasing her. Her back was pressed against the wall. Her emerald green eyes met a pair of dark oak brown. Lily's lips parted slightly, he was handsome…he looked almost as if he belonged in a different era.

"Lillian…it's been so long." Elijah breathed, and she was shocked when he ran his thumb across her cheek, "I've missed you." Lily felt a rush of warmth shoot through her, she was so tempted to nuzzle into his palm, and she mentally slapped herself, what was going on with her? Elena stood stunned at that…this terrifying man was being so…gentle?

She swallowed, she…why was those eyes so familiar, and it was almost as if they haunted her. "Do I know you?" she asked softly,

Elijah blinked the spell that was on him was broken, his schooled his expression, of course she wouldn't know. He shouldn't be enamoured by her…not now especially.

"Right…"he inhaled her scent "vervaine" he looked over his shoulder questionably at Rose and her little pet.

"It was the only way to keep her down." Rose announced. Elijah nodded, before his eyes dropped to her hands. She was missing something.

"Her ring" it was more of a demand, the brunette female vampire handed it over without objecting. Lily felt her stomach clench as he slipped the ring onto her finger…it was almost as if he had done this before. Lily didn't miss the way his hands lingered on hers. "We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going." He took several steps back.

"Please-"Elena begged "don't let him take us." Rose looked away.

"Rose-!" Lily snapped, if she, Trevor and Rose worked together surely they would overpower him.

"But first to business." Elijah turned on his heel and faced Trevor, Lily didn't blame the vampire for cowering, the more powerful vampire started to circle him like a hawk circling its prey.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah." Trevor uttered, he could barely look the other man in the eyes. "Truly very sorry…"

Lily swallowed, she glanced over to Rose the older female was looking like a nervous wreck. "No need your apologies are not necessary." Elijah uttered, his voice was deceptively calm and collected.

Lily didn't buy it.

"Yes it is." Trevor argued shakily, as Elijah circled him. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Lily tensed up, she looked down at her ring clad finger…she could felt much stronger than she did beforehand….but Lily still wasn't up to full par though.

"Yes you were the guilty one." The Original nodded "Rose aided you because she was loyal to that I honour" he uttered. "Where was your loyalty?" his tone hardened. Lily bit down on her bottom lip, if she was quick maybe she could grab Elena and run…but that wouldn't happen,, she knew she wouldn't be able to get pass Rose, how on earth would she get pass this Original.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor said earnestly,

"So granted." Elijah uttered, and swung his hand back knocking Trevor's head from his body. Lily stumbled back, as Rose let out a cry. Elena gasped in horror.

"You—"Rose growled. Lily felt pity for the other woman

"Don't Rose-"Elijah cut her off "Now that you're free…come-"he held out his hand to Lily. She sneered at him, did he actually think she'll willingly go with him after witnessing what he has done.

"No-"Lily growled he smirked at her in amusement, and moved forward. The red head couldn't move any further back, unless she wanted to sink into the walls.

"Lillian do no argue with me. I know you and you are not foolish enough to-"

"To what?" she snapped he was making her nervous, tense and scared all at once. "You do not know me Elijah." She hissed.

Elijah moved in close, she felt his whole body brushing against hers. "I know you more than you think. Now come."

Elena blinked, she was scared out of her mind, she didn't want Lily to end up like Trevor, and even she could see that her English teacher was testing the vampire's patience.

"No wait what about the moonstone?" Elena cried out, snapping the Original's attention, Lily eyes nearly bugged out at that. The doppelganger jumped when he appeared in front of her.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked.

"Nothing-"Lily interrupted "what are you doing?" she hissed at her descendent.

Elena swallowed and looked back at the Original "I know that you want the moonstone and I know where it is." She said, she just wanted to buy some time for them. She could tell that as the hours had ticked by Lily was getting stronger, but they needed Stefan and Damon as well.

"Yes" he urged her to go on.

"I can help you get it." Elena stammered,

"Tell me where it is." Elijah commanded, Lily shifted from one foot to the other.

"It doesn't work that way" Elena uttered

Elijah smirked, only a Petrova would attempt to bargain with him like this. "Are you attempting to negotiate with me?" he questioned slightly amused.

"It's the first I heard of it." Rose said through her tears, seeing the look he was shooting her.

Lily stiffened when Elijah's eyes roamed Elena, her hands clenched when he tore the necklace from Elena's throat.

"What is this vervaine doing around your neck?" he growled, and went to grab her, but Lily blurred forward, she was not as fast as her usual speed but it will do. She grabbed his wrist and with her other hand pushed Elena backwards.

"Don't touch her." Lily snarled, Elijah merely cocked an eyebrow and in a blink of an eye the red head found herself pinned to his chest, her back was flushed against his chest.

"Do not try anything so impulsive again." He whispered into her ear, a shiver travelled down her spine when his lips brushed the shell of her ear, she could feel his chest rumbling as he spoke. "Now-"he grabbed the doppelganger by her chin, Lily couldn't even move, he easily overpowered her. "Where is the moonstone?" Lily witnessed Elena's pupils dilating, a clear notion that the compulsion was effecting her.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." Elena replied in monotone.

"Interesting-"he grunted when Lily elbowed him, his arm that was around her waist tightened forcing her to become still "What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." Elena replied. There was a crash from upstairs alerting them that they weren't alone. Elijah stepped away from the doppelganger. Lily however moved forward checking on the teenager and rested her hand on her shoulder to steady the girl.

"What is that?" he asked, looking up.

"I don't know-"Rose replied her eyes were still on Trevor's body.

"Who else is here?"

"I don't know." She snapped. The Original let that go knowing that she was still grieving for her little friend. Lily was startled when he grabbed Elena and shoved her towards Rose; he then took hold of her by her upper arm.

"Pick up your skirts darling." He said, his voice was slightly softer. Lily scowled and did just that, she barely glanced at Trevor, poor bloke she thought. She was forced up the stairs. And had to jog to keep up with his long strides, they exited the room and was at the main foyer,

Lily gasped as she was spun around, just managed to catch sight of someone blurring pass them, she winced when the ends of her curls were playfully tugged. Lily could feel Elijah's breath across her cheek,

There was another pulse of air zooming pass them, she unconsciously pressed herself against Elijah.

"Rose?"

"I don't know who it is." Rose hastily said, there was another pulse of air, it travelled up the stairs.

"Up here-"a smile appeared on her face, it was Stefan, and she knew that voice from anywhere. She jumped when Elijah blurred passed her so that now he was on the stairs.

"Down here…"a sing song voice called, Lily's lips did stretch into a smile. She looked around like Rose and Elena. She yelped when she was lifted off her feet.

The next thing she knew she was being pressed against the wall by Damon of all people, from the corner of her eye she saw he had grabbed Rose as well.

Damon smile was genuine when his eyes met Lily's, he was so glad to finally see her. They all froze hearing Elijah.

"Excuse me to whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me." He called; Lily could hear him moving around. "You can't I repeat you cannot-"her brows furrowed he ripped something from the wall "beat me, so I want the girl, and Lillian on the count of three otherwise heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"Wait-"she heard Elena.

Lily blinked "What the hell is she doing?" she whispered to Damon,

"How do I know….lovely-"

"Nothing perverted by the way" Lily lightly shoved him, the raven head vampire's eyes roamed her eyes, he noticed that she seemed paler than her usual skin tone, and…she was reeking of vervaine.

"Just please don't hurt my friends they were trying to help me out-"they heard Elena, he must've rushed forward since she let out a gasp.

"What game are you playing?" Elijah snarled, he'd prefer it if Lillian came out instead. As soon as he gotten word from his contact that there was a doppelganger waiting for him he was intrigued but when he heard Lillian Petrova had been found as well, well he didn't waste any-time, it's been more than a few decades since he last laid eyes on her.

"What the hell is going on-"

"Vervaine grenade-"Damon answered "now shut up-"he ordered her, he didn't even glance in the brunette vampire's direction, they all heard a pained yell. Lily cringed, she couldn't imagine having glass and vervaine thrown at her.

"And that's Stefan…"Lily muttered, hearing what appeared to be a gun being fired,

"Yep-"there was a scuffle and a loud thud. "My cue. You stay here…you're all week and vervainy-"he didn't give her a chance to argue since he blurred off. Rose was forgotten, the red head was too focused on the scene. Lily could hear Damon cry out in pain, and there was a groan from Stefan.

"Stay here my ass." The red head muttered, and rushed down the stairs, she quickly took in the scene, Stefan was across the room, and Elijah was hovering above Damon…about to attack him.

The vervaine was beginning to slacken off in her system, so her strength was returning. She grabbed the discarded wooden pole and blurred forward and stabbed him in the heart, and pushed him against the door. His brown eyes met her green ones,

"Lily-"he groaned, right before her he turned into a sickly grey colour. Lily felt…an unknown emotion going through her…almost like regret.

* * *

Lily sighed and placed her feet on her porch railing; she leant her head back and felt the cool breeze against her skin, today had been a long and tiring day. She could make out Elena's figure through the window and attempted not to listen into hers and Damon's conversation, but she caught snatches of it.

Her mind wondered back to Elijah, why it felt so wrong putting that piece of wood into his heart. The wind ruffled her hair and she smiled slightly hearing Damon's closing sentence.

Lily whistled seeing Damon using his enhanced speed to exit the Gilbert house. "Damon!" she called, "Fancy a drink…and some company?" she patted the space beside him.

"What are we're going to be sharing a beer?" he muttered, he took the seat next to her. the porch seat dipped in weight.

"No I brought this." Lily said and reached under the side table and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon. "Think you need it…so you compelled her huh?" she commented lightly.

"Figured you would be eavesdropping." He muttered taking a swig, and held it out to her.

"How can I not…"she uttered.

"Yeah laugh it up…I'm a big pansy…"he drawled, Lily chuckled and placed his arm over her shoulders, and snuggled into his side, Damon rested his cheek against her head.

"Far from it…you're a wonderful big brother. One day Damon you'll get the girl, and you won't feel bad about it." Lily said sincerely, she peered up at him through her thick lashes.

Damon looked down "How can you say that?" he asked quietly, the bottle of Bourbon remained untouched at the moment.

"Because I know you. you are a good man and you'll get someone who thoroughly loves you for you." Lily said softly, "and I reckon I owe you this." She added and hugged him, his arms came around and he held her close. Lily didn't miss the dishearten look on his face when Elena brushed passed him. She pulled back and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Why couldn't I be in love with you?" Damon muttered, Lily smiled

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle me…"she winked, he laughed. The pair spent some time outside staring up at the night sky with one another, just chatting about nothing and everything.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this long awaited chapter, Lily and Elijah meet. But first at the beginning a flashback, where Lily is with a witch and once again meets Elijah. In the present she is drugged and deposited. Lily wakes and finds Elena with her, Rose knocks her out, and snaps her neck. Lily and Elena try to sneak away, she's not strong since she is full of vervaine. Rose took her ring, and she wants to know about the Originals, they learn of Elena's part in the sacrifice. Trevor throws a book at her, Bonnie sends a note. Elijah arrives, he remembers Lily doesn't have a clue, they butt heads, and she is dragged off. Damon and Stefan to the rescue, and Lily is the one to kill him. (Her memory hasn't returned when he died because he really wasn't dead.)**

**Next chap-Katerina and Lily bonding, a flash back to the Mikeal saga. **

**Please REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

"_What is Niklaus's plan?" _

"_I…please-"Lily croaked, her wrists were blistered and raw…the vervaine soak rope was the only thing holding her up. The dress she was wearing was stained with various patches of blood. "Please Mikael-"she was so hungry, he had slashed her skin in several places as he was bleeding her out. The red head was now ravenous. _

"_Just tell me what he is planning and I'll let you feed." He coaxed her, Lily swallowed wanting to get rid of her dry throat, she inhaled and bit back a groan when she was hit with the tidal wave of human blood. Mikael was holding up a barely conscious man right in front of her, they were only a couple of feet away from her. "You know you want it…that heady, delicious taste…" he pushed the man forward enough for the tip of her nose to skim the man's jaw. Lily gasped, her eyes morphed red and her fangs elongated. _

"_Now what is Niklaus's plan?" he asked his tone was harsh, _

"_I don't know-"she murmured leaning forward, there was a growl and the man was gone. Lily blinked she was so close "What-"_

"_You didn't answer my question." He smoothed down his shirt, "so once again I have no choice but to take things to the next level-this should have loosen you up-"with that he pulled the thick heavy curtains apart, bathing the room in sunlight. Lily's screams filled up the room, her skin sizzled and burned; she cried out when her arm was set alight, as soon as it started the curtains were closed. Mikael doused her putting out the flames, her dress was threadbare, and she was covered in blood, grime and sweat. _

"_Now…what-"_

"_If I know he's plan don't you think I would have told you?" Lily spat, she closed her eyes but they snapped opened when he gripped her chin. _

"_Or you could be protecting him, that's what foolish people do when they're in love-"he snarled, "Since you're being uncooperative-"_

"_Sir-"there was a knock on the door interrupting them, Lily hissed when it cracked open allowing a slither of sunlight to enter the room, she bowed her head not having the energy to holder herself up anymore. She could see her ring was only a couple of feet away; he had placed it on the wooden table, almost as if to taunt her. "Niklaus has been sighted-"the other vampire exclaimed, Lily's ears perked up at that…he left her? How could he? Lily bit down on her bottom lip, hurt blossomed within her. Did she mean that little to him? _

_Mikael chuckled "That's your great love? He ran off like the coward he is…I have things to do, I want to catch up." He uttered, "Have fun with her…"he uttered. Lily whimpered she didn't know how long she could be chained up for…every bone in her body, every muscle was aching. The red head forced herself to look up, seeing that the vampire who had interrupted them wasn't alone, there was another one…and both were older than her. "And don't kill her. I want to be the one who rips her heart from her chest and present it to Niklaus." Mikael smirked and was gone. _

_Lily's jaw clench, and fear began to seep into her as the two vampires moved closer to her. _

* * *

Lily yawned and slowly blinked, she sniffed and snuggled into her warm blankets, her eyes landed on the digital alarm clock, and it was nearing six in the morning. She could have ten minute doze before she absolutely have to get up. Lily rolled over and sighed.

"Morning Jen…"her eyes drifted closed before they snapped opened again. "Argh-"she yelled and rolled backwards.

"Oh…that's gotta hurt." Jenna cringed and peered over the edge of the bed, looking down at her friend.

Lily glared up at her "What the hell are you-that key is for freaking emergencies." She huffed and sat up; Jenna cackled and held out her hand. The red head gladly took it and pulled the strawberry blond haired woman down as well.

"Lilly-"

"You so deserved it." she giggled and flopped down; Jenna pouted and collapsed beside her. "So why are you here?"

"Erm…well I was up early and-"

"Did you had Alaric have sex last night and you come to give me the details?" she shifted and propped herself up on her elbows,

Jenna blushed "Noo….-"she saw the look that Lily gave her and smiled sheepishly before nodding. "Ok you totally got me."

Lily groaned and rubbed her temple, "Ok…I so do not need to know and-why are you even telling me for?" she scrunched up her nose, fearing that if Jenna did tell her she won't be able to look Alaric the same way.

"Because you're my best friend…"Jenna whined "and it's a best friend's prerogative to listen as her best friend gives her details about her love life." She uttered,

Lily snorted and stood up; she was only dressed in an oversized shirt and a pair of girl boxers. She shuffled over to her closet, as Jenna made herself at home on her bed. "Look if you ever get a guy you can tell me all the filthy things he did huh?"

Lily rolled her eyes, and pulled out a pair of black jeans, and looked through her closet for a blouse. "Yeah I doubt it-"

"Lily you're gorgeous….just be a bit more approachable and guys-"

"Not interested in that. So come on then how was your night with Alaric?" she asked, Lily steered the conversation away from herself, she didn't want divulged information about her lack of love life. She can honestly say no one has taken her interest; no one has set her pulse racing, or sparks travelling through her. Actually she was happy now. But even Lily could feel that this whole mess with Elijah was the beginning of something new.

"Well it was great…"Jenna sighed a smile on her lips, "He was great….he sends my heart racing and even though I know him…every time I see him-"Lily was watching her friend's reflection through the mirror, she pulled out a teal coloured blouse "there are always butterflies in my stomach." She admitted "god I sound so dorky." She laughed and shoved her face into the pillow.

Lily felt the silken material of her top, "No it's not completely dorky…you love him don't you?" she asked softly. Jenna stilled and moved the pillow off of her…

"I…think I am falling for him." Jenna confided Lily beamed at her. "But…I feel like he's hiding something…"this sombre the red head somewhat.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure he'll tell you in his own time." Lily reasoned with her, she cleared her throat and checked the time, an ebb of guilt was creeping into the pit of her stomach, when Jenna finds out, there would be no ifs, since Lily was certain the truth would come out, so when she did find out she just hoped the woman would be able to come to terms with what she is. "Well I have to get ready for work…so was your gushy talk the only reason for you to be breaking into my home?" she asked, Jenna smirked and jumped onto her feet, she should be making a move as well.

"No I just wanted to tell you that Ric told me his high school nickname was tripod…"she sauntered over to the doorway "And now I know why." She wagged her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily snorted and laughed "Jenna you creeper go away." Jenna dodged the pillow the red head had lobbed at her and skipped off home.

"Tripod…oh he is so gonna get teased." Lily muttered under her breath. And headed off to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Soon enough Lily was standing in her kitchen having some toast with a bag full of blood. When she was done she shuddered.

"Bread and blood do not mix." She grumbled and checked the empty bag into the bin, she glanced out of her kitchen window and saw Meryl swiping the paper from her lawn.

"Come on Meryl it's not even a bloody Sunday." She yelled at the old lady, Meryl merely smiled and waved. "Ergh…why do old people have to be adorable?" She huffed, and made sure she had her car keys. Lily just picked up her cell and grabbed her purse as she made her way towards the door, when her phone rang. She cocked and eyebrow wondering why Stefan was calling her.

"Hey Stefan what can I do for you?" she locked the front door behind her

"Come over to the Boarding House, you're needed here."

"I got to get to the school…somewhere you should be-"her brows furrowed, the sun was still out and the weather was warm.

"You'll be out of here as soon as." He promised. "You should come."

Lily sighed, if he called her that meant it whatever it was, was important. "Fine." She agreed, and hanged up on him. Lily climbed into her car and backed out of her driveway, and drove towards the Boarding House.

* * *

The car came to a stop, and she left her bag in it before exiting the car. Lily waltzed up to the large house, and heard the gravel crunching beneath the heels of her boots. The red head vampire didn't bother knocking on the door, since Damon and Stefan usually left it unlatched.

She entered the house. "Hello?" she called and decided to head to the kitchen, opting to see if she could find anything tasty to eat. It was fair though there were plenty of times the raven head vampire helped himself to her food, much to her annoyance he continuously went after her chocolates.

Lily entered the kitchen, she could hear footsteps above her, it must be Stefan, and she stood on the tips of her toes and rummaged through the cupboard. She snorted spotting a box of chocolates right at the back.

"Damon you girl…Lily pulled the lid and inhaled the chocolaty smell, "Belgium choc my fave." She grinned and picked a piece up, she bit into it and forced herself not to groan, one thing was for sure, Damon had great taste in alcohol and chocolates.

"I prefer chocolate truffles myself." A familiar voice rang out, Lily eyes widened and she immediately stiffened, realising who exactly it was. She spun around and scowled

"Rose-"

"Wait no-"Rose didn't get a chance to finish her sentence since Lily sprung forward and slammed the older vampire into the wall. "Lil-"she groaned in pain when the red head plunged a knife into her gut. As soon as the red head was on her, she was off. She was hauled off of the older vampire by Damon and Stefan, the pair had come running down hearing the commotion.

"Whoa Lily I'm all for girl fights…but come on." Damon uttered, he grunted when Stefan elbowed him. He rolled his eyes and hurried off to get a blood bag, Stefan could deal with breaking the news to her.

"Well you are aware a kidnapper-"

"Rose is with us." Stefan said loudly, his grip slackened when Lily didn't put up a fight,

"What?" Lily asked in confusion, and watched as Rose pulled out the large knife from her stomach.

"Yes your side…"she huffed. "I apologise for what I did, but I want to help you and the doppelganger…"

"And-"Damon pitched in, having returned from the cellar, he handed the brunette a blood bag which she took gratefully. "Some dude called Klaus." He added,

Lily snorted "Klaus? I swear that's the name of a cartoon fish?" she commented, Rose's eyes nearly bugged out. Damn she really didn't have a clue she thought.

Just then there was a knock on the door, alerting the vampires that Elena finally arrived. "Go on Stefan…wait are those my chocolates?" Damon asked. "Lily-"

"I'll get the door." Lily exclaimed, and rushed off, both Rose and Stefan watched as the raven head vampire chased after the red head

Lily was currently sitting in an armchair in the parlour, as Elena and Stefan took a seat on the leather couch. Rose and Damon stood in front of the trio, the fire was roaring behind them.

"Ok-"Rose started as she paced in front of them, Lily glanced at the time since she didn't want to be late to work "you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true." She uttered,

"Rose no offence but can you speed it up please?" Lily said, Rose nodded

"Yeah, it's just that's the problem with all this vampire crap." She explained, the red head sank into the brown leather armchair, "but Klaus I know is real…" she said, her eyes darted over to Lily, and she wondered if the other rumours heard she was true, but from Elijah's reaction to her last time they cross paths, there was clearly something going on.

"Who is he?" Elena asked curiously, she didn't trust the other female vampire at all.

"He is one of the Originals." Damon answered; he was leaning against the mantelpiece. "A Legend."

Stefan nodded "One of the first generation of vampires." He said,

Lily pressed her lips together, well that was something new…it was odd she didn't hear that much about these so called Originals, but then again she didn't tend to stick with other vampires to hear these sort of stories.

"So he's like Elijah?" Lily questioned,

Rose shook her head "No he was like the Easter bunny compared to Klaus" she exclaimed, the red head nearly choked on the air she was taking in, Elijah was the Easter bunny? He slapped a man's head off its shoulders…she definitely didn't want to meet Klaus. "He's a foot-solider, Klaus is the real deal."

Damon rolled his eyes; Lily could tell that he wasn't impressed at all by what she was saying. "Klaus is known to be the oldest"

Elena's brows scrunched up in concentration "Hold on you're saying the oldest vampire in history is coming after me?" she asked.

"Yeah…doesn't sound too good does it?" Lily muttered

"Yes-"

"No-" Rose and Damon said at the same time, the pair of vampires exchanged looks, "They're saying-I mean what she saying is true-"

"Which is." Rose declared

"Or she could be just saying it so we don't kill her." Lily stated,

"Which I'm not." Rose uttered, the red head merely harrumphed and looked away.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon uttered, "And where are you going?" he asked as Lily stood up,

"I have kids to teach-"

"Well hold your horses we're almost done."

She huffed and sat down on the arm-rest, "Look-"Stefan murmured trying to calm the doppelganger "Lily killed Elijah-"Rose cringed at that, and Lily pointedly looked away, thinking he's death was too easy, surely there must be a reason for him being known as Original…"so no one knows you even exist.-"

"That you know of." Rose mumbled.

"Nice…you're good at comforting someone." Said Lily sarcastically, popping her hip out slightly,

"Look I never met anyone who even laid eyes on Klaus-"

Rose scoffed "There's a person who met Klaus." She nodded towards the red head, causing Stefan, Damon and Elena to look at her.

"You met Klaus?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah…."she shook her head "No I haven't you must either be mistaken Rose or high." She uttered, causing Rose to blink. "No I didn't…is that why you took me as well?"

"Yeah why go for her? She's annoying-"

"Shut up Damon." Lily barked the vampire merely stuck his tongue out at her. She went to throw the pillow at him but Stefan cleared his throat.

"They do have a point though why did you take her?" Stefan asked.

Rose sighed and sat down on the edge of the table, "There were rumours that Lillian Petrova was close to the Originals and we hoped that if we found her for them, they'll show mercy on us."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Lily burst out with laughter, Damon sniggered and Stefan shook his head. Elena let out a puff of air, times like these she felt like the most mature one, not the bunch of vampires who were snickering their asses off.

"Oh god Rose…you….damn you're funny." Lily wiped a tear "Ok we should keep her, she's a funny vampire."

"Ok now that we establish that Lily has no relationships with the Originals what so ever, we can say Klaus is just a mixture of folk lore and bedtime stories. We don't know what's real." Stefan declared,

"He's real" Rose stressed "and if you're not afraid of him then you're an idiot."

"Look you got us we're shaking." Damon drawled,

"Alright great sarcasm Damon, but I have to shoot off-"

"Wha-"

"I have to go to work." Lily said and was halfway towards the door before she paused "Erm…sorry about the stabbing. If it's any constellation Damon hides his good bourbon in the linen closet." She grinned, causing Rose to laugh and nod.

"Oi-"Damon shouted but the red head was already gone.

* * *

"Seriously Tyler?" Lily sighed, she was at the front of the class and had given the teens a pop-quiz and it was nearing the end of it, she did a head count and was discerned to see that neither Caroline nor Elena were here. She knew the blond vampire would occasionally skip if her cravings were bad, but the doppelganger had no reason to miss today's lesson.

"What?...I'm –"the new werewolf asked playing dumb, Stefan and the others snickered knowing that he wasn't even trying to be convincing.

"Honey unless you're smiling down at your crotch can you put your cell away?" Lily drawled cocking an eyebrow.

"I-"

"Yeah no time for your crappy excuses. You can re-do your test in detention tomorrow." She grinned, and turned her back so she could wipe the board. "Don't roll your eyes Tyler-"

Tyler's jaw dropped and Matt snorted, "How-"

"Magic." The red head exclaimed as the bell rang "alright off you scoot. Place your quizzes on the front desk please." Lily dismissed them, and rolled her eyes when she saw them all running out like bats out of hell. "Can you guys at least pretend you're not so eager to leave?"

"Love you Ms Peterson-"she knew that was Matt.

"You got a great-"

"Another detention Tyler." She shouted causing the jock to curse. Lily coughed and finished piling up the piles of papers; she had a free hour which gave her enough time to find a certain descendent of hers. Where on earth did Elena go? She hummed exited the classroom, the corridors were empty since teens were in their next class.

Lily just passed the girls bathroom that was located near the staff room, she paused hearing the sound of running water and grumbling. The vampire sighed realising that it was most likely it was a student who was truanting, she pushed the door open.

"Hey-Caroline" she exclaimed somewhat miffed to see the blond here, Caroline jumped and was startled by the appearance of the red head, she swallowed she recalled what Elena said, it was to make sure Stefan was distracted and not to let anyone know where she was, which included Lily.

"You skipped my lesson and spent it in the bathroom?" Lily asked, the door shut behind her, she discreetly eyed the sink and saw the dirt smudges there,

"No-"Caroline blinked "I didn't-"

"Caroline you wasn't in my lesson, why are you here?" she asked coolly she could see that the blond was nervous.

"I…my hands were dirty had to wash them…"she muttered as she wiped her hands. Lily hummed,

"You were with Elena wasn't you-"

"What no…-"

Lily scoffed and blurred forward so that she was right in front of her. "You're lying. I don't appreciate being lied to Caroline now say the truth." She canted her head to the side.

"What? There's nothing…I just didn't feel like-erm my cravings…they were-"

"Caroline." She said sternly, it was very similar to the tone she used on Clara when she was misbehaving.

"I…Elena…she well….she said something about truth and that how she could be the only one…I said don't trust her…"the baby vampire rambled,

Lily's eyebrows shot to her hairline, and groaned in frustration "Elena is with Katerina she wants answers. Of course….such a Petrova move." She grumbled, she honestly wasn't angry at the teenager, hell if she was in her shoes then she probably would've done the same.

"No-"one look shut from the older vampire caused the young vampire to shut up. "She said she just wanted to know the truth, and that Katherine would be the only one to know."

Lily scoffed and leant against the sinks "And she thinks Katerina will say the truth?" she questioned. Caroline shrugged the petite female tutted under her breath, there was only one way to get Katerina to talk and that was to give her something she wanted…now what would a vampire who was locked up want? Easy, blood.

"Right stay here and try not to skip any classes." She said to Caroline, and turned on her heel and left. Lily carried onto the staff room, and spied just the teacher, Alaric who was reading the paper.

"Hey Alaric." Lily grinned

"Oh hey." The hunter smiled at her, looking up at her, "You want something…"

Lily's jaw dropped "How-"

"Your face…you showed too much teeth." Alaric uttered, Lily made a face and dropped down in the seat opposite him. "So what do you want?" he asked setting the paper down, Lily leant forward.

"Well…you know how I covered for your ass when you started this job, and made your lesson plans…"

"Yeah…"Alaric nodded slightly suspicious; he knew somehow he would have to pay her back.

"Well I need you to cover my last two lessons." She said casually, he opened his mouth about to protest but the red head interrupted him before he could get a word in edgewise "Come on I know you have the rest of the day free, you're just marking." She exclaimed.

Alaric groaned and stretched his arms above his head "I really don't want to…."he muttered.

Lily shrugged a smile played on her lips, well asking him didn't work, and perhaps a little blackmailing would do the trick. "Alright…well I'll guess I catch you later tripod." She quipped and got up, Alaric blinked and balked, and before she could leave he grabbed the vampire's wrist.

"Wait…what did you call me?" he asked,

Lily smiled and moved forward "Tripod…Jenna likes to talk…interesting nickname, imagine if that gets around the school-"

Alaric groaned, and dropped her wrist; he'll definitely be speaking to his girlfriend, about divulging every little secret to her friend. "Fine…you're evil." He muttered.

Lily chuckled and pressed a kiss onto his cheek "Love you to Alaric."

* * *

Lily avoided stepping into a pile of mud; the red head vampire was so intent on watching the ground she wasn't really paying attention to what was up ahead. So it wasn't too much of a surprise when she walked into a tree.

"Ok….oww."She hissed touching her temple, "no one is around to see that." Lily shook her head and hitched the strap of her bag higher up her shoulder; she finally arrived at the church ruins where the tomb was located.

She silently made her way down the stone steps and could hear both her blood relations. Lily heard the doppelganger throwing something down.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus…"it was actually a good idea to see the older Petrova vampire, but it was another thing to believe whatever that comes out of her mouth may be true.

"Hmm you've been busy." Lily detected that the vampire was parched; her throat was low and raspy.

"And I also brought you this…your family history" it was no doubt the family book, "says in here your family history ended with you, but we can clearly see that isn't the case."

No kidding, she thought after all she was here as was Elena. Katherine scoffed "You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that'd I open up?" she croaked, Lily decided to make her entrance.

"Lily-"Elena swallowed.

"I was wondering when you was going to show up, we can't have a little family meeting without all members present." Katherine smirked,

Lily canted her head to her to the side then glanced over to Elena. "So I'm guessing she's not going to open up?" she commented, "ever thought of blood?" she asked the teenager,

Elena nodded, she did but she didn't have the means of actually getting the blood. "I just couldn't get into Damon's supplies." She muttered. She wouldn't even attempt to try Lily's house, since the vampire would no doubt catch her before she can make her getaway.

"Well you're lucky I got this." Lily pulled out the bottled blood from the depths of her bag; this instantly attracted the starved vampire's attention. She slammed into the invisible barrier, "Here." she handed the bottle over to the doppelganger and a small plastic shot glass. It was Elena who was going to be doing the interrogating plus she was still angry at the part she played in the deaths of her family.

"Lillian-"Katherine growled "what-"

Lily leant against the large boulder that was in the ruins, "It's simple Katerina, Elena wants answers and every time you do answer you'll get some blood. "She smirked.

Katherine snarled "What makes you think I'll be open up to that?" Elena swallowed it was obvious that the red head vampire had the clear advantage here, Lily stepped up to Katherine but made sure to stay an arm length away, after all she didn't want to be trapped in there with her.

"Katerina you're not looking so good, we both know that it take up to twenty to thirty years for your body to shut. You know it'll be painful as your body desiccates." Lily murmured "Now we won't want that to happen do we?"

Katherine's eyes hardened, Elena blinked times like these she could see the almost invisible resemblance of personalities between Lily and Katherine. The trapped vampire slid down the side of the wall, indicating that the pair had her.

Lily settled down against the edge of the barrier, she could feel the cool wall through her top. Elena knelt down and poured a few drops of blood into the cup, the red head handed her a stick, which the doppelganger used to pass over the cup to Katherine. Who picked it up with shaky hands.

"There's a glimpse of the Petrova fire within you." Katherine uttered to her doppelganger. The pair watched as she downed the blood in one swallow.

"More blood?" Lily questioned, in response the other vampire set the cup down, Elena slid it back over the barrier.

"It's a long story I and Klaus, it goes all the way back to England 1492 after I left from Bulgaria, or was thrown out." Katherine began her tale, as she held a cupful of blood.

Lily leant her head back, and listened silently, she knew this part of the story, and after all she still had her grandmother's journal. "Thrown out?" Elena asked

"She had a baby out of wedlock." Lily stated, Katherine looked over to her "I have my sources Katerina."

Katherine nodded and groaned feeling her bones creek "My parents, your true ancestors disowned me, all because I had a baby, the shame…"

"It was kept secret?" Elena questioned.

Lily bit down on her bottom lip, and felt her cell vibrating against her thigh where her bag was placed. "Hmm…my baby was given away…."the red head wasn't completely oblivious to the flash of emotions crossing Katherine's face as Elena was. She did wonder what would have happened if Katherine was the one to bring Annabelle Petrova up.

"I was banished to England where I had to quickly adjust. So I became English." She uttered, her English accent wasn't as strong as Lily's one. "It was there where I caught the eye of the nobleman named Niklaus." She announced…."something which I heard you've done…"she murmured low enough so only Lily could hear.

"You're wrong." She said just as quiet, so Elena wouldn't hear. Katherine shrugged, there were always rumours flying around.

"I was taken by him at first." Katherine informed them "before I learned what he really was, and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." She uttered.

* * *

Lily paced up and down, as she listened to Katherine telling her story, the older vampire explained how she went on the run from Elijah and how Trevor of all people helped her.

"So what did Klaus want?" Elena asked standing up, like Lily she needed to stretch her legs, Katherine remained in her sitting position.

"Same thing he'll want from you." Katherine murmured "he wants to break the curse…"now that part for Lily didn't make any sense at all, why would a vampire be willing to break a curse that wouldn't really benefit their kind, sure she knew that if the vampires broke the curse well then the werewolves won't be able to…surely there was more to that.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." Elena uttered,

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Katherine said looking up at her; she saw the brief flash of scarlet hair in the background.

"No…not just you. If this curse is as old as they say it is, it won't be that simple." Lily broke the brief moment of silence.

"There's more" Elena breathed glancing over her shoulder to see the red head.

Lily was now once again sitting down, as Elena handed over another cup of blood. "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" she asked, Lily was sitting opposite the doppelganger and beside her ancestor, the wall separated the, but she could still see her.

"It's really tedious." Katherine uttered gulping down the blood; the red head saw that the blood was doing wonders for the trapped vampire as she had now lost the greyish tint to her skin. "The curse was bound by the Petrova blood; witches are crafty with their spells." She set the cup down again, Lily stretched her legs outwards, "the doppelganger was created in a way to undo the curse. As the Petrova line continued the doppelganger would appear, the curse can be broken." Lily's brows furrowed, then it made sense for Katherine's pursuers to come and seek her family out, since if their line continued then soon enough one of them would have children and it would go on till the doppelganger arrived.

Elena nodded "So you ran before he could kill you?"

Katherine sighed "Something like that." she drawled, and once again Lily and Elena were thrown further into her tale.

They learnt that Trevor had led Katherine towards Rose's cottage, where she insisted on taking her back to Klaus.

"So Rose never took you back to Klaus did she?" Elena asked.

"No." Katherine replied, her eyes flitted over to her great granddaughter, "Not because she had a change of her." She then went on again to explain how she stabbed herself forcing Rose to give her blood before she hanged herself.

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked shocked,

"Are you that surprise? Katerina will always rather stay alive then end up as a bag of bones." Lily muttered digging her heals into the dirt.

Katherine smirked "You know me so well Lillian. Klaus needed a human doppelganger as a vampire I was no longer of any use to him." She shrugged her shoulders, leaving Elena miffed she would never imagined herself being able to do that.

"Although it didn't work did it Katerina." Lily commented.

"You've been running from him for over five hundred years." Elena added that certainly was no life, spending decades after decades looking over your shoulder.

"I underestimated Klaus's spirit for vengeance. But living out of a suitcase is better than dying so you can your blood spilt over some silly little rock." Katherine argued, sitting up, she was feeling much better now with some blood in her system.

Neither vampires missed their descendent shifting nor looking panicked. "What's the matter?"

"Katerina-"Lily warned

"Afraid I'm right." The brunette ignored her "you don't want to die, well there is another way out…"she used her nail to cut her wrist "here's your chance…your opportunity is going, going and it's gone." She exclaimed as the small wound healed up. Lily rolled her eyes, she knew that Elena wouldn't want to become what they were, and forcing her to think for a second what was she actually doing with the Salvatore brothers. "I made the other choice." She announced, and carried on with the tale.

"Better you die than I?" Lily repeated, "How are we related?"

Katherine merely smirked; the red head shook her head she didn't even care, that's what got her "Rose and Trevor spent the last five hundred years running, because you used them. Trevor just got killed." Elena murmured

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." she said simply.

Lily let out bitter laugh "You don't even care do you?" she uttered, Katherine glared at her,

"What is the point of caring?" she snapped "you should learn that lesson quick Lillian, I was looking out for myself, and I will always look out for myself." Katherine turned the pages of the book that contained their family history. "If you want to know how our line continued this is where Lillian comes in, Klaus was on my heels, last time I crossed him I barely escaped, he was this close-"she held up her thumb and index finger and parting them an inch or two. "To learning where I was…there were rumours of other Petrovas…" Katherine started. "So he probably ended up there."

"And…needed a sense of direction, and I left a trail leading to them. I am not to sure what happened,-"

Lily cleared her throat, that part in her life was always a blank and she had no desire to fill it. "There was a fire in our family home…I and my youngest sister Clara barely escaped, I was wounded and knew I wouldn't survive so I forced Clara to go on."

"You had vampire blood in your system…"Elena said, she was interested in the red head's past, since Lily barely spoke about it.

"I did…but that's not part of the tale. I helped Clara escape, and she lived a full and happy life, where she had several children…so that's how it continued." Lily murmured. That's all Lily could remember, time really did fade memories, all she remembered was screaming, Clara, rain and feeling numb, unlike Stefan she wasn't one to stow away her thoughts in diaries. She sighed and leant her head back, her mind wondered back to when her vampirism began.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked breaking Lily out of her musings as she stood up, she groaned and stretched her legs out, Katherine was still going through the family book, the older Petrova didn't fool Lily, she knew that despite the thick coat of armour she had surrounded her heart in, Katherine was like her, she missed her family. After all she was once human, the red head still had Annabelle's journals, and they were stored away.

"I have no reason to lie Elena, I have no reason to do anything except to read and rot." Katherine called out, Elena walked passed her English teacher, and her mind was full of what her ancestor revealed.

"It's nothing less than you deserve." Lily drawled,

"Ouch…kitty got claws." Katherine smirked glancing over her shoulder; the red head cocked an eyebrow.

"I got fangs honey." Lily shot back, causing the brunette vampire to chuckle.

Elena kept pacing "Ok so even if its partially true that's what you came back for, because you wanted to be the one who handed me over to Klaus."

"Traitorous bitch." Lily muttered, Katherine glared at her.

"I heard that-"

"Good." Lily sniped; Katherine slammed the book shut and struggled as she got onto her feet, using the wall to aid her.

"Five hundred years on the run, I figured Klaus would be willing to strike a deal." Katherine said, her voice was still croaky. Lily peered around her great grandmother, and saw the tomb it was a dark, damp and a place where you don't want to be.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena said,

Katherine nodded "Right."

Lily got onto her feet and her mind was working a mile a minute. "You got Tyler to activate his curse meaning you want a werewolf as well…."

"Damn you are good." Katherine drawled,

Lily hummed and eyed her, there was only couple of mouthfuls of blood left in in the bottle, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "As you said Katerina, witch's spells are tricky things-"she dealt with several witches in her time, "there's more right? You killed Caroline and turned her, hence you wanted a vampire."

"Hmm…it could've been anyone really, but I kind of like you and I liked the poetry of Caroline." Katherine stated, Lily licked her lips,

"And what else?" Elena asked, realising how big this actually was.

"A witch to do the spell, mine bailed but little Bonnie would do just fine." Katherine revealed, Lily pulled out her cell and checked the time, it was nearing early evening, and damn time sure did seem to fly fast.

"So you were just going to hand us all over to be killed?" Elena asked shakily, and was miffed at how cold her blood relation was,

"Better you die than I" Katherine sank back into the shadow, Lily growled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Lily-"Elena uttered, the red head moved forward and enveloped the teenager into a hug, knowing all she really wanted was some comfort.

"It won't come to that." Lily whispered furiously into her ear, "I won't let it." she didn't spent the last three centuries and over for one of her descendent to be used like this. She was one of the closest links Lily had to Clara and her children and she wouldn't lose them.

* * *

Lily sighed and grabbed her bag, "Look Elena she's not going to come out let's just go." She urged the doppelganger, but the teenager was frustrated and worried all at once.

"Fine." Elena grabbed the bag she had taken with her, and handed the red head the bottled blood.

Lily swallowed "No point of making a getaway now." she uttered, causing the brunette to look at her in confusion, her unasked question was soon answered as Stefan appeared in the tomb.

"Elena, Lily-"

"Stefan." Elena exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Lily was shuffling towards the exit "I could ask you the same question, and why did you let her stay?" he rounded on her.

The older vampire scoffed "I don't control her Stefan, if she wanted to be here it was her choice. Katerina has been filling us in on this Klaus person." She stated.

Stefan frowned "Look whatever she said to you, it was a lie, do not believe her." Lily didn't think this true, sure Katherine could lie all she want but what would she gain from spinning them a tale? There was something in her eyes telling the red head that her great grandmother wasn't taking them for a ride.

"What if she isn't lying?" Elena demanded

"You don't have to worry, I will protect you…we will." Stefan gestured to himself and Lily, they already knew Damon wouldn't be left out of this.

"That's the problem, you guys could die trying to." Elena uttered

Lily glanced over her shoulder as Katherine emerged into the light, "There's nothing you could do Stefan, Lillian…I haven't even told you the best part yet." She declared. Katherine then told them what happened after she returned to Bulgaria.

"He killed them?" Lily breathed; she was stunned at what she heard.

Katherine nodded "My entire family, just to get back at me for running. See Lillian you weren't the only one who's been through that." she murmured, Lily looked away, her heart went out to her, Katherine had been through exactly what she went through…perhaps they were more alike than she first thought. "Whatever you do to escape Klaus he will get his vengeance…on your friends, on your family on anyone who you ever loved."

Stefan didn't believe the manipulative vampire for a second, he could see that both Lily and Elena were being drawn into it though. "No look at me-"he gently grasps the doppelganger by her shoulders "do not listen to her."

Katherine shook her head "Stefan always the protector-"her smile fell "but even you must know she's doomed. Look even Lily knows it. There's nothing you could do to stop this, unless you got this" she exclaimed and held up the moonstone.

Lily groaned in frustration, of course Damon wouldn't think to check her before throwing her into the tomb.

"That's it-"Stefan said a smile coming onto his face, thinking he figured out what Katherine was doing "the ultimate lie, you spun this whole thing thinking we had to get the moonstone from you."

Katherine shook her head "I didn't spin anything Stefan, it's the truth." She folded her arms across her chest.

Lily's fingers curled around the strap of her bag. "Let me guess, you want to exchange that stone for your freedom? You manipulative psychotic bitch." Stefan snarled, Lily had to hand it to him, that did sound like something that Katherine would do.

"My freedom?" Katherine scoffed "that's where your wrong Stefan, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all which he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will come because they won't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She smirked, and walked away.

"Thanks again Alaric, your dirty nickname will be kept safe." Lily laughed as she dropped down on to her bed,

"It better, well see ya tomorrow." Alaric hanged up.

* * *

The red head sighed, she was back at home again, she glanced at the time, her mind was still buzzing from Katherine's story, what stuck out to her was when she said 'they gave my baby away' making her think, she that deep down inside her, her humanity was still there. Lily's eyes drifted upwards to where her attic was.

That was where she kept all of her old things from her past, after a minute she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tugged at the trap door, she climbed up, and routed around the dusty room. She dropped to her knees, and finally pulled out a dusty old diary; she stood up and paused when something floated towards the ground. Lily scooped it up, and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline seeing it was a sketched drawing, of three people, she turned it back over and saw something Bulgarian written on the back.

She recognised Katerina's name, and assumed this must be her parents. She gently ran her finger tips over the image of Katerina's mother, her great-great grandmother. She tucked it into the diary, and climbed down the ladder.

Lily slipped on her boots again, and locked the door behind her; she could see Stefan and Elena on the porch embracing one another.

The red head looked around and blurred off into the direction of the church ruins where the tomb was located.

"Katerina." Lily called standing just beyond the barrier, they had left the lamp she could see it just hidden behind the wall "I've got something for you." she uttered, and once again settled herself down on the floor, sure enough Katherine emerged.

"Ah my favourite Petrova figured a way to get me out?" she asked.

"Erm…no." the red head scoffed, "but this is for you." she pulled out the drawing and placed it on the floor, and then proceeded to slide it over to her. Katherine picked it up and snarled when she saw what it was.

"What's the meaning of this"? She hissed.

Lily didn't bat an eyelash "It's your mother, father and sister right?" she murmured softly as Katherine dropped down onto the floor leaning against the wall. "You drew it?"

"Yes…why?" she looked up at her great granddaughter.

Lily gave her a small smile "If I had the chance to see my family again, even if it was a hand-drawn one I would take it. It's yours Katerina…"she exclaimed, she didn't expect the brunette to thank her, her expression was enough. She watched as Katherine drank in the image of her mother and ran her fingers over it.

"Your baby was named Annabelle…"she uttered, causing Katherine's head to snap up. Lily licked her lips,

"Was she happy?" Katherine asked just as softly,

Lily smiled and nodded "She was…she found out about vampires…here." The red head slid over the diary.

Katherine looked at her, "Why are you being nice?" she asked "after everything that's gone on?" sometimes Lily would surprise her and this was one of those times.

"Katerina we're over three hundred years old, sometimes holding a grudge is pointless, you're trapped in here." Lily murmured and watched as Katherine flicked through the journal. "But all in all…family is always going to be there, whether you want them to or not." She said and for once they shared the briefest of smiles.

* * *

"_Please…please…please." Lily begged, her legs wasn't holding her up, she was being held up by the vervaine soaked ropes, her skin had long since blistered and burnt. She was barely conscious. Her head drooped. "Just stop…"_

"_Mikael told us to have fun, and you see how he is if you don't listen to him." one of Mikael's minions Alex grinned, the other was still holding onto closed curtains. "Now what is Niklaus's plans?" _

_Lily growled, but there was no heart in it, she was just so, so tired. She wanted the constant pain and throbbing to stop "If I knew of Nik's plans don't you think I would have told him, you pathetic weasel of a man-"SLAP, her head snapped to the side at the force of the hit, her head felt like it was breaking in two. _

"_Respect me you little chit. I don't get why they are so interested in you, you're nothing but a whore-"Alex taunted her. _

_Lily flashed her fangs, "At least someone wants me, and you're just a pitiable excuse of a vampire." She goaded him, _

_Alex growled and stalked towards the curtains, "I'll enjoy hearing you scream." He smiled lecherously and pulled them apart. _

_A horrified scream left Lily's lips; she didn't think she could scream any more. The longer the sun was on her skin the louder she screamed. The red head screamed and was beginning to panic more as her arms were set alight _

"_STOP, STOP, STOP" she shrieked and gasped when something was thrown over her. Lily gagged and looked through her bleary eyes and just managed to catch sight of someone familiar with blond hair before she blacked out. _

_Lily groaned and blinked, it took her a moment to realise that she was lying on something soft it was a bed. _

"_Ah welcome back love." _

"_Nik?" her brows furrowed, she felt him brushing aside some of her red curls, "what happened with-"_

"_There all dead love, now I believe you'll need this." Lily winced as she was moved, she felt him behind her, there was a crunch and she felt something being pressed against her lips. She swallowed and felt her strength returning, they were back in the apartment she had been renting. _

"_You led me on a wild chase ya know." Nik murmured, Lily blinked and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. _

"_Well I thought you left-"she muttered, _

"_You was wrong, Mikael needed a decoy." Nik said, brushing his lips against her temple, "He'll be on my heels now though…"_

_Lily frowned and pulled back, she shifted so that she was now on her knees, "And I'll come with you, we still got that Italy trip to go…"she caressed his jaw. _

"_You'd do that? Come with me?" he questioned, revelling in her touch, Lily moved forward and bumped her nose against his. _

"_Of course…I want to be with you Nik," she said sincerely, _

"_A monster?" _

_Lily laughed "Hardly a monster…although you are prone to throw a tantrum once in a while…"she kissed his stubble lined jaw. "And you love showing off…but that's what I love about you…"her eyes bugged out; ok she wasn't meant to say that. _

"_You love me?" he asked, Lily frowned the way he said it was almost as if he had no one ever say that to him before. _

_She swallowed, did she love him? He set her heart racing…his smile lit up the room for her…he was always there…so yes she did. A large smile appeared onto her face as she came to her realisation, she'd been fighting it for months, but it was the truth. "Yes Nik, I love you…just you." she said and pressed her lips against his, they shared a tender, gentle loving kiss; she felt his fingers in her hair and stroking the nape of her neck. _

"_I…love you to." Nik admitted, he loved her for so long, so it was even worst what he was about to do, "but Mikael will keep hunting me." He cupped her jaw, _

"_I will come with-"he placed his thumb against her lip. _

"_I don't wish for you to run for me, this isn't the life I pictured you living all those years ago." Nik uttered he was getting emotional a side of him which only Lily brought out. "So…-"he was holding her daylight ring as it was laced in vervaine, he caught her eyes with his, his pupils dilated_

"_I want you to forget me until I say so; you won't remember anything to do with me…or what happened with Mikael. Goodbye Lillian…"her pupils dilated "one day we shall meet again." He pressed a kiss on her temple and lingered there for a moment, before he was gone in a pulse of air. _

_Lily blinked and looked around in confusion, her temple tingle and she shook her head. Was someone here? She thought but Lily brushed it off._

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed, I do appreciate them. Outfit link on profile. **

**So in this Chap-At the beginning the continuation of the Mikeal saga. In the present, Jenna is Lily's wake up call, she tells her Alaric's nickname. Lily arrives at the Boarding House, where she laughs at the idea of knowing Klaus. At school she finds Caroline and Elena not there, she tracks Elena down, and helps her with interrogating Katherine. Katherine tells her story, Lily adds on how the line continued with Clara, Stefan arrives, and Lily ends up going back to the tomb, and telling Katherine about her daughter. In the past Klaus comes to her rescue, she tells him she loves him, he does the same, but knows Mikeal will come after them again, so he compels her to forget. **

**Next chap-More Elijah focused in the past. Lily somehow gets dragged along on a road trip with Rose and Elena. **

**Please REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

_Lily rolled her eyes seeing Belinda chatting to one of the new Lords who had arrived in town, she believed him to be one of Elijah's brothers…Kol that's what his name was. The sun had set and the night had set in its place._

_Lily played with the band of her daylight ring, and sighed, she was right about what she assumed from the beginning, the new family hosted a ball for the locals. And like the good friend Belinda was she dragged the very reluctant red head with her. But once the witch had threatened her, she was very agreeable, Lily was sipping away some wine, and she'd prefer something more metallic and tasty. _

_The ball room was filled with humans, and she could hear their heart pumping the blood around their bodies. Lily felt the familiar ache in her gums and swallowed, no she can control herself now. _

"_Are you not enjoying yourself?" a deep voice questioned, startling Lily out of her thoughts. _

"_Oh…"Lily smiled at Elijah, "Yes…very much so." She nodded, _

_The dark haired handsome man chuckled "You are a terrible liar."_

_Lily's jaw dropped "Well good sir…you are right." She said grudgingly, causing him to smile, making her think he looks so much more handsome when he did that if that was possible. The red head then proceeded to slap herself. She didn't need these thoughts, soon enough she and Belinda will be leaving this little town. _

"_How about a dance?" he offered her his hand, _

_Lily smiled "I'm afraid that I am not much of a dancer." She murmured, and was surprised when his hand encompassed hers, _

"_I refuse to take no for an answer, the century's old waltz is playing. It's one of my favourites, shame to miss out dancing it with a stunning partner." Elijah uttered, she was distracted by sensation of his thumb rubbing against the backs of her knuckles. "So?"_

_How could she say no to those deep oak coloured eyes, "Ok." She nodded and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor. The music began, and Lily felt her skin tingling as his hand came to rest on her hips; she placed her hand on his shoulder. _

"_So have you been to a lot of balls?" his warm breath fanned across her neck, Lily peered up at him. _

"_I used to, but now not so much. Belinda takes me." _

_His eyes darted over to the witch, he knew what she was and vice versa. "A friend-"_

"_Very close friend." Lily uttered and winced when she stepped on his foot. "Sorry-"she hastily apologised, "This is why I shouldn't dance." _

_Elijah shook his head and pulled her closer, "Nonsense it is all in the leading." He spun her around, _

_Lily laughed "I believe I heard that somewhere before…"she murmured, she was oblivious to the brief flash of emotion across his face, if he was right that's what Klaus had told her all those years ago. _

"_Well it's been lovely dancing with you." he pressed a kiss onto her cheek, and spun her around, as they were swapping partners. _

_Lily stumbled slightly but someone caught her, "Ah Lady Lillian." _

"_Herald?" she smiled at the gardener, even he was invited. _

"_No need to sound too surprised." He chuckled, causing her to smile, "but this dancing is getting me tired…it feels like as is my heart is going to burst." The blond haired man muttered. Lily shook her head, the gardener was nice enough, she knew that Belinda took a special liking to him, "So is Belinda around?" he asked, as they twirled. _

_Lily grinned "Over your shoulder." She uttered, he turned his head just as a breeze blew over them. Lily inhaled his scent, oh god, her mouth-watered, she just wanted a bite. The vampire could feel her fangs coming through. _

"_Lil-"_

_She pushed herself away, and weaved through the doors, covered her mouth, she shouldered passed a servant forcing him to drop the tray of wine. _

_She exited the Mansion and arrived at the back gardens, and groaned as her fangs ripped through her gums, she took in a deep breath and sighed. Now this was much better she was away from the stuffy room that was full of humans. _

_Lily opened her eyes and the blackened veins disappeared. A smile stretched across her lips as she realised that she was much better now at controlling herself. Lily took in the sight of the garden, and was in awe at the sight, there were willow trees, lush green grass and she could hear the sound of running water. There must be a creek nearby. _

"_So got tired of dancing?" A voice whispered into her ear. Lily jumped and spun around, the skirts of her gown swished around her ankles as she did so. _

"_Elijah?" she smiled and swallowed, "You have a beautiful home and garden…"she murmured tucking in stray curl. _

_He nodded and stepped up beside her, and stood tall. "Did it get too much?"_

"_Oh the dancing no it-"_

"_I mean the bloodlust?" he cut her off. _

_Lily swallowed and licked her lips, "I don't know-"_

"_I am not a fool Lillian. I know what you are." He said calmly, Lily took a step away. Elijah turned to face her, "You're a vampire." He uttered. _

_Lily blinked, he knew? That meant surely she couldn't stay in this town…not now, it was a pity actually, she was beginning to feel like she could have a home here for a couple of years. "Goodbye Elijah…"she blurred off, but before could get into her pace an iron grip was around her waist. Lily gasped when she found herself pinned to the wall and snarled. _

"_What-you…you're a vampire." Lily breathed staring up at him, he was pressed close to her she raised her fingers and gently grazed them over the veins that were plastered on his face. _

"_Just as you." Elijah stated "there's nothing to fear." He promised, "Now come I believe we shall return to the ball…perhaps I will be able to help you state your craving." He held out his hand. Lily smiled and nodded taking his hand. _

* * *

Lily's brows furrowed, when she felt someone prodding her shoulder. She grumbled under her breath and turned over. There was a loud sigh and another prod.

She huffed and reluctantly opened her eyes, and screeched when she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Lils." Damon smirked and wasn't too surprised when she violently shoved him off of her bed. "Ok..oww-"

Lily swore "What the hell is it with everyone breaking into my house-"

"Says the vampire who has super hearing." Damon snorted but quietened down seeing the glare she threw his way.

"So-"

"Wait have people been breaking into your house?" Stefan popped his head into the room. Lily groaned and flopped down onto her bed before scrunching her nose up when the raven head vampire joined her.

"Ah come on…that's it I want my keys back." She declared and swung her legs out of her bed, "So what do you want?" she asked.

"Well…"Damon said casually placing his hands behind his head. "We're going to see you grand-mummy, so you're coming." She narrowed her eyes; Lily wasn't one to be taking orders lightly.

"What he means…"Stefan said he was still leaning against the doorframe. "Will you be able to come with us to talk to Katherine…she seems chattier with you."

Lily scoffed, "We snipe at each other." She informed the brothers; she rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a skirt today as well as a blouse. "Plus I have work-"

"You've got marking to do throughout the morning…and only lesson in the afternoon." Damon drawled Lily and Stefan both gave him an incredulous look.

"You weirdo." The red head muttered.

Damon huffed "I don't stalk you…"

"You sound like you do." She muttered as she turned back to her closet, and yelped when he threw a pillow at the back of her head. "Damon-"she scowled.

"Look we're going to see if Katherine will give us the moonstone. So…"

"If I say yes." She stood up, having found a pair of heels; "Would you stop breaking into my house?" she asked looking at the pair.

Damon made a face; the vampire was still lounging on her bed. "Hmm I wouldn't bank on it." she rolled her eyes.

"I should so sign the deeds over to a human." she grumbled. "Fine I'll come to see granny shall I?"

"Thank you." Stefan said sincerely "and this is for you." he handed her a steaming mug of tea, causing the red head to soften somewhat.

"You're the good one Stefan-"she ignored the 'hey' from the older Salvatore, "let me get ready, just make sure he doesn't-"she jerked her thumb in Damon's direction "go through my panties drawer." She added and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

"For a vampire nearly hitting the four hundred mark, you sure are a germ-aphobe." Damon commented, he, Stefan and Lily were clamouring down the steps, the youngest Salvatore was leading them into the church ruins.

"Says the vampire who has a thing about stained carpets." Lily said as they entered the dark cavern, before she and Stefan left the day before, they had pushed the stone door against the entrance of the tomb, not wanting some poor unfortunate person to accidentally enter it. They came to a stop outside the doorway.

"Go on then." Damon gestured for Lily to go forward.

She scoffed "No, I'm not lifting-"

"You're the oldest-"he said dryly, Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, those two hadn't exactly been easy to travel with. The constant bickering was grazing his nerves, but he knew that's just how they were.

"I am not lifting, I like this top and that-"Lily pointed towards the stone door "Is covered in grime." She added.

"Ok, let's just do it Damon." Stefan stepped in playing peacekeeper, Damon rolled his eyes and nodded, she watched as Stefan and Damon together moved the stone slab out of the way. Lily tightened her jacket around her torso.

It slammed against the wall where they set it. "Thanks for helping Lily." Damon said sarcastically. Lily smiled showing her teeth.

"You're welcome honey." She countered and the three peered into the tomb, making sure not to step over the boundary line.

There was zero movement, Lily folded her arms across her chest, "She's been dramatic …Katerina." She yelled into the tomb, Damon and Stefan exchanged amused looks, it wasn't everyday they witness someone having the edge over the manipulative brunette Petrova.

They all froze when a shadow moved within the tomb, "Please come in," Katherine's voice low and croaky "there's plenty of room for all of us, oh Lillian you can join us…"

Lily gagged an cringed "Ewww…you're my great grandmother" she shuddered,

Damon sniggered "And I'd rather poke my eyes out." He chipped in, Lily watched as Katherine emerged into the light, the brief sips of blood did wonders for her, she mused.

"Hmm…such pretty eyes." Katherine cooed,

Lily sighed "Hmm…such useless facts…"she commented, Damon grinned "What?"

"You think I got pretty eyes." The raven head vampire nudged her in the side, Lily snorted

"That's what you got?" she asked.

"Yeah…I got a pretty di-"he hissed when she pinched his arm.

Katherine groaned "Did you just come here to banter in front of me? I rather go back into the shadows."

Lily hummed and Stefan cleared his throat, "No we've come for the moonstone." He stated,

The red head licked her lips, "So are you in a giving mood Katerina?" she questioned, Katherine smirked, causing the younger Petrova to know what she wouldn't be in a giving mood.

"Tell you what…"Katherine uttered as she stumbled over to them, "You get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here and you get whatever you want,"

Lily leant against the frame, "That is certainly a change of tune from last night." She murmured, Damon glanced over to his brother in confusion, since he also believed that Katherine wanted to stay in the tomb.

"I thought you wanted to be in here." Stefan stated "Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you."

Lily watched her ancestor and sighed "You want out because you're hungry right?" she questioned, the little sips of blood from the day before clearly wasn't enough.

"I'm starving Lillian-"she said as she shuffled forward, "And dirty, but above all I'm bored. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring." She stumbled to the side and came to a stop in front of her great granddaughter.

"So here's the deal, you get me out of here I'll give you the moonstone and I'll get out of Mystic Falls." Her deep brown orbs met Lily's emerald ones, it was unnerving for Katherine to be staring into her eyes, they were so much like her mother's, and she forced herself to look away.

Lily canted her head to the side, "And what's stopping you from going back on your word?" she questioned,

Katherine smirked "Well I guess you're just going to have to trust me" she shrugged her bony shoulders, Lily clicked her tongue.

"There's lies the problem Katerina, you're not a trustworthy person." The red head stated both Damon and Stefan nodded agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement.

"Well it's on you; let me know what you decide." She slunk back in to the shadows.

Lily sighed; she knew prying the bloody stone from her wasn't going to be an easy task. She didn't know for sure that Bonnie would be able to find a way for this.

* * *

Lily was once again at home; she had an afternoon lesson and figured that she would be able to finish the rest of the marking for her classes. She took a sip of her mugful of blood, and sighed feeling the taste. She knew one thing for sure, Damon was right blood from the vein was so much better. But for her it was less practical, Lily downed the rest of the blood and snorted seeing some of the answers that the teens had given her.

"And….once again the prize goes to Tyler Lockwood for the most inappropriate answer, by reinstating that Romeo was a pansy…"Lily shook her head, her red locks were tied up in a high ponytail, a few curls escaped to frame her face. "Was sort of a pansy…."she muttered under her breath. Lily had managed to finish one pile, and opted to take a break since now would be the perfect time for her. She pushed herself away from her desk, and headed into the front room, where the television was. She moved over to her DVD collection and her eyes roamed the shelf, she frowned seeing something that didn't belong there,

"Supernatural?" Lily mumbled and pulled it out, this must be Caroline's she thought. "Oh he's a cutie." The red head figured she could give it a go.

Surely two hours later she was sprawled out on her sofa, eating a tub of ice cream, she was currently on the third episode of Supernatural, in fact Lily was so absorbed in the show, and she didn't hear the knock on the front door.

"Oh Sammy…don't worry Dean will save ya-"

"Lily-"the vampire shrieked when a hand made contact with her shoulder, she jumped up onto her feet and spun around, brandishing her spoon as she did so.

"Jesus-"Elena muttered "You-you're a vampire and you'll use a spoon as a weapon?" she asked, the red head blushed and grumbled under her breath.

"Shut up…what are you doing here?" Lily asked "you're meant to be at school…."she looked over to her mantelpiece to where the clock was located.

"Well…"Elena tucked her hair behind her ear "Stefan and Damon came over…they said you guys went to see Katherine."

Lily hummed and nodded, "Yeah and I believe they told you what they're planning?" she asked. The doppelganger nodded,

"I figured we could go and try to get more information about this whole moonstone deal." She added,

Lily scoffed "The truth please." She folded her arms across her chest, she had shed her heels earlier, so were standing a couple of inches below the doppelganger.

"Fine I wanted to go and find out more about Klaus." Elena announced, it wasn't the whole truth but she rather bring Lily with her since she trusted her.

Lily licked her lips "Why would you want to find out more about him? The guy is obviously a psychotic killer." She uttered "Who won't-"

"Lily please. We can figure out a way to stop him, without anyone else getting hurt. I…if he comes to town, there's nothing to stop him from killing Stefan, Damon everyone I care about." The brunette pleaded. "I just need some help please Lily.

Lily clenched her eyes shut and sighed, "You're going to go by yourself anyway aren't you?" she asked,

Elena nodded, causing the vampire to let out a heavy sigh, "Very well, I have to get Alaric to cover my class." She muttered, "hold on." she rushed around her home slipping on her shoes and grabbing her jacket, "Just to be clear we're just going to be finding out about Klaus nothing more." she said sternly, Elena hastily nodded, and knew when she actually get found out she'll be a whole load of trouble but this was important for her.

"Come on." Lily called her heading towards the front door; Elena did a quick sweep of the room,

"Hey Lily were you watching Supernatural?" she asked as the vampire locked up before they headed towards Lily's mini-cooper, the red head unlocked the vehicle and climbed in, the brunette settled in beside her.

"Yep…Dean is hot by the way." Lily declared,

Elena giggled "I'm more of a fan of Sam" she said buckling herself in,

Lily shook her head and pulled out of the driveway, "Nah…Dean always come to the rescue." She grinned.

* * *

Soon enough Lily parked at the Boarding house, she and Elena made their way up the driveway, the doppelganger was about to knock but the red head just waltzed in, the petite English teacher the only person who would know where they need to go to get some information would be Rose, since the older vampire would no doubt have contacts.

"Lily-"Elena stated.

The vampire rolled her eyes, "Please, this is nothing compared to what they do to me." She stated, and her heightened hearing picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards them,

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked, so early in the morning." Rose exclaimed in a scantily clad robe, Lily bit back a grin.

"My sentiments exactly," the red head smiled,

Rose chuckled "Sorry—"neither vampires missed the look of discomfort on the teenager, "I thought you were…"

"Damon?" she questioned and Rose nodded.

Elena swallowed, "Sorry I…we came to talk to you." she announced making sure to keep eye contact.

Lily nodded "Yep, so how about you get dressed before Elena collapses and meet us in the parlour." She grabbed the doppelganger's wrist and dragged her towards the parlour.

Sure enough a couple of minutes later Rose had returned fully dressed, Lily had left it to Elena to explain why they were here. The red head eyed Damon's alcohol collection and narrowed her eyes.

"Little thief" she muttered, Damon was the one to swipe her good Bourbon. She was forced back to reality hearing Rose's exclamation.

"It's a bad idea." Rose said vehemently, "and I can't believe you're going along with this." She added to the red head.

"What? It's not my fault." Lily muttered leaning against the table. She sighed, "Listen Rose, all we want to know is more information about Klaus, that's all." She said reasonably, "and you and I both know you have a friend with all the contacts." She added.

Elena sighed "From what Damon said you're friend Slater knows much more about Klaus, you and Damon just gave up before you found it." she sniped.

Rose looked at the human in disbelief, they hardly gave up. "Yeah because someone blew up the coffee shop we were in."

"There's more to learn" Elena argued "we just need to find another way."

Rose dropped down onto the couch, Lily paced up and down in front of the fireplace,"Why are you coming to me with this?" she asked.

Lily came to a stop "Because you're the only one who knows where this Slater is" she uttered.

Elena nodded "Plus you owe us…"she shifted slightly seeing the looks she was getting from both females. "One word from me and Stefan and Damon could have killed you for kidnapping me." She yelped when Lily threw pinecone at the back of her head.

"Not good at convincing people" Lily said,

Elena swallowed, Rose eyed her, "Or because you know Damon and Stefan wouldn't want you to be doing this, their moonstone escapade will give you a chance." Rose said.

Lily tugged the ends of her ponytail, "We're having a disagreement, their willing to risk everyone I care about just to keep me safe." Elena said,

"They're just trying to protect you-"Rose argued.

Lily cleared her throat "Rose, we just want to know what we're going up against. Nothing more." she said sincerely, "If you don't want to come along its fine, give me the address and I'll speak to Slater." She uttered.

Rose sighed, she actually sort of liked the red head Petrova, much different from her ancestor, unlike Katherine, and Lily seemed to have a heart. After all she was willing to go up against an Original to protect her descendent. The brunette vampire believed that Elena didn't know how lucky she was.

"What do you hope to achieve by doing this?" Rose asked.

It was Elena who replied "How would you like to be able to walk in the sun?" she countered, Lily shifted from one foot to the other, ok this definitely wasn't part of the plan.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for over five hundred years, what do you think?" Rose scoffed, she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she envied Lily, Damon and Stefan for all being able to walk in the sun.

"I think I've got a witch who is willing to help." Elena stated. "Only if you're willing to make a deal."

Rose stared at her and then looked over to Lily; she sighed and nodded, hoping she wouldn't regret this.

* * *

They had to take Rose's car, since it had tinted windows. Lily lounged in the front seat and Elena was sitting in the back. The older vampire was driving; the red head had managed to convince Alaric to take her class, after promising him she'll explain later,

"Were you and Trevor ever together?" she asked curiously,

"What'd you mean?" Rose asked turning the steering wheel,

Lily shifted in her seat and licked her lips, the weather was warm but not too sunny, "Well together, you know like lovers?" she uttered.

Rose broke out into a fit of laughter realising what she had just said. "Eww…no I and Trevor are…that's just gross." Lily smiled "What about you and Damon…he seems to be all over you…"

"Nah, just some harmless flirting." Lily shrugged "Plus in your words that'd be gross." She added, "I believe though that I'm not his type…"she trailed off, and discreetly nodded over to the doppelganger.

Rose smirked and nodded "So you see it to?" she didn't miss the way Damon cared for Elena.

Lily stretched her arms above her head "You would have to be blind to miss it." she uttered, Rose snorted.

She felt the car coming to a stop, and they entered an underground parking lot, after this she hoped that Elena would manage to convince Bonnie to make a daylight ring for Rose, of all the people she had come across in her time, she thought that Rose deserved one.

The car finally came to a stop, Lily unbuckled herself and they exited the car. Rose led them up a flight of stairs, with Elena bringing up the rear, the doppelganger was slightly breathless from the amount of stairs in this place, Lily and Rose didn't seem to have any problems.

"For someone as thin as you, you really are unfit." Lily said to her descendent in retaliation Elena shoved the red head. "So…does this Slater ever think…I dunno actually putting a lick of paint on to the walls…or his door?" Lily commented eyeing the chipped door, Rose shook her head and knocked on the door

"Slater!" Rose called "Slater! It's Rose open up." she pounded on the door; Lily frowned when she wasn't able to hear any movement. There was no answer "He's not home sorry-"

"No, we came all this way-"

"And we can't just leave after coming all this way." Lily finished off and stepped forward, and with a smile she grabbed the door handles and shoved them opened, snapping the chain on the other side.

"You are aware you're breaking in?" Rose said, as they stepped into the apartment.

"Not the first time…oh and Elena don't try this at home." The red head uttered, she looked around at the large place, damn she thought this was more than a decent size apartment, the ceilings were high, and the rooms were open and airy.

"Slater?!" Rose called; she came to an abrupt stop as she passed a room, where the door was wide open. "I don't think he's going to be much help." She stated.

Both Elena and Lily rushed forward, and the red head balked seeing the greyed corpse of the other vampire.

"No kidding." Lily muttered, well there goes their lead. Rose entered the room and dragged Slater's body out of the way. The doppelganger made her way towards the desk where piles and piles of papers were. Lily followed and glanced over to Rose, feeling sorry for the vampire.

"Whoever blew up the coffee shop probably found him and killed him for his information." Elena said routing through Slater's work.

"Yeah, probably to stop him helping people like us. He knew too much." Rose muttered.

Lily rubbed her temple, "Well there's no point of staying is there? We should just go." She uttered, her eyes were drawn to the various monitors on his desk.

Rose moved forward and threw the curtains apart, bathing the room in sunlight. "Whoa-"Elena exclaimed.

"Aren't you meant to be burning?" Lily questioned and moved towards the windows, she gazed down at the city; it was full of life,

"UV rays won't penetrate." Rose informed them, "I used to come here and just watch the day." She announced.

Lily pressed her lips, and surprised the vampire by taking her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry about Slater…and Trevor." She murmured.

Rose nodded and smiled sadly, "Me too." She looked over her shoulder as Elena set down the framed picture, the red head let go and moved around the desk. "Any luck?" she asked. Lily watched as Elena tried the computer.

"It's password protected." She replied.

"Elena you can't say we didn't try. Come on." Lily said deciding now would be a good time to go home, before Stefan and Damon figured out that neither of them were in Mystic Falls. Rose nodded in agreement.

"It's pointless." She added.

Before Elena could protest there was the sound of something hitting the floor, Lily's ears perked up hearing the sound of a beating heart. "Someone's here." Rose headed towards the door, the doppelganger went to follow after her, but her ancestor grabbed her wrist.

"Stay here." she ordered, Rose opened the door and was surprised at who was there.

"Alice?" she exclaimed, both Elena and Lily exchanged puzzled looks as a dark haired woman threw herself at Rose, forcing the vampire to hug her. The older vampire gave the red head an annoyed look, causing Lily to cock an eyebrow.

* * *

Lily swung her legs back and forth as she sat on a breakfast stool, "Thanks." She smiled as Elena slid over a mug of tea; the brunette was making Alice one. Rose returned after spending some time comforting the woman.

"So how'd it go?" the red head asked the other vampire. "Did you convince-"she hissed when the doppelganger elbowed her.

"She means, how is she?" Elena asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her tea…she discreetly spat it back into the cup, dear god that was awful; clearly Elena didn't inherit any culinary skills.

"Well she found him a few minutes before we did." Rose took the vacant seat besides Lily, as Elena poured another cup. "But she's overreacting big time."

Lily's eyebrows flew up to her hairline. "Gosh Rose, a bit cold don't you think?" she asked, tapping her nails against the table top, she looked over her shoulder seeing the hunched over human.

"Her boyfriend just died, there's no such thing as overreacting." Elena frowned, looking at the brunette vampire. Also thinking that she was being cold.

"Those tears are for her, she didn't care about Slater." Rose revealed "She was only dating Slater long enough to see if he would turn her."

Lily blinked "Ok…well now she's being a cold bitch." She muttered jumping onto her feet; an idea was forming in her head about how to get something out of this meaningless trip.

"Wait were you implying that I was being a cold-"

"Yes." Lily smiled innocently, and grabbed the cup of tea and saucer, "Hopefully this won't be a wasted trip. Now shush." She turned on her heel and made her way into the main living area, Elena took the now empty seat and she and Rose both watched as Lily settled down beside the woman.

"Here." She said softly handing over the tea,

"Thank you." Alice said taking it, her eyes were drawn over her face, her brows furrowed thinking she'd seen the red head somewhere before. And come to think of it also the brunette teenager "You…look really familiar." She uttered "Did you know Slater?" she took a sip of the tea,

Lilly shook her head "Not personally no, but I knew he has information about vampire contacts, I was wondering if there was anything that would point Klaus out?" she asked, they just wanted information.

"Doubtful, Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out." Alice answered.

Lily hummed and leant forward. "Do you know Slater's computer password?" she questioned, and could make out Elena palming her face.

"I thought I had a problem with being discreet." Rose muttered hearing what was being said, she saw the filthy look Alice shot the red head.

Elena groaned "Yeah…no she gets worse." She muttered running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you kidding me?" the human spat "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake in his heart….who do you-"

"Cut the crap darling." Lily drawled, crossing one leg over the other. "We both know you were only with him in the first place because you wanted to be a vampire." She said. "I can make that happen." She uttered. Alice slowly looked up, and her eyes widened seeing Lily's face changing, she could make out the pointed fangs jutting out from beneath her full lips and the way her eyes reddened.

"You're a vampire." Alice breathed, that was what she really wanted, to become an immortal a creature of the night.

Lily rescinded her fangs and blinked bringing her face back to its natural state.

"Yes, and I can make you one if you help us." Lily stated. Both Elena and Rose shot her a 'what to hell look', which she chose to ignore.

* * *

Her plan worked since Alice was now sitting at Slater's computer, she had successfully unlocked it, the three supernaturals gathered around her.

"Well that's no good." Lily muttered seeing the box popping up on screen, she stood behind Alice, with Elena on her right and Rose on her left.

"Someone's been here; they completely wiped his hard-drive." Alice stated,

"Yeah probably by whoever killed him." Rose said, Elena let out a sigh of defeat and was about to walk away but Alice's next statement stopped her. The red head moved back, when the human turned towards another screen.

"Well you're lucky that Slater was more than paranoid." She muttered "everything is backed up on our remote server." Alice entered another password, "Kirsten Stewart, could he be more obvious?"

Lily scrunched up her nose hearing that name "Isn't she from that sparkly vampy film? So…far away from the truth." She remembered Caroline attempting to watch it whilst she was staying with her, but Lily had put her foot down saying no way in hell that film would be played in her home.

"Are you actually going to turn her?" Rose whispered to Lily.

The red head scoffed "I have had my fill of baby vampires. She won't even remember us being here." she uttered, causing Rose to smile.

"A devious side to you Lily really?" she uttered, as Elena moved forward so she could see the screen.

"A Petrova, did you expect anything less?" Lily countered and glanced down at her watch, "plus I want to get home before six." She added.

Rose shook her head, both vampires peered over Elena's shoulder so they could see the monitor, there was folders littered on the screen.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked. Lily was impressed, that man literally knew everyone…hell her name was even there.

"Hmm, Slater was obsessed almost as much as me…"Alice muttered,

"She's crazy…"Lily whispered to Rose who quickly clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"What about that one?" Rose called out seeing a familiar name "Cody Weber, they exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah" she said,

Alice nodded and grabbed the phone "I could call him." she offered.

Elena swallowed, well here comes the difficult bit. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus-"Lily's stomach felt heavy "that the doppelganger is alive and she is ready to surrender." Elena said her voice was slightly shaky, she could already feel the waves of anger rolling off of her ancestor.

"What-I knew I recognise you-"

"Shut up." Lily barked and turned on the doppelganger

"Lily-"

"Lily? Is that short for Lillian…if she's the doppelganger you must be Lillian Petrova…wow-"

"Just get him the message." Elena stalked off towards the kitchen.

Lily's let out a low breath, trying to rein in her anger before she stormed off after the brunette, Rose trailed after her, and not wanting to get the way but thought it be best to intervene if necessary.

Lily stormed into the kitchen; Elena swallowed and turned to face her. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed stepping up to the teenager.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Elena said determinedly.

Rose stood her mouth parted in shock "If Klaus finds you he will kill you." she stated. Elena looked away, but the red head was having none of it, and took hold of her chin. Lily's emerald orbs zeroed in on her. A chuckle erupted from her.

"Oh my god, how could I be so stupid" the red head berated herself "This is exactly what you wanted isn't it?" she took a step back.

"It's either me or my family." Elena stated.

"This whole mission was a suicidal one, so you could hand yourself over." Rose said softly,

Lily swallowed, the muscle in her jaw twitched "You selfish little girl." She spat at the doppelganger leaving her stunned.

"Lily-"

Just then Alice emerged through the doorway "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." she grinned.

Lily could feel her head already throbbing. And Rose sighed in defeat; they were in a whole load of trouble now.

* * *

"Lily are you just going to ignore me?" Elena asked, the red head was currently leaning against the window, she knew Rose had gone off to call Damon to tell them what happened. "Look I'm sorry-"

"For what?" she snapped "Lying to my face" she blurred forward causing the teenager to jump, she knew however angry the vampire got she would never hurt her, that was just how Lily was. "You told me you just wanted information about Klaus-not this bull-crap tale of handing yourself over. You want me to hand over one of my only living descendants why-"

"You shouldn't question me." Elena sniped "You and everyone would everything to keep me alive, you shouldn't question why I'd do the same for you."

Lily growled and balled her fists up; she didn't appreciate being lied to, not like this. Elena cleared her throat "You of all people should know about handing yourself over for someone you love…"she said quietly.

The red head knew she was referring to Clara. "There's the difference between us Elena….I tried to fight…I didn't just give up the way you are doing. I tried so hard to stay alive…I was shot in the back" Elena swallowed this part of the tale she hadn't told her before. "I wanted to live my life, I wasn't weak enough to just give up." she said softly.

"Your martyr tendency will just bring misery to everyone else." Lily said…"You know Clara? She hated me because I died…and then when I did come back she couldn't look at me for a couple of months."

Elena looked away; did she make a mistake? She thought. But that soon left her mind when she saw a familiar reflection in the window behind Lily. She jumped out of her skin, causing the red head to peer over her shoulder, there was no one there.

* * *

Lily rubbed her head "So did you call Damon?" she asked, Rose nodded they were in the kitchen and the doppelganger just exited it. They both knew that Damon would have no qualms about dragging Elena out by her hair.

"Why would-"

"Because he'll bring his own car, I don't fancy spending any more time with her at the moment." Lily muttered, still angry and annoyed about being lied to.

Rose nodded, "And he is here." she said, the females could hear Elena's gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked,

"And that's our cue." Lily muttered getting onto her feet, along with Rose, she could see Damon glaring at Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Elena questioned.

Lily cleared her throat "Rose called him." she answered, Elena scowled at her.

"Why? You-Rose you said you understood-"

"She lied." Lily sniped "Not nice is it? You're lucky he came."

Alice marched up to the group, "Damon Salvatore, Lillian Petrova a doppelganger wow this-"Lily growled in annoyance and grabbed Alice's wrist, catching her eyes.

"You are going to remain silent." She compelled her, Alice did just that "You deal with her-"Lily nodded towards Elena, "I can barely look at her." She took the human by her hand and led her to one of the bedrooms; Rose opted to follow the pair not wanting to be caught in between Damon and Elena. "Sit down."

"Do you do a lot of compulsion?" Rose asked, as Alice sat down on the edge of the bed, Lily knelt down in front of her, she tuned out Damon's and Elena's arguments.

"Only when it's necessary." She murmured. "Now Alice…you're going to forget about this whole day, only that Slater is now gone," her pupils dilated, Rose sat back and watched. "You will live your life, a normal human life…and you'll somehow find joy in that. Now you are going to fall asleep." Lily compelled her; she saw Alice's eyes drooping before she collapsed on the bed.

Lily stood up, and Rose smiled "I would have just compelled her to forget." She said. The red head shrugged her shoulders,

"I like to go out in style. Plus she was becoming even more obsessed." Lily said as they left the room, and was greeted with a sulky doppelganger and a pissed off vampire.

"Alice's is out cold, we're going now." Lily announced as she moved forward. "She won't remember anything."

"Well you wouldn't have to compel her if you didn't go along-"

"I didn't know she was lying." Lily cut him off, her eyes darted over to the brunette "You're taking her home; I'll catch a ride with Rose." She uttered.

Elena sighed she didn't mean to hurt her like this; she only thought she was saving everyone else.

"Let's get out of here." Damon nodded, before anyone could move the doors slammed opened, three thuggish looking vampires entered.

"We're here for the doppelganger-"they formed a triangle, Lily stood shoulder to shoulder with Damon.

"Not here sorry-"the red head stated.

"Thank you for coming-"Elena uttered about to take a step forward but Damon grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip.

"I will break your arm." Damon threatened her; Lily's eyes remained on the other three vampires.

"Lil-"

"I would let him. Now shut up," she hissed at her. "Leave now." Lily said moving slightly forward, her tone was hard and left no room for argument. The leader of the little group, canted his head to the side.

"Lillian Petrova…you're wanted as well-"he drawled.

Lily swallowed she didn't know how old these vampires were, and mostly likely all three would be able to give them a good run for them money. "Come-!"the leader ordered "Fine-"he pulled out a gun, "Apologies Miss-"he aimed it at her head she remained where she was, the tense standoff was broken when there was a loud snap.

Lily's eyes widened seeing who was responsible for killing the man. It was Elijah, she felt something in her heart blooming at the sight of him, but she was also stunned to see him in the first place. She had killed him…but a tiny part of her was relieved to see him again.

Lily decided she had officially gone crazy. Elijah blurred in the room, and Rose blurred out.

The dark haired Original eyed the two vampires, his eyes lingered on the man holding the gun…he was still aiming it at the red head, for a brief second Elijah's eyes darkened in anger. But then his calm and cool façade returned.

"Lily killed you-"Damon said bluntly, causing the petite vampire to elbow him, now wasn't a really good time to bring that up. "You were dead." He said.

"For centuries now." Elijah said curtly, "who are you?" he asked the unnamed vampires.

Lily swallowed she didn't know whether he was an enemy or not, last they had crossed paths he had decapitated a vampire.

"Who are you?" the vampire asked back.

Elijah's lip curled slightly "I'm Elijah. And I'd appreciate it if you put the gun away," He tutted, Lily's eyes darted between the other two males, they clearly heard of him, since the leader of the former three hastily stowed it away. Lily could sense the fear rolling off the pair in waves.

"We were going to bring you to her, she's the doppelganger, and we also found Lillian Petrova for Klaus. He'll be happy to see them, her specifically" the man mumbled,

Lily bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes met Elijah's, and she saw something there. "Does anyone know you're here?" he asked.

"No."

She blinked seeing the brief hint of a smile on his face "Thank you, you've been very helpful." And without further ado, he plunged both of his hands into their chest cavity and ripped out there hearts, they immediately dropped to the floor. Elena gasped and stumbled back, Lily's breath hitched when the Original blurred towards her.

"See you soon-"he said so low that only she was able to hear. "Sweet Lillian." Elijah's lips found her temple; he kissed her and was gone.

* * *

"And then she blamed me for Stefan being in there in the first place." Damon vented, he, Lily were all sitting on her porch swing. Taking a sip of the bourbon that Lily had stolen back.

"So you guys had a sucky day?" Alaric asked, Lily scoffed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No kidding, my descendent took me for a ride today…she lied very well you know, I reckon if she practices enough she'll be almost as good as Katherine." she muttered.

Damon groaned, and rested his feet on the porch railing "No kidding, now Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine." he uttered taking the half-filled bottle from her, and took a couple of mouthfuls. "And I'm paired with a semi-competent witch-"he yelped when Lily elbowed him. Alaric snorted.

"Dude don't bitch about Bonnie. She's the only sensible one…Jeremy was an idiot too today." Lily hummed.

The trio looked up at the starry sky, all the lights in the Gilbert house was off telling them they had retired for the night. "We've been whining all night Alaric about our day. What happened in yours?" she asked.

Alaric took a sip of the bourbon and leant back "Well…one of the kids was being a dick…I had the urge to punch him-"Damon smiled in amusement, and Lily eyed him. The hunter rolled his eyes, "Don't worry I didn't."

* * *

"_Run" Lily did just that, and used her enhanced speed to her advantage; she looked over her shoulder seeing if she could see him. The sun was high in the sky, the wind through her loose red curls, and she had hitched up her skirts slightly to aid her. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was close. _

"_Boo-"she shrieked and wasn't able to stop herself and ploughed straight into him, with a grunt he was off his feet, Lily felt strong arms wrap around her waist, as they both went rolling down the hill, instead of curses flying, there was laughter and giggles. Lily's cheeks were flushed pink as they finally came to a stop. Her chest heaved. _

"_Well that was different." Elijah chuckled, holding himself above her; the grass was soft and slightly damp since it had rained late last night. "I win. And you lose" He grinned, running the backs of his knuckle down her cheek. _

_Lily pouted playful and pushed away some of his deep brown hair "Not fair Elijah, you are much faster than me."_

"_Well my sweet Lillian-"a shiver ran down her spine when his lips brushed the column of her throat, she arched slightly pressing her breasts against his hard chest. "Life is not fair." He kissed her teasingly, and smirked seeing her flustered state. _

"_Hmm…well you can make it a tiny bit fairer." Lily's lips stretched into a smirk, she reached up, and pressed her lips against his. Elijah's chest rumbled when he felt her tongue swiping his bottom lip, she lightly pushed him back so she was straddling his waist. The red head broke the kiss, and smiled down at him. He placed his hands on her hips. "So we know you are good at running…"_

"_Try more than good." Elijah countered causing her to roll her eyes. _

"_Fine, but how are you at climbing-"he looked at her in confusion, Lily played with the collar of his shirt and leant forward, her lips brushed against the shell of his ear, she suppressed a smile feeling his fingers into her hips. "How about-"Elijah sighed completely content having the fiery red head in his arms; after all it's been far too long. She kissed the cleft on his chin and bumped her nose against his. _

"_I and you race towards the trees, and whoever-"he was barely listening since Lily was making certain parts of him ache. "Gets to the top wins." Lily smirked and was gone. _

_Elijah's eyes snapped opened and he growled playfully sprinting after her. _

_The red head was at the base of the large willow tree; she bent her knees and jumped clinging onto the trunk. She felt Elijah's fingers ghosting the back of her dress._

_Lily emerged on the top branch and squealed when Elijah appeared in front of her; he grasped her hand to stop her from tumbling out of the tree. _

"_You cheated, not very fair-"_

"_Life isn't fair Elijah-"she quipped back, and grinned as he laughed. Lily shuffled forward and sat beside him, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. "That's a good look for you" she said softly, he looked at her questioningly "When you smile. You don't do it enough." _

_Elijah cupped her chin "I haven't had a reason to…but I am beginning to." He was about to kiss her but a familiar voice stopped him. Lily followed his gaze and saw a blond haired male talking to Belinda, _

"_Who is that?" Lily questioned, and was intrigued when the man met her eyes. She noted he had a pair of gorgeous blue orbs, _

"_My brother Niklaus." Elijah announced._

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-In the past, Elijah meets Lily again, and they dance, he tells her he's a vampire. In the present, Lily is fed up of everyone breaking into her house, she goes with the Salvatores to meet Katherine, but its useless. Lily is at home, doing some work but gets sucked into Supernatural, where she ends up fancying Dean. Elena tells her about wanting to see Slater, and convinces her to find more information out. They rope Rose into it, the vampires talk and both know Damon is in love with Elena. They find Slater's body, Lily tricks Alice, Elena wants to give herself up, making Lily angry. She tells Rose to call Damon, since she can't look at the doppelganger anymore. Lily compels Alice, three vampires arrive to take Elena and her, Elijah arrives, and says he'll see her again. Alaric, Damon and Lily are all drinking on the porch. Another flashback, showing some Elijah and Lily time, and Klaus arrives. **

**Next Chapter: More flashbacks, which involves Belinda. Damon, Lily and Alaric team up, and Elijah appears again. **

**Please REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

_Lillian and Belinda were walking through the bizarre, stopping for a moment or two at several stalls. "So you and Niklaus huh?" the vampire teased the witch, she halted at a jewellery stall and gazed down at the little trinkets, one thing she liked about this part of the world, there was much more son than England. _

_Belinda scoffed, "Hardly, you know I don't like mixing with vampires…"she muttered, Lily cocked an eyebrow _

"_Yet you're marvellous friends with me." She quipped; the witch smirked and shrugged her shoulders. _

"_Only vampire I can stand…you are spending an awful lot time with Elijah though." She commented. _

_Lily beamed and picked up a simple leather bracelet, sometimes the simplest things were the best, and this was one of them. She eyed the stone that rested in the middle of the strap. "He is a very dashing gentlemen…I can see things growing between us." she confided in the witch, and was oblivious to the expression on the witch's face. _

"_Well has he told you he is Original? The first generation of-"_

"_Vampires. Yes I know, but I do not care." Lily cut her off, "Him and his family are pleasant enough…although that Kol seems a bit off the rails." She waved over the stall holder. "Good morning, I would like this please." She smiled at the older lady. _

"_No these Originals are dangerous-"Belinda started, this wasn't part of the plan, she was meant to keep the red head away from the family of vampires, why oh why do their paths constantly cross? The witch knew it was their fates. _

"_Belinda, I like them…and I want to be with Elijah. We will eventually leave town but not now." The red head hissed, not understanding where all this prejudice was coming from. She was never like this before. Before they could continue they were interrupted. _

"_Really Lillian? Not buying jewels?" a familiar voice commented behind her, as she dug through her coin purse. _

_Lily grinned recognising who it was, "Rebekah" she turned to face the blond haired female. Elijah had introduced her to his sister on the night of the ball after "What are you doing here?" she asked. _

_Rebekah sighed and picked up a little trinket obviously it wasn't to her liking as she set it down once again. _

"_Well there is only so much time a female can spend in the company of their brothers without losing their mind." Rebekah drawled, "I need a woman's opinion on some ball gowns, so shall we?" she asked giddy, about having Lily back in her life, she felt it was far too long since they've been together. The red head nodded, before swiftly handing the coins over. _

"_Oh my Lady, you gave me too much-"the stall holder called out. _

_Lily hummed playfully "No I do not think I did. Have a good birthday Elise." She smiled at the woman, "Belinda do you wish-"_

"_No I rather stay here." the witch said curtly, turning her back. Lily sighed and let Rebekah drag her away._

_Belinda scowled and stalked off in the direction of the manor that she and the vampire shared. She rounded the corner passing a side alley, and yelped when she was slammed into the wall, and pinned there. _

"_What is it that you want?" Belinda sneered _

"_What is your business with Lillian Petrova?" Klaus snarled glaring at the witch. _

"_Nothing to do with you-"the short woman scowled. _

_Klaus chuckled before grabbing her by her throat, "Everything to do with Lillian Petrova is my business. It's not the norm for a witch to be interested by a vampire." He murmured. _

"_Well she's not an ordinary vampire is she?" Belinda hissed "there's a big reward for her, after all Lillian Petrova was never meant to escape. She is wanted." _

_Klaus's eyes darkened "Hurt her, I will rip your heart out and feed it to you." he threatened, there were barely any passer-by's. _

_Belinda chuckled "You are in no position to threaten me hybrid-"she narrowed her eyes, Klaus groaned in pain, and clutched his head feeling the little veins in his brains exploding "Your father says hello." She smirked before disappearing into the crowd. _

* * *

"And then he had a go at me." Jenna exclaimed, she and Lily were currently in the Gilbert kitchen, the red head had barely spared a glance towards her descendent, nor she did make any effort to talk to her.

Lily snorted and sipped her tea; Jenna glared at her friend and threw a biscuit at her. "What?"

"You were meant to be keeping it a secret…"Jenna huffed, Alaric had a right go at her the night before, "he says I'm a blabber mouth! Can you believe that?" she questioned.

Lily swallowed her tea "Erm…not to destroy your weird whatever is going on with you-"the vampire waved her hand over Jenna, "But you are a blabber mouth." She declared, and giggled when Jenna's jaw dropped.

"Haa-"Jenna sighed and playfully whacked the vampire "evil child, that's it I'm not going to be saying another word about my relationship to you."

Lily grabbed the chocolate covered biscuit and cocked an eyebrow. She could hear Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie chatting. The red head vampire was aware of the teen's plan, about testing the doppelganger. After all no one trusted Elena not give herself over after yesterday's fiasco. "You Lillian Peterson are no longer going to be living your sexual life vicariously through me," she declared.

Lily snorted "Yeah I had no clue I was doing that." she scrunched up her nose in disgust, crossing one leg over the other.

"Hmm…"Jenna nodded "And you wouldn't be doing that if you find yourself a fella…shame you and Mason didn't work out." She said wryly.

Lily supressed a scoffed, as Jenna checked the time; she should be leaving now if she wanted to meet her advisor.

"Jenna honestly I am not looking for a hook up-"the vampire stated. Jenna downed the rest of her coffee, and cleared her throat.

"It's not just some hook up." Lily watched as the human dumped her mug in the sink, "you need a relationship, come on-"

"Only someone in an actual relationship can say that." Lily drawled cupping her mug the beverage was still warm.

"Hmm…so I have to go, you finish up your tea." Jenna uttered "Oh and you're meeting me and Ric at the Grill." She instructed,

Lily looked at her questionably "You know I could have other stuff-"

"No you don't" Jenna said in a sing song voice, grabbing her jacket and bag. "You're coming, or I'll tell Ric that…you …"she trailed off.

"What?" the vampire smirked.

Jenna scowled she got nothing, her eyes lit up though when an idea hit her. "I spend the rest of the week breaking into your house and being your wake up call." She declared.

Lily's jaw dropped in horror. "My god…"she breathed "you're an evil creature-"

Jenna laughed and kissed her on the cheek "Love you too. Remember the Grill be there at one." She ordered, and Lily watched as she left.

The vampire rolled her shoulders, god she needed a deep and thorough massage, preferably from someone on the supernatural spectrum, so they could get right into her bones. Damon would most likely be too suggestive, and Stefan was currently locked up with her great grandmother. Her heightened hearing picked up the sound of footsteps trudging down the stairs, she knew it was Bonnie.

And sure enough the witch walked through the door, "Morning Lily." She greeted the vampire. Lily smiled

"Morning, coffee? The kettle is hot." She uttered, Bonnie nodded and started to move around the kitchen.

Lily pulled out her cell, and decided to some grocery shopping and finish planning some of her lessons for the next couple of weeks, plus she also had to do some of Alaric's plans since she did owe him.

"So you really aren't going to speak to Elena?" Bonnie asked, not knowing whether the vampire could hold a grudge for that long.

Lily sighed "I will eventually, but she bloody pissed me off." She responded, the witch chuckled and spun around when the kettle went off.

"Yeah she does tend to do that." she poured the hot water into the mug. Lily dug into her pocket feeling her cell vibrating alerting her that someone was calling her. She let out a groan of annoyance seeing whose name was flashing across the screen.

"The mayor?" Bonnie asked already knowing the answer; Lily only pulled that face when Carol did call.

"Yep…the old crow is going to make me do something I don't want to." Lily huffed, and answered on the fifth ring. "Carol hi-"she plastered a smile onto her face, causing Bonnie to snigger.

"Lily-"Carol's voice filtered through the speaker, "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time…"

"As if that would stop you…"Lily muttered watching the witch move around, "No you haven't, so what can I do for you Carol?" she asked.

"Well…as you know Mystic Falls have a rich history…"the red head sunk down in her seat "And we are more than generous to visitors, a Mr Smith called us earlier, he wants to write a book of our town, Jenna Sommers is already on board with handing some archives over." She said Lily jumped onto her feet as Bonnie walked out of the kitchen with the cup of coffee she made.

The red head dumped her mug into the sink, and leant against the counter. "Well he insisted that he needs to be in town for this, I didn't want him to stay at Frils-"she mentioned the local motel in town, "since Ms Frils is a drinker, Jenna told me you would be more than happy to play host-"Lily barely listened since she could hear Elena and Bonnie out in the hall. "So yes?" she blinked and cleared her throat.

"Erm…sure-I have to go." She hastily hanged up, not entirely sure what she agreed to. She exited the kitchen and saw Elena on the staircase with Bonnie blocking her.

"What's going on?" the vampire asked, her eyes darting between the pair.

"Going to see Stefan-"

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy declared coming down the stairs with Bonnie's bag.

Lily sighed and leant against the railing. "Second time lying aren't we?" she drawled. Elena frowned,

"How-"

"They tested you." Lily interrupted "and you obviously failed." She added. "Now are you done with your foolish suicide mission?" she questioned,

Elena sighed in irritation, she was just trying to save everyone she cared about, and if handing herself over was what made them safe then so be it.

Lily knew her descendent was thinking she was saving them, but all she really was doing was making a grave mistake. Sure the people she loved would be safe, but they would be living the fact that they knew they caused her death.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family, because she crossed him." Elena explained. Lily ran her fingers through her thick hair, "I can't let that happen."

Bonnie stepped aside, and Lily hid a smile knowing that the doppelganger thought she got away with it. Jeremy plopped down on the stair case as Elena moved towards the doorway. The red head grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, the three of them watched as Elena walked into the barrier Bonnie had casted to trap the doppelganger.

"What did you do?" Elena asked turning to face them.

Lily smiled "Well sweetie we needed a way to make sure you don't do anything stupid again…like handing yourself over." She waltzed passed the doppelganger. "So two Petrovas trapped huh, not your day" She drawled, seeing Elena like this made the red head relax. "Oh by the way Elena I forgive you. Have fun." Lily winked and was gone.

* * *

Lily yawned and eyed the canned caramel that was on the top shelf, she was in the local grocery store, and her cart was already brimming near the rim. She opted to make some desert tonight, sure she was good at creating the base of the tart from scratch, she was never good at making caramel, and usually she would tend to burn the sugar.

The vampire was torn between two types of caramel, she was grateful to be something normal, away from the whole Klaus saga.

"Which one…"she muttered under her breath.

"Go for the red canned one. It's sweeter." She jumped causing the man to laugh, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." he apologised.

Lily smiled "No it's fine." The store wasn't busy since it was mid-morning; there were only a few scattered shoppers. "So the red one you say?" she asked,

"Yep. Here let me get it." The dark skinned man easily grabbed the can from the top shelf. He handed it over to her, brushing his hand against hers, he got a shock alerting him to who she actually was.

"So you're a cook?" she asked placing the can into the cart.

"No-"he grinned "I'm a Doctor, Jonah Martin." He introduced himself holding out his hand. The vampire responded and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She uttered smiling at him,

"Well I should get going, I don't usually get a lot of time off." He bid her goodbye and turned on his heel, Elijah will be pleased he thought they had tracked down the Petrova, now all the Original needed to do was to make contact with her and the doppelganger.

Lily paid for her things and headed out to the parking lot, and dumped her things into the trunk of her car; she clamoured in and buckled up.

The red head was about to pull out but gasped when she saw a figure standing behind her car through the rear view mirror. "Elijah?" she muttered, and looked over her shoulder, there was no one there.

"Getting paranoid." She sighed and drove back home.

* * *

Soon enough Lily was back in the car and was heading to the Grill, since she had lunch with Jenna and Alaric. She parked across the road from the bar/restaurant, and rolled her eyes when her phone rang again.

"Hello Jenna." She uttered slamming the door shut.

"Hey. Where are you?" her friend asked, the red head crossed the road,

"Erm…I couldn't be bothered." Lily said opting to have some fun messing with her friend, she entered the Grill, and saw Alaric and Jenna in the corner booth; the strawberry haired woman's back was facing her.

The hunter saw her and was about to call out but Lily gestured for him to be quiet, he shook his head, he'll never understand women he thought.

"What why not?" Jenna scowled in annoyance.

"Because…."

"You're such a bit-"

"Jenna name calling is not nice." She said into her ear, causing Jenna to yelp and jump. Both Alaric and Lily broke out in laughter.

"God woman do you want to give me a heart attack?" the strawberry haired woman clutched her chest; Lily took the vacant seat beside her, whilst Alaric sat opposite them.

"It wasn't on my to-do list…"she drawled and waved over Matt. "Hey Matt…can I get a glass of…rum and coke, with burger and fries." She ordered.

Jenna scrunched up her nose hearing her order "Try something healthy once, I'll have a chicken salad Matt." She handed over her menu

"Same as Lily, but a beer please." Alaric ordered,

Jenna tutted "Honestly you two are so unhealthy-"

"Jeesh woman, one burger won't kill me." Lily rolled her eyes, "a stake through the heart will though-"she muttered,

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing…I mean a big juicy steak would kill me…."the vampire lied, and was glad when Matt returned with their drinks.

"Well I have to go to the ladies before our food arrives." Lily slipped out of the booth to let Jenna pass and then slid in, she grunted when Alaric booted her underneath the table. "Oww…what the hell bitch?" she scowled at the hunter.

"You're meant to be keeping what you are a secret." He hissed.

Lily licked her lips, "Ok I wasn't thinking." She whispered back, "Sometimes I forget that she doesn't know…this is going to bite us in the ass one day. All this lying." She muttered. Alaric grasped her hand and gave it a brief squeeze.

"I know lying is hard but it's for the best-"

Lily sighed "I'm lying about who I am, you too Ric, when she does find out-"he opened his mouth about to say something, but the red head spoke over him. "She will…then she's going to hate us." she muttered. And hastily pulled her hand out hearing Jenna approaching them, the rest of the hour was spent chatting and eating.

"So Jenna I heard you're doing something for Carol Lockwood….and she mentioned me being a host." Lily said casually pushing her empty plate away. "Huh…I wonder where she got that idea." She drawled. Jenna made a face and wasn't too surprised when the vampire threw a fry at her.

"Ok…I…this writer could be a hottie-"Jenna exclaimed.

Lily gaped at her, the Grill was slowly filling up with more patrons, and the red head spotted Caroline a couple of tables away from them.

There was low music in the background, and it was somewhat of a calm atmosphere, Lily knew later in the evening it'll be busier.

"What's that meant to do for me?" Lily huffed,

"Well…you're in a house by yourself…and…things could get….steamy-"Jenna wagged her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Alaric choked on what was left of his burger; the red head reached over and slapped him on the back, helping the piece of meat down his throat.

"Look you made your guy choke…instant sign that you're being disgusting." Lily declared.

"Oh well maybe this guy can clean your pipes-"Jenna shrugged and squealed when Alaric spat out the rest of his burger hitting her. Lily burst out laughing, the trio garnered strange looks from the rest of the patrons.

"I swear you two are teachers-"Chad one of jocks from school uttered,

Lily cocked an eyebrow "We're not on the job. So go away…"she shooed the kid off, causing Alaric to scoff, if only he could do that in his lessons.

"Ok I am definitely missing something." Alaric said leaning over to wipe Jenna's face, Lily shifted slightly feeling awkward witnessing the loving looks the pair were exchanging.

She cleared her throat, causing Jenna to giggle. Lily was happy for her friend; she was so in love with the hunter, and vice versa. The vampire was more than happy for the pair, they thoroughly deserve each other.

"Well Carol called and…now I'm showing some historical writer around town." Jenna told him, Alaric nodded.

"Right…that-"

"Sounds so boring." Lily finished off, "but you never guess what Jenna offered me up as a host for the guy. So I'm probably going to have some old fart living with me for god knows how long." She grouched.

"Oh come on…"Jenna prodded the red head's cheek, attempting to get a smile out of her. Alaric watched the pair in amusement; they acted more like sisters than friends. "He could be the one…"

"You're determined to get me laid aren't you?" Lily uttered, "If you're that desperate I'm sure Alaric wouldn't mind cleaning-"

"No" Jenna tutted "Not just laid, you need a relationship, I worry about you being all on your in that big house." She said seriously "And no you can't get a cat."

Lily made a face and took a sip of her second rum and coke. "I'm more of a dog person." She muttered, Jenna laughed and checked the time. "I should go now, but I'll call you when the writer arrives." She told Lily, Jenna then proceeded to give Alaric a chaste kiss and patted Lily on the shoulder, before leaving.

"So you and this writer-"

"Don't its lame." Lily cut him off, "Ah I have to be more careful with my blood-bags." She muttered. Alaric shook his head, that was not a normal person's worry, but then again she wasn't, hell even before Lily revealed she was the creature that the history teacher set out on hunting he knew she was different. Their first meeting wasn't ideal; he had ended up spilling coffee all down her dress.

"What's with the expression Alaric?" she asked,

"Just remembering when we first met." He replied.

Lily's lips morphed into a smile "Yeah…you still owe me for that dry cleaning bill."

"I covered your ass." He retorted.

Lily shifted and hummed in thought "I guess you're right…"she drifted off as Tyler entered the Grill, both the red head and hunter exchanged questioning looks, catching the sight of the werewolf's attention.

The vampire tucked in a stray curl behind her ear, and easily caught snippets of his and Caroline's conversation.

"What's wrong?" she heard Caroline asked, from the corner of Lily's eye she could see the jock leaning in close.

"This girl Mason knows stopped by the house." Tyler said quietly "she said he never made it back to Florida…my mom is freaking out and she was on the phone to your mom when I left." Lily's face dropped, this was definitely going to be a huge problem. "We should get going…"Caroline agreed, she and Tyler passed the pair of high school teachers. "Lily-"she hissed at her mentor.

The red head nodded "Just act as if nothing is wrong." She whispered back, Caroline nodded and hurriedly followed after the werewolf.

Lily swallowed and turned back to Alaric. "We have a problem." She uttered.

"No kidding, and this is for you-"he handed her over a pile of folders. "You said you owe me, I need you to plan my lessons again. The kids seem to like it-"

"Because I'm a better teacher." The vampire teased and managed to avoid the fry he threw at her. Lily let out a puff of air, wondering they're going to do about this woman who's looking for Mason.

* * *

"And…done." Lily declared, "these lessons plan should last till the decade dance" she grinned, the vampire and the hunter had moved over towards the bar now, the red head opted to spend more time at the Grill after all it wasn't everyday she get to just relax in a bar.

"Whoa…"Alaric looked at the neat notes and plans, the stack of papers were now organised and not a total mess. "You actually enjoy this don't you?" he asked.

Lily dropped the pen back down on the bar-top. "Huh…a bit of paperwork is never hard." She countered…"I'm doing your 60's lesson plans."

"As if I refuse to get help from someone who actually lived through it." Alaric scoffed, Lily clicked her tongue finished off her drink, she had moved on from rum and coke, and was now drinking her favourite choice of alcohol, which was Bourbon.

"Not my favourite decade…though I did love New York then." Lily grinned, she glanced over her shoulder hearing the belle above the door ringing she saw some more patrons entering the Grill, her eyes were drawn to a face that she hadn't seen around town before.

"Excuse me-"she heard the woman stopping Matt "do you know Tyler Lockwood?" she asked.

"Boo-"Damon appeared beside Lily, planting his hand on her.

"If your hand goes up any further on my thigh I will break it." Lily threatened, immediately he retreated. "So this is Mason's mystery woman." He had gotten the call from Alaric, telling him what was going on at the Grill.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked he never did get too much detail about what happened with the former mayor's brother.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon replied curtly, Lily gagged

"You dumbass I told you to bury him," she hissed,

"I got busy." The raven head vampire exclaimed,

Lily rolled her eyes, perhaps she should deal with that later, she rested arms on the bar-top, and the three were eyeing the woman discreetly.

"So you think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked. Lily shrugged she wasn't too sure, since she didn't come across them that often.

"Well I hope not, since it's the full moon tonight." Damon uttered "plus if she is one, we'll be running-"he gestured to himself and Lily.

The red head snorted "I don't need to run from her, I just need to outrun you." she quipped, causing Alaric to chuckle. Damon sent her a disgruntled look.

"We can find out anyway with this." The male vampire pulled out a plastic bag which contained some dried plant.

"What is that?" Alaric asked, Lily took the bag, and sniffed the contents.

"Wolfsbane-"

Lily nodded in understanding; she saw the questioning look on Alaric's face so explained further. "It's like vervaine but works on werewolves as well." She answered "We're going to have to be smart about this though…"

"No kidding, some idiot would have to slip it to her." Alaric scoffed, and groaned when he saw the smirks on the vampire's faces. "I guess I'm the idiot?"

"Yes." Lily and Damon answered in unison.

* * *

"Ok…this isn't get back to Jenna." Alaric said, as Lily helped him to get into character, she unbuttoned the two buttons of his shirt, and then proceeded to ruffle his hair.

Lily scoffed "Yeah if it did, both our asses will be kicked." She muttered and took a step back, she, Alaric and Damon were at the other end of the bar, away from Mason's woman and were hidden by the pillar. "Ok you look like a bum…perfect. Now go and do your thing." She declared.

Alaric and Damon exchanged amused looks "You're actually excited about this-"

"No. now shoo you drunkard." Lily lightly pushed him towards the woman, Damon and the red head watched on.

"So your fingers are pretty nifty at unbuttoning-"Damon drawled,

Lily cocked an eyebrow "Don't you have a doppelganger to be pining after?" she asked. The elder Salvatore rolled his eyes,

"And he bumps her…"he muttered, the pair of vampires watched as Alaric made conversation with the woman.

"Well hello-"Alaric attempted to ignore the sniggers that were coming from further down the bar, obviously Damon and Lily were listening in "Can I have a scotch?" he asked the barman.

"She looks freaked." Damon commented, Lily nodded in agreement, that was the same face she makes when she was being creep out by a guy. "And whatever this beautiful woman is drinking." He added, this was part of the plan.

"Oh no-"the potential werewolf refused "one is my limit."

"Oh come on." Alaric urged her "It's not like a freak, just being friendly to someone who is new into town." He uttered smirking slightly, Lily had to hand it to the hunter, he was pretty convincing.

"Alright if you insist." She nodded.

"And Ric isn't completely useless." Damon muttered sitting beside Lily, they were waiting for their cue.

"How do you know I'm new?" the woman asked,

"And this is me-"Damon stood up "Wanna kiss me good luck-"he grunted when the older vampire shoved him towards Alaric.

"Because I'm here a lot." The history teacher answered, Lily watched as Damon approached the pair.

"Excuse me-"he took the woman's other side "is this guy bothering you?" he asked.

Lily stood up; she wanted to play as well. Plus she couldn't let Damon and Alaric have all the fun.

"I'm not bothering anyone-"Alaric said playing his role perfectly.

Lily appeared behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder "Max-"Damon made a face, thinking really? The vampire was giving the hunter a fake name. "Just give it a rest and go home." She sighed.

"Perfect well do it elsewhere-"Damon uttered, Alaric shrugged as the raven head attracted the blond haired woman's attention. Lily pulled out the packet of wolfsbane from her pocket, the drinks were set down, and Alaric slid the pink fruity one for the woman towards Lily. The red head dumped the contents of the wolfsbane and quickly stirred it. She slid it over to the hunter,

They heard Damon in the background "Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." the history teacher slurred.

"And this is your cue to go. She's never going to get back with you if you turn up drunk. Now go home and sleep." Lily uttered and took Alaric's recently vacant seat.

"Thanks for the drink." The woman smiled and set it back down.

Lily sighed "Men…constantly moan about how women nag and then when they get dumped, it's as if they can't live without them." she uttered.

"Tell me about it." the woman chuckled, "My former boyfriend said I was too boring, and you know what he did after he dumped me? Went to the gym." She exclaimed.

The red head snorted "As if that's exciting." She muttered making the woman smile. Lily grinned "Lillian Peterson." She introduced herself,

"Jules." The woman replied and shook the vampire's hand. Lily ordered herself a drink and sat back.

* * *

"So there's a B&B down the road." Damon uttered, as Lily leant against the bar, they weren't getting anywhere with Jules, she didn't one taste of her drink. Lily glanced over to Alaric who had sat back down where they started.

"But…it's not great, the bathrooms tends to be too small." Lily said breaking into the conversation,

"Well I'm fine at Frils anyway." Jules said, the red head nodded and took a sip of her drink, she was glad that she had a strong stomach for alcohol; otherwise she'll be completely plastered.

"I'm just here for the night it's a long story. I'm looking for my friend."

Lily swallowed and nodded to Damon to keep going, she could see that the younger vampire was beginning to lose his patience.

"Oh…"Damon played along "Who?" he asked.

"Mason Lockwood," Lily felt sorry for the woman, jeeze no one thought that someone would come looking for Mason in the first place, it was a dumb move on their part, Lily thought.

"Mason? I know Mason." Damon smiled.

"You do?" Jules grinned, Lily glanced over to Alaric the hunter made a face causing her to supress a smile, both were thinking the same, the elder Salvatore's acting wasn't all that great.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." He said,

"He's missing." Jules stated

"What do you mean missing? Like missing-missing?" Damon moved forward getting slightly closer to her.

Jules eyed him "How do you know Mason?"

"Because of her." Damon nodded towards Lily.

The older vampire schooled her features and smiled "Yeah, I introduced them, I know his nephew Tyler I'm his English teacher." She uttered,

"You're an English teacher?" Jules questioned "You-oh no offence but you look a bit young." She uttered.

Damon snorted loudly but covered it with a cough; the red head shot him a death glare. "Oh…erm I look good for my age." She said. And picked up her own drink.

"Yeah…."the raven head nodded and gestured towards their drinks. Lily sighed and looked away when the woman didn't drink. The more she thought about it the more she believed that maybe Jules was onto them.

The bar was beginning to clear up, Lily frowned when she felt her cell vibrating again, it was the second time that Jenna was calling her, and she remembered she needed to meet that writer bloke.

"So I'm really tight with the sheriff, if you need any help I'd be more than happy to." Damon said, the red head licked her lips. "Mason is a great guy, after the funeral he stuck around and helped Tyler through all that grief." He explained, "You know you haven't touched your drink." He said. Lily looked away and cringed, knowing that he made it too obvious.

"Well it'll help me sleep." Jules said, Lily stiffened and watched in anticipation as the she raised it to her lips, but slammed it down. The red head knew they were rumbled. "You fool." She hissed at Damon, Lily stood up,

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon snarled,

Lily placed her hand on the counter. "He's my friend." Jules simply replied the red head sighed.

"Well sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." Damon hissed,

"Damon-"Lily warned him "It's not smart to threaten a werewolf on the full moon." She uttered,

Jules smirked and nodded "Your friend here is smart-"she uttered just as Alaric appeared, but one look from the older vampire shut the hunter up.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon scoffed; Jules stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"No I don't but that's just your vampire arrogance….for some reason she seems to be missing it." she jerked her thumb towards Lily. "I sniffed you two out and your pathetic wolfsbane the moment I stepped in here."

Alaric swallowed, knowing that one bite from her would kill his friends "I've been at this for a long time, and on any other night the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to threaten me. You've been marked." She snarled and stalked off.

Lily blinked "Well that doesn't sound so good…and you're following-"she muttered as Damon ran out after Jules.

"Erm Lily he's gone-"

"I know. Stupid young vampires-"she grabbed her jacket, and the pair went after him, they caught him in the parking lot, there was no sign of Jules.

"You've been marked? What kind of werewolf crap is that?" Damon snapped looking around "I'm going-"

Lily grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. "You're not doing anything." She snapped

"Look up Damon tonight is the full moon, one bite and she can kill you." Alaric said "Just go home and lock your doors, both of you." he ordered.

"We will deal with this tomorrow." Lily uttered, she was the more level headed vampire. Damon knew he was beaten so nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Lily lock your windows you always seem to forget that." Damon planted a kiss on her cheek and left.

Lily sighed and looked over to Alaric, "So-"his cell rang, "Oh hey Jen…yeah she…ok. She'll be there." He hanged up.

"What?" the vampire asked, there were few patrons still milling about, Alaric cleared his throat.

"Yeah you might want to get to Jenna's, that writer guy is here…and he's staying with you-"Lily made a face. "Come on it won't be that boring…"

"Yeah…right. See ya Alaric." Lily said and walked down the street, heading towards her car.

* * *

Lily knocked on the front door of the Gilbert house, before entering it. "Hey-"she smiled and quirked an eyebrow seeing Jenna was crouching in front of the downstairs cupboard. "You are aware you're making a mess." She commented. Jenna shot her a filthy look,

"Well it's good you've shown up…finally-"

"Sorry…I don't even want to meet this dullard of a writer." Lily huffed, and cocked an eyebrow when the strawberry haired woman let out a loud guffaw.

"Here." Lily stumbled when Jenna handed her a heavy box, just them Elena hurried down the stairs, and smiled in amusement seeing the disgruntled look on the vampire's face.

"What's going on?"

"Your aunt is being bit-"

"Ssh language." Jenna swatted her and knelt back down pulling out another box full of files. "And these are your mom's files from the historical society." She revealed getting onto her feet, Lily scrunched up her nose sniffing the dust.

"Jeeze did Miranda never dusted them." she huffed "Your aunt kindly offered our services to Carol to help us out…well more like roped in..."Lily muttered.

Jenna smiled knowingly "And by roped she meant very excited to participate." She slammed the door shut, Lily's jaw dropped and Elena gasped seeing who was on the other side. It was Elijah and he had a picture perfect smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey I'm Elijah, and I believed that I'll be you're my host." He smiled, Lily swallowed and nervously swallowed…holy shit, she didn't expect this at all.

"Elijah is in town doing research; Lily said he could stay at hers while he is here." Jenna said taking the boxes. The red head placed the one she was holding onto the floor.

She stiffened when he moved closer "It's a pleasure." He shook Elena's hand, and then held it out to Lily; the red head eyed him, not trusting the Original at all. "You must be Lillian…lovely to meet you." She gritted her teeth and placed her hand in his, she was startled when he didn't shake it, but instead he raised her hand and kissed the backs of her knuckles.

Lily felt a sudden rush streaming through her. Her eyes met his, Elena cleared her throat breaking the moment between the pair, and the red head pulled her hand away.

"So you know you're welcomed to rummage through this stuff, or we could help take it over to Lily's." Jenna offered coming to stand beside her friend, she was wearing a gleeful expression, and the vampire had the urge to slap it off.

"Right…I would do the latter but I have to get my things as well. I'll send someone around tomorrow."

Jenna chuckled, not realising the tension between the three. "Right, that's a better plan."

Elijah smiled and walked passed them "Well thanks for inviting me into your home Jenna-"Lily bit her lip, wonderful he could walk in any time now. "Lily I'll see you in a bit…across the road right?" he feigned.

"Yep, you know exactly where to find me." Lily chirped

"I try not to be too much of a dullard." He smirked, they watched as Jenna ushered the man out.

The strawberry haired woman bounced over to her. "He is gorgeous…wasn't a good thing you called him dull…oh but Lily I swear he's the answer to all your prayers…if I wasn't with Ric…I'd do-"

"Ok language." Lily cut her off, that's all she needed Jenna to be pushing her to be with a powerful vampire.

Jenna laughed and said something having to clear more boxes out. As soon as she was out of earshot the doppelganger turned to the vampire.

"You let him live with you?" she hissed.

Lily scowled "Yeah…as if I knew that it would be him…shit." She muttered.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

The red head had several scenarios running through her head; "We need to tell the others, is Bonnie upstairs?" a witch would be very useful.

"No, but Jeremy's got her number-"Elena replied as the pair of Petrovas hurried up the stairs, Jenna was too busy to notice them.

"What you don't?" Lily asked

"My cell is dead-"Elena huffed "No point of charging it, since I was trapped here all day-"

"Quit whining." The red head hastily knocked on the door, and yelped when she was grabbed around the waist, and hand was placed over her mouth. Elena's eyes widened seeing Elijah pinning the vampire against the wall he silently indicated for the doppelganger to keep quiet.

Lily gaped up at the Original; she could feel his body pressing firmly against hers, her ears twitched hearing Jeremy's door opening, causing her to slump slightly, now he answered the freaking door.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked sleepily

"Erm…"Elena's eyes darted over to the pair of vampires, one look from Elijah told her not to mention a word about him. "Jenna asked me to help you with the boxes." She lied.

"Oh right-"Jeremy nodded and hurried down the stairs.

"Wise choice." Elijah murmured taking a step back from Lily,

"What are you doing here?" Lily questioned glaring at him; her lips tingled where he touched it.

"I believe we all need a little chat." Elijah announced. He noted that Lily's eyes were morphing red, "You're not foolish enough to attack me Lillian. Now shall we?" Elena led the way to her room. Lily walked beside her and elbow the doppelganger as Elijah trailed behind.

"Oww what-"

"Your brother is stupid." The red head hissed.

* * *

They entered the teenager's bedroom, Lily chose to remain near the door, Elijah waltzed into the room, and his lips twitched, the red head was exactly the same, he knew she spent several times through the decades, checking in on her bloodline.

The Petrova vampire watched as he touched Elena's trinkets, it was oddly familiar…a sense of deja-vu washed over her.

"So Elijah what is it that you're doing here?" Lily asked, her tone wasn't friendly, and he didn't blame her in fact the Original understood, he was deceitful and managed to worm his way into her home.

"Forgive the intrusion" he said smoothly "I mean your family no harm." He sat down at the window seat, Elena didn't stray too far from her ancestor.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Because I don't want you to be taken-"Elijah said, his eyes resting on the red head. "Neither of you." Lily's brows furrowed in confusion, "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals…though that wasn't always the case." He said "But those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'd be a line of vampire eager to take you to him." He murmured, resting his head against the wall "And I can't have that."

Lily eyed him, "Isn't that what you're trying to do?" the brunette asked.

"Let's just say that breaking the curse isn't my goal…"Elijah drawled,

"So what is your goal?" the red head questioned, sitting down on the edge of the bed,

"Well Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid; he is a recluse and only trusts those who are in his immediate circle." Elijah straightened up

"Like you?" Lily said softly,

He shook his head "Not anymore…"no Klaus didn't trust after the Katerina affair, and then the whole Lily saga happened. He hadn't heard from the other Original for quite some time.

Elena cleared her throat "You don't know where he is do you? So you're trying to use me to lure him out." She stated.

Elijah nodded "And for that to happen I need you to stay put and some trying to get yourself killed." He said shortly,

"How do we know you're not just lying?" Lily asked, wondering why he wanted to draw Klaus out in the first place.

"If I wasn't I could have killed your entire family and take you to Klaus myself." Elijah replied, Lily nodded he did have a point, hell Elena could already be gone if he wanted that to happened. "Instead I'm here to offer you a deal." He stood up, his legs brushed her knees as he walked passed. He had the urge just to hold her, but knew he couldn't.

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked, Lily watched as he moved over to the dresser, gazing at the picture. His eyes rested on the one, which contained Jenna and Lily sunbathing in the garden. The Original was silently relieved that she was enjoying living her life, that's all he wanted for her.

"Do nothing." He responded to Elena's question and discreetly took the picture from the mirror and tucked it into his pocket. "Live your life and when the time is right you and I shall draw Klaus out together and make sure your family is remained unharmed." Lily stood up, and canted her head to the side.

"And then what?" she asked.

"Kill him…"

"Like that?" Elena gaped at him, all the things Rose had told her about the Original made her think he was invincible.

"Just like that." Elijah said. "I am a man of my word Lillian, Elena when I make a deal I keep a deal."

"How are you going to make sure everyone is safe?" Lilly asked tucking a stray curl behind her ear,

"I know you have a friend Bonnie is it?" Elijah murmured his breath fanned across her temple, "I have friends with similar gifts." Lilly took that in he knew witches…possibly more powerful than Bonnie; surely they would have no trouble with the tomb. She didn't acknowledge what Elena said.

An idea hit her "We'll agree to this deal, if you do something for us." she bargained.

Elijah smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Negotiating now?" he questioned. Lily's lips stretched into a smile.

"I prefer making sure both parties are happy." She quipped "Now we have a friend who is stuck…"

* * *

Lily sighed and felt her stomach rumble with hunger, she practically had been drinking all day and didn't have a proper meal. She made sure that the spare room was clean and the bedding was fresh, she had shed her boots and jacket.

The red head wondered into the kitchen and scoured her fridge, not sure what to cook…or even if Elijah ate already. Why the hell did she care anyway…stupid Jenna for pointing out how good looking he was…never thought she'd be attracted to a brunette come to think of it. Lily shook her head wanted to get rid of her unwanted thoughts.

The red head vampire opted to make some pasta, she headed into the pantry and looked through shelves, she knew she had some sauce here somewhere, as well as some pasta.

"Found you." The vampire grinned, grabbing a jar of sauce; she rummaged further and eventually found some pasta. Lily froze feeling a presence in her home, she stiffened even more if that was possible, she remembered what Jules said and that put her even more on edged. So the vampire blurred out of pantry and slammed the intruder into the wall, by his throat. She had dropped the jar of sauce along the way and didn't even take in the sound of the glass shattering.

"Now this isn't the usual way one would greet their guests." Elijah said casually as if there wasn't a vampire at his throat. Lily snarled her grip tightened momentarily, the Original sighed and easily flipped their position over so that she was pinned against the wall, he easily manoeuvred her wrists into one of his hands.

"Lillian-"he murmured.

Lily scowled "Just go away, I get it you're here to say." She said slightly defeated after all she knew she wouldn't be able to compete with her. He was stronger, faster and the truth was a much better vampire than she. "You can drop your act."

Elijah blinked, his dark eyes roamed her face "My act?" he murmured leaning forward. She swallowed this…was…why on earth was she having trouble thinking?

"Yes your act, you know being all gentleman like?" she snapped her eyes hardened, "And…-you're smiling?...and you look even more handsome when you do that." she said clearly disgruntled. Lily didn't miss the way his body was aligned with hers, nor his callous thumbs stroking the insides of her wrists. "And…you really like touching things-"

"Would you like me to stop touching you?" he whispered, his lips ghosted over her cheek. Lily closed her eyes…it's been so long since she was enticed by someone…

"No-I mean yes." She snapped her cheeks flushing pink.

"You said no-"

"I mean yes. Stop it…"Lily barked, lamely attempting to push him away from her. Elijah could see that he was already beginning to push her buttons, "Why are you here?" she asked.

Elijah eyed her "We've been through this-"

"You're here to keep the doppelganger safe. I am able to do that perfectly. There is no need for you to reside in town." Lily stated. She didn't know what emotions were swimming in his eyes.

"Not just the doppelganger, I want no harm to come to you Lillian." He said, sincerity was laced in his undertone

"Why would I be harmed?" Lily questioned, it's been a very long time since someone had done that. Elijah's lips thinned there were people out there,

"You have my word Lillian I am not here to harm you." Lily nodded and after another second he moved back.

"Ok." She said softly, "So-"

"Dinner? Than you can show me around." He said pleasantly,

"You're very-"Lily trailed off not knowing what to say, plus she didn't want to offend him.

"Thorough, I like to be thorough." Elijah smirked, Lily's lips twitched in amusement "Now…dinner, I'll get started with the sauce." He uttered, stunning the red head.

"You cook?" Lily questioned and could see that he was already making himself comfortable; she glanced out into the hallway and saw several dufflebags…guess he was going to stay a while. He shed his suit jacket, her eyes were drawn to his back, she canted her head to the side…he was more rugged than she expected.

"I have many talents Lillian, now do you prefer chopping or stirring?" Elijah smiled glanced over his shoulder.

"I prefer stirring." Lily replied, she might as well go along with this. It wasn't everyday she get to cook with an Original.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-The past reveals Elijah and Lily get close once again, and Rebekah makes an appearance, Belinda the witch isn't as friendly as she first appears and Klaus on to her. In the present, Lily and Jenna are having coffee, and Lily gets a call from Carol asking her to host a writer, she agrees. Elena is trapped, and Lily forgive her for the lying. She briefly meets Dr Martin, and arrives at the Grill. Jules appears and Lily says she is planning Alaric's 60's lessons. Damon arrives, the three hatch a plan. Jules rumbles them, Jenna calls, Lily realises the 'writer' she is housing is Elijah. He speaks to them, and then sneaks up on her later. They talk, and he offers to cook. **

**Next Chapter-Some more about Belinda, and Klaus has to intervene. In the Present, Rose is bitten, Lily does something for Damon. **

**Please REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

"_Would you stop fiddling with your gown?" Rebekah said exasperated, Lily huffed and folded her arms across her chest, _

"_I do not think I can pull off this colour Bekah…"she said the ball room was filled with well-known families of the small town. "And another Ball?" she asked. _

_Rebekah chuckled "Did you expect anything less? Our family don't do anything by halves." The ball room was a very busy area, there were servants running around, guests were piling in and music was being played. _

"_It is beautiful." The red head breathed, they had completely outdone themselves from their welcoming ball. _

"_If you this is gorgeous see the gardens, I believe Nik was responsible for that." Rebekah smiled, Lily didn't miss the way she was eyeing one of the men, _

"_Bekah he is the mayor's son." She whispered, "You are aware he is engaged right?" she asked. She took the offered wine and sipped it. _

_Rebekah smiled "Of course Lily-"out of the vampire family, the only female was the one to call her by her preferred name. "But one can always have fun. Now how do I look?" she gestured to herself, the younger vampire gave her a quick once over and smiled. _

"_Looking gorgeous as always Bekah, red really does suit you." Lily said honestly, causing the female Original to beam. _

"_Well wish me luck….as if I will need it." she uttered and made a beeline towards the male. Lily shook her head and looked around; there was no sign of Elijah around. _

"_Rebekah is not the only one looking gorgeous tonight." A voice whispered into her ear, she smiled already knowing who it was; she spun around seeing Kol behind her. _

"_So arrogance tends to run in your family." She drawled, he merely smirked and took her half-drunk wine, and took a sip. _

"_That's a vampire thing darling, anyway we have several other things that run in our family." Kol's eyes glittered, as he ran his finger across the expanse of her collar bone. "Such as good looks, the power we possess, the ability-"_

"_Move your finger further down, and I will break it." she threatened him with a smile on her face. Kol cocked an eyebrow and raised his hands in a sign of surrender, _

"_Feisty, a trait-"_

"_Your meals are getting away, and I don't really wish to be in your presence any longer." Lily drawled and kissed him on the cheek causing him to smirk. _

_She weaved her way through the crowd and exited the manor through the back door; a sigh left her lips as the cool breeze greeted her skin. Lily preferred to be outside than in; she glanced up at the night sky that was the one thing that constantly stayed the same the stars. _

"_You met Elijah out here did you not?" she jumped feeling a presence behind her. _

"_Niklaus." The red head smiled, "You startled me." He chuckled and placed his hand on the small of her back._

"_Well then we should really zone in on your enhanced abilities." He smiled revealing those lovely dimples. Klaus swallowed he could feel the warmth reaping off of her. "You're not enjoying the ball are you?" he questioned. _

_Lily smiled "They don't tend to be my thing…people who don't even like one another are being polite to one another." She murmured "People are so-"_

"_Fake at times." Klaus finished off quietly "So fake that it wants to make you scream…"_

_Lily's eyes met his dark ones, "Yes…that's right." She uttered, Klaus grinned. _

"_I know what would cheer you up." He declared, and offered her his arm "Come along sweetheart, I don't bite unless you want me to." He winked. _

_Lily snorted and took his arm, "You and Kol are far too similar at times. Well Niklaus whisk me away." She uttered. _

"_As you wish-"she was startled when he wrapped both arms around her and smothered her face into his shirt front feeling the wind whipping through her hair. Klaus came to an abrupt stop, and placed his hands on her arms to keep the dizzy red head steady. _

"_You arse-"she huffed hitting him, "You know I don't like going fast-"_

"_Well you are now living in the fast lane, you should get used to it Lillian." Klaus smirked, Lily rolled her eyes and was about to retort, when a foul smell entered her system. _

"_You brought me to-"_

"_A stable." Klaus drawled, "You really should get out more, instead of being constantly hauled up by my brother." _

_Lily rolled her eyes, "And there is another dig at Elijah…you have some issues with your brother you aware of that right?"_

_Klaus shot her a look "Well love I'm not one for a heart to heart, come I want to show you something…"he trailed off, the red head followed after him. The stables were dark during this time of the evening. _

"_Niklaus-"she stumbled, but a large warm hand enveloped hers to stop her from falling. "Thank you-"_

"_Trust me when I say this Lillian, I will not let you fall." His voice was low and serious; Lily smiled knowing he meant it. _

"_So what is it you want to show me?" she asked, holding his hand. _

"_Well since humans seem to be annoying you so much, how about a horse? They're loyal creatures and-"_

"_You have a pony?" Lily giggled, "The big bad Original has a soft spot for ponies."_

_Klaus playfully growled and nudged her, "He is a stallion and his name is Horace if you-"they both froze as they were hit with a stench of blood. Lily could feel her gums aching by the metallic scent but pushed it away. _

"_Niklaus-"_

"_Ssh-"he picked up his pace, forcing the red head to go along with him. The smell was strongest in the last stall. "Oh no-"_

_Lily swallowed as he pushed opened the gate, she gasped and felt her stomach lurch at the sight, there was a stallion there, but he was decapitated, the horse's head was jostled when the gate hit the wall. _

"_Niklaus…who-"she was beginning to get scared seeing the expression on his face, he looked as if he was in shock, Lily gently cupped his face. "Niklaus…Nik-what's going on?" she asked softly, his hands overcame hers. _

"_My father is here." Niklaus replied and for the first time Lily saw the look of fear on his face. _

* * *

Lily yawned and blinked a few times and glanced at the time, it was nearing nine in the morning. She let out a sigh and smiled slightly today was a new day and…she was late for work. Her brief moment of content was dashed realising that she was more than late. The red head tumbled out of bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs. She grunted when she landed on her knees,

"Oh crap-"she was going to get her ass handed to her on a platter, Lily sprinted out her bedroom and slammed opened the bathroom door. "I'm going to be late-"she froze seeing a naked Elijah standing in the shower, his back was to her. Thank god that the shower curtain was only clear on the top half.

"Lily what-"Elijah looked over his shoulder and saw the stunned red head, a smirk wormed its way onto his face

"Oh-shit-I-"Lily clapped her hand over her eyes and felt like as if her face was on fire "And-erm….going-"she blindly spun around and yelped when she slammed into the door.

"The door closed behind you-"his tone clearly indicated that he was enjoying her discomfort

"I know!" she snapped and quickly left running back to her room, she could hear his chuckle. Lily leant heavily against her closed door, and groaned, she had completely forgotten about Elijah living here.

"God…he is gorgeous though…"the red head didn't miss the way his back muscles rippled when he moved. She stomped her foot…crap how on earth she was going to play this. Lily nervously licked her lips; it's been so long since anyone actually lived with her, yet even longer since a man lived with her. She was brought out of her musings when there was a knock on her door…she couldn't' face him…not since she just stared at him bare.

"Lily I can hear you. You're on the other side of the door." Elijah drawled, well this certainly wasn't the way he planned to start the day. There was a small squeak and the doorknob turned. The red head peered out of her door. "Good morning-"

"Morning-"she swallowed "And…you've got not clothes except a towel…"she muttered, it was true all the Original was sporting was a towel, which was resting dangerously low on his lips. Lily shook her head and cleared her throat, and blinked she was determined not to peek.

"Just wanted to say the bathroom is free…and should really knock before running into rooms." Elijah smirked.

Lily glared at him, "You-you sod. You're having fun-"she poked him, "And you have a very firm chest-I mean-"

"You're very amusing when you're flustered." He breathed, and tugged on one of her curls. "Well the bathroom is all yours." He declared and sauntered off. Like any other female, her eyes dropped down to his towel covered rump…damn…for a suit wearing guy he…was wow. She violently shook her head and grabbed her clothes for the day before hurrying into the bathroom.

Lilly stripped out of her clothes and dove into the shower…ok well this morning wasn't turning out so great…well it could have been worse.

Soon enough was dressed and with vampiric speed she dried her hair, decided to leave it loose. Lily exited her bedroom and slowly walked towards her kitchen; she peered through the door and saw Elijah moving about in the kitchen.

"Really Lillian, the way you're going I believe I can conclude that you have a staring problem." His voice jolted her back to reality.

Lily huffed and rolled her eyes "And you have a knack…you cooked me breakfast? And-"she said seeing him setting a plate down on the high table,

"Tea," he finished off placing the cup down, "Well Lily are you just going to stand and stare-"

"I don't have a staring problem." Lily huffed and sat down; Elijah chuckled and took the opposite seat. She eyed the meal before her, it smelled delicious, and she was a sucker for omelettes.

"I'm only teasing." He smiled, "Go on there would be no point of poisoning you." Elijah uttered biting into his toast.

"Yeah…that's meant to be comforting…"Lily muttered, Elijah quirked an eyebrow and took her fork, and helped herself "Ok you cook again….and now you're eating my food?" she asked, as he took a mouthful of her omelette.

"Look Lily I am not burning or anything else your lovely mind is coming up with." Elijah declared. Lily laughed

"Fine…can't say you're a bad cook when you're clearly not." Lily said and took the offered fork; she swallowed and hummed in content. Ok he was more than a good cook. "So your plans for the day…"

"I have some business to take care of." He exclaimed and slipped on his jacket,

"About…"she gestured for him to go on, he moved around the table so that he was standing beside her.

"You're rather nosy aren't you?" Elijah murmured leaning over, once again swiping her fork taking another bite out of her omelette.

"A lovely trait that I possess." Lily said, swallowing, she could feel his chest brushing against her back "And what is the point of cooking me an omelette when you're going to be-"she was cut off when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Lillian, and try to stay out of trouble….I thought you was late?" she felt a pulse of air behind her and sure enough when she looked over her shoulder he was gone.

"Yeah…late-oh shit." The red head yelped and scoffed down her breakfast, she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of it till she was done. Lily grabbed her bag and was about to blur off to the school but her cell rang.

"Damon? what-"

"No time, I need your sexy ass over here." The raven head vampire cut her off.

"I can't I have-"

"There's a lame barbeque thing going on there. Now come over and..."Lily hanged up, and frowned…no work? She entered her study and checked her schedule and saw that he was right. "Huh…so Damon knows more about my time table then I do." She muttered "Freaky." The vampire decided to go see what was going on in the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

"So Rose was bitten by Jules?" Lily asked she was in the parlour and had shed her jacket since it was more than warm in here, they had bundled Rose up in a blanket and set her in front of the fire.

"No she's pretending to be sick" Damon scoffed causing her to slap him upside the head. Rose snorted at the pair; damn they really tended to act like siblings at times.

"Anyway when was you going to spill that you are currently living with an Original?" he questioned, handing the red head a blood bag, she poured the contents into a tumbler and added some bourbon, hopefully this would relax Rose.

"Ah so Elena blabbed didn't she?" Lily muttered,

"Hmm…he's-"

"Fine. And I heard that he can compel vampires as well?" The red head handed the drink towards Rose,

"Yep Stefan blabs as well…so we should be taking this." Damon held out a liquidise version of vervaine. Lily groaned she hated the burning sensation. "Just drown it in bourbon." Lily poured two glasses and then the raven head then proceeded to pour the vervaine.

"Bottoms up." Lily said and clinked their glasses, they downed it. Rose wasn't too surprised when both of them choked; gagged and coughed, since the red head was the older she recovered first.

"Ergh…"she shuddered, "That was disgusting."

"Didn't look all that pleasant-"Rose muttered, Lily could see that the werewolf bite was affecting her, she was pale, sickly and feverish.

She sat down beside the older vampire, as Damon was still recovering from drinking the vervaine "I was born I was born in 1450-"she informed the pair, Lily counted that she was around hundred years older than Katherine "that makes me 560 years old."

Lily let out a low whistle "Impressive." She uttered.

Damon nodded and once again poured the sick vampire another glass of blood, since it seemed to be making Rose feel better. "Well you know what they say if you were a bottle of wine…"he trailed off.

"So I can die, I lived long enough." Rose muttered.

Lily frowned "What you did was hardly living." She said softly,

"If you're going to be this depressing than I'm just going to kill you myself just to be put out of my misery." Damon said, Lily wasn't fooled though, she knew what was happening to Rose was effecting Damon too. "It's just a little werewolf bite-"

Rose scoffed and took the offered blood, "Yeah just a little fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." She cut him off.

"Well it's according to legend…sometimes they're not at all accurate." Lily commented smiling at her, she didn't want Rose to be brooding in misery.

"There, listen to the English teacher." Damon declared "After all blood heals…"

"Yeah I am feeling a bit better." Rose nodded, causing Lily to sigh in relief,

"Well let's have a look…"the red head said, and stood up, she moved so that she was standing behind Rose, Damon peered over her shoulder so he could also see the bite. Lily pulled down the back of the robe Rose was wearing, and forced herself not to gasp at the sight. The wound had gotten worse; it was stretching down the expanse of her back.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Good…"Lily lied, Damon nodded neither of them wanted Rose to worry.

"It looks better…."Damon uttered "right Elena?" all three vampires sensed the human entering the parlour.

"It's better…"Elena lied, Rose sagged and Lily sighed the doppelganger wasn't at all convincing.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He's gone…you're going to have to talk to him, he's convinced Isobel can help, but that's going against Elijah-"

"No can do." The elder Salvatore cut her off, "I'm with him on this, don't you have to get to school?" he asked.

"No-"

"Elena, word will get back to Jenna that you're missing out." Lily uttered,

"She's saying politely get out." Damon drawled "And I agree after all I don't want to get in the way of the nurse-maid." He smirked.

Lily's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, she wasn't planning on staying here all day. Rose clearly saw her expression, "Oh no that's-"

"Lily would be happy to do it right? After all weren't you training to be a doctor in the 70s…"Damon made his way to the doorway, literally shoving Elena out as well, "plus Lily is one of those vampires…loves humans, helping and all that." Damon called.

Lily smiled "One second." She blurred out of the room and appeared in front of the younger vampire, she ignored the gasp from her descendent.

"Damon-"

"Lily-"

"The chance of Rose dying is high." Lily stated quietly not wanting said vampire to hear. Damon rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I know the sooner the better, death happens." Damon said crassly, and stalked out.

Elena swallowed "Lily he-doesn't he even care?" she was startled by what he said.

Lily's lips stretched into a small smile "Mistaking that for not caring is wrong. He cares more than you know…go to school…you're meant to be living your life or something…"she gently pushed the teenager towards the door.

The red head knew it would be better for her to be taking care of Rose, after all she was older than Damon and Elena wouldn't stand a chance, if things get out of control. Plus it's the least she could do; she actually liked Rose and wanted her to be comfortable. So with that thought in mind Lily turned back to the parlour, she did have a sick vampire to take care of.

* * *

"And ta da…Damon has the best bed out of the Boarding House so you should be more than comfortable there." Lily uttered helping Rose into bed, before she decided to place the older vampire there, she made sure that the curtains were closed and absolutely no sunlight peeked through, she pulled the sheets back and aided Rose into the bed. It discerned the red head to see the older vampire so weak…it made her realise that anything could happen to anyone.

"I hate this." Rose grumbled settling into the bed, "I haven't had a cold in five centuries…"

"Well you're trying something new." Lily grinned helping her, she unzipped the sweater Rose was wearing and gently pulled it off

"We don't get sick Lily; our deaths are quick and certainly not drawn out by an illness." Rose said and shifted, "You're too optimistic-"

"Rather be that than a pessimist." She countered. "You'll be fine. And when you are-"Lily smoothed down the sheets, it's been a while since she had taken care of someone "We will have a girl's night out, and I'll still have to sort you out a daylight ring." She added.

Rose couldn't help but smile up at the red head, "You're one of the most human vampires I've ever come across….so much humanity should be oppressing you, but it doesn't…it makes you radiant." She groaned when her wound touched the sheets.

"Look, you're going to make me have a huge ego like Damon the way you're carrying on." She sat down on the edge of the bed, "speaking of him were you shocked by his room?" Lily asked and narrowed her eyes seeing something very familiar in a pile of books.

"No…"Rose murmured her eyes were beginning to droop; "Ok I was expecting silk sheets…"Lily chuckled and picked up a book.

"He is such a thief." Lily declared seeing that he had her copy of '_Gone with the Wind'_ she placed it back on the top, before dropping back down onto the bed.

"It's weird…you're Katherine's great grand-daughter, yet there are no traits-.."Rose muttered and blinked.

Lily scrunched up her nose "No…I can be vicious when the occasion calls for it…but like Damon reminds I'm too human for a vamp." She uttered.

Rose smiled "Not a bad thing…you and Damon are close, you love him…and he loves you…"she mumbled letting out a yawn, Lily licked her lips. "Were you ever interested him…-"

"What like a potential lover?" Lily snorted and shook her head, tucking a curl behind her ear "Nope…plus I don't want to go after a man who clearly loves another." She added, "Elena has two Salvatore brothers pining for her…I wouldn't want that." she admitted.

"Elena is lucky though; no one ever loved me the way she is loved." Rose uttered her eyes were staring up at Lily; the red head leant forward and brushed some of the matted hair away from the sweaty vampire's face.

"You had Trevor at least…sometimes having a friendship counts more." Lily uttered. "But surely there was someone…."

Rose smiled sadly, "Hmm, I spent the last five hundred years running from Elijah, didn't think it'd be a good idea to set up roots, the whole concept of having a family and being a vampire aren't compatible."

"Don't I know it…"Lily muttered and stood up, giving the brunette some room to lay down on the bed. "So five hundred years running from Elijah?"

"Not just him but Klaus as well…you shouldn't worry though…they won't hurt you…"Rose groaned again, Lily reached over to the side table and grabbed the glass of blood, "why are you letting Elena give up?" she asked.

Lily sighed "Giving up?" she questioned.

"This deal with Elijah…"Rose clarified, and took the blood,

"It's the only option that she has." Lily shrugged her shoulders, biting her lower lip.

"You don't believe that do you?" Rose asked the red head shook her head surprised that she could see through her façade.

"No I don't, I reckon it's her easiest option." Lily confided in her, "and she's not bothering to fight." That was the thing that was irritating her the most.

"What about the moonstone?" Rose asked curiously,

Lily obliged in answering her question knowing that she didn't want her to be left out of the loop. "Well according to out resident witch, Bonnie she and another destroyed it…but this is after all Elijah's witch. So truth is I don't think so." She stated playing with the hem of her silk top.

"Well your descendent is determined to die…at least I ran she's not even doing that…"Rose mumbled.

"For someone who is very sick you do speak the truth." Lily smiled, and sighed when the older vampire closed her eyes. "Go to sleep Rose." She took the glass off of her and placed it on the nightstand. Lily hopped off of the bed; she pulled the covers up and turned on her heel. The red head went to walk away but Rose halted her.

"No wait-"the sickly vampire called out, Lily frowned and looked over her shoulder and saw that Rose's eyes were closed and she was reaching for something that wasn't there. "Stop, tell them to prepare the horses." Her eyes widened, realising that Rose was hallucinating; she hurried back to her side.

"Rose, there's no horses-"she ran her cool fingertips across her sweaty temple, "Just go to sleep, you'll feel rested." She assured her.

"Trevor don't be so stupid…we'll never make it there before the sun comes up-"Lily's breath hitched when the older vampire gasped and writhed in pain. "Lily-blood-please-"the red head grabbed the glass.

"Here…slow sips-"she raised it to Rose's chap lips attempting to help her get something in her system. But she spat it all back up, "Come on Rose…"Lily said rubbing her back, and cringed seeing the vampire vomiting. "Just-let me get something to clean you up with." She uttered when the vomiting subsided.

Lily rushed towards Damon's bathroom, her eyes scanned the countertops, and she spotted the white wash-cloth. She knew he wouldn't really bother if it was soiled.

Lily wetted the cloth in warm water and stepped back in to the bedroom. And came to an abrupt stop seeing that there was no vampire in the bed.

"Oh crap." Lily muttered, she didn't sign up for this, hell never in her existence she thought she would even take care of a sick vampire. She froze feeling a presence behind her.

She spun around and yelled out when she was slammed into the wardrobe. "Where is she?" Rose screamed in her face, Lily's hand snapped out grabbing the other vampire by her throat.

"Stop it Rose!" she shouted back,

"Where is she? Where's Katerina…where is SHE?" Rose roared, her eyes reddened and the fangs protruded.

Lily snarled and used her enhanced strength and threw Rose across the room, she blurred forward and slammed her against the wall before holding her. "Rose Katerina isn't here…it's just you and me! Snap out of it." she was relieved to see the rabid expression on the vampire's face disappearing. Rose blinked and came back to her usual self.

"Lily?" Rose questioned, her voice was shaky and full of trepidation, and Lily smiled reassuringly

"Yeah…"she whistled "went a bit crazy, but you're ok." She uttered.

Rose shook her head; she never wanted to hurt her. "I am so sorry-"she cried out, the red head shook her head, and rested her hands on her shoulders in a sign of comfort.

"It's fine, I think we should be apologising to Damon about his room." she muttered, the wardrobe had a massive gaping gap in it, "but forget that, he'll probably just steal something else from me. Come on; let's get you back to bed." Lily ushered Rose back towards the bed,

The brunette let out a sob, "My mind it-s"

"No need to worry, you're all good now." Rose climbed into the bed, and Lily pulled the covers up.

"Don't be scared…"

"It's ok, I'm not, you'll be fine here and-"Lily uttered smoothing away Rose's short hair,

"Here?" she asked panicked "where's here-"she looked around. The red head swallowed, she had no clue what Rose was going through, but whatever it was must be terrifying.

"Damon's bedroom." Lily murmured, and sat down on the edge, she wiped some of the stray tears that were falling down Rose's cheeks.

"I want to go home" Rose said earnestly,

Lily let out a sad smile and cupped Rose's cheek "you and I both honey, what was it like? Your home"? She asked hopefully this distract her.

"Salyester…it was thirty kilometres south of London…you're from-"

"London…but right on the edge of it." Lily supplied, and urged her to keep talking.

"All fields and trees and horses" Rose murmured, her eyes drifting closed.

The red head smiled, she missed her home at times, but it's been so long…one would never get rid of the feeling though, Damon and Stefan didn't know how lucky they were to be back in their true home. At times she even missed being human, and she sort of envy Elena for that, and was put off knowing that her descendent was so bent on giving up something which she so badly wanted at times.

"You'll find Lily when you're living long like us…everything disappears." She snuggled her face into the pillow "all that time running-"a sob bubbled up from her throat, Lily ran soft fingers against her scalp "I just wished I haven't been so afraid."

"Just go sleep." Lily whispered and when Rose was beginning to drift off, she left the room, and gently closed the door behind her. She let out a low sigh, she felt sad, hurt and upset for Rose…the vampire wasn't a bad person, what got Lily though was that she as finally free and this is what fate had in store for her.

Lily pushed down the swell of emotions, now wasn't the time to break.

* * *

Lily was pacing up and down the hallway, guarding Damon's room; she hadn't heard a peep from Rose. She bit her bottom lip, they needed a cure for Rose, she had no doubt that Damon went after Jules she didn't blame her, as soon as the red head saw her, the werewolf would wish they never had crossed paths. Elijah…surely the Original would know something about a werewolf bite.

But she mentally slapped herself remembering he had told her he had business to tend to. She pulled out herself…"Hmm…presumptuous enough to put his number in my phone…and he is." She rolled her eyes seeing his name. The red head called and groaned when he didn't pick up.

Lily shook her head, and decided she could at least get some clean bedding for Rose. The red head knew her way round the boarding house, so made her way towards the closet that was located right at the end of the hall. She grabbed some clean sheets, and another quilt, not sure if her fever had broken yet.

"Rose!" Lily called and didn't hear a sound, she assumed that the brunette was still fast asleep, silently as she could she opened the door and cleared her throat, and was about to set it down on one of the armchairs. "I got sheets, and I think I stole Stefan's…you're not here. Shit." She dropped the sheets and quilts on the chair and peered into the bathroom and didn't see the vampire anywhere.

"Rose-god I was only gone for a second." She muttered, Lily turned on her heel and rushed out of her room, she stepped into the hallway and her ears twitched trying to locate the missing vampire.

The red head decided to peer in the obvious place first which was the parlour. "Rose?" she called and frowned when she couldn't find her.

Lily stopped hearing something hitting the floor; it was coming from the basement. She picked up her pace and hastily made her way down the steps, she arrived at the cellar and was hit with a waft of a familiar scent.

Blood, she closed her eyes in realisation, Rose had found Damon's supply of blood. She picked up the sound of slurping, Lily headed towards the noise, and nearly slipped, she scooped up the empty blood bag. She groaned her heels echoed against the hard floor, and she rounded the corner.

"Oh no…"she breathed seeing the state of the other vampire. Rose was surrounded by empty blood bags, and was sucking another one dry. Her heart plummeted seeing the feral glint in the other woman's eyes.

"Rose-!"she warned, no doubt the other vampire would be stronger, after all she wasn't just older but Rose was stock full of human blood, Rose let out a snarl.

Lily scowled and turned on her heel and blurred out of the room, she slammed into the wall and yelped when she was thrown across the room, knocking down several vases.

Lily let out a pained groan feeling the shards of vase stabbing into her skin. The red head saw footsteps coming at her; she used her speed and stood up.

"Rose-! Control yourself." She ordered. "Rose!" she shouted, and was relieved when the older vampire's face returned back to normal. "Ok?" Lily smiled but it dropped immediately when the vampire let out a growl.

"Rose!-"she screamed when Rose slammed her into the floor, Lily let out a howl of pain feeling something snapping. The red head grabbed Rose by the throat and flipped them over. "Stop it Rose" she shouted hoping to snap her out of it. But it didn't work and was kicked off, Lily landed in a heap at the curtains, she grabbed the material and ripped it off the wall, bathing the room in sunlight, causing Rose to roar in pain.

She stumbled onto her feet and could already feel the break in her bone healing. Lily needed back up…as long as Rose was trapped in the house everyone was safe, including her.

The red head blurred towards the front door, Lily had grabbed the door handle, and was about to wretch it open, when all of a sudden she was slammed face first into it. She squealed, feeling the blooming pain. Rose grabbed the back of her shirt and tossed her back across the room.

"Where is she?" Rose shrieked, she was completely out of control. She flew towards the red head and was about to slam her foot down on her, but Lily rolled out of the way. She stood up and scowled

"Rose Katerina is gone!" she shouted and ran behind her, but Rose was even faster and knocked both of them into the coffee table, it shattered beneath their combined weight.

"Where-"

"Rose-"Lily writhed beneath the stronger vampire, and a cry was torn from her throat when Rose savagely bit into her throat, she groaned and whimpered feeling the blood leaving her system.

The petite vampire dug her nails into the backs of Rose's hands but the brunette didn't relent. Lily's eyes were beginning to droop, she reached up with both hands and grabbed tightly onto Rose's neck. The feverish vampire was too consumed by the blood she was drinking that didn't notice what the red head was about to do. With all of her strength she snapped Rose's neck.

Lily winced when Rose fell forward and collapsed on her. "I so need a drink after this." She muttered and closed her eyes; she could already feel her skin knitting itself back together.

* * *

Lily was back in the parlour, she would have taken some blood but Damon's freezer was completely bare, due to Rose raiding it. She had locked Rose back up in Damon's bedroom, and was now drinking her way through the elder Salvatore's bourbon bottle.

Lily sighed and stood up from where she was lounging, she walked towards the fire place and was about to throw another log in it to keep the fire going but stopped. Lily got the familiar sensation of someone creeping up behind her; she spun around causing her red locks to fly around her face and grabbed creeper by the throat.

"Lils…I never knew you was into kinky stuff-"Damon groaned, Lily quickly let him go. "Damn…what happened?" he asked taking the blood that smeared her neck and arms. "It's…my coffee table-"he yelled out seeing the splintered table.

"Yeah you shouldn't check upstairs." Lily made a face,

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Rose went wild…she's rabid Damon." the red head informed him, "is there a cure?"

He shook her head, causing her heart to plummet, knowing this was only going to get worse. Unless they do something,

"Where is she?" he asked

"Your room-"just then there was a loud smash from the raven head's room, both vampire exchanged baffled looks, and sped upstairs.

"Oh fuck." Damon growled the windows were smashed and there was no Rose. Lily swallowed,

"Come we need to find her. Before she kills anyone." She took charge and the pair of them sped out of the Boarding House. Lily had a vague idea of where Rose might go, she was a vampire and she'll be drawn to fresh blood.

* * *

Liz had called Damon, telling him that a body had been discovered at the school parking lot. Lily watched from the cars as the raven head approached the Sheriff.

"Lily what's going on?" Elena ran up to her, the vampire forced herself not get too annoyed.

"Rose is on the loose, it's not good. You should go home. Since she's looking for Katerina." She informed her,

"Right but have you heard from Stefan-"Elena asked,

Lily shot her a look of disbelief "No Elena I haven't seen your boyfriend. Believe it or not it wasn't on top of my list" she said, the doppelganger looked admonished realising now wasn't the best time to be asking that.

"Hey-"the red head was soon distracted when Damon jogged over to the "What-"

"Come on." Damon uttered they three headed West, Lily's heightened hearing picked up the sounds of music, students chatting, laughter…it wasn't what she was waiting for. Elena could see the change in the vampires' demeanours.

"Come on." Lily and Damon sprinted in the direction of where they heard the scream. They skidded to a stop seeing Rose drinking a blond woman dry.

"ROSE STOP!" Damon shouted attracting her attention; Rose threw him across the parking causing Elena to scream. She was about to run at him, but Lily slammed her into the wall, the concrete cracked beneath them. The red head grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her down.

"Rose stop IT!" Lily shouted and placed a hand on the brunette vampire's throat. Elena helped Damon onto his feet; Rose snarled and growled, the red head bared her fangs, "Stop it don't make me snap your neck again." She threatened, "Stop it, it's ok, it's me Lily" she said in a softer tone, and sure enough Rose's face change back into its natural form.

Rose let out a puff of air and caught sight of the human she had just killed "Did I do this? Oh my god! I'm sorry-"she sobbed, Lily eased off of her and enveloped her into a hug, rocking the sobbing vampire back and forth.

"It's ok, it's ok." She murmured. Her eyes met Damon, both vampires knew what they had to do, help Rose find some peace and there is only one way to achieve that.

"I didn't Lily, I didn't mean to-"she cried, Lily pressed her lips together and nodded "make it stop, make it stop-"she begged.

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded "Ok, ok. Damon." she moved back allowing him to pick her up, Rose snuggled into his hold.

* * *

Lily was in the Boarding House, Elena and Damon were upstairs with Rose, she could hear them talking and just wanted a moment away from them. She ran a hand down her tired face, today had been one of the worse days so far, she found it distressing to see such a strong vampire being reduced to that.

"Lily-"Elena entered the kitchen "I-"

"Just go home Elena." Lily said softly, smiling at her, "It's been a long day…and you should listen to what Rose said, you should fight." The doppelganger could see that her ancestor wasn't in the mood for a chat and decided to leave her be.

She leant against the counter and swallowed, very reluctantly Lily made her way up the stairs, and entered Damon's bedroom. She saw that Rose was once again back in bed.

"Lily-"Rose croaked, the red head sat down on the edge of the bed "I am so sorry for today-"but Lily hushed her

"Hey-"she said softly brushing aside some of the other vampire's short hair "It's ok, nothing to worry about." She winked.

Rose smiled and coughed several times, Lily took her hand in a gesture of comfort. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

"You're a good person Rose; you're one of the most humane vampires I've come across. And because…you're my friend." Lily said confidentially, a tear tricked down her face.

Rose cleared her throat "You never forget it do you? Being human?"

"It's impossible to forget." The petite vampire confided, "It's the one thing in our existence that makes us keep going…we want to feel human again." Damon looked over his shoulder and knew that the pair was right.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Rose stated but the brief moment of calmness went out of the window, as the sick vampire let out a pained groaned, and started to scream, Lily shifted so that she was behind her, Rose buried her face into her thigh and sobbed. The red head's emeralds orbs were full of unshed tears.

"Please make it stop! Make it stop!" Damon swallowed and looked away; he couldn't stand seeing her like this. "I can't take this anymore!"

Lily's fingers stroked her hair; she hummed a little tune that she used to sing to Clara when she was upset. And sure enough the vampire was beginning to still.

"Here…I have to get something." Lily said softly and gesture for Damon to come over; he took her place holding Rose behind.

Lily returned soon enough, she had tucked something in the back of her jean; she sat down beside Rose and smiled.

"Look at you Damon…"the red head "being nice."

"Yes that's impressive after all Lily it's such a rare-"

"Trait." She finished off, causing the pair to chuckle.

"Yeah…ok gang up on me." Damon rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched in amusement, "plus I'm hardly good, I'm a sexy badasss…"he grinned.

Lily smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "If that's what you think, who are we to disagree." She uttered, their brief moment of happiness was stilted when Rose let out a pained whimper.

"Lily what do I do?" Damon asked he needed help from his friend.

Lily licked her lips, "Just sleep Rose, just sleep…"she whispered and sure enough the brunette closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. "We're being cruel Damon…she-"

"Needs to be put out of her misery." He agreed, "How-"

Lily pulled out the stake from the waistband of her jeans, "Here…put her in a dream, you and her. Make her human something which she always wanted." she added, Damon did just that and took the stake. Only Lily saw the vulnerable side to Damon Salvatore. He was far more human than others believed, her hand was being held by Rose, and the grip wasn't as firm as before it was still there. She watched on in silence as Damon's eyes filled with tears, she felt her own streaking down her face.

Lily saw the way his hands shook as he took the stake, "Lily I can't-"he whispered "I-"

"You don't need to do this part." Lily murmured, she took the stake from him…she could do this for him, after everything that Damon has been through she knew this would just be an added blow. She felt the polished wood beneath her fingers, and sniffed.

"On the count of three Lily…"Damon uttered, tears filled his eyes "One…two…"

"Three." She finished off and Lily stabbed the stake into Rose's heart, putting her out of her misery. The red head exhaled and watched as the brunette's peachy skin tone turned to a sickly ashen grey.

* * *

"_Your father?" Lily frowned, "Isn't…I thought-"Klaus didn't let her finish and grabbed her hand _

"_We need to get out of town." The Original declared, knowing that the man he had called father many years wouldn't hesitate to kill her or him. _

"_Niklaus what's going on?" she shouted, they were rushing back to the manor "Why are we running?" she dug her heels into the soil forcing him to stop. _

"_Because-"he could see that she was frightened and she had every right to be. She didn't know what was going on. "I'm trying to save you!" she didn't get the chance to answer because a low growl was torn from Klaus's throat. _

"_You can't though can you?" Belinda smirked "He'll be here soon-"_

_Lily frowned her eyes darting between her best friend, or the woman who she thought was her best friend and Klaus. "What's going on-"_

"_He'll kill her, rip out her heart right in front of you. Does it sound familiar Niklaus? You are the worst thing that has happened to Lillian Petrova." Belinda sneered, Klaus's eyes reddened, feeling more anger than he could imagine coursing through his system. The Original ran towards her, but cried out in pain and clutched his head, he hated witchy magic. _

"_Belinda stop it-"Lily shouted "stop you're hurting him-"_

"_Belinda-"Elijah finally arrived; his arrival distracted the witch enough to lose focus. Klaus didn't hesitate and blurred towards her, and ripped out her heart. His induced blood haze vanished immediately when Lily let out a horrified shriek. _

"_Belinda-"she ran forwards and collapsed on her knees, clutching the witch-"You killed her!"_

"_She was handing you over-"Klaus shouted. _

"_Enough-"Elijah barked "You've done enough Niklaus." _

_Lily cried and held Belinda to her; she bit into her wrist and pressed it against the dead woman's lips, she known the witch for more than a few years…she was her friend. _

"_Please…please wake up!" Lily begged, _

"_Lily she wasn't who she said she was-"Elijah consoled her and gently grasped her shoulders. _

"_She was my friend." She beseeched, her emotions were heightened, and grief, hurt and anger coursed through her, all of this was reminding her of the loss of her family. "I…can't-it hurts too much. Make it stop!" she sobbed, Elijah pried Belinda's body away from her. "Please Elijah-"she cried, the dark haired Original held her from behind. _

"_She wants her humanity off," Klaus murmured and knelt down in front of her. _

"_Do not do it." Elijah snarled _

_Klaus shot him a filthy look, "If I do that than we both lose her." he sneered. Elijah froze and looked over to his brother. _

"_You…love her?" he said finally connected the dots. "I thought you believed caring is not an advantage?"_

_Klaus glared "It's not…but at times it can be." The older brother frowned, this was the longest glimpse of humanity he had seen from the blond haired Original, and it was because of her. _

"_Please…"Lily hiccupped and bowed her head. _

"_Mikael is after us again." Klaus uttered and slipped off Lily's daylight ring, she wasn't safe again, where they go Mikael would always follow _

"_Do it…"Elijah instructed, and closed his eyes pressing a kiss to the back of her head. _

_Klaus gently tipped her chip up, and cupped her face, his thumb wiped away some of the errant tears, he would never take Lily's humanity away from her. _

"_Lillian…sweet Lillian…"Klaus didn't want to do this but he had to. Elijah could hear his voice shaking with emotion. He caught her eyes with his, and his pupils dilated as did hers, _

"_You are to forget everything to do with us. You won't remember our meeting, the dancing, it was as if we were never here." he compelled her, he paused there was something else he could do for her, "Your friend Belinda has moved away, she got married and is happy. You won't contact her. Now go to sleep." Lily's eyes drooped and she slumped in Elijah's arms. _

"_You…is Lillian the reason you keep on your humanity?" Elijah asked, perhaps his brother's feelings for the red head ran deeper than he thought. _

_Klaus remained silent and walked off, but that was all the answer the brunette haired male needed to here. _

* * *

Lily gasped and abruptly sat up, she felt as if her body was humming, she was in her bedroom and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The night events caught up with her, she had killed Rose…she knew it was the right thing to do…but she…overwhelming.

A sob bubbled from her throat, and she felt tears running down her face. She buried her face into the pillow in a pathetic attempt to smother her cries, not wanting her house guest to know. But that wasn't the case, her door creaked open.

"Lillian?" Elijah murmured moving forward, he was in a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt. She stiffened feeling his fingers grazing the slither of exposed skin.

"Just go away." She muttered in defeat. And didn't flinch at all when he climbed into the bed,

"How can I?" she shifted and rolled over so that she was face to face, he laid on top of the covers whilst she was beneath. "There's something upsetting you…"he ran his finger across her cheek wiping away a tear.

"You want to know why I'm upset?" Lily asked, "Why I wish…that I could just turn it off…I killed Rose out of mercy." She uttered, "She reminded me why I wanted to be human…she wanted to be human…and it hurts." Lily uttered, her voice was raw and sincere. Her eyes met his, "You must think I'm weak…"

"No." Elijah said curtly "Your compassion is not a weakness Lillian, it makes you who you are. Carry that with you."

Lily smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you…"

"You're most welcome." Elijah said, and was about to climb out but she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't go…not yet." Lily was already drifting off to sleep,

"I have no intention to Lillian." Elijah said pushing aside some of her fallen curls, he rested his head on the pillow and felt content, a feeling that he hadn't experienced in so long.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-The past some Original time, Klaus and Lily talk, Mikael is coming. In the present, a morning with Elijah and Lily, she forgets he's living with her and walks him when he's naked...he cooks breakfast. She goes over to the Boarding House, where she finds out about Rose, Damon puts her in charge, Some Rose and Lily time, hallucinations gets out of control, she and Rose fight. Lily tries to call Elijah doesn't work and she discovers Rose in the basement, Lily is forced to snap her neck. Damon, Lily and Elena hunt for Rose, they get her back to the House. Lily comforts her with Damon, and tells him what he should do...he can't kill her so she does it for him. Another flashback...Belinda is killed, Lily wants to turn it off, she was her best friend...Klaus has to compel her...Elijah thinks his brother keeps his humanity on for her, and that Klaus may love her. In the present, a moment between Elijah and Lily. **

**Next Chap-Lily and Caroline in trouble, Elijah comes to the rescue and isn't happy. Plus another flashback, with an unexpected character. **

**Please REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

_Lily looked up at the buildings; the red head vampire had arrived at a new land. _

"_So this is it?" Caius questioned, "This is where we're to be for the next-"_

"_For the next decade or so. Welcome to New Orleans" She said, "comes along." She said primly leading him into one of the bigger manor they had secured. "The rooms are marvellous and-"_

"_Really Lillian?" the warlock whined stepping into the foyer, it was a grand place. "Of all the places you chose…"there were several servants running around placing their belongings. _

"_Well it's not that well known…yet." Lily shrugged smiling as she did so, "come on…I believe bedrooms are upstairs." She exclaimed wanting to explore her new home._

_Caius rolled his blue orbs and followed after the vampire, "So I'm here because you just needed a man…and a warlock?" he questioned, just narrowly missing stepping on the hem of her dress. _

"_Yes…I am just using you…"she drawled entering a room, her nose scrunched up at the sight, it was musky and slightly smaller than she would have liked but it was ok. "You know how it is, men these days won't take anything a woman says seriously….."She smiled "Plus I like you." _

"_As a friend…"he cocked an eyebrow, Lily smiled and nodded, he was handsome she'll give him that with his broad shoulders and combed hair. _

"_Of course." She moved using her enhanced speed and kissed him on the cheek. "Plus I know you seem to be enamoured by another woman." She said casually dusting some imaginary lint off of his shoulders. _

_Caius looked at her "Who is-"_

"_A lovely dark haired beauty by the name of Florence?" Lily beamed seeing that she got him. She giggled when the usually cool and collected warlock stammered. "Don't worry I will not tell a soul…she likes tulips." _

"_Lily-"he groaned "don't try and set me up!" he frowned, knowing that she wouldn't listen to him. _

"_Why ever not?" Lily canted her head to the side, her hair was up in an elegant knot at the back of her head, and the cream coloured dress she was wearing brought out the paleness of her skin. Caius at first was interested in the vampire in a romantic sense, but got to know her and preferred her as a friend. "Come on, there is no need to shy away. She likes you to." _

"_Well I-what?" he stopped short a grin made its way onto his first, neither of them had yet to put up the curtains so the room was bathed in sunlight. _

"_She likes you." Lily said slowly, causing him to shoot her a disgruntled look. "So tulips-"_

"_Lily-"_

"_There's a market further down the road. Come." Caius sighed and offered her his arm, she linked it with his and they were off. The warlock knew that there was no point arguing with red head he learnt early on she can be a stubborn little vixen. _

_The warlock and the vampire strolled down the street; Lily paused at the trinkets and was amused to hear her friend letting out a sigh. "You are not even going to buy it…why-"_

"_It is called looking Caius." She rolled her eyes, "we can even find something for your Florence." She added as an incentive. _

_Caius smiled and looked at the trinkets with much more vigour that he had before. The sun was high in the sky and Lily could hear tradesmen calling out, carriage wheels were hitting the cobbled roads. _

"_Oh this would look glorious in her hair…"Caius exclaimed but his friend wasn't listening. Lily's eyes landed on some boards, they were putting up flyers and notices alerting the residents that there would be another slave yard in town. She felt bile of disgust at that, it was evil. _

"_Lily-"she jumped when the warlock gently grasped her hand. "You can't save everyone." _

_Lily swallowed "I know…that is lovely, Florence will adore it." she uttered, gesturing towards the hair-comb. _

"_I know…shame about the pricing…"he muttered and was about to set it back down, but she grabbed his wrist. "Lily don't you-"he warned, _

"_Excuse me sir. I'd like this." She handed some coins over and smiled before turning on her heel; Caius gritted his teeth and jogged after her. _

"_You can't keep buying me things." Caius said. _

_Lily rolled her eyes "Don't get in a mood you should be happy." They walked passed one of the town halls, and were oblivious to the carriage that was trotting up to it._

"_I wanted to buy something for the woman I like." He put emphasis on the 'I' _

"_I was just trying to help." Lily muttered a flash of hurt appearing for a moment in her eyes. _

"_Sorry it is-"the vampire stumbled nearly knocking someone to the ground, "Oh gosh sorry-"she apologised and stomach clenched realising it was a slave. _

"_Fine-"the chain man grunted_

"_Sorry little lady…I don't know why we bring these over…"the pudgy man glared at the slave, she didn't miss the way he seems to shrink in fear. Lily's jaw clenched she had to be smart about this. _

"_Right…well you are the one who is exploiting them…I doubt they want to be here." she sneered, from the corner of her eye she could see the brief light of hope shining in the slave's eyes. "If you didn't chain them so tight they would be able to walk properly." She snarled. _

"_Now little Lady-"Caius swallowed and looked around, there were a few more slaves lining up, and two big looking guards. _

"_Lily-"_

"_You will give these people some food and water, before they are given away." She couldn't exactly free them. Lily compelled the man._

"_Right away." The grey haired man nodded and hurried off. _

"_How…miss-"Lily realised it was the man who she had bumped into who called her, _

"_Oh having a high status does give you an advantage." She uttered "I am Lillian by the way." She introduced herself. "You?" she could see that he was nearing his mid-twenties, if she was right he'd be sold for a lot of coins, after all he was young and fit. No doubt one of the richer men would put him on the sugar plantation. _

"_They call me Marcel." He replied, Lily nodded and was dragged away by Caius. The warlock was grateful that no one paid attention to them. _

"_Lillian you cannot consort with them." Caius hissed "and you are not evening listening." He scowled. _

_She wasn't, Lily was gazing after Marcel and watched as he was ushered into the town hall by several men…there was something more to him. _

* * *

"And he's gone out again…but left a note…how original." Lily muttered and couldn't help but snigger at the small pun. She had woken up to find the space beside her vacant, and this morning she decided to knock on the bathroom door.

She was curious to find out where he had gone, she had to admit he was a decent guy, and she had the feeling that he would keep to the deal. Lily was currently in the kitchen, and already had her bag of blood. She was now rummaging through her fridge and cursed under her breath, there was no milk….or bread.

"Wonderful." Lily muttered "guess it's juice…"she said, and pulled out a carton of apple juice, she turned the television on and put on the news. She moved around the kitchen as she watched it. The red head saw that it was a new reporter, named Andie Starr. Lily poured the juice into the cup.

"The Sheriff department believes that drugs played a part in the assailant's deranged and violent behaviour." The reporter announced. "Three people were left dead at the High school event…"now she knew Rose was responsible for that. The red head felt a pang in her gut for Rose; at least she wasn't hurting anymore. "The assailant may also be responsible for the missing campers and Park rangers…"ok she definitely knew that Rose had no part in that.

She believed a group of happy campers were most likely shredded and burnt…sounds like the actions of a vampire…or perhaps a werewolf. Which was more likely since Lily knew that the attack was reported about a day or two after the full moon. She rested her elbows against the table-top and had yet to drink her juice. "In related news Carol Lockwood announce…"Memorial? That's asking for trouble."

Lily picked up her juice and took a sip, she immediately balked and spat it back out.

Lily gagged "Oh that's gross…"she shuddered and dumped the rest of the contents down the sink. There was nothing drinkable in her home, besides alcohol, water and blood. She needed some tea to get through the morning, and she hated black coffee.

So with that thought in mind, Lily decided to gate-crash the Gilbert house. So the red head vampire slipped on a pair of boots, grabbed her jacket, keys and cell and slammed the door behind her, but a sudden thought had hit her mind, she quickly wrote a note to her house-guest and once again shut the door behind her.

Lily wouldn't have minded another breakfast with Elijah…bloody Original was…just too much for her. He was an enigma through and through.

"Hey Jimmy." She greeted the paper boy, and easily caught the newspaper he threw her way. And giggled seeing the pout n the little boy's face, she waltzed passed him and ruffled his hair. "You're never going to hit my face…"she teased.

"Ergh…one day." He promised, she mimicked his facial expression and pecked him on the cheek.

"One day." She nodded, and was amused to see him rolling his eyes.

"Lily don't do that…it's as if you're letting me." Jimmy uttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok…well how's your little girlfriend? Kelly is it?" she questioned, the sky was clear and there was no threat of rain, Lily was glad that she opted to wear a dress for the day.

"No…Kelly took Joe's cookies no way I can be friends with her…"Jimmy huffed, Lily pressed her lips together to supress her laughter, after all she didn't want to upset the little boy "I'm friends with Tina now…"

Lily nodded "Ok, just don't move from woman to woman….not classy." She uttered,

Jimmy nodded "So…do you have a special friend?" he asked, She frowned and shook her head, "Well who was that man…he has dark hair and wears a suit…"

Lily's cheeks flushed "He's name is Elijah. And we are just friends…nothing special…now shoo-"she waved him off. She watched as he clamoured back onto his bike and sped off. "Please don't let Meryl have seen you…"she muttered under her breath, if the silver haired woman found out she would be badgered for god knows how long.

The vampire shook her head and crossed the road, her heels crunched against the gravel pathway that led up to the Gilbert house. She didn't bother knocking and just waltzed in.

"Hey-"Elena smiled seeing her English teacher as she bumped into her.

"Hi…and before you start yes I'm fine." Lily grinned "Rose has moved on…we can at least be happy for her." The doppelganger surprised the vampire by giving her a hug; Lily relaxed and embraced her back. "Well…I'm came for some tea…"she grinned and turned on her heel, Elena nodded and then her eyes widened momentarily remembering who was her late night visitor.

"so I'm sure Jenna won't mind me stealing some milk…"Lily said completely oblivious to the human in the room, "after all she borrowed….what the hell?" Lily stopped short when she saw John Gilbert standing at the counter sipping a cup of coffee.

"Moring Lily, you should really knock…"John smirked, Lily rolled her eyes "But that won't stop you will it?"

"Why is the dick of all people here?" Lily glared at him, and looked over her shoulder. Sure she and John parted on ok terms, but it didn't mean that she didn't like him any less. After all the man hated her kind, and was a prejudice git.

"Nice swear in front of the kids, is that how you teach them-"John goaded, Lily smiled and snatched his coffee and the pot and poured them down the sink. "That was childish-"

"No one likes you." she countered, Elena sighed knowing that these two can bicker, and bicker.

"What are you doing here?" the teenager asked, "No more avoiding we did enough of that last night." She said determinedly "Now what are you doing here?"

Lily grabbed the milk bottle and turned the kettle on, before watching the scene that was taking place in front of her. "You better answer John…she's stubborn."

"Which she gets from you." he muttered, he knew of their relation. Lily merely cocked an eyebrow, causing him to let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm here to protect you." he told Elena.

The red head pressed her lips together "I got that covered John, along with several others. There's no need for you to be here." she crossed her arms across her chest. "What else is there?" she asked.

John cleared his throat "That's all I can say for the moment." Lily didn't like this, she had the feeling he has an ulterior motive.

"What'd you mean that's all you can say?" Elena snapped glaring at her biological father.

Lily turned hearing the kettle letting out a 'ping' she poured the hot water into the cup and grabbed the milk.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." John stated. Making Lily let out a loud snort,

"Sorry but that's funny." She uttered before he could retort Jenna rushed into the room, Lily cringed knowing she wouldn't at all be happy with the newest visitor.

"God I'm late!" Jenna cried with Alaric on the heels

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." The hunter laughed but froze seeing who else was here.

"And Lilly-"she spotted her friend "seriously you're stealing-what the hell?" she muttered her jaw dropped.

The red head drank as quickly as she could, not wanting to be here anymore. Since she got the feeling that things were going to quickly down-hill

"Morning to you to Jenna, I think Lily is a bad influence for you…both have the same language in the morning." John said serenely.

"It's ok I'm confused right?" Jenna asked them "Because we weren't expecting in you like forever." She declared, Lily placed the cup in the sink and shifted towards the doorway.

"Well I got in late last night…"John revealed "Elena let me in." he said

There was a moment of silence, the atmosphere was quickly growing uncomfortable, the teachers shared a look and could tell that they may be outstaying their welcome.

"Well me and Alaric are just going to go…teacher stuff." Lily uttered and hurried out of the kitchen with the hunter, as soon as the exited the house they let out a whoosh of air.

"Teacher stuff?" the history teacher scoffed.

The red head rolled her eyes "Well you were useless…"she countered and dug her phone out of her pocket, "Caroline?" she frowned, wondering why the blond was calling her.

"I'll catch you later." Alaric said seeing that she was busy Lily waved him off and her face dropped hearing what the baby vampire said.

* * *

"What do you mean Tyler knows?" she asked deadly serious. Lily bit her lip "Stay there I'm coming." She uttered, she did a quick look around and saw that the street was empty, and blurred off towards the Forbes residence.

Lily knocked on the door and looked around, and spotting the flower-boxes…maybe should get some for her home. The red head was brought out of her musings when she saw Caroline on the other side of the door, before she could greet her she could hear quick steady footsteps approaching her.

"Stefan?" the older vampire asked,

"Yeah Caroline you called me." Stefan said as the pair entered the house, Caroline stepped aside allowing them to pass. "What's the emergency?" he asked.

Caroline swallowed and glanced nervously between the two other vampires. "Tyler knows about you, Damon and Lily being vampires." She said. "And that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word I swear." She defended herself seeing the look on the other female's face.

Lily groaned in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair "It's Jules, did Damon mention to you we had a run in with her?" she looked over to Stefan, he nodded. "And we can't compel him to forget." She muttered.

"Tyler was so angry, you should have seen the look on his face…he was so betrayed." Caroline said slightly panicked.

Lily shook her head, once again her day was going downhill, gosh she really needed a vacation away from Mystic Falls.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Caroline asked "And tell Damon?"

"No, If Damon finds out he's dead. He already believes that all werewolves should die." Stefan stated. "And he has every right to, what if Tyler attacks him? Damon has every right to defend himself."

"He'll end up like Rose if that happens." Lily said,

"Well we're not going to let that happen." Caroline said desperately, she needed help and guidance from her friends. "We have to get to him before he does anything stupid…I was hoping that you can talk to him or-"

"I can't Carol asked me to help out with the memorial service." Lily said, she had gotten the call from Carol before she even walked up Caroline's driveway.

"Stefan then?"

"Caroline-"

"He'll do it." Lily answered for him, he gave her a look of disbelief "You always say the right thing Stefan, you'll be fine." She said convincingly, Stefan looked at the pair of females and reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Lily frowned and eyed the banner that was being put up above the small stage where the mayor would be giving a speech. There were several other volunteers that were scattered around, some were out placing chairs whilst others were sorting the flower arrangements.

"That's crooked you do know that." John said causing the vampire to jump, "Two inches higher and-"

"Then I'm golden." She finished off, "Fine…hold the ladder-"she instructed, "and don't look up." she added, causing him to snort.

"As if I would-"

"Just do it…and if you do I'd know." She added, the male sighed and held it steady as Lily clamoured up the steps, she reached up and tugged the banner. "Ok…now?" she called down.

"A bit higher." John instructed, the red head did just that and after a moment pulled her hand away.

"Now-"

"Higher-"

"No that'd be too high." Jeremy yelled, startling the red head, the teen hastily reached out to grab Lily's legs causing her to squeal.

"Jeremy quit groping me-"she shouted.

"I'm not- look-"he let go, which wasn't such a great idea since the red head didn't have a firm grip on the ladder causing her to slip. She winced when her legs scraped against the metal. The other volunteers hadn't noticed since they were all rushing around.

"Oh my god Lily-"Jeremy exclaimed,

"It's fine." Lily said making sure to keep her back to them as her skin healed. "Any of you have tissue?" she asked needing to wipe the blood off of her skin.

"All healed up?" John asked loudly, he grunted when Jeremy elbowed him, the older Gilbert handed the English teacher some tissue. Lily bent down and hastily cleaned her legs.

"So Jere did you know about your uncle dropping in?" she asked baling the tissue up and shoving it into her pocket. The teen shook his head.

"Nope looked like I slept through the reunion." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders; neither adults missed the slight hostility in his tone.

"Well you didn't miss much…"John uttered,

"Yeah except the smiles and lovely greetings." Lily said sarcastically,

"Yeah...indicating that no one is happy to see me is an understatement." John muttered Lily's lips twitched into a frown, wondering was he being genuine.

"But things are different now; you can't come round and start this anti-vampire crap." Jeremy said defending the vamps of Mystic Falls.

"I have no intention to-"

"Really?" the red head asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Really, I am not here to cause you harm Lily." John said earnestly, he understood why she was so reluctant to believe him and didn't blame her, after all one of their last encounters was him trying to burn her and Damon alive. Lily looked away not knowing what to say, "How's that ring been treating you?" he asked Jeremy nodding towards the family heirloom.

Jeremy glared at him "Look if this is what you came for then take it and go." He snapped, Lily swallowed, ok now she would rather be somewhere else.

"Now what time of man would I be if I did that?" John asked,

"Less of a creeper." Lily chipped in, and didn't bat an eyelash when he threw a glare her way.

"Want to grab some lunch?" John offered

"I think I'll pass." Jeremy refused and walked off.

"Another person who doesn't want to know…wow…"Lily drawled,

"Oh bite me." He snapped and stalked off "Oh and by the way the banner is still crooked.

"Oh yeah you got me where it hurts!" Lily shouted after him, she would happily throw a rock at him, the red head looked up at the banner and cursed, yeah he was right, it was still crooked.

* * *

Lily entered the Grill, and immediately her eyes were drawn to piles of flowers, and the lit candles among those were pictures of people who all died in the last couple of weeks, she was about to go and light a candle but her name was called.

"Lily-"Jenna waved her over,

"Hey." She plopped down on the empty seat beside her, "what's up?" she asked, nodding at Alaric.

Jenna cleared her throat and wasn't too surprised when her friend pinched a fry off of her plate.

"Well Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter….and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife" Jenna supplied, Lily pursed her lips

"Oh wow…shocker-"the strawberry blond haired woman eyed her and then hit the red head upside the head, causing Alaric to snigger. "Oww what?" she whined.

Jenna scoffed "Are you kidding me? You knew-"

"Did not-"Lily defended herself, it was difficult since she knew that she was lying through her teeth.

Jenna scoffed "You're a shitty liar woman…you knew."

Lily blinked and licked her lips, she had to work her way out of this. "Fine…I eavesdropped before I left…" she admitted,

Jenna sighed "Didn't expect anything less." She muttered "You can't make this up-"

"Well-"Lily started.

"Shut up Lily." Jenna mumbled, Lily made a face and helped herself to Alaric's beer, the hunter sighed

"Carry on." He said dryly.

"Thanks Alaric." Lily winked "lovely boyfriend Jen." Jenna giggled seeing the dirty look that the history teacher shot her, when she had first met Alaric, she thought he would go off with Lily, but seeing the pair interact they were much too friendly to be anything more. She had told Lily about this, and the red head just ended up laughing for thirty minutes straight.

"What's with the face Jen?" Lily asked as the other woman slumped beside her, she followed the direction of her gaze and nodded in understanding. John had arrived, the man spotted the three and headed over to them.

"Hey you guys." He smiled, "mind if I join you three?"

"Do you have to?" Jenna bristled.

"No I don't have to but it makes sense-"

Lily didn't miss the look on Jenna's face and could tell she was clearly unhappy. "Well John It wouldn't make sense, since they're on a date. Come on you can buy me a drink at the bar." She stood up, and nudged him. Jenna mouthed a silent 'Thank you' but before they could even take a step towards the bar, Damon and Elena entered the Grill.

"Look who it is." John exclaimed,

The red head vampire could hear the doppelganger and the raven head vampire clearly, Lily cleared her throat when they approached.

"John…how've you been? And Lily why didn't you come over this morning?" he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. "You didn't mention-"

"Had no clue he was going to show up." she whispered back,

"I've been good." John uttered plastering a smile on to his face, Lily nodded and without another word headed towards her first destination.

* * *

Lily blew the match out after lighting a candle, and straightens some of the flowers…"Carol Lockwood needs better taste." She muttered under her breath, not a fan of the daisies there. The Grill was beginning to get busier so tables were filling up fast.

"Lily fancy lighting me up?" John asked coming to stand beside her,

She cocked an eyebrow and handed over the box of matches "Help yourself." She uttered tucking a stray curl

"Really John your flirting sucks." Damon said sarcastically, coming to stand on Lily's other side. "And you thought I was lame with the lines-"he yelped when she slapped him upside the head.

"Please never mention flirting and John in the same sentence-"she gagged causing the younger vampire to snort "Sickening…."

John gaped at her "I am right here ya know…"

Lily shuddered mockingly "Don't remind me, I'm shocked Jenna went for you….she must've been hammered." She drawled,

John rolled his eyes and swiped the matchstick across the flint, before lighting a candle up.

"Well John…rumour has it that you know a lot but you won't say anything." Damon drawled,

Lily canted her head to the side "Ah…Elena told ya didn't she?" she asked, "If he's not going to share whatever he's hatching with his biologically daughter I doubt that he would tell a vampire, something which he hates." She uttered leaning forward to bring some more candles forward.

Damon made a face "Lily why are you defending him?" he huffed.

"Not defending stating an obvious fact." She supplied, "…we need more candles." She muttered under her breath, once again distracted by the task at hand.

"Lily has a point what makes you think I can trust you?" John asked, "The Originals can compel vampires, according to Stefan that's the reason why Katherine is still in the tomb." He stated

Lily frowned wondering why he was so concerned about the manipulative vampire. "Well good thing she is, it would've been a nightmare if she was out on the loose." She murmured, "Good thing we can't fall into that trap."

Damon grinned and lit another candle, "Yep, me, Stefan and Lils are full of the stuff." He informed him.

John looked at them incredulously "You guys are drinking vervaine?"

"If you're shocked about that, wait till you hear how Lily is living with the Original…"Damon smirked,

"You're living with-"John started,

"Well I didn't have a lot of say in that." the red head uttered, and stalked off to the bar, she had enough of men with huge egos.

She settled herself down at the bar, "Lucy." Lily greeted the barwoman,

"Hey-"the blond bounced over "So how is my favourite customer doing?" she asked, the vampire grinned, she had met Lucy when the barwoman on the human's first day at the Grill.

"I'm only your favourite because I give you big tips." She grinned, causing the young woman to laugh.

"And don't you forget it." she winked, "so the usual?"

Lily hummed; her eyes scanned the shelf "Hmm…I fancy some malt whisky actually." She uttered. Lucy complied and set out the glass in front of her.

"So Ms Peterson…any-"Lily didn't listen to the rest of the woman's sentence, since the sound of laughter caught her attention, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled seeing that it was Jenna giggling to whatever Alaric was saying. "They are so in love." Lucy sighed her tone full of want and longing. "They're gonna be one of those couples, get married, pop out a few kids and they're sorted."

Lily forced herself to smile; she got the feeling that it wouldn't be easy as that. "Well good luck to them." she murmured tracing the pads of her fingers on the rim of the glass.

Lucy hummed "Sickening right? Anyway any future plans of baby red heads running around?" she asked. The vampire smiled and shook her head, she wasn't hung up on not being able to have kids, she was at the moment content with her life.

"Now if I have kids I wouldn't be able to stay up all night and have booze." She grinned, causing the human to snort with derision. "Plus I need a man…"she added.

Lucy smiled knowingly "Don't you have one of those already?" she exclaimed, leaning forward,

The red head quirked an eyebrow "Erm…no-"

"Well word is that you've got yourself a roommate, who is a fine specimen of a man…Meryl blabs, says he's got a cleft on his chin, sounds yummy."

"Keep going…your drool just managed to miss me." Lily scoffed "And Meryl is such a nosy-parker." She grumbled,

Lucy giggled "Only teasing, we know this is Carol Lockwood's doing…."just then the red head's cell phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and was curious as to why this certain person was calling her. "What's he's name?" she asked.

"Elijah-"Lily replied to her and uttered through the phone.

"Sexy name-"Lucy whooped, and was amused when the English teacher shot her a look,

"My ears are burning, Lillian you've been talking about me?" his accented voice murmured, it was much more European compared to her own English one.

"Only you Elijah." She quipped.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you." Lily could hear the undertone of amusement, she downed the rest of her drink, "So what can I do for you?" she asked.

The music was low, and she could hear a few snippets of conversations going on, Lily sighed seeing that everyone was with someone, sure she didn't mind not having kids, but she wouldn't mind having someone.

"Well I was thinking perhaps I can do something for you…"he said mysteriously. Lily hummed and spun around resting her elbows on the counter.

"Oh and that would be?" for some reason she had a mental image of him on her bed baring his naked be-Lily mentally slapped herself. Damn she was turning in to Lucy drooling everywhere.

"Well I believe that I will not be making it home in time for dinner, but perhaps we can have a night cap?" he questioned.

Lily tapped her nails against the wooden top, "Should I even bother asking what is it?"

"You know better so Lillian-"

"Lily please. It gets tiresome constantly asking you to call me that." She said sharply getting onto her feet,

"As you wish Lily, so-"

"Yes Elijah a night cap would do just fine. Bye." Lily shoved her phone back into her pocket, and rolled her eyes seeing John and Damon still going at it. She glanced at the time, and decided to go home since she wasn't in the mood to hang around.

* * *

Lily exited the Grill, and she'd be walking home since she didn't drive here earlier, she came to the conclusion that when she went through a deserted street, then she would use her enhanced speed. Her heels echoed against the pavement and she sighed feeling the cool night breeze against her skin.

The wind carried a pair of familiar voices; Lily stopped short and froze hearing who it was.

"I know you're lying…"she heard Jules, the red head vampire picked up her pace, and she couldn't zoom onto the scene since she was surrounded by humans.

"Is that one of your wolf's tricks?" Caroline questioned. Lily groaned in frustration and her brisk pace turned into a light jog.

"Don't do anything stupid." The older vampire muttered.

"I have a trick to-"Caroline snarled, Lily rounded the corner and sprinted even faster but still not up to her usual quick pace. She heard a shriek and a sound of bullet meeting flesh. Then the dull thump of a body hitting the ground.

"Caroline!" she shouted, there were no humans around. So without further ado blurred onto her scene. Lily saw the male with the gun and snarled her fangs lengthened.

"You made a grave mistake." The red head growled, and was about to launch herself forward and attack but there was another 'BANG"

Lily gasped feeling the fiery pain from the just below her shoulder blades. She choked and fell to her knees, her back burned in pain when she attempted to move.

"So wooden bullets are more effective." Jules smirked coming to stand around in front of her.

"Is this the vampire we wanted?" the male werewolf asked, canting his head to the side. "She's much prettier…oh we're going to have so much fun." Lily's eyes bled red and she went to get up but there was another 'BANG'

The male werewolf fired the gun this time, hitting Lily right between the eyes. "Come on." Jules instructed, having both vampires would work since they were ideal leverage.

* * *

Lily groaned in pain, her head was throbbing and so was her back, and blinked as she took in her surroundings and exactly where she was. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was in a cage.

The red head whimpered feeling her skin trying to knit itself together, she attempted to sit up but gasped when a bolt of fire ran down her spine, she clutched her temple and let out a keening noise, Lily dug her fingers into the bullet hole, and yelped when she wretched it out. It clattered to the ground.

The red head exhaled, Lily was clammy and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and she pressed her cheek against the floor and closed her eyes feeling how cool it was. She tried to get to the bullet in her back but couldn't and stuttered out a moan of agony. The vampire's blood covered hand slapped the ground and her ears perked up hearing a whimpered.

"Lily?" Caroline whispered and squealed in pain, "My head-"

"Get the bullet out." She instructed, if they worked together they could easily escape, Caroline was thoroughly confused she managed to get onto her knees, and with a squeal and groan of pain dug the bullet out. She looked over to her mentor and managed to make out that the back of her denim jacket was soaked with blood, the older vampire looked rather weak.

They needed to get out, Lily reached out to the bars and forced herself to sit up, a spasm of agony ripped through. The pair were locked in separate cages which were situated side by side. The red head watched as the blond attempted to unlock the latch.

Lily bit down hard on her bottom lip, and stiffened when she felt another presence in the room, she let out a quiet gasp seeing the werewolf who had shot her there. Caroline immediately backed up seeing the man.

"So I see both of you got the bullet out." The werewolf said casually, Lily scowled having the urge to rip his head off. "It was gross…but you, the one in your back is a bitch right? Jules got you good." He smirked. "You know I got a lot more wooden bullets and even some toys-"he winked at the red head, "it's gonna be a long time sweet-pea-"he fired at Caroline, hitting her left breast causing her to shriek in pain.

Lily growled and blurred up into a standing position, the baby vampire was still under her care, so she felt a sense of responsibility towards her.

"You sick son of bitch-"Lily snarled and ignored the burning pain, she was about to launch herself but the werewolf fired again. She cried out in pain when a wooden bullet tore through her shoulder.

"Lily-"Caroline sobbed and gasped in horror, when the man fired again. The red head shrieked when another bullet tore through her upper-thigh. She collapsed on her bottom and grasped her leg. She could feel the blood gushing out; her teary red rimmed eyes met the male werewolf's grey orbs.

"We are so going to have fun." He smirked causing worry to be imbedded into Lily's gut.

* * *

"Lily stay awake please." Caroline whispered, she could see that the English teacher's eyes were beginning to droop, the older vampire forced herself to remain focus, and she winced and forced herself not to cry as she attempted to dig the wooden bullet from her leg out, but her hands shook too much forcing her to abandon that idea.

"Lillian Petrova," the man canted his head to the side. "Rumour has it that there's a prize on your head-"

Lily sagged against the wall, and rolled her eyes. "Really? Do we need to go through the drivel of small talk?" she questioned, the blood had slowed down, the bullets in her leg and shoulder wasn't paining her as much as the one in her back.

"Well what would you rather do?" he asked.

Lily pretended to think, mocking him in some way. "Oh how about you just shutting up?" she declared Caroline's eyes darted between the pair, she was scared out of her mind, and wondered how Lily could be so calm.

"Not nice-"he drawled.

"Fuck off." She countered back, causing the smirk on his face to falter.

"You really are a bitch-"

"Says the one who's sleeping with one. Mutt." Lily spat, he growled but she merely cocked an eyebrow. "You know…vampires really are the superior species-"riling him up even more, she just despise those who hurt and abuse others. "Look at you, you have to use all means of torture to keep us down, in a fight you'd be pathetic." She taunted him.

"Lily stop-"Caroline whispered her voice shook with tears scuttled back when the werewolf straightened up his sitting position.

Lily was about to goad him further, if he came slightly closer she would be able to grab him through the bars, but she abruptly stopped, her heightened hearing picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards them. She could hear Jules, her hatred for the female werewolf spiked hearing her voice.

"He needs proof." Jules announced coming into the caravan where they were being held. She was holding up her cell phone.

Lily narrowed her eyes seeing him holding up the gun, he aimed it at her but a smirk appeared on his face as he slowly changed his aim so that now it was pointing at the baby vampire "Don't-"she yelled but was cut off by a 'BANG' and her eardrums exploded by Caroline's scream of pain. Jules hastily made her exit.

"Wait till I get my hands on you-"Lily shouted at him, her movements faltered slightly due to the pain which was throbbing about a whole body. "You're a dead dog."

Lily watched warily as the werewolf whose name she found out was Brady was loading a water-gun with amber liquid. Brady inched closer to the older vampire; she let out a ragged breath. "So how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" he asked.

The red head cocked an eyebrow "What makes you think I'll answer?" she countered. Brady shrugged

"No well…I can't force you, but I have a way to convince you." With that he squirted the liquid at Caroline, hitting her in the face causing her to whimper. Lily could see that it was vervaine. "Now answer my question and I won't hurt your little friend-"

"Let us go and I won't rip your spleen out." Lily snarled, anger and rage was bubbling beneath her cool façade

In retaliation he fired again at Caroline causing her to cry and sob. "Why are you doing this to us?" she cried.

"Because you're vampires-"he countered, Lily sneered as he placed some sort of flute against his lips, and fired shards of wood at Caroline making her scream.

The red head startled the werewolf by ripping the bullet from her leg out, she then launched herself at the bars, and grabbed hold of him by the collar of his shirt, causing the werewolf to yell out. Lily used her slowly depleting strength and slammed him into the bars, she could smell the blood from the gash she had created on his head.

"LET-"smash-"Us-"smash-"Out" each word was matched with a blow from the bars. Brady roared in pain and could see her fangs peeking from her full lips, Caroline watched on in shock, having never witnessed the red head being so vicious before.

"JULES" Brady scream, the blood was beginning to seep into his eyes.

"Lily-"that was the last thing Lily heard before Jules sprinted onto the scene, and fired at the vampire, hitting her right between the eyes.

* * *

Lily slowly came back to the land of the living, and immediately whimpered in pain, she rolled onto her front and clutched her head.

"Lily pull it out-"Caroline said pressing her face against the bar, the red head did that and whimpered and gasped as she dug it out. "We need to get out…they'll kill us."

The older vampire's breathing was laboured, and she fumbled as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She managed to pull it out and blearily looked down at her contacts. She pressed the button and groaned quietly, the bullet in her back was aching her…she could feeling the blood sliding down the centre of her back.

"Lily-"

"Elijah…woods…help…werewolves." She stammered and swallowed, she was parched and hungry. Lily's head lolled to her left, and saw Caroline there. The new vampire didn't look any better but was just covered in less blood.

"Lily…that was awesome…the way you smashed his head-"

"Yeah…only use that in dire situations-"the red head drawled, "Is he gone?" she added. Caroline nodded after Jules had shot the English teacher, the pair of werewolves had quickly left, something which she was grateful for. Lily's legs were next to the bar, she could see the latch by her foot.

"What are-"

"Ssh-"the older vampire hissed, and smiled hearing the familiar voices, the cavalry had arrived in the form of Stefan and Damon.

Lily knew things were likely to get out of control and knew that was the case when Jules let out a loud whistle, apparently they had some reinforcement, since she had gotten the bullet out of her leg it had healed up.

Caroline jumped as Lily kicked her leg out hitting the cage bars, she used her enhanced strength and did it again, again, and…the bars rattled.

"A bit more Lily." Caroline said seeing the bolts weren't able to hold. With a final kick the front of the cage was sent flying across the room.

"Whoa-"Tyler shouted just dodging it Lily crawled out of the cage, and used the wall to pull herself up she could hear the fighting going on outside.

"Get Caroline out." Lily instructed and blurred out of the caravan, she felt the cold breeze hit her skin and was more than grateful as she was no longer stuck in a small cage where the only smell was hers and Caroline's blood.

As soon as she stepped she could see the chaos, there were several werewolves surrounding both Stefan and Damon, the pair of vampires were holding their own.

"Lily a little help." Damon shouted as he was knocked to the floor by two werewolves, the red head was panting, she could barely move and when she did a fiery pain would shoot through her.

The older vampire zoomed over to the werewolf who was about to stake the eldest Salvatore, and grabbed the male by his throat and threw him into the trees instantly knocking him out.

"Shit Lils-"Damon exclaimed as the English teacher gasped,

"My back." She whimpered she felt the wooden bullet being jarred. She leant heavily against a tree trunk.

"Ok-stay out of the way…if you can." He said concern brimming from his tone, Lily nodded and glanced over her shoulder and saw that one of the werewolves had a flame thrower, and was aiming towards Stefan. "So much for staying out of it" she grumbled, and ran at the werewolf, she came up behind him and snapped the man's neck.

"Lily-"Stefan stood up, her eyes widened

"Stefan-"she shouted, but he was staked in the back, there was the sound of a gun being fired and she saw that Damon was taken down, just as Caroline was grab.

"Take her down-"Jules shouted meaning the older vampire, Lily growled and was about to blur towards her when she was shot in the back, Lily shouted out in pain and was forced on to her knees, she was hit again but this time in the chest, she gurgled some blood out of her mouth and felt the bullet grazing her heart.

Stefan winced it pain, he was unable to move, his moss green coloured eyes darted over to the vampire a few feet away.

"Lily-"he breathed seeing the state she was in, it was as if she was struggling to breath. Stefan inhaled sharply seeing a werewolf standing over her.

Lily's eyes watered, her emerald orbs met the werewolf's dark blue ones, she saw the stake being held above her, she attempted to get up but stopped when she felt as if she was being ripped in two. She was in too much pain.

"Say goodbye vampire-"he spat.

Lily clenched her eyes shut in anticipation, fear, dread and despair filtered through her. This was it, her hands reached out blindly trying to find any sort of weapon but all she could feel was the dirt on the ground.

"I rather believe she would say goodbye werewolf." An accented voice announced there was rage and anger in their undertone Lily's eyes snapped open and gasped when the werewolf's heart was ripped from its chest.

"Elijah-"Lily breathed, the werewolves seem to all have frozen hearing the Original's name,

Elijah looked around at the deadly silent clearly, "Ah you heard of me. Well shall we get things moved along? Jonas." He called out,

Lily groaned, she was bleeding out and her vision was beginning to blacken in the corners, the last thing she heard was the sound of screaming and being lifted up.

* * *

"Oww-"Lily hissed glaring at Elijah, she had woken up only a couple of minutes ago and the Original was getting the bullets out, he had taken the one from her shoulder and now had moved onto her chest, "gentle-"she snapped, her breasts were covered keeping her modesty. She was on the couch and he was perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"I wouldn't need to be if you hadn't been so foolish getting yourself in that situation." Elijah stated, and finally plucked the bullet out, causing her to arch slightly; he took hold of her bare shoulder keeping her steady. "Better?" his breath fanned over the shell of her ear, Lily nodded, "Good now two more." he rubbed his thumb on her shoulder, Lily felt a sense of deja-vu overcoming her when he touched her.

Elijah rolled her so that now he could see her back, Lily could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks in wave, as he ran a finger down her back, there was electrical atmosphere in the air,

"What'd you mean I was foolish?" Lily asked feeling slightly uncomfortable, and dug her fingers into the fabric of the couch as he pulled the bullet out.

"You most likely riled the werewolves up." Elijah commented, he had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, not wanting it to be stained, plus it didn't sit right with him that it was her blood.

"Well they were….annoying. And they were going out of their-"she hissed as he plucked the final bullet from her back, she sighed and relaxed feeling that incessant pain ebbing away.

"Here-"Elijah handed her over a mug of blood, and helped her sit up.

"Thank you-"she was about to take the mug, but he grabbed her wrist before she could, Elijah tugged her forward, so that her nose bumped into his, she swallowed nervously seeing his eyes darkening in anger.

"Never do something so foolish again-"she scowled "that put you in harm's way." The Original commanded.

Lily attempted to free her wrist but couldn't "You can't tell me what to do." She spat "and why the hell do you care, your deal with Elena doesn't affect me-"

"On the contrary Lillian you're one of the people on her list." Elijah uttered,

She breathed in his scent, it was unique but definitely not unpleasant, it was just Elijah. "Well I can fend for myself, thank you very much." She huffed

A muscle in Elijah's jaw twitched in annoyance "You're not just some deal." He argued, "You're far too important."

Lily frowned, he was so close, and she could feel his body moving ever so slightly against her own. There was something about him that drew her in. "You don't know me Elijah…."she trailed off as he cupped her face; Elijah canted his head to the side.

"I know you far better than you think than you think I do" Elijah said ominously, Lily licked her lips "I know that you are not a morning person…"he brushed aside a few of her stray curls and leant in closer if that was even possible "I know that your favourite book is Jane Austen…I know that you rather watch comedy than romance…"he murmured, Lily's eyes met his, before dropping down to his lips….there was an air of tension around them. "I know-"his nose bumped hers "that you're not mine." He added, causing her eyes to snap open "but I want you to be….or I think I do." He added. Now Lily was confused,

"Elijah-"she reached out for him, but he pulled back the tension between them lowered immediately

"Go to sleep Lily it's been a long day." Instead of kissing her lips, he got her cheek. And left the red head on her own.

Lily shook her head; she was so confused by him. She sunk back into the couch, and sighed…he was right it has been a long day

* * *

**AN: Apologies, for the delay in updates, there's been weddings and so much other things happening. And was only able to get this fic updated. Also apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile, thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-The flashback Lily has a warlock friend named Caius and they arrived at New Orleans, the pair meet Marcel. In the present, Lily gatecrashes the Gilberts and saw that John is back, Caroline calls her and Stefan, she tells them about Tyler. Lily is having trouble with a banner, and goes for lunch, wee see more of her and Jenna. John says he's not here to harm her, Lily is at bar, and ends up hearing Caroline, the pair get taken. Lily is shot, and locked up and ends up hitting Brady back before she is knocked out. Lily manages to call Elijah, and there's a fight she is about to get stake, but Elijah comes to the rescue. Finally her and Elijah talk, he says he knows her, they have a moment but he leaves.**

**Next Chap-A Tea Party, and small kids, and embarrassment. **

**Please REVIEW **


End file.
